Happy valley!
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: Edward blamed bella for his family falling apart and left her. now one year later she is off to live in happy valley, Alaska. the only one cullen will speak to her. is her life finally vampire free? please R and R, adult's only. RATED MA! LEMONS!
1. alaska!

My name is Isabella Marie swan!. I am 19. I used to live with my dad, Charlie. The chief of police in forks Washington.

Now I'm on my way to start my new life. In Alaska.

I loved forks, how could I not. It was in forks that I had found Edward Cullen, my _soul mate._

Some soul mate he turned out to be. Edward and his entire family were vampires!

I didn't care about that though. I was more than willing to become one too, if it meant I could spend eternity with Edward.

I had it all planned out.

Graduate. Tell Charlie I'm Going away to some collage far away, but really have Edward turn me so we could begin our life together.

Then last year, the shit hit the fan! My life left me and took his family with him.

Edwards sister Alice threw a birthday party for me.

The whole family hadn't been getting on too well at the time so she decided a party was just what everyone needed.

Its kinda funny actually, how the vampire who sees the future didn't see that one coming.

Maybe if she did everyone would be happy right now.

But she didn't and there not!

The only person who didn't hate me now was Emmett Cullen.

Edward's 'adopted' brother.

Emmett's the only person who has been in contact with me in the past year.

Everyone else hated me for breaking up their family.

The birthday party was a total disaster!

Before it began I could hear Alice and jasper arguing upstairs.

Then Rosalie left saying, she didn't know why she let Emmett talk her in to coming because she didn't even like me.

Then Emmett called her a vicious bitch and said she was cold and heartless.

She laughed and said 'so are you, you dumb fuck. Were dead! If you want warm with a heart go fuck Bella' and stormed out.

No one felt like partying after that. Well maybe Emmett a little but who could blame him?. I mean it cant be easy being with rosabitchfromhelllie!

The shouting from Alice and jasper continued until they both came downstairs with their bags packed.

Alice had Been cheating on jasper for the past 20 years with a nomad vampire who lived in Seattle.

They both went their separate ways.

Carlisle left saying he was needed at the hospital and Esme locked herself in her room.

We could hear her sobbing tearlessly.

Edward drove me home but wouldn't speak to me.

I knew he blamed me for what happened but I didn't know why.

The next day he told me he was leaving me. That everything happened because of me and him. Because he wasn't strong enough to stay away from me.

He told me that he would always love me but he didn't want to stay with me and resent me for breaking up his family.

What a dick!

I didn't ask Alice to cheat on jasper before I was even born.

I didn't ask Rosalie to come to the stupid party.

I didn't even want to move to forks in the first fucking place.

So how was I responsible for breaking up his family?

Idiot!

I will admit that it fucked my head up a little and made me into a zombie person.

But one night, a few months later. Emmett called me to see if I was OK and when I told him I was. I actually meant it for once.

Emmett is like a brother to me and I love him to death.

He and rose split up but to me I think That's a good thing.

We talk all the time on the phone but he's in England so I haven't seen him yet.

I decided not to go to collage. Charlie was disappointed but said it was my choice.

Renee and I got into a huge fight about it but its not up to her to tell me how to live my life.

I didn't tell her not to marry the baseball player who's not much older than me.

Then the perfect thing happened!

Charlie's younger brother Dan was going away for a few years to live in Australia but didn't want to sell his house.

I jumped at the chance to move away from forks.

So here I am driving to Alaska.

I am currently in Yukon. Wherever that it.

I was on my way to happy valley.

The name sounded promising so I was looking forward to seeing if life there lived up to the name.

Dan had told me it gets a little lonely out there and that his house is in the middle of nowhere.

I didn't mind one bit.

He would be staying for the first night with me but he had to leave for Australia tomorrow.

Charlie had a real hard time letting me go live in Alaska on my own but what could he do? Lock me in my room.

I'm sure he was thinking about it.

The rest of the drive was uneventful.

I had to stop at a motel over night but after that I just kept driving.

Finally after many snoozes in my truck and the ton of sandwiches I made to take with me I was in Alaska.

It was only 3oclock in the afternoon but it was already dark enough for me to need my headlights.

''boy, when he said he lived in the middle of nowhere I thought he was kidding!'' I said out loud.

I don't no about Australia. This is more like the outback.

His house was a big red brick building with a massive farmhouse conversion on the back.

That's where I was going to be staying. In the farm house.

He sent over photos of the house and the farm house a couple of weeks ago but I fell in love with the brown farmhouse.

His best friend made it to live it but then he moved to Australia for work.

Now Dan too is going to work he told me I could take my pick.

The farmhouse won!.

I hadn't seen Dan for almost 8 years so I was a little nervous.

He was only 29 so the last time I saw him so he was not much older than I am now. And I was just a little girl.

I pulled up next to a big shiny black Mitsubishi warrior.

I felt sorry for my old rusty truck having to be next to this show off.

''is that little Isabella?'' a voice called out, sounding just like Charlie.

I turned around.

''hi uncle Dan''

a younger Charlie came and scooped me up in to a hug.

''your grown up! Look at you. Your beautiful'' he said setting me back down.

I blushed and muttered thanks.

''its great to see you and I'm so glad it will be you staying here and not some stranger. I really didn't want to rent the place out''

this was the difference between Charlie and Dan.

Dan wasn't shy and silent like Charlie.

''I'm glad you let me stay. I needed to get away from forks'' I told him as we made our way up the drive to the house.

''boy trouble?''

I blushed again ''no''

he laughed ''liar. Your a gorgeous young woman Isabella of course its boy trouble''

I rolled my eyes ''call me Bella and OK I admit it was a little to do with a boy but this is a new start for me''

''see, don't lie to your uncle Dan! I see things Charlie boy wouldn't. Its probably because he's ancient and I'm still dapper Dan the man''

I laughed ''OK don't ever say that again! And Charlie's not old''

we walked in through the front door and I looked around an awe.

''this place is amazing!''

''thanks, I'm going to miss it'' he said putting my bags down.

Even without furniture the house was beautiful.

Everything was light and airy.

''I hope you don't mind. I've invited a few people round for you to meet. The grocery delivery guy and a few of the neighbours''

I tried to smile and not but failed miserably.

He laughed ''you need to work on your lies Bella''

'I'm not a people person'' I sighed ''but I think I can manage''

''good girl, lets get this stuff to your new place''

we walked through the empty house to another door at the back, next to a huge stairway.

We walked back out side in to the coldness.

He handed me a key with a big pink keyring in the shape of a B.

I smiled ''thanks''

we walked across the back yard to the big brown door and I unlocked it.

As soon as the door was open I was hit with a blast of warmth.

I stepped inside and was home!

It was as though This place was made for me.

''oh my god! I love it'' I gasped spinning in a circle.

Everything was in cream and brown tones. With dark wooden furnishings.

The big curvy couch was cream with brown cushions with matching thick rug and curtains.

''you go take your things upstairs and I'll make us a drink. Everyone will be here in about an hour'' he said walking over to the open plan kitchen.

''I'm in love!'' I told him as I walked over to the stairs with my bags.

He switched on the kettle and laughed.

''coffee, two sugars please'' I called back.

I went upstairs and walked towards the door at the end of the hall that was open.

My mouth dropped when I walked in.

A huge four poster bed with silky cream curtains around it was in the middle of the back wall.

There was also an already lit fire with a big mirror above it.

I took off my thick coat and hat.

''OK now I'm in love!'' I shouted as I threw myself on the bed.

It was the softest bed I had ever laid on.

I got up because if I didn't I would fall asleep.

''now where do my clothes go?'' I muttered as I opened the door next to the one I just came in.

''ah ha!''

it was a walk in wardrobe.

I took out the clothes from the top of one bag and got dressed in a peach fitted t-shirt and cream slouchy trousers.

I quickly brushed my hair and applied a little gloss to my lips.

Dan wolf whistled as I came downstairs.

''damn Bella, who told you, you were allowed to grow up that much! I'm having second thoughts about everyone coming tonight''

I raised one eyebrow ''why?''

''because, most of the population around these parts are males and you being... you know. A pretty girl and all. You might need to keep a baseball bat beside the door''

I groaned. Great. More men!

''I'll keep the door locked and bolted'' I told him truthfully.

He chuckled and handed me a mug of coffee.

''your not like your hag of a mother at all'' he said as he sat an the couch and turned his body to face me.

''no. I'm responsible'' I said bitchily.

He laughed ''I can tell''

''I'm serious though. How did Charlie cope with you and the boys in forks? He always seemed like he'd be the overly protective father. Plus he's the chief of boredom''

I laughed ''forks is not boring!'' OK maybe that was a lie now days but it wasn't boring a year ago.

''I had a steady boyfriend so the other guys at school backed off'' I shrugged.

He nodded ''is this the boy who you came here to get away from?''

I narrowed my eyes ''I did not come here to get away from Edward! We broke up last year and he moved away. I just needed some new scenery''

''OK! OK I believe you'' he laughed ''I'm still going to get whitey to keep an eye on you!''

''whitey?'' I asked

''That's my neighbour. He lives about a mile to the right'' he said pointing in the direction. ''he's cool, not seen him for a few weeks but I've left him a message to come tonight. I'll leave him a letter as well before I leave''

I really hoped whitey wasn't some meddling old man.

''how did you meet this whitey?'' I asked

''he bought the house a few months ago and I went over to say hi. We play cards together. He's a good guy. He made the bed upstairs that you love so much''

I was shocked. That bed was beautiful. I couldn't believe it was hand made.

''must be talented'' I said drinking my coffee.

''yeah he is. Old for his years too. Very wise''

my image of a old chunky white haired man changed to a young albino.

I tried to hide my grin.

''what?'' he asked

I shook my head ''nothing''

I heard a car pulling up on the gravel.

''people's here'' Dan said jumping up.

I took a deep breath and blew it out.

''relax kid'' Dan winked ''don't be a Charlie''

I laughed feeling a little better.

Dan opened the door and welcomed the first guests.

A small woman with short dark brown hair came in first, followed by a tall good looking boy about my own age with black hair and green eyes.

His eyes widened on seeing me and Dan gave me a 'I told you so' smirk.

''Helen, Darren welcome. This is my niece. Bella''

Dan let the two over to me.

''hello dear, nice to meet you'' Helen said shaking my hand.

''nice to meet you too'' I replied.

''Helen here owns the grocery store and Darren delivers'' Dan explained.

I turned to Darren and smiled ''hi''

he gulped and held out his hand ''hello'' he said.

I shook his warm hand and we all went to sit down.

Soon everyone had arrived.

The post office guy who looked like father Christmas.

The couple who ran the laundrette in town.

The sheriff and his deputy.

And a few locals from town. All of but one were male!

Groan!

I was the centre of attention.

Everyone was telling me what a nice man Dan was and how everyone was looking forward to getting to know me.

At about 9oclock my mobile began belting out prayer by disturbed.

By the looks on a few peoples faces after hearing the song I could tell they thought I was disturbed.

''excuse me'' I told everyone getting my phone out of my pocket and walked over to the kitchen area.

I looked at the called id and was instantly in a better mood.

''Emmett!'' I answered.

''the one and only'' he chuckled

''how are you?'' I asked

''same old, doing good. What about you? Are you in Alaska yet?''

''yeah, I got here earlier. The house is beautiful. I cant wait for you to see it''

''yeah. About that. How would you like the pleasure of me spending Christmas with you?''

''ohmygod!'' I squealed ''really? Your going to spend Christmas with me''

''yep. I cant leave my little sister to spend crimbo on her lonesome in Alaska''

I laughed ''this is great Emmett. I cant believe I'll be seeing you in two months. I've missed you so much''

''aww shucks, you'll make me cry'' he pretended to sob ''I've missed you too. Its not the same without you around to laugh at and embarrass''

''thanks'' I laughed

''listen I gotta go hunt but I'll call you in a few to see how your settling in OK'' ''OK, bye Emmett''

''later tink'' he replied before handing up.

Emmett had started calling me anything with bell in it.

Tinkabell. Bluebell. Jingle bell. Doorbell. He even called me bellybutton once much to my amusement.

I turned back to the waiting crowd and almost jumped back when I found everyone looking at me.

''so is Emmett the ex?'' Dan laughed

I blushed furiously and shook my head ''no, Emmett is like a brother to me'' I told him.

No need to say it _is_ my ex's brother.

Everyone seemed satisfied and turned their attention back to each other.

I let out a breath.

''you'll get used to them'' said a voice from behind me.

I turned and saw Darren leaning against the washing machine.

''its OK, I'm used to small town life'' I smiled

he took a step closer ''oh yeah, where you from?''

''I grew up in phoenix but moved to forks to live with my dad a few years ago''

''forks, the rainiest place in America'' he laughed ''how was life there?''

I thought about it for a second ''green!''

he laughed again. He had a nice laugh. The kind of laugh that made you want to laugh.

''good choice'' he smiled

''well it was either green or wet. And you already covered the second one''

he poured us both a drink of some pink juice and handed me one.

''what is it?'' I asked

''its a secret! My mom makes it and if I told you what was in it she would kill me''

I nodded and took a sip. It was delicious.

''its lemonade with strawberry's and a hint of ginger'' he whispered in my ear making me shudder.

''she's going to kill you now'' I told him with a grin.

He stuck out his bottom lip ''please don't tell''

he really was good looking.

I was waiting for my heart to start pounding like it usually does when I'm this close to someone I find attractive.

But it never happened.

Maybe I'm finally in control of it.

''I wont tell. You'll be handling my meal ingredients. I don't want poisoning''

he laughed again and placed his arm around my shoulders.

''I would never poison you B. your the prettiest girl in Alaska. Who would I look at if I poisoned you''

my face heated up

''and your blush is adorable'' he said brushing a long finger down my cheek.

''hey Darren. How about introducing us to your friend''

I turned to see two guys walking towards us.

Someone had obviously just let them in because they weren't here a minute ago.

Darren stiffened up and stepped back.

''this is Bella'' he told them then turned to me ''this is Bo and dale''

I knew by his voice that he didn't like Bo or dale.

''hi'' I said turning to the two boys.

One was big but not Emmett big with flat putting cut brown hair and a red face while the other was smaller with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes.

The biggest one took my hand and kissed it ''bo Johnson, pleasure to meet you Bella''

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

''likewise'' I replied

''hi'' said the smaller one

''hey''

''you don't need to stand here talking to delivery boy Darren. Come chat to us for a while'' Bo said with a wink.

Darren looked embarrassed.

''no its OK, I'm enjoying talking to Darren'' I told them.

They didn't no what to say to that so I continued.

''so where do you two work?''

the pair of them looked uncomfortable.

''there both in high school'' Darren said.

'oh, right'' I smiled and turned to Darren ''how about you? Your not in high school right?''

he grinned ''no I'm 19''

''small world. Me too'' I laughed

the other two walked off.

''you shouldn't let them jerks put you down'' I told Darren leading him over to the table and chairs.

''I know, I'm just not that confident'' he admitted

''you were being pretty confident with me!''

''yeah I was, wasn't I. I dunno what came over me. I feel kinda braver around you and a little protective for some reason''

I mentally groaned.

''I get that a lot'' I told him.

Dan was ushering people out of the house now so Darren and I stood up.

''I guess That's my que to leave'' Darren grinned

''yeah, it was nice meeting you though''

''yeah you too. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Your uncle ordered some stuff for you so I'll be dropping it off for you some time tomorrow''

after everyone had left Dan ans I both collapsed back on the comfortable sofa's.

''you'll get used to them'' he sighed.

''That's what Darren said'' I told him

''ahh, Darren! I saw the two of you talking. What do you think?''

I rolled my eyes ''we just met''

''fine. I'll ask you in a month''

I laughed ''you do that''

''I'm off to bed kid. You should do the same. Its been a busy day''

he kissed my forehead and got up.

''yeah I will. Goodnight uncle Dan. Thanks again for letting me stay here''

''no problem Bella. Just don't throw too many wild orgies. I don't want chief Charlie hunting me down'' he laughed

''oh ewe. That's gross'' I got up and headed to the stairs.

I could still hear him chuckling as he crossed the yard.

Once in my new bedroom I got undressed and put on my night clothes.

I had treated myself to a whole new wardrobe of clothes before moving here and threw absolutely everything that I had before.

I went to the bathroom then finally got in to the big beautiful bed.

''I'm never getting out!'' I said as I snuggled down into the thick quilt.

The fire was still burning but it was small and would be out in about an hour or two.

I was asleep in minutes but my dreams were plagued by a pair of golden eyes watching me as I walked across a field.

Every now and then I caught a glimpse of pale white skin.

It was the first time in months that I had dreamt of a vampire.

_**Tell me what you think. Do you like it, hate it?**_

_**Let me know :)**_

_**Rose xx**_


	2. feeding the horse!

B pov

I woke up feeling happy and peaceful.

Deciding to stay in bed for another ten minutes I snuggled back down in to the ward bed.

My mobile rang two minutes later.

''ugh''

I reached over and got it off the night stand.

''hello?''

''thanks for calling and letting me know you were OK!''

I groaned

''oh god. I'm sorry dad. I totally forgot''

''hmm''

''really, Dan invited the neighbours round for me to meet and a few of the locals. I just lost track of time''

''your first night away and he's already throwing parties''

I laughed ''it wasn't a party dad. Even the sheriff was there. Its a small town and Dan wanted me to meet a few people''

''OK then'' he said finally.

''I'm in love with my farm house'' I sighed looking around the room.

''I'm glad you like it''

''hows the weather?'' I asked. Chuckling.

''wet as ever. What about there?''

''dull. No sunshine but at least its dry''

''I gotta go to work now. Call me if you need me''

''OK bye dad. Sorry I didn't call''

''hmm. Bye bells''

I put my phone down and headed for a shower.

The bathroom was huge.

Almost as big as the bedroom. With a massive bath, a big shower and obviously a toilet.

I took a shower and dressed in plain black leggings and a long white jumper

with matching white pumps.

I had just got downstairs when Dan knocked and popped his head through.

''knock kn... Jesus Christ . Bella you scared me to death''

I was stood just in front of the door.

''sorry'' I grinned ''I was just coming down''

he let out a breath and walked over to the kettle.

''I thought I'd have a drink with you, before I leave for the airport''

''great'' I said sitting down.

''I just got off the phone with my friend Jo. He keeps his horse over on whitey's farm'' he said as he poured the drinks.

''he just broke his leg and needs someone to feed his horse. Hundred bucks a day! All you need to do is go and feed and brush him in the morning and go feed him again at six''

''hundred a day!'' I whistled

''his son goes and mucks out the stall and everything else at lunch time. He just needs some one to feed him. What do you say?''

for a hundred a day I would have to be mental to turn it down!

''That's it? Just feed and brush the horse twice a day?'' I asked

''That's it. Eight and six. Its a ten minute walk across the field to the right or a two minute drive if your lazy''

I nodded ''I'll do it''

''good girl! Hold on I'll call him back''

Dan was on the phone for five minutes.

''done. You feed and give the horse water at eight am. Then give him a rub down. His son do everything else at lunch time then you go back at six and feed him again. Oh and just make sure its not too cold for him''

''sounds like easy money'' I smiled ''when do I start?''

''tonight. Be there at six for nick to show you where everything is''

I nodded.

''don't worry, you cant get lost'' he must have seen the rabbit caught in the headlights look on my face.

''I cant?'' I asked.

''no. you can see whiteys house from your bedroom window so just go in that direction''

that was a relief.

Living in the middle of nowhere on my own was going to be scary enough without getting lost.

''I gotta go Bella. I have to be at the airport for twelve thirty'' Dan said as he put his cup in the sink.

''Dan its only seven am''

''I no, but it takes a while to get there and then there's boarding time''

''yeah, true''

''I wish that we could have got to spend a bit more time together'' he said.

''me too''

''I'll call once a week so I don't bug you and I'm always online''

I laughed ''aren't you supposed to be working''

''Bella, I'm an architect. I get to do what I want. Plus I'm my own boss''

''that would help'' I laughed again.

''be good'' he said pulling me into a hug

''you too'' I replied

''iv got my spy on you'' he chuckled

''great! Let me guess. The albino neighbour?''

he roared with laughter.

''I cant wait to tell him that one''

''oh god. Please don't!''

the last thing I wanted to do was insult the person I had to live next door to for the next three years.

''trust me. He will laugh.'' he chuckled

''I take it he's not an albino?'' I asked timidly

''no'' he said putting his coat on.

I nodded ''not that I have anything against albino's. I mean look at me I'm practically one myself''

I pointed to my face and its obvious paleness.

''I'm not surprised. You lived in forks''

I nodded again ''true''

''Darren will be by later with some shopping so the two of you can continue with your chat from last night''

''you didn't have to get me any shopping uncle Dan'' I told him. Ignoring the part about Darren.

''I wanted to'' he said then headed towards the door.

''thanks again. For everything'' I called out.

''have fun'' he said before he left and closed the door behind him.

I went over to the sofa and sat down.

It felt strange to know that I am finally of this day, going to be living alone.

I felt a strange twinge of lonelyness and shook my head.

No one gets lonely the first day!

I just need to find something to do.

Standing up, I went and washed the two mugs from our coffee earlier.

Nothing else needed doing.

It was the kind of house that didn't get messy.

Opening the cupboards I found a box of pop tarts and put two in the toaster.

As I was getting them out I noticed a white envelope with my name on it, propped up against the kettle.

I took my pop tarts and the envelope over to the table and sat down.

_Bella_

_just a few things I thought you should know._

_Firstly. Wood is out back for the fires._

_Maybe you can ask Darren to chop it for you. (Wink wink)_

_secondly. The internet address for Helen's store is taped to the fridge._

_Thirdly. The big black monster of a truck outside is yours._

_Call it ten years worth of Christmas and birthdays rolled in to one._

_Send your dinosaur to the bone yard :)_

_I know I can trust you not to write it off but please drive carefully._

_That's about it._

_Take care._

_Love you_

_Dan_

he bought me a truck!

I looked inside the envelope and sure enough there were car keys.

''he bought me a truck!'' I laughed.

I called him mobile and left a thirty minute voice mail telling him how grateful I was and how he was the best uncle in the world.

Then I went upstairs to unpack all my things.

Everything I owned fit it to three big bags.

It took me an hour to put everything away.

I decided to have a good look around.

Next to my room was a smaller spare room.

Then a linen closet filled with bedding and big soft towels.

At the end of the hall I knew was the bathroom.

I put on my jacket and headed downstairs.

Next to the open kitchen was a black door with a key in the lock.

I turned the key and went inside.

A huge hot tub was inside with fake tree's and plants.

As soon as I turned on the light, the water began to bubble and soft relaxing music began playing.

I was looking forward to trying that out tonight.

Turning out the light I went back in to the living room.

I decided to go for a drive in my new truck.

After locking up I went out in to the cold and got in to the warrior.

There was a sat nav with a pink bow on it and a posit note.

_So you can find your way home!_

The note said.

I smiled and started the engine.

It wasn't loud at all.

This was going to be strange.

Home. Was already programmed on the sat nav so I just started driving.

I went right to go past the infamous whitey's house.

The house was beautiful.

There was about three stories and it was made from some sort of Gray brick.

There was no sign of life so I continued driving.

After about six mile I took a left turn, following the directions towards town.

Twenty minutes later I made it to town.

It was smaller than forks if that was even possible.

I spotted a book store.

Looking at my watch I saw it was three.

More than enough time.

I parked up and headed inside.

When I threw out all my clothes I threw out my old books too.

I tried to tell myself that I just wanted to clear out all the old junk but really, deep down. I knew it was because everything reminded me of Edward.

But I wont think of that idiot now.

A middle aged woman looked up as I walked in.

''hello dear'' she smiled

''hi'' I replied.

I moved over to the classical section but quickly moved away as I reached for my old favourites.

I moved across to the comedy section and grabbed a couple with brightly lit covers.

The woman looked at me oddly as I put the books on the counter to pay for.

''aren't you going to read what there about?'' she asked

''not really. I like surprises'' I told her.

She looked at me like I was an alien.

I handed her my money then took the books out and put them in the car.

Spotting a small café I decided to get something to eat.

All eyes were on me as I walked in.

I ordered a plate of fires and a coke then sat in the corner.

People were whispering behind there hand and watching me.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I took my phone out and text Emmett.

**I feel like a freak.**

**Everyone is staring and whispering**

**got a job feeding a horse for $100 a day.**

**How easy is that!**

**Bella x**

His reply came fast.

**You are a freak!**

**Tell the owner I'd impregnate his horse for $100 a day.**

**E. x**

I laughed out loud, making everyone whisper even more.

It didn't help that my message tone was a loud wolf whistle!

**You are gross!**

**I miss you.**

**Christmas cant come fast enough.**

**I'm already lonely**

**Bella x **

**its Halloween tomorrow. **

**Why don't you go to a party or something.**

**I miss you too.**

**E. x**

**no thanks.**

**I've had enough monsters in my past to last a life time :)**

**Bella x**

**hey! I'd better not be included in that**

**you walking blood bank!**

**E. x**

**never!**

**Speak to you later xxxxx**

I took my empty plate and glass back to the front then left the café.

After walking around for a while I decided to head home.

It was almost five so I had to rush a little so I wasn't late to feed the horse.

I pulled up at whiteys house hoping he wasn't back and about to run out and shoot me for trespassing.

I checked out the house as I made my way around back.

Every window had closed curtains so I couldn't see inside.

''you must be Isabella!'' said a male voice

I turned and say a tall man with beautiful skin, the colour of milk chocolate.

''yeah, hi. Call me Bella''

''I'm nick, nice to meet you'' the man said.

As he got closer I noticed more of his features were beautiful.

His eyes were as green as leaves and framed with thick lashes.

His lips were plump and soft looking.

And his hair nose was perfectly straight and small.

He would have made a perfect vampire.

''I'll take you to meet fudge'' he said falling into step beside me.

''fudge?'' I asked unable to look away from his enchanting eyes.

''the horse'' he smiled

I blushed and looked down ''oh yeah, sorry. I'm a bit away with the fairies today''

he smiled ''its understandable. Its your First day alone. Your bound to feel a bit strange''

''yeah'' I replied.

We walked to a brown barn.

''now don't be fooled by his size. He's a big softy'' nick told me

''here, give him one of these. He'll be putty in your hands'' he handed me a sugar cube.

''OK, so I just need to feed him and give him a brush and change his water once a day'' I asked

''yep. That's pretty much it. Unless you wanna ride him?''

I would love to ride a horse again. I hadn't ridden since I lived in phoenix.

''I'd love to ride him. But maybe we should get to know each other first'' I said excitedly.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and an amused expression on his face.

I thought back to what I had just said and groaned.

He laughed and took my hand, pulling me into the stall where a huge shire stallion the colour of caramel was standing.

''he's beautiful'' I breathed

nick leaned closer ''he thinks your beautiful too''

oh there it goes! The thudding of my heart.

''so where's the food kept?'' I asked in distraction of my erratic heart.

He smiled ''the fodder is over on the next stall and the concentrates is over by the door''

''concenwhat?'' I asked.

I knew that fodder was hay but I had no idea what concentrates was.

My friend who's horse I used to ride fed her horse hay and some grains.

''its basicly grains and cereal'' he shrugged.

''ahh, see I knew That's what they ate. But I hadn't heard the posh word for it''

he laughed ''its hardly posh Bella''

''I'll get started shall I?'' I asked

''sure. I'll sit here and observe''

I walked over to the horse and ran my hand down his muzzle.

''hey big guy'' I said in a soothing voice.

I stroked him for a minute then went over to his feed bin and took it off the wall.

I cleaned the bin out with the tap and scrubbed it with the sponge, labelled feed-bin.

I then filled it with the fresh concentrates and hung it back on the wall. Next I emptied the water out and added clean from the hose.

I took out the old hay and put in fresh from the next stall.

Nick began clapping.

''wow! Your a natural''

''thanks. I find it kinda relaxing'' I admitted

''lets see how you brush'' he smiled.

I took a curry brush and began brushing the horses neck while talking to him in a low soothing voice.

''I'm impressed Bella'' nick said as I finished and reached for the dandy brush.

Soon the horse was done.

I handed him the sugar cube out of my pocket and he blew out a breath in my face happily.

Nick put a coat on fudge and we was done.

We both washed our hands then made our way outside.

''that was brilliant Bella. I cant believe how easy you picked everything up''

''I enjoyed it. I wouldn't be surprised if I find myself here quite often. It really relaxed me. I'm not half as stressed as I was'' I smiled

''why were you stressed if you don't mind me asking?''

''uh..'' I was caught of guard '' the move mostly''

''mostly'' he smiled

I didn't answer.

''how old are you Bella?'' he asked tilting his head.

''nineteen''

''how would you like to come my Halloween party tomorrow?''

''uh.. sure'' I said. I didn't want to be rude. Not to mention antisocial.

''great stuff. Its tomorrow at nine. Fancy dress'' he got a pen out of his pocket and a receipt.

After writing his address down he handed it to me.

Fancy dress! What the hell was I going to wear?

''I will try and make time to come down so you can ride fudge soon'' he said as we reached the cars.

''nice ride'' he added

''thanks. Who rides him at the moment?''

didn't horses need regular exercise?

''this dick usual does it'' he said pointing his thumb towards whiteys house ''but he's been away so I've had to do it''

I nodded and opened the car door.

''don't you like the guy who lives here? My uncle said he was a nice guy''

nick snorted ''nice guy my ass. He tried to steal my ex girlfriend''

''oh'' I didn't no what else to say.

''well, tell your dad, thanks for letting me do this and thank you for showing me everything''

I got in the car.

''no problem'' he was beside the door ''here''

he handed me envelope and a card with a telephone number on it.

''That's today's wages and my mobile number''

''thanks'' I blushed

''see you tomorrow Bella'' he said huskily

''bye'' I said and drove off.

Whew! That man was trouble.

He had to be. No one that good looking wasn't.

Look at Edward!

I drove back along the road to my farmhouse and was confused to see a big van pulling up.

Then I saw who was getting out.

I pulled up next to the van and got out.

''hey Darren'' I said smiling.

''Bella, great timing''

''yeah, I'm feeding one of Dan's friends horses for them''

''cool, I'm not much of a horse lover but kudos to you'' he grinned.

I helped him unload the bags out of the back and invited him in.

Dan had ordered me tones of food.

''this is way too much for one person'' I cried after I had put it all away.

I handed Darren a mug of tea and sat down with my coffee.

''yeah well when you make friends, you can invite them round'' he suggested.

''were friends, sort of. How about I cook us something now?'' I said

his face lit up ''were friends?''

''sure. Your the first person I met who I consider a friend''

he was happy after that.

I cooked us a pork stir-fry with a side of noodles.

He practically licked his plate clean.

''my mother isn't a very good cook'' he told me

I laughed ''neither is mine''

''your amazing though. Is your dad a good cook?''

I almost choked.

''Charlie could burn water. I just like to read a lot so I tried a few recipe books''

after that we talked for a while about what food we like and what we would love to try.

Darren got a call from his dad and had to head home.

I had enjoyed hanging out with him. He was fun.

Once alone again I didn't know what do do.

I decided to call Emmett.

''What's up sis?'' he answered on the first ring.

''em, I'm totally bored. And I need to find a costume for tomorrow night. I've been invited to a party''

''who invited you?'' he asked

''a realllllly good looking guy, so I don't want to look like a idiot''

''go Bella. Pulled the first day''

I ignored the last part.

''so, Why are you bored? Are the people there like really dull or something?''

I sighed ''I'm just... I don't no. what am I going to do on my own all day. And some of the people are pretty great''

''why don't you read or something''

''I bought a few books today but they seem dull'' I told him.

''take a bath then! Or shave your legs. Or Whatever it is that human girls do for fun''

I had to laugh. ''We don't shave our legs for fun. But you might be on to something with the bath part. Only I'm thinking more like a soak in the hot tub''

''shit. You have a hot tub?''

''yep. And I'm going for a dip, right now''

''I will live in it over Christmas'' he chuckled.

''I'll call you tomorrow. OK''

''OK enjoy your soak bells''

''will do. Bye''

I put my phone down and ran upstairs.

I had a dark green bikini in with my underwear.

After putting it on I went back downstairs and in to the hot tub room.

The calming music and dimmed lights made me feel relaxed.

The water was deliciously hot.

I lay back and let myself float.

So what if I was lonely here. This was like my own personal paradise.

**please leave a review :-}**

**Rose XXX**


	3. Whitey!

J. pov

I was glad to be home.

Hunting in Africa was great and all, but I missed Alaska.

As I stepped out of the car I could faintly smell that people had been on my land.

It was probably nick the dick coming to feed fudge.

I couldn't tell.

The horse messed up my sense of smell. It was too strong, and overpowered everything.

I didn't mind. Smelling horse all day was fine with me.

At least I wasn't back at high school, smelling humans all day.

Although I did miss human company.

I couldn't wait to go over the field and play some black jack.

As I let myself in I picked up the mountain of mail.

I smelt Dan.

A plain white envelope was on top of the pile of junk mail.

I opened it up.

_To my pale pal_

_sorry I couldn't reach you but your phones been off for weeks._

_I've gone to Australia early._

_I didn't need to find anyone to rent the house to._

_My niece has moved in to the farmhouse._

_I need a favour dude!_

_Keep and eye on her for me._

_The last time I saw her she was a little girl and well now, lets just say I'm a little nervous leaving her in a town with this many men._

_I think you'll like her_. _She's a nice girl._

_Take care, I'll be in touch_

_Dan_

well that sucked!

Dan was the only person I liked in this town.

Still, he was doing what he loved so I was happy for him.

He had helped me a lot when I moved up here.

I was a mess after Alice and I parted ways and almost turned back to drinking human blood.

Instead I decided to fix my weakness and try to be around humans more.

Dan was helping me with that. He didn't know what I was but just playing cards with him and his friends was help enough.

Alice had lied. I could befriend humans without hurting then.

But then again she lied a lot.

I went upstairs and got changed.

Might as well go over and say hello to this girl.

I went out the back door and started walking at human pace just in case she was looking out of one of the windows.

I hoped she wouldn't be annoying.

Dan once said that his niece was annoying when she was younger.

But then again all family's have their moments.

I missed my family.

Not Alice! But the rest of them. I missed Emmett the most but no one knows where he is.

Carlisle calls every few weeks but other than that I haven't heard from anyone in a while.

As I got closer to the house I felt calmness rolling off the girl inside.

I hoped she wasn't asleep.

There was a familiar scent in the air, mingled with Dan's.

Probably someone from town!

I got to the back door and knocked three times.

''crap!'' muttered a voice inside. ''just a minute!'' she called out.

''fuck! Crap! Shit!'' she was muttering quietly to herself.

Quite a colourful vocabulary I thought to myself, chuckling.

The door opened.

''hi, my name is...'' I started

''Jasper!'' the girl gasper

I looked at her.

''Bella?''

her eyes were wide ''what are you doing here?''

I shook my head. This was crazy. ''I live next door. What are you doing here?''

''I just moved in. oh jasper, its great to see a familiar face''

she threw herself into my arms with a cry.

I noticed then that she wasn't dressed. At least not in anything other than underwear.

She was so warm and soft.

''its good to see you too Bella'' I said hugging her back lightly.

She smelt like strawberry's and vanilla.

After unwrapping her arms from my neck she took a step back.

I instantly missed her warmth.

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

I tried unsuccessfully to keep my eyes from wondering downwards.

Her pale body looked delightful in the dark green garments she was wearing.

She had changed somewhat in the year since I last saw her.

Her hair was longer, almost to her waist. She was a little thinner too.

But god, she looked good.

''uh.. Bella. Aren't you a little cold?''

she looked down like she had forgotten what she had on and yelped.

She turned and walked quickly inside.

''come inside jasper'' she called back in a tight voice.

I could now feel embarrassment from her. It was very amusing.

Although if she didn't put some clothes on soon I would be embarrassing myself.

As if on que. ''I'm just going to go change. Make yourself at home''

she then turned and ran upstairs.

I laughed and sat down on the sofa.

B. pov

ohmygod!

Jasper hale was in my living room.

In Alaska!

What the hell was going on?

He said he lived next door. Well it doesn't take a genius to work out that whitey is jasper.

I got dressed in a dark green tight t-shirt and black combats.

What am I supposed to say to him?

Did I ask about the rest of the cullens?

Should I mention Alice?

Ugh This was frustrating.

I took a deep breath and headed back downstairs.

''sorry about that. I was in the hot tub'' I said as I moved over to the kitchen.

''no need to apologise. I was the one who turned up unannounced'' he said from the couch.

I just nodded.

''can I get you anything?'' I asked

he looked at me with an amused expression on his perfect face.

Then I realised what I had just said.

''no thanks, I'm good'' he laughed

I blushed. My face felt on fire.

I felt myself calm down and sent jasper a thankful smile.

I poured myself a tea then went and sat on the other end of the sofa.

''so your the famous 'whitey' my uncle talks about'' I said

he nodded ''I cant believe your Dan's niece''

''he's Charlie's younger brother'' I explained.

''so'' I said after a minutes silence ''how is everyone?''

he looked down ''I wouldn't no, I haven't seen anyone''

''I'm sorry jasper. I shouldn't have brought them up'' he looked so sad.

He shook his head ''no, you have every right to ask about them''

didn't he blame me for ripping apart his family?

''Bella'' he asked ''why am I feeling hurt and blame coming from you?''

I looked away ''because its my fault'' I said quietly.

''what's your fault sweetheart?''

I took a deep breath and blew it out before I answered.

''because of me that your family was torn apart''

''now why in the world would you think that?'' he asked

''Edward told me it was'' I replied.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until tears were falling onto my hands in my lap.

Jasper was suddenly beside me.

''he said that?''

I looked up at his face. He looked furious

opening my mouth to reply he cut me off.

''none of this was your fault. My _wife_'' he spat the word ''was cheating on me before you were even born''

he took my hand in his cold ones.

''Emmett and Rosalie had been fighting for years and Edward knew all of this. Why would he say something so.... so cruel and hurtful?''

I looked down again.

''if I could get my hands on that fucking coward right now I'd...''

I looked up at him shocked.

''nobody blames you Bella. This had nothing to do you or Edward''

''then why would he say that?'' I asked

jasper wiped the tears off my cheeks with his cool thumbs.

''I don't no darlin. You'd have to ask him''

butterfly's fluttered in my stomach.

so jasper didn't blame me.

That was a relief. And I knew that Emmett didn't blame me so at least two of the cullens didn't hate me.

''have you... have you spoke him?'' I asked in a whisper.

his hands moved from my face and to my surprise I missed the coolness of his touch.

What the hell?

This was jasper! I couldn't go around missing jaspers touch.

'I haven't spoke to him for months. The last I heard he was in France''

I nodded

''Carlisle calls every few weeks. He and Esme have never blamed you either''

I smiled gratefully.

''so what about you? What have you been doing since I last saw you?'' he asked settling back in to the sofa.

''well, after I graduated I decided not to go to collage. My parents weren't too thrilled.

Then uncle Dan called and I knew this was what I wanted. A fresh start. Somewhere new. I arrived yesterday and here I am''

he nodded

''and will you mind having me as a neighbour?'' he asked seriously ''I mean, with Alice's lies. You and I never got to spend much time together''

''what lies?'' I asked confused.

I took my mug in my hands and curled my feet under me.

''Alice lied about the visions she had'' he explained ''mostly about me. She told me I was too weak. That I would slip up and kill someone. Naturally I believed her''

''she lied! Why?''

I couldn't believe that Alice would lie about her visions. But then again I couldn't believe that she would cheat on this gorgeous man in front of me.

''I think mostly it was to stop me from going out in public. So I wouldn't find out what she was really doing''

''so you wouldn't have slipped up? It was all lies. How could she do that? You loved her'' I was disgusted.

''Alice hadn't loved me for a long time, darlin'' he said.

Once again I got butterfly's.

We sat in silence for a while.

''let me just go get some wood for the fires'' I said getting up.

''no, let me'' he said and vanished.

He was back within a minute with his arms full of wood.

After the fire was lit he asked if he could go upstairs and make the bedroom fire for me.

I nodded. Hoping to god that I had closed my underwear drawer.

Once both fires were burning brightly we sat back down.

We talked about people from forks and what they were doing now.

But all too soon the conversation got back on to his family.

''I wish I knew where Emmett was'' he said sadly ''he was my best friend''

I felt guilty.

''What's that feeling for?'' he asked raising a blonde eyebrow.

''uh... I ...uh... '' Emmett had told me that he didn't want anyone to know where he was.

I couldn't betray him! He was my best friend too.

''what?'' jasper asked again

''I know where Emmett is'' I told him ''but I cant tell anyone where''

he looked suspicious ''why not?''

''because he asked me not to tell'' I looked away.

''when did you last speak to him?'' he asked

I bit my lip ''about two hours ago''

his eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything.

''we speak to each other every day. He's my best friend too'' I smiled

''have you seen him?''

I shook my head ''no''

he nodded ''I respect you Bella''

my head snapped up ''you do?''

''yeah. Not many people would stick by their word. Especially to a vampire'' he laughed

I laughed with him.

For some reason I didn't feel nervous or anxious around jasper like I did back in forks.

It was probably because I knew he wasn't as dangerous as Alice had made out.

''so how is he?'' he asked

''he's great. Having a blast. You will probably get to see him in December. He's spending Christmas here..... at least he was! I don't no if he still will''

he placed his hand on mine again.

''don't worry darlin. I can assure you that Emmett and I parted on good terms''

woo, there goes them damn butterfly's again.

I wonder what's up with that?

''can I tell him? About you living next door, I mean'' I asked excitedly.

''maybe we should wait a while. See if this'' he motioned between the two of us ''works out''

something about that statement made me feel giddy inside.

I nodded ''OK, that sounds fair. But I don't want to keep it from him for too long''

he smiled ''so, is it strictly friendship then?''

''what?'' I gulped

''you and Emmett'' he wiggled his eyebrows

''gross!'' I smacked his chest ''he's like my brother''

he laughed ''well I just though. You speak everyday! Your the only one who knows where he is and he's spending Christmas with you''

''he's my only friend'' I told him ''and there will never be anything between Emmett and myself''

''OK, I'm sorry'' he said seriously.

I shook my head and muttered gross again.

My phone wolf whistled on the coffee table.

''speak of the devil'' I laughed as I saw it was from Emmett.

**Got you covered for your hot date!!**

**E. xx**

what the hell was he talking about?

''what date?'' jasper asked

I blushed. I forgot about his super eye sight.

''its not a date! Nick, the owner of the horse in your barn invited me to a party tomorrow night''

was it my ears or did jasper just growl?

I didn't ask. I just replied to Emmett.

**Its not a date!**

**And what do you mean by got you covered?**

**Bella xxx**

''so do you know nick well?'' I asked

he looked like he tasted something nasty.

''a little. We had words a few months ago''

''oh. What about?''

I already knew the basics but wanted to hear jaspers side of it.

''his girlfriend stalked me''

I wasn't expecting that and burst out laughing.

''what? I'm not that ugly am I'' he asked.

''don't be silly jasper, you couldn't be ugly if you tried''

Emmett text again.

**Got you a costume!**

**Will be there by morning.**

**Also got you a few books.**

**E. xxx**

he was a life saver.

**Thank you so much!**

**You are the best em!**

**I'll love you forever.**

**Bella xxx**

''I take the challenge!'' jasper said as I looked up.

''what?'' I asked confused. Tilting my head.

Had I missed part of the conversation.

''you said I couldn't be ugly if I tried. Well tomorrow I will be the ugliest thing you've ever laid eyes on!''

I laughed. ''OK. But I still don't think its possible''

''why thank you ma'am'' he smiled widely.

my face warmed.

I yawned

''I'd better let you get some sleep. Its getting late'' he said getting up.

''will I see you tomorrow?'' I asked hopefully

he smiled again ''of course you will darlin. I have to show you how ugly I am''

I rolled my eyes as my insides fluttered.

''goodnight Bella'' he said walking towards the back door.

''goodnight jasper'' I replied quietly.

Just before he closed the door he popped his head back in.

''just remember what Emmett is likely to choose for you to dress up in''

he grinned the closed the door.

''shit!''

I picked up my phone and text him as I went upstairs.

**What costume is it? **

I pray to god it wasn't something too relieving.

When his reply came back I knew it was bad.

**Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Love ya sis XXX**

oh god!

I put my phone down and got ready for bed.

After getting into my hand made by jasper bed, I snuggled down.

The light and warmth coming from the fire made me feel cosy and sleepy.

And just the thought of knowing that jasper had made my fire tonight too made me feel giddy once again.

What the hell was happening to me?

I drifted off and was once again watched by honey coloured eyes. Only this time I wished I could feel cold arms around me.

**What do you all think? Let me no :)**

**please review.**

**Rose xxx**


	4. Emmett's delivery!

J. pov

Bella swan! Of all the people to move in next door, it had to be Bella swan.

My brothers ex girlfriend! The girl who was stalked by danger!

What was the chances of that?

I smiled and shook my head.

No need to walk slow now!

I took of fast and was at my house in about a minute.

Fudge snorted as I got closer so I went in to see him.

''hey there, hansom'' I said as I stroked his neck.

The horse snorted again and breathed in and out around my chest.

''your right. She sure smells pretty''

I plucked my shirt, smelling strawberry's and vanilla.

What the fuck was Edward thinking? Was he insane!

Why would he do something like that to her.

I decided to find out.

Heading into the house I pulled out my mobile.

I wouldn't tell him she was here. Hell, he didn't even know _I_was here!

He answered on the second ring.

''hello''

I wanted to rip his throat out!

Whoa? Calm down jasper. Just say hello.

''Edward, its jasper''

**''**oh, hey jazz. How you doing?'' he sounded so calm. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

''I'm good, how about you?''

''I'm good too. What you up too nowadays?''

it took every fibre in my body not to yell at him.

''you, no. usual. Ridin horses, layin low. What about you?''

''I'm just visiting with Tanya, France wasn't for me''

''your in denali?'' shit!

''yeah, I needed to see a friendly face'' he sounded like he was stretching.

''and your first thought was of Tanya? What about Esme? Have you seen her?''

dick!

''uh.. no. not yet'' he sounded uncomfortable. Good.

''so anyway, I'm going back to forks for a few days and I just wondered if you had spoke to Bella after we all left?''

he was silent.

''Edward, you there?''

''yeah, I'm here. And no. we haven't spoken''

at least he had the decency to sound a little upset.

''what happened to you guys. If you don't mind me asking.? I mean the two of you were so in love! What changed?''

he was silent again for a minute.

''I couldn't handle being around her all the time. Having to be in control all the time. It was killing me. I wanted her, man I really wanted her. But she was human and it just wouldn't work''

bullshitting little bastard!

''plus when she and I got together, everything started to wrong''

ah, there it was!

''That's a pile of crap, right there'' I told him. ''Alice had been going with someone else for twenty years. And rose and em had never really got on. It was all about sex for them so don't you try telling me it started when you and Bella got together. And I sure hope you didn't tell her that That's what you think!''

I had him and he knew it.

''I..uh.....I told her that it wouldn't work because she was fragile'' he rushed.

''what the fuck. Edward!'' I sighed

''what are you going to forks for anyway?'' he asked

''picking up a horse'' I lied, looking out towards the barn.

''oh, well. Listen jasper I gotta go. Tanya's back and she and I are going out to a movie''

what a fucking turd! He would leave Bella but go with Tanya!

Tanya's pretty and all but nothing compared to Bella. And Bella's a human.

Imagine how she would be if she was immortal.

Just the thought had the soldier in my pants twitching.

Down boy!

''so are you and Tanya.....?'' I asked

''uh.. I don't no. maybe''

''see you around'' I said coldly before hanging up on him.

I let out a few words that I would never use in front of a lady then put my fist through my TV.

Aw crap. Now I needed a new one.

He must have lost his damn mind!

Bella was beautiful and smart and funny and not to mention unbelievably sexy!

She was perfect.

Uh oh!

I'm in trouble.

B. pov

I got up feeling happy.

Jasper had really put my mind as ease about the whole 'breaking up the Cullen's' thing.

I showered and dressed in the clothes I had on, on my first night here.

By the time I was ready it was 8:30.

I decided to skip breakfast and grabbed my long coat.

Deciding to drive again, I got in my warrior.

As I pulled up in jasper's drive, I couldn't remember if I had told him about me feeding fudge.

Oh well.

I got out and headed round back.

''hey, darlin'' I heard jasper drawl behind me.

My heart sped up.

''hi'' I said turning. Then my heart really did speed up. Almost to the point of it being painful.

Jasper was stood at his back door with faded old jeans on and nothing else!

''what brings you here so early?'' he asked.

His eyes were the colour of warm honey today.

''I uh... I work here'' I stammered.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

''I feed the horse twice a day'' I shrugged ''and brush him''

''lucky old fudge'' he grinned at walked towards me.

My stomach was in knots.

I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off his lean, muscular, tight.... head out of the gutter Bella!

This was jasper.

''how bout you and I hang out today, sugar?'' he asked sounding sexy as hell.

uh oh! That last part did it.

I was in trouble.

''sure'' I said in a high voice ''I just need to go... uh... go do the horse stuff then we can do whatever you like''

hmm!

Mind. Gutter. Out. Now!

I turned, tearing my eyes away from his chest and headed for the barn.

Fudge looked happy to see me.

I went over and stroked him for a while before starting the routine I would be following for the next few weeks.

I was just finishing with the dandy brush when jasper appeared beside me.

''your a natural, darlin'' he smiled.

I noticed he was fully dressed now. In black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

''sorry about before. I got in to a bit of a mess while hunting and was just getting changed when I heard you arrive''

''its OK'' I replied hanging the dandy brush up.

''I see you, changed too'' he smirked.

Crap!

After taking off my coat, I put on a pair of overall's over my clothes to keep them clean and from smelling of horse.

''yeah, you know me. Not one for the fashion sense'' I said twirling.

His smile grew wider.

''darlin. You would look good wearing trash''

oh god. My knees went weak.

I blushed and turned my head.

Feeding fudge a sugar cube that I had found in the overall's pocked I turned away and headed over to the last empty stall to retrieve my coat and take off the giant overall's.

''so, is it your place or mine?'' jasper asked from near the door.

I fastened my coat and walked over to him.

''mine, if you don't mind. I need to see if Emmett's package has arrived''

he grinned broadly.

I rolled my eyes and walked down to my car.

''this is yours?'' he asked

I nodded ''Dan bought it me. He says its years worth of birthday's and Christmas's rolled in to one''

jasper held open the car door for me like a real gentleman.

I smiled as I got in.

he was beside me in seconds.

''your quick'' I said as I started the engine.

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye

''don't worry darlin. I can go slow when I want to'' he winked.

my womb just turned to mush!

What the fuckinghell!

Could he be more sexy!

I was a little worried about my sanity.

Never before had I thought anything like this about jasper.

OK, maybe I had a little. But hey, I'm only human.

But since seeing him yesterday and having that talk last night.

I was seeing jasper as in a whole new light.

This was not good.

I needed to keep a check on my emotions in case he felt me lusting after him.

Not that I was lusting after him.

I was a virgin. I didn't even know what lust felt like!

But if I had to say what this felt like the only word right that I could think of is lust.

I pulled up to my farmhouse and got out before jasper could get the door again.

I led the way and opened the door.

''so, my costume is ready'' jasper said, breaking the silence.

I had to laugh ''and when will I get to see 'ugly jasper'?''

''tonight at the party of course'' he grinned

''your going?''

''sure, I let them use my land for free. The least they could do is send me an invite''

suddenly I was really pleased he would be there.

I threw my arms around him. His scent filled my nostrils.

Like cinnamon and wood with some sort of spice. It was delicious!.

''I'm so glad. I didn't want to be surrounded by strangers''

his hands moved around my waist and he held me close.

I felt him take a deep breath in and I stiffened.

I pulled away from him slightly.

''shit. Jasper, I'm sorry. This muse be hard enough for you being round me without me making it worse''

I went to pull away from him but he gently pulled me back to his chest.

''trust me Bella, being around you is not hard. It actually the complete opposite. Your scent is beautiful, like the sweetest perfume but not once, since I came here yesterday have I thought about your blood''

I looked up at his face ''really?''

''really. I'm kinda confused about it to tell you the truth'' he smiled down at me.

It was nice being held by jasper.

I felt safe.

Someone knocked at the door.

As I turned to step away from jasper I felt his cool lips brush lightly against my forehead.

''I'll make you a drink while you get that'' he smiled.

Dazed, I walked over to the door.

Darren was stood there with a big brown box.

''hi'' he smiled

''hey, Darren'' I smiled back.

''this was at the airport. My aunt delivers all the parcels usually but I said I'd bring this over to you so she could stay and see mom for a while''

''thank you Darren. That's so sweet of you. Come in''

I stepped back so Darren could get in with the big box.

''I wanted to thank you again for dinner last nigh. I had a great time'' he said as he placed the box down on the coffee table.

''its OK. I had a good time too'' I smiled again.

''hello Darren'' jasper said as he walked out of the kitchen area.

Darren looked startled to see him.

''oh, hello. Mr Whitlock'' Darren smiled

''please, call me jasper. Mr Whitlock makes me sound old'' jasper said handing me a mug of coffee. I sniggered

I took a sip and moaned out loud.

''heh-hem!'' I coughed to cover it up

''jasper and I are old friends'' I told Darren ''we didn't even know that we were neighbours until last night''

Darren looked between the two of us then back.

''That's great. How did the two of you meet?'' he asked eagerly.

I could tell that what he wanted to ask was 'did you two date?'

is was so obvious that, That's what he was thinking.

''I was the love of Bella's life'' jasper said leaning over and kissing my cheek ''ain't that right darlin''

my cheek felt hot and tingly but I rolled my eyes and smacked his hard, god like stomach.

''he wishes'' I told Darren, laughing. ''I used to date jasper's brother''

''Emmett?'' Darren asked

I was shocked that he remembered his name.

''no. Emmett is my friend. Their other brother. His name is Edward''

Darren just nodded.

''I'd better go. Will you be at the party tonight?'' he asked as he walked towards the door.

''yeah. I'm looking forward to it'' I smiled

he smiled in return, called bye to jasper and left.

Jasper was sat on the sofa grinning from ear to ear.

''what was that about?'' I asked as I went to open the box.

''just having a little fun'' he grinned ''that boy has got it bad for you''

''what? Shut up. I've only known him two minutes'' I shook my head and got back to the task of box opening.

''OK, find out the hard way darlin"

I was getting used to the butterfly's every time he said 'darlin'

Jasper slip his nail gown the middle for me.

I opened the box and laughed.

Emmett had got me a vampire costume.

Even jasper was laughing.

As if on que. My phone began to belt out prayer.

''shh. Its em'' I told jasper.

I sat down on the sofa and pressed answer.

''hello''

''did it come?'' he asked excitedly.

I smiled ''it just came now. Thank you so much. Emmett''

''it wont be the only thing that comes tonight when people see you in that'' he said then laughed loudly.

''ewe!'' was all I could say.

''hey listen bluebells, I gotta go but do me a favour. Take a picture and sent it me''

''Emmett!''

''I'm serious. Its not to be a perv. I've made a new friend and told him all about you. He wants to see you''

''Emmett Cullen! I will not send a picture of me dressed as a vampire so you can play match maker. But honestly. What's he like?'' I said grinning.

Jasper was playing with a strand of my hair and smiling at me.

Emmett just laughed ''send me the damn pic and I'll come over before Christmas''

''really?'' I asked suspiciously

''really, really'' he laughed

''OK deal'' I caved

''uh.. one more thing. Have you pulled out the books yet?''

''no, why?'' I asked

he just laughed and hung up.

''shall we take my car tonight?'' jasper asked. Still playing with my hair.

''sure'' I swallowed ''let me guess. Its fast?''

''of course, darlin'' he smiled.

''I'll be right back. I want to hang this up''

I took all the vamp costume and accessories. (He had even got me boots and make up, Bless him) And took them upstairs.

Once I laid out my outfit, I didn't know weather to laugh or cry.

I wanted to laugh because he had even bought amber coloured contacts and professional fangs.

I wanted to cry because the outfit was way too reviling.

It was beautiful and sexy as can be but.... my god!

There was a silky black and red Basque type dress that looked extremely tight and had a huge split up the side.

Shiny stiletto knee length boots.

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!

I couldn't pull something like this off.

What the hell was I going to do.

''you OK up there?'' jasper called

I should have known he would have felt my panic.

I threw the offending items a dirty look and went back down stairs.

''I am going to kill Emmett! I'm going to rip him to bits and bury the pieces'' I said sitting down grumpily.

Jasper laughed ''burning him would work better. But maybe you should see what else is in the box first''

I groaned ''how bad is it?''

he just laughed.

I got up and gingerly looked in the box.

There was a few colourful books and a big black book.

Curious, I picked it up and opened it.

My face went hot so quick, I went dizzy.

The first picture was of a man and a woman. The man was stood up and the woman had her legs wrapped around him.

_**Upside down**_**! **

Both their mouths were doing things I had never even dreamt about.

''interesting!'' jasper said looking over my shoulder.

I slammed the book closed and turned away.

''uh.. Bella?'' jasper said, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

I turned back to him.

He nodded towards the box.

''oh god, what now?'' I groaned

he lifted out a long pink box and handed it to me.

I looked down, confused.

Words could not even begin to describe how embarrassed I was.

Jasper was laughing so hard. I wanted to kick him but I would only break my foot.

I'm the pink box was something called a rampant rabbit!

It was long and penis shaped with a adjourning smaller rabbit shaped... thing.

''stop laughing!'' I hissed at jasper.

I threw the item back in the box and pulled out my mobile.

**Dick!**

**I had fucking company when I opened that box!**

No need to tell him that the company was his brother.

Jasper handed me another mug of coffee and kissed the top of my head.

''sorry for laughing darlin''

I almost melted down the cracks in the sofa.

**Oops! My bad.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Lmfao**

**E. xxx**

I threw my phone down on the table.

**''**I cant wear that outfit'' I huffed

''why not?'' jasper asked sitting beside me.

''it's too... its not me''

''well, isn't that the whole point of Halloween? To dress up as someone or something else?''

he did have a point.

''but I've never wore anything like that. What if I look like an idiot!''

''that could never happen, darlin. Your beautiful'' he said moving my hair away from my face.

Why. Oh why, was I having urges to kiss jasper?

What has gotten in to me.

He's just being nice Bella. Don't be a fool.

But then why does he look like he wants to kiss me too?

''Bella'' he said huskily still looking in to my eyes ''I need to tell you something''

''what is it?'' I asked

he moved back and I tried not to be too disappointed.

''I don't want to upset you'' he said running his hands through his hair.

''jasper. What's wrong?'' I was really curious now.

''last night after I left here. I was a little angry and when I got home I called Edward''

he watched my face for my reaction.

I didn't know what to feel. My emotions were all over the place.

Shock. Betrayal. Anger. Hurt. More anger.

I hated Edward Cullen.

''I'm sorry Bella. You have every right to be angry with me''

I looked up. ''I'm not angry wit _you. _Its him I hate''

he looked shocked.

''what did you say to him?'' I asked

''I wanted to know if he would tell me the truth about what he said to you''

''and did he?''

he looked disgusted ''no. he tried to feed me some cock and bull story about you being too fragile and him having to stay in control''

I nodded

''your not surprised?'' he asked

''no. nothing surprises me now. Plus he's a coward''

jasper looked amazed.

''go on. What else did he say?''

''I told him I was going to forks for a few days'' he laughed.

I smiled.

''there's something else you need to know'' he looked away.

''what?''

''Edward..uh... he's in Alaska'' he said.

Of all the places to be he has to be here. Shit!

''why?'' I asked

he looked away

''why is he here jasper?''

''he's visiting someone in denali'' he said still looking at the unlit fire.

Visiting. Well that doesn't sound so bad.

If he's only visiting then he will leave soon enough.

Then something clicked in to place.

I remembered a conversation Edward and I once had in passing about other vampires in the area.

He told me that there was a coven like theirs up in denali where a woman called Tanya lived.

He said that Tanya always had a thing for him but he wasn't interested.

I laughed ''let me guess. Tanya?''

jasper had a strange look on his face.

''Bella. How did you...''

''Edward once mentioned her'' I told him.

He shook his head ''you really are remarkable''

I just shrugged.

''I'm just getting on with my life. Hey maybe I'll meet someone new at the party'' I laughed.

Jasper smiled weekly ''are you hungry?''

I suddenly realised I was famished.

''yeah I missed breakfast'' I looked at the clock ''and lunch by the looks of it''

it was almost 4.

where had the day gone?

''you relax. I'll make you something to eat'' he said getting up.

''you don't have to do that jasper. I can do it''

''I no I don't have to. Bella. I want to''

I smiled ''thank you jasper.

He began pulling ingredients out of the cupboard and fridge.

''you no, I'm impressed at how you handled the news about Edward'' he said cracking eggs in to a pan.

''I saw sense'' I smiled ''I'm over him. If he wants to find someone That's up to him. Good luck to them''

jasper smiled and nodded.

I wondered vaguely if he would still be impressed if I jumped over the counter and tackled him to the ground. Kissing every inch I could reach!

Whoa! Where did that come from?

I shook my head to clear it.

From where I was sat, I was able to watch him perfectly.

Was it possible know someone for a while and then one day have feelings for them unexpectedly?

Was jasper the reason I didn't care about Edward and this Tanya person.

I think he just might be!

What the hell was I doing.

''its ready'' he called. Breaking me out of my thoughts.

I got up and walked over to the table.

Jasper had done me an omelet bigger than the plate.

''this looks delicious. Thank you'' I said as he held out a chair for me.

I sat down and took a bite.

It was the tastiest omelet I had ever tasted.

I moaned.

''how can you cook so good? You don't eat''

he smiled ''I've seen a lot of cooking programs''

''you cook better than me'' I said taking another bite.

He grinned and sat down opposite me.

''I wish we had got to know each other sooner'' he said quietly.

I nodded ''me too. But maybe its better this way. I mean, before you had to hold your breath around me because of Alice's lies so I don't think it would have been the same''

he nodded thoughtfully ''yeah, your right''

he got up and poured out two glasses of orange juice.

I watched him like he had lost his mind.

He handed me one and held up the other.

''a toast'' he said with a grin ''to new found friendship''

''friendship'' I repeated, touching my glass to his.

My eyes widened as he drank the whole glass of orange.

''drink up'' he laughed

I drank my juice, amazed at jasper.

I had never seen him like this. So care free and happy.

''why did you do that?'' I asked when I was done.

''you cant make a good toast and not drink to it, darlin''

I nodded.

''you done?'' he asked

''yeah, thank you'' I said.

He took away my plate and both empty glasses.

I got up to wash them but jasper's hands on my waist stopped me.

''let me do it for you, darlin''

he moved me away from the sink and ran the water.

Boy did he do it for me!

**What do you think?**

**Are you a belspa fan?**

**Do you want some lemony goodness?**

**How long should they wait to go alllll the way ?**

**Let me no =)**


	5. Feeling sexy!

J. pov

words could never describe how Bella was making me feel.

After 166 years, I was only just beginning to feel alive.

She made me want to smile. Want to live.

How could I not have noticed how amazing she is before.

Maybe if I had, we could have saved ourselves a lot of heart ache.

What am I thinking?

She is never going to want me.

I'm a monster!

I've done things in my past that would have her running for the hills.

But every now and then I would get a feeling from her and it would give me hope.

Like when I was cooking for her, she was watching me. I felt her lust spike and even smelt her arousal.

It was all I could do not to cum right there in my pants.

Shit!

All I wanted to do is pull her into my arms and kiss her.

My lips actually fucking tingled when I kissed her head.

And how was I going to keep hiding my erection from her?

She was making me feel things that I had never felt before.

I needed to talk to someone.

Pulling the plug I dried my hands and joined her on the sofa.

''thank you, jasper'' she smiled at me.

That smile! It all but melted what was left of my hard frozen heart.

''my pleasure, darlin''

I saw her throw the box on the table a dirty look.

I had never felt another person as embarrassed as she was when she saw that vibrator.

''I need to head back over to yours soon'' she said turning towards me.

''sure'' I said getting an idea to have her closer to me ''I'll run with you on me if you don't mind. That way we can bring my car back''

she smiled ''I haven't had a good run all year''

''I'll try not to disappoint, ma'am'' I said thickening my accent.

I felt her lust spike again.

So she liked my drawl, huh? I already guessed she liked me calling her darlin.

I had another idea.

Fuck! I am a genius sometimes.

Now I just need to show her.

It was 5:30.

I got up and held out my hand to her.

She looked up and put her warm hand in mine.

I picked her coat up and helped her in to it.

''lets go to mine'' I said pulling her gently towards the back door.

As soon as we were outside I pulled her up on to my back.

She had left her coat open so I felt the full force of her soft warm breast on my back.

My erection was going to be permanent if I kept this up.

''you OK, darlin?'' I asked looking over my shoulder.

Her face was inches from mine.

I smelt her arousal and had to bite my tongue to stop myself groaning out loud.

She nodded and wrapped her arms and legs tighter.

I wrapped my hands around hers and took off.

She giggled as I moved in zig zag.

When we got to my place I pulled her round so she was on my front, with her legs still round me.

''how was that for ya'' I asked

''smooth'' she said and licked her lips nervously.

I followed her tongue with my eyes hungrily.

What I wouldn't give to lick those lips.

Before I did something stupid, I put her down.

Was it me or did she look disappointed?

Oh, there it is! I felt her disappointment.

What did this mean?

''will you take fudge out while I sort his thing's'' she asked, her face hidden by her hair.

''sure, I'll take him our for a run then go get my costume. Can I get ready at yours?''

''yeah. Great... I mean fine'' she blushed

I wanted to stroke her heated face.

But instead I smiled and headed inside to get the horse.

B. pov

as soon as jasper and fudge were out of the barn, I threw myself backwards on to the hay stacks.

Shit!

I had been inches away from kissing him when he put me on his back.

then when he pulled me around to his front.

Oh god! I thought I was going to combust.

And I'm sure I felt something poking my ass from below his waist band.

I fanned myself with my hands for a minute then went about sorting fudge's food out.

An envelope with my name on was next to the brushes on the wall.

I took it down as I finished replacing the hay.

Inside was $100 and a note.

_See you tonight beautiful_

_nick x_

''he's all set'' said jasper as he brought fudge back in.

the horse began eating.

''What's that, darlin?'' he asked nodding at the envelope.

''its today's wages'' I said pocketing the money

he took the note and snorted

''don't tell me you like this ass hole?'' he asked with his eyebrow raised

I shrugged ''I don't really no him''

he nodded ''all set. Do you wanna come in while I get my costume''

I did but I wasn't going to!

If I went in jaspers house, where all his things were. Where he spends his time and where it smelt of him. I knew I would do something silly like throw myself at him.

''you go ahead. I'll wait here for you'' I smiled

''OK, darlin'' he said then vanished

I sat back down on the hay.

Tonight was going to be stressful!

Its just one night. I kept repeating to myself.

''darlin?'' jasper called from just outside the barn door.

I got up and went over to open it.

As I pulled it back I screamed.

Then I smacked him.

''jasper you dick! I almost had a heart attack'' I told him clutching my chest.

He had on a costume that made him look like a hunch back with a long black wig that was greasy looking and some fake facial features with moles and boils on.

He was right. He looked gross.

''sorry, bout that'' he smiled ''am I ugly enough?''

''you lost jasper'' I grinned

''oh come on! Look at me. I'm hideous'' he pointed to his face.

I shook my head and raised my hand.

''you didn't change your eyes'' I told him quietly. Lightly running my finger down the side of his face, next to his left eye.

''or your mouth'' I said and ran my thumb along his lips.

His breathing had become heavy.

I found that amusing. How he didn't need to breath but his breathing was getting heavy.

This is it. I thought. He's going to kiss me!

But instead he pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly.

Not what I expected but nice all the same.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck.

''thank you Bella'' he whispered in my ear.

I shivered in delight ''for what?''

he pulled back and smiled, shaking his head.

''come on. Lets go get ready''

''aren't you going like that?'' I asked grinning

he laughed ''no, I have something much better in the car''

I sighed in relief ''oh thank god!''

''hey!'' he laughed

I went and covered fudge up then grabbed jasper's hand.

''lets go''

we walked down his drive towards the sexiest car I had ever seen.

''what is that?'' I asked

he grinned ''its a porsche panamera 2010 edition''

''wow!'' was all I said

''I no'' he laughed

the car was black and silver and reminded me of jasper.

It was a vehicle jasper!

He helped me in then started the engine.

It purred like a panther.

We were at the farmhouse on about 3 minutes.

''will you take your warts off now?'' I asked as I got out.

He laughed ''I thought you liked em, darlin''

I let us both in and took off my coat.

It was 7:00

two hours to get ready and get to the place.

''I need to call Charlie then I'll go get a shower. Will you be aright down here on your own for an hour or so?''

he nodded ''or I could help you scrub your back'' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hmm sounds like fun!

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone.

''swan residence''

I smiled ''hey dad''

''hey, baby girl. How are you?''

''I'm good. What about you?''

''oh you know me. I'm a fighter'' he sounded happy to hear from me.

''I miss you'' I said watching jasper as he made me another drink.

''its only been a few days. Bells''

I laughed ''I no. it seems longer though''

''what have you been up too? Have you met any nice people? What abut boys?''

''dad! Do you really wanna talk boys with me?''

''Bella. Your not here anymore. Just put me out of my misery, will ya''

I laughed again.

''OK. Dad. I've met a few nice people. And I've got a small job that pays excellent ''

''That's great bells. But what about boys? Anyone sniffing round you?''

''uh.. one or two have shown an interest''

he was silent for a second.

Jasper handed me the drink and I mouthed 'thank you' to him.

He winked and sat down beside me.

''what about you? Are you interested in any one?''

I knew it took a lot for him to ask.

''well, as a matter of fact I have met someone''

jasper stiffened and Charlie made a dragon noise by breathing through his nose.

''That's... great. So What's he like?''

''he's a good man and he makes me happy but its early days so I don't want to jinx it''

''well, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt''

''I will dad. Thank you. Oh and happy Halloween''

''you too. Love ya kid''

''I love you too. Bye''

''who is he?'' jasper asked as soon as I put my phone down.

He tried to sound playful but I heard something else in his voice.

''he's.... not real! I just said it to get Charlie off my back''

''no way Bella. I saw the look on your face when you said it. There's a someone''

of course there is its you. Idiot!

I rolled my eyes ''does it matter?''

''yes'' he said without missing a beat.

''guess'' I smiled

''nick!'' he said straight away

''how about this. You keep guessing and if you get it right I'll tell you''

''and what if I don't get it right'' he asked

''if you don't guess rightly. I'll tell you at midnight''

''deal'' he smiled

''I need to go get ready. But first..'' I moved closer to him and moved my hands to his face.

I took off the fake nose then the bushy eyebrows. Followed by the nasty warts and boils.

''much better'' I said and kissed his cheek next to his mouth.

The kiss was something I couldn't stop myself from doing.

It was like my body had just realised it was a woman and she has needs. because the things I was feeling for him were something I didn't know existed.

He looked shocked but pleased.

I got up and went upstairs to get a cold shower.

J. pov

who was it?

My bet was on nick the prick.

But maybe it was Darren. He did say they had dinner together.

Shit!

Whoever it was, I wanted to pound his face in.

when did I become so jealous?

Probably when Bella came back in to my life.

It was bad enough cursing Emmett for his close friendship with her and now he's deciding to try and set her up.

Who the hell was it?

This was going to drive me insane. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel.

How do I feel? Is it too early to be in love?

I don't no. when I met Alice. She told me that we would love each other and I believed her.

I don't think I ever actually fell in love with Alice. I think it was more, falling in to a routine.

Everything we did was the same, every day.

She was in charge of everything.

The rest of the cullens all thought that we had this great relationship but we didn't.

I didn't want to think about that right now.

The woman that I was possibly in love with was upstairs getting ready and I didn't know what to do about it.

I decided to call Carlisle.

''jasper. How nice to hear from you. How are you?''

I took a deep breath ''I'm good Carlisle. Thank you. How are you and Esme?''

''both doing good. You sound troubled''

he always knew when something was wrong.

''I need advice''

he chuckled ''what about?''

''women''

he laughed ''seriously jasper. What about?''

''Carlisle. I recently met someone that I used to know and I think I'm in love with her''

I didn't no if I should tell him about it being Bella or not.

''I'm happy for you son. You deserve it''

''thanks. I don't no what to do.''

''well who is it? Have I met her? It might help if I met her?''

crap!

''er... its kinda complicated''

''ahh. I see'' he said wisely

fuck. What have I done! How was I going to get myself out of this one.

B. pov

I dried my hair and back combed it up so it looked messy but in a sexy way.

I was attempting to make myself sexy.

If I was going to tell jasper I liked him at midnight I wanted to look good to do it.

I applied more hairspray and got the make up off my bed.

This was the fun part.

I used the extra light foundation that Emmett had sent.

Then I used the dark eye shadow and applied black eye-liner.

I looked different already.

The mascara made my lashes long and curled.

I put on a g-string and pulled on the dress.

It was made so you didn't need to wear a bra.

Once it was on I put on the boots that were surprisingly comfortable and went to put my lipstick on.

I didn't want to look at myself fully until I was finished.

Oops. Almost forgot the contacts.

If they ruined my make up I would scream.

Luckerly, I got them in pretty easily.

My eyes looked amazing!

Is this what I would have looked like if Edward would have turned me.

The fangs were tricky but once set, They stayed in fine.

I shook my head and put on the blood red gloss.

I got up and walked over to the big mirror.

''wow!'' I said

I looked sexy.

Emmett I love you. You are brilliant.

The dress made my figure look small but curvy and my boobs look big.

I was giddy.

Adding a few squirts of ghost, I got ready to go down stairs.

OK. deep breath.

I breathed out and walked downstairs.

Jasper was pacing up and down next to the sofa, deep in thought when I got down.

He looked up and his jaw dropped.

After a minute of silence, I was getting worried.

''jasper?'' I asked moving forward

''fuckinghell! Bella''

''what do you think?'' I asked giving him a twirl.

He moaned ''I think were staying here. You look....god!.. you look.... and I don't want anyone else looking at you''

''oh. Ha ha, very funny''

he looked a little crazy.

I noticed that he had changed in to jeans and a denim shirt.

''uh.. jasper. What are you going as?''

he grinned ''hold on darlin'' then he was gone.

''I think, I'm gonna have to take you in, little lady''

it was my turn for my jaw to drop.

Jasper was dressed as a honest to god cowboy.

Long tan coat with a dark brown hat and brown boots.

''dear god jasper. You look hot!''

''why, thank you ma'am'' he tilted his hat to me.

I moved closer to him to get the full effect.

He looked heartbreakingly handsome.

''do we have to go?'' he asked as I reached him

''we sure do cowboy. Care to escort a lady?''

''it would be my pleasure, darlin'' he said bending and kissing my hand.

Fuck!

How the hell was I going to make it until midnight.

He picked up my phone ''smile for me , darlin''

I smiled, showing off my fangs and struck a pose.

He grinned and took the picture.

''sent it to em for me while I grab my keys, please'' I asked

he nodded.

Soon we were speeding towards the Marshall's house.

Every couple of seconds, jasper kept looking over at me and smiling.

How would he take it when I told him?

Would it spoil the friendship?. Would he be freaked out?. Would he move house to get away from me?.

Great, now I was panicking.

''you OK, darlin?'' he asked reaching over to take my hand.

''yeah, just thinking'' I smiled

''about the party or the guy?'' he grinned

I relaxed when he smiled ''both'' I sighed.

When we reached the house we were half an hour late.

I felt instantly better when I saw a middle aged woman dressed as a kinky devil.

''oh, now that right there. I could have gone another hundred years without seeing'' he shuddered.

''stop being mean'' I laughed

''Bella'' he said quietly

''yeah?'' I turned to face him

''you would make a perfect vampire. You would be more stunning than any vampire I have ever seen''

I smiled and kissed his cheek again.

''thank you jasper'' I said wiping away the red gloss off his cheek with my thumb.

''you ready to go party. Cowboy?'' I asked as we got out.

''hell yeah'' he grinned

we walked towards the door but jasper stiffened at the door.

''what? What's wrong?'' I asked pulling him to one side.

''Tanya'' he said simply.

''what! Where?'' I looked around but saw no one.

''I can smell her''

''fuck! I am not going to let her or the lying scum-bucket spoil my night. I have spent way too long stressing about it to have it ruined''

jasper looked tense but nodded.

''just give me a minute''

''OK. See you inside, cowboy''

I walked in and was the centre of attention once again.

Nick practically ran to me and kissed my cheek.

''wow, Bella you look delicious. Nice eyes''

''thanks, you look good too''

he did look good in his toga and crown but still nowhere near as good as cowboy jasper.

I saw batman waving at me from the crowd and laughed.

''excuse me, one minute'' I told nick.

I made my way over to Darren.

''you look great Bella. Is that what was in the box? Your eyes look brilliant''

''yeah. And look at you. Batman''

he grinned.

I spotted jasper next to the door talking to a red head dressed as a princess but I couldn't see her face.

Was that Tanya?

She was laughing and touching his chest.

I wanted to rip her hair out.

Jasper's eyes met mine and he silently confirmed who it was.

Oh crap was Edward here?

I looked around but I wouldn't be able to tell anyway.

I saw the red head leading jasper to the dance floor.

A waiter walked past with shots on a tray.

I grabbed two and knocked them both back before anyone saw me.

Heat spread through my vanes making me feel confident.

''wanna dance?'' I asked Darren

he shook his head ''not yet. Sorry. I'm way too shy to dance yet''

''its OK. I'll ask nick''

I walked back over to nick who was already watching me.

''dance with me'' he asked as I got to him.

''you read my mind'' I smiled

he pulled me over to the dance floor.

I grabbed another shot just before we got there.

I kissed a girl by Katie perry was already playing.

Tanya was grinding her ass in to jaspers front.

Fucking bitch!

Jaspers eyes were on me.

I turned and faced nick who put both his hands on my waist.

I moved my hips and twirled around so my back was to him and my ass was pressing against his already hard groin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw jasper glaring at nick.

''fuck. Bella'' nick groaned ''you are hot''

''thanks, I need a drink'' I moved away and went over to the bar.

The bar tender poured me a shot of tequila and a slice of lime.

''drinks on the house gorgeous'' he winked

no need to tell him I'm under age.

he shook salt on to my hand.

I had seen people do this in films.

I licked the salt then downed the shot back and sucked on the lime.

''shit!'' I said after

''kicks doesn't it. I'm Ryan by the way''

''Bella'' I shook his hand.

I heard the song change to something slower and I felt a tap on my back.

''may I have this dance?'' jasper asked

I took his hand and let him lead me. I don't think I could ever tell jasper no.

he took me in his arms and I put my head on his chest.

''its nick isn't it?'' he asked as we began to move.

I looked up at his face ''no''

he frowned.

''has she gone?'' I asked

he nodded ''she was here for the party but Edward called and asked her to go to Mexico for the weekend''

I just nodded and put my head back down.

Her smell was all over him.

I ground my teeth together.

''what is it darlin?'' he asked quietly.

''you don't smell like you anymore. You smell cheap''

he laughed and pulled me closer.

''have you been drinking Bella?''

''a little. I had a few shots of whisky off a waiter then the bartender gave me a tequila''

he didn't say anything.

I moved my hands up his back. Feeling all the muscles there.

The song changed to another slow one.

James blunt began singing 'your beautiful'.

Jasper started to sing the lyrics quietly in my ear.

Each word made my skin tingle.

When it got to the chorus he stroked my side with one cool finger.

_''Your beautiful. Your beautiful._

_Your beautiful, its true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_and I don't no what to do,_

_cause I'll never be with you''_

I looked up into his eyes.

Kiss him you idiot!

''Bella'' he said almost silently and moved his head down towards mine.

''there you are'' nick said making me jump.

''fuck!''

Jasper cursed under his breath.

We both turned to face him.

''I see you met your neighbour'' he said to me

''yeah, but jasper and I have known each other for years'' I replied

he looked shocked ''really? How?''

''we were high school friends'' jasper said, keeping his hand on my waist.

''uh hu. Great. Bella, my parents want to meet you'' he said taking my hand.

''oh. OK'' I guess since they were paying me that much money every day the least I could do is meet them.

''I'll re right back'' I told jasper.

His hand tightened for a second on my waist then he moved it away.

''small world huh. You and Whitlock being neighbours'' he said as he pulled me through the crowd.

''I no, its great'' I smiled

he pulled me over to a tall thin pale woman with a bony face and a darker man who was just an older version of nick.

''mother, father. This is Bella''

''nice to meet you both. You have a beautiful home'' I said smiling.

The woman was dressed as Cleopatra and the man was a vicar.

''hello, dear. I'm sorry but I see Mr Whitlock is all alone. Excuse me''

the woman swayed off.

''don't mind her. She's a terrible flirt'' the man said, who I remembered was called Jo.

Didn't he mind that his wife was lusting after jasper because I sure as hell did.

''nick. Can you get us some drinks please'' he asked his son.

Nick nodded and walked away.

''don't worry. He only seems to have eyes for you''

Jo said following my eyes to jasper and his wife.

**Hands up, who loves a cowboy jasper?**

**I no I do :-)**

**Rose xxx**


	6. Guessing game!

J. pov

nick was lucky I didn't castrate him!

I finally pluck it up and go for a kiss and he shows up. Dick.

And she was going to kiss me too! Double dick.

I watched as he led her away from me towards where his parents were sat.

Jo was cool but I hated penny.

She was a gross flirt.

I tried not to groan as she spotted me watching and came over.

''hey there cowboy'' she said batting her fake eyelashes.

Now when Bella called me that it turned me the hell on.

When she said it I wanted to shudder.

''good evening ma'am. Great party''

''thanks. I see you met our new stable girl''

the old hag did not just call Bella a stable girl!

''actually Bella and I have known each other for a few years and she is not yours or anybody else's stable girl!''

OK I didn't mean to be so harsh but she was putting Bella down. My Bella.

I smiled as I thought that and looked over at her. My Bella! I like the sound of that

''ahh. So its like that is it'' penny said following my eyes.

''what?''

''you like her. I cant say I blame you, she's a striking creature''

she lit a menthol cigarette.

''were friends'' I said

''hmm. Well _friend_ get in line. Almost every guy in town has had only one word on their lips since she arrived and That's 'Bella'!''

god. Jealous much.

''who was the slutty red head that was trying to get you off on the dance floor?''

shit. What the fuck had Tanya been doing?

I hadn't been paying too much attention to her. I was watching Bella and nick.

''that was Tanya. She and my brother are seeing each other, she knows Jo apparently''

I saw Bella and Jo both look over at us.

Bella turned and smiled at something Jo said.

I took out my phone to see the time.

It was almost 11 already.

I had a unopened text. Smiling I knew what it was.

Opening the message I saw the picture I had took of Bella earlier.

She was truly beautiful!

When I sent it to Emmett's phone I also sent it to my own.

I quickly stored Bella's number.

Looking over just in time to see nick hand her a drink and try to put his arms around her waist.

She neatly side stepped him and moved closer to Jo like she was deep in conversation.

Good girl.

Penny tried to dance with me but gave up after a minute or so and went back to her husband.

''hey handsome'' I tall blonde haired woman said.

What the hell was with these women?

Her name was sue and she was the towns bike.

Since moving here she had tried to bed me more times than I an remember. And I have a vampires memory!.

''hi there sue'' I said politely without looking at her.

''wanna take me for a _fast ride_ in that hot car of yours''

''no thanks'' I replied

she moved around, so she was in my face.

''please'' she tried biting her lip to look sexy and ran a taloned hand down my chest to the waist of my trousers.

I caught Bella looking over at us.

Shit. The last thing I needed was for her to think I sleep around.

''go home to your husband'' I growled at sue.

she looked pissed.

''fuck you'' she hissed and wobbled off on her too high heels.

''loser'' she called behind her.

Oh well. I've been called much worse.

Bella was now leading Jo to the dance floor with his leg in a cast.

She was laughing and smiling.

I wanted to kiss her so bad. And when I do I'm scared I'll cum in my pants.

I cant understand why I cant control my erections around her?

I only have to think about her and....... there ya go, right on que. He pops up.

I sat at the bar and watched her.

After Jo, I saw Darren approach her.

Fuck! Is that who she likes.

I watched them. I didn't want to listen in on their conversation cause that would be disrespectful.

She laughed at something he said and put her arms around his neck.

Luckerly for him he kept his hands at her waist.

''she's a fox ain't she'' said a voice from behind me.

I turned. The bartender was wiping a glass with a towel.

''Bella, I mean. Life sure got better since she came around'' he said

tell me about it!

''Bella's a close friend of mine'' I told him.

''What's she like? Other than being gorgeous''

''she's perfect'' I told him. ''Excuse me''

I had just seen nick cut in between her and Darren and I'll be damned if I was going to watch him put his hands on her again.

Walking over to the DJ and asked him to play me a song.

I got to Bella just as the song started.

''Bella'' I said holding out my hand.

If she said no and stayed with nick I would be crushed.

But she didn't. She slipped her warm hand into mine.

Nick looked like someone had just told him he had eaten horse shit.

B. pov

nick had just asked me to go for a walk with him when I spotted jasper talking to the DJ.

''so, how about it?'' nick asked

''uh... sorry nick but....''

''Bella''

I turned to see jasper holding his hand out to me.

Slipping my hand in his I completely forgot about nick and followed jasper.

I went into his arms eagerly.

Once again he began singing to me.

Jasper singing amazed by lonestar was the icing on the cake.

I knew I had to have him.

His cool breath sent shivers down my neck.

I could tell he could feel from my emotions how much he was turning me on.

He sang the full song in my ear. By the end of it I was a quivering wreck.

''jasper'' I whispered

''yes darlin?''

''I....'' I couldn't just blurt it out in the middle of a party. What if he didn't feel the same way.

''that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me''

he smiled and leaned back in.

''so who's the lucky guy then? Its almost midnight''

''uh... you still haven't told me your guesses'' I said

he grinned ''OK, I'll give it a go. Do you wanna get out of here?''

I sighed happily ''oh god yes!''

he led me across the room to where Jo was sat talking to nick and a blonde woman dressed as a witch, who looked a little older than me.

''thank you all for the wonderful evening, Bella and I are going now'' jasper said speaking directly to Jo.

''together?'' the blonde and nick both asked at the same time.

''yes'' jasper said coolly looking at nick.

''I'm Clare'' the blonde held out her hand to me.

''Bella'' I replied shaking it.

''how do you two know each other?'' she asked, nodding towards jasper.

''Bella and I are close friends'' jasper said looking at me.

I smiled and turned to Jo.

''it has been an absolute pleasure meeting you sweetie'' Jo said kissing my cheek.

He looked from jasper to me and winked.

''thank you. It was nice to meet you too'' I turned to nick. ''and thank you for inviting me''

he leaned forward and also kissed my cheek then moved his head a little to brush my lips with his.

''my pleasure'' he whispered.

Jasper was frigid at my side.

''uh.... yeah... we'd better go'' I said hurriedly ''thank you again'' I said and tugged on jaspers hand.

He was looking at nick like he was about to rip his head off.

I let go of his hand once we were outside.

''so its seriously, _not_ that dick?'' he asked holding the car door open for me.

''seriously not'' I replied with a smirk.

''good'' he grunted and sped off.

''Darren?'' he said a few minutes later

''nope''

''deputy Dave?''

I laughed ''no''

he looked thoughtful.

''did you meet him on your first day here?''

''no''

he began to reel off people that I had never even met.

Was he really so clueless?

''no, no , no, no, no'' I rolled my eyes.

''I thought you were smart, cowboy?'' I asked as we pulled up at my house.

''OK, OK. Give me a break, darlin''

I laughed and let us in.

jasper was already putting the kettle on for me before I had even put down my keys.

''you are my angel'' I said pulling off my boots.

He smiled and took out a mug ''you hungry?''

''no, are you?'' at this moment in time, if it meant I could feel his lips on my skin. I wouldn't even mind being food.

At least I'd die happy!

''ha, ha. So I haven't guessed rightly yet?'' he asked

''not yet. Not even close'' I walked over to the kitchen area and leaned against the fridge.

''can I at least have a clue''

he handed me the coffee.

''nope. Sorry''

''your a tease, Bella swan'' he narrowed his eyes.

''and your dense. Jasper Whitlock'' I smiled sweetly.

''Jo?''

''gross!'' I laughed

he blew out a breath.

''the bartender?''

''Ryan?. Cute, but no'' I put my mug down.

''that must be every guy in this town. Bella?'' he frowned shaking his head.

My heart began to pound.

It was now or never.

''I'll give you a few clues then''

''about time'' he mumbled.

''he treats me like I'm special!''

''so does every other guy in town'' he pointed out.

I took a step closer to him.

''do you want the clues or not?''

''sorry'' he mimed zipping up his lips.

''when I first met him, I didn't see him as a possibility?''

he nodded.

''he has the sexiest accent in the world. Any ideas?''

he looked deep in though but a small smile was playing at his lips.

He looked at me like he was finally getting it but shook his head slightly.

I let out a huge sigh. And took his hand in mine.

Time to go for it!

''well now I know how thick he is. I'm having second thoughts''

his smile grew wider and he pulled me to his chest.

''I'm not that dense''

his face lowered and his lips were on mine.

I was surprised I didn't hear fireworks!.

His kiss was gentle but firm.

He went to pull away after a minute but I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

''I'm not done'' I said bringing his lips back to mine.

I was shocked to feel his tongue graze my bottom lip but opened up and met it with mine eagerly.

I was a little nervous because I had never kissed anyone this way but jaspers hands were on my face and it felt right.

When the kiss ended I was a little dizzy.

''are you sure?'' jasper asked. Looking deep into my eyes.

''never been surer'' I replied.

He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

I pulled back a little ''what about you? Do you...''

he placed his finger over my lips.

''darlin. I have never felt like this before. You make me feel alive and I have never wanted someone so badly''

I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

He picked up my abandoned mug and placed it in the sink. Then he led me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me down so I was sat close to him.

He turned to face me.

''you need to know that _I_ will never hurt you. From now on darlin, you are my everything''

I knew he was referring to the whole Edward business.

I settled myself down against his chest.

Was this really happening?

Did that..... amazing, wonderful, perfect kiss just happen?.

''What's wrong, sugar'' he asked ''I'm feeling a lot of confusion from you''

''I understand why I want you. I mean.... your perfection. Everything about you is just..... but why would you want me?''

"are you having second thoughts about me already?'' I could hear the humour in his voice.

''I'm serious'' I told him

he shifted so he could look at my face.

''since I saw you here and got to know you a little better. You have been on my mind constantly. Your all I can think about. I know this is happening like we pressed fast forward but I know deep inside me that I need to be with you. I have never been more sure of anything in my long and miserable life''

I relaxed and let out the breath I didn't no I had been holding.

He held me by my shoulders gently.

''and don't worry, darlin. I'm going to do everything in my power to make this special for you''

god he was perfect!

''jasper''

''yes, darlin?''

''kiss me''

his lips crushed my own and his tongue fought for dominance with mine.

I pushed him back gently, without breaking the kiss so he was laying on his back with his head propped up.

Kissing jasper was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life.

He held my waist with one hand while the other roamed up and down my back.

I pulled back to look in his eyes.

''your beautiful'' he breathed.

Biting my lip, I made to open his top button on his shirt.

''Bella...?'' he said like a question.

''shh!'' I told him. I wanted him. I felt it deep inside how badly I wanted him.

My mobile began to ring.

Without moving away. I reached over and answered it.

''hello?''

''Bella! You. Look. hot!''

Emmett. I should have looked before answering.

Jasper let out a sigh.

''have you brought a guy home?'' Emmett asked.

I looked sharply at jasper.

He looked like he was about to laugh.

''yeah I have. Why?''

''damn Bella. You go girl'' he laughed

''I gotta go Emmett. Your kinda ruining this for me''

''What's his name?''

I smiled ''hmm. Good question. I'll ask him''

''What's your name cowboy?'' I asked

jasper was grinning.

''what do you want it to be, beautiful?'' he asked putting on a fake accent.

''woooo! I'll leave you too alone. Call me if you need me''

he hung up.

I laughed and put my phone down.

What could he do from England if I needed him?

''your a very bad girl. Isabella swan!'' jasper growled.

I kissed him ''now where were we?''

''Bella, I think you should get some sleep'' he said laughing.

I pouted ''but I want to stay with you''

''I'll stay with you'' he said, sitting up ''if you will allow me to''

''I think I'll allow it'' I grinned.

We walked silently side by side upstairs.

''I'll be right back'' I told him as I grabbed some pyjamas and headed to the bedroom.

Once in the bathroom I took out the contacts and washed my face.

I felt much better. I brushed my hair then my teeth and got changed.

Jasper had made and lit a fire for us when I went back in to my bed room.

''thought you might need it'' he smiled.

''thank you'' I said as I pulled back the covers.

I got in to bed and waited for him to join me.

''maybe I should stay on top of the covers'' he said tucking them around me.

I frowned and pushed them back again.

He chuckled ''stubborn little thing aren't ya. You'd get too cold, darlin''

I got up out of bed and went over to my draws.

Taking out a thicker pair of pyjamas, I smiled wile biting my lip and put them on over the ones I already had on.

Jasper laughed loudly ''someone's adamant''

''damn right I'm adamant'' I winked getting back in to bed.

''now get you ass in this bed cowboy''

''yes, ma'am'' he grinned and climbed in next to me.

I snuggled close to his chest.

The glow of the fire made it all the more special now I was in jaspers arms.

So much had changed in the last few days.

I came here a shell of my former self and after one day I felt more alive than I had ever felt.

Jasper made me feel new and whole.

It wasn't even like this with Edward.

That reminded me!

''what was the woman talking about?'' I asked

''which woman?''

''Tanya'' I spat her name. The way she had been dancing with jasper made me want to smash something. Preferably her skull!

''she wanted to know how I'm doing. And asked me to go back to denali to see Edward and her sister''

''are you going to?''

please say no. please say no.

''I've just found you, sugar. I ain't goin nowhere''

he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled so widely it hurt my cheeks.

I closed my eyes.

''jasper?''

''yes, darlin?''

''thank you for singing to me at the party''

he just kissed my temple.

Then in a low voice he began to sing one of my all time favourite songs.

_Love me tender,Love me sweet,Never let me have made my life complete,And I love you me tender,Love me true,All my dreams my darlin I love you,And I always me tender,Love me long,Take me to your it's there that I belong,And well never me tender,Love me dear,Tell me you are be yours through all the years,Till the end of time._

J. pov

she was asleep before the end of the song.

This was like a dream come true. Just laying here with my sweet angle in my arms.

I couldn't stop kissing her. Even while she was asleep. My lips pressed themselves to her head every few minutes.

I wasn't going to fuck this up. I was going to take things slow and not rush things.

Sex could wait. Oh fuckinghell sex with Bella!

My dick went solid at the very thought.

Get your mind out of the gutter cowboy!.

Cowboy. She had no idea how much I loved her calling me that.

Tonight had been one of the best days of my life.

Other than Tanya almost fucking things up.

She was desperately trying to get me to go back to denali with her.

Her sister irina was always into me and Tanya thought it would be great if she and Edward and me and irina could double date.

As if!

I no that the cullens might all like the sisters but personally, I think they are a pair of home wreaking sluts.

The pair of them used to go and seduce random unsuspecting human men, whether the men wanted it or not.

And most of the time the men would get found out and their wife's or girlfriends would leave them thinking they were cheating scum.

Dirty succubus bitches!

''I told Tanya that I had met someone and I was happy.

She tried to get me to tell her more but I distracted her with questions about her and Edward.

Apparently she's in love. And Edward is her soul mate.

That family shredding hoe doesn't have a damn soul.

And I told her that.

I don't want to even think about them at the moment though.

Thinking about that fool and how he could leave this precious, kind , beautiful woman made my blood boil. (so to speak)

but I'm glad. Not that Bella was hurt, obviously. But I was glad that they had it happened. If it hadn't I wouldn't have this angel here in my arms.

''jasper'' Bella moaned

''I'm right here darlin'' I whispered and stroked her hair back off her face.

She was still asleep.

''jasper!'' she said more urgently.

''I need you''

those three words made me feel warm inside. Not something I ever thought possible for a vampire.

''I need you too, angel''

**aww how sweet ^_^**

**let me no what you think and I'd love to hear your ideas.**

**Please review.**

**Rose xxx**


	7. Morning bliss!

B. pov

I was way too hot.

My pyjamas were sticking to me and making me feel sick.

I was a little strange like that.

If I got too hot. I felt sick.

Or if I felt sick, I'd take off my socks and I'd feel better.

Weird I no!

I stretched without opening my eyes.

Jasper!

Sitting up too quickly, I looked around the room which was now spinning.

He wasn't there.

Had I dreamed the whole thing?

God I was so hot!

I looked down and realised I was wearing two pairs of pyjamas.

It was real.

Looking at the clock it was only 6:00am

I got up and walked to the bathroom, Smiling.

Where was he. Had he gone home?

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he had left without telling me.

After using the toilet and brushing my teeth I headed back to my room. Pulling the top pyjamas off as I went.

''morning, beautiful'' jasper said as soon as I entered the bedroom.

''good morning to you too cowboy''

he walked over to me and kissed my lips softly.

''sorry I was on the phone when you woke up'' he told he wrapping his arms around me.

''your hot... well hotter than usual'' he winked

''sleeping with two pairs of pyjama's on made me over heat'' I told him.

''maybe I can help you cool down''

what an offer!

''what do you have in mind?'' I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He bent and scooped me legs from under me picking me up bridal style.

I put my arm around he's neck.

''what are you doing?'' I giggled

he placed me in the middle of the bed.

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his shirt before he could move away and pulled him down on top of me.

''are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?''

I shook my head ''I'm fine. Relax''

he smiled and lowered his head to mine.

''darlin, I have been dying to kiss you all night'' he growled, sexily.

''mmm. You should have woke me up''

he chuckled ''I thought about it. But I must admit though. I couldn't keep my lips off you''

''no complaints here'' I told him and pushed myself up so my lips touched his.

Electrical feelings zoomed through my body at the closeness of us.

My fingers found their way up to wrap themselves around his hair and my body pressed itself to his.

His breath hitched.

Instead of the stillness that I used to get when I got carried away with Edward, Jasper's eagerness matched my own.

His cool hands were on me. one was Rubbing up and down my side while the other was caressing my face.

He hadn't stopped me so I continued.

I moved one hand down his chest. sighing into his mouth as I felt the perfect contours of his abs.

Jasper lifted his head to look at me.

His eyes were filled with lust.

''darlin. maybe we should stop for a while''

I almost groaned out loud ''why? I want you. You want me. Why wait''

his eyes darkened and he kissed me with more passion than before.

his erection was pressing on my stomach.

I wiggled up until it was right in-between my legs.

His hardened penis twitched as he felt my heat.

''ahh.....baby your arousal smells so sweet. I cant wait to taste it!''

ohmygod!

I moved my hands to my waistband and started to slide my bottoms down.

Hi hand stopped me.

''I don't think we should make love just yet. Darlin. But may I taste you''

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

He smiled and kissed my nose.

''I knew it was wrong back then. But you don't no how many time I thought about doing this back in forks. I didn't know you very well but you still turned me on''

I was shocked. Jasper thought about me like that back then.

Many times when I was in the bath or shower, jasper was the main character in my fantasies. Even in a fair few dreams too.

he kissed his way down my neck.

I unbuttoned my top as his kisses moved downwards.

My heart was pounding in my chest like it was trying to get out.

''fuck!'' he breathed as my unbuttoned top slid open. Revealing my breasts.

I gasped as his cold mouth covered my right nipple.

It felt amazing as his tongue swirled in circles.

He gently bit down.

''jasper!'' I moaned throwing my head back.

He moved over to the next nipple and took the end in-between his finger and thumb and rolled it gently.

His mouth replaced his hand once again then he moved down. Trailing kisses across my stomach.

When he got to my pants he looked up at me asking for permission.

I bit my lip and lifted my hips.

Cool fingers slid down my legs as he took the bottoms off.

He moaned and pressed his face to my wet panties, inhaling deeply.

Gently spreading my legs he licked down my thigh never taking his eyes off mine.

It was sexy as hell!.

When he got to my mound he blew breath through the materiel of my lace panties onto my hot wet clit making my legs shake.

''jasper'' I moaned again. Moving my hands to his thick blonde waves.

He slowly slid my underwear down.

As soon as they were off I felt like closing my legs to cover myself.

''let me see, darlin'' ha said propping himself up.

I resisted the urge to shut them and let him see me.

Nobody had ever seen me this way.

The last time I had been this naked in public, I had just come out of a uterus!

''Bella. Your perfect'' he said huskily.

I began to feel more confident now he had seen me like this.

Still looking at my face, he ran one cool finger down my slit making my hips buck.

''your so wet for me darlin''

he lowered his face down and blew once again on my slick folds.

My body bucked forward.

''are you ready?'' he asked. His eyes still on me.

''yes'' I panted

he held me by my hips and ran his tongue slowly down my clit.

My head flew back and I moaned loudly.

''baby. You taste so good'' he said, licking his lips.

Never in my life had I felt anything like it.

Some say that yawning is the best feeling in the world. Have they never had this done to them?

His skilled tongue was now playing with my bundle of nerves.

A strange tugging sensation was moving down, in my stomach.

I'm no nun. I mean, I did experiment a few times in the shower with my fingers.

And as I said before. Funny how jasper stared in most of the fantasies.

But nothing I ever did myself came close to this.

Suddenly his tongue thrust into my hole.

I cried out in pleasure and arched my hips.

''jasper!'' I moaned and held on to his hair.

On hearing his name he began moving his tongue in and out faster.

I needed him in me! There was an ache inside me that was dying to be touched.

''jasper. Please'' I moaned

he looked up at me. My juices were glistening around his lips.

''tell me what you want, darlin'' he said licking round his mouth.

''I..... I need you..... I need you inside me!''

''hold tight sugar'' he growled

he licked at my clit and pushed one finger inside me.

As he licked, sucked and nibbled at my bundle, he was making a beckoning motion with his finger.

My legs had gone shaky and I was full out panting.

''jasper... I'm …. I'm''

''That's right, sugar. Cum for me''

he pumped in and out of me faster as I began to tense an release.

''ohh. God.... ohh..... Jasper....!'' I screamed

he removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth, drinking every last drop of me.

As I lay back, Panting. He moved up the bed to join me.

''jasper that was... wow! That was unbelievable'' I sighed placed my arm around him.

His cool body was comfortable on my flushed skin.

''that needs to be a daily rule'' he grinned and kissed my forehead.

I laughed ''no complaints here''

''thank you Bella'' he said running a hand down my hair.

''I should be the one thanking you. Not the other way round''

he shook his head ''not just for letting me taste you. Even though it was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Thank you for giving me a chance. For wanting a monster like me''

''your not a monster, jasper. If you were a monster, you would have killed me instead of kissing me. If you were a monster you would have murdered my uncle instead of befriending him''

I traced my fingertips down his cheek to his lips.

''your no more of a monster than I am jasper Whitlock''

he kissed each one of my fingertips.

''thank you for believing in me. Bella''

I smiled ''your welcome. But enough with the thank you''

''OK. Its seven. I'll make you breakfast. You get ready''

he got up off the bed.

''I could get used to this cowboy''

he turned back to face me at the door ''I'm countin on it darlin'' he drawled.

My heart rate picked up. I got up and headed in to the bathroom.

My legs were still a little shaky from the gloriousness that was jasper's tongue.

After my shower I quickly dressed in my favourite blue apple bottom jeans and a long sleeve white top.

I added my flat white pumps and tied my hair up in a messy bun.

I was eager to get back downstairs to jasper.

How could he call himself a monster!

He was a god, stuck here on earth with us inferior beings.

I wanted to show him he was perfect.

So what if he did bad things when he was first turned. It was the bitch who turned him that made him that way!

It was all he knew. Anyone would have been like that if their creator had learned them to live that way from day one.

As I got downstairs jasper pulled me into his arms.

''you were deep in thought, just now darlin. Something on your mind?''

damn empath!

''I was just thinking about your past actually'' I told him.

He stiffened.

My phone began to ring on the table.

''hold that thought!'' I said and lightly kissed his still stiff lips.

''hello?''

''good morning Bella''

''dad?''

''no'' he laughed ''its Dan''

''oops! Sorry uncle Dan. You sound just like Charlie. Hows Australia?''

''the place is beautiful but my job sucks. I miss Alaska''

he sounded sad.

''thank you so much for the car uncle Dan. I love it''

he perked up a bit ''no problem kiddo. I'm glad you like it''

jasper took my hand and led me to a chair.

He had cooked me scrambled egg's and bacon with mushrooms.

I mouthed thank you and kissed his hand.

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

''has whitey been in touch?'' Dan was asking.

I laughed ''yes as a matter of fact. It turns out whitey is actually my jasper, from forks. Small world huh?''

''your jasper?'' he sounded amused

''uh.. well... you know what I mean''

''uh huh. So how do you two know each other?'' he asked

''jasper lived with Edward for a while'' I didn't want to tell him that he was my ex's brother and my ex best friends husband.

Ohmygod jasper was married! I'm having an affair with a married man.

''oh, well I'm glad you have a friend close by. If you see him today. Tell him to give me a call. I gotta go, meetings starting''

''OK. I will. Bye Dan, thanks again for the car''

''bye bells''

''jasper are you still married?'' I asked as soon as I pressed end call.

He looked puzzled for a second then laughed loudly.

''I'm serious jasper''

''I know, darlin. I'm sorry. Is that what you were panicking about while you were on the phone?''

''yes. I really don't want to be the girl who sleeps with a married man''

''sleeps with?'' he asked with one eyebrow raised and a sexy smile creeping on to his face.

My face flushed.

I looked down and began eating my food.

He placed a orange juice in front of me and kissed my head.

''no. I'm not married anymore. I got a divorce as soon as I found out''

I looked up and smiled.

''finish up and we can run to my place'' he said sitting down beside me.

'mmm. Sound like a plan''

I finished with my food which was delicious. And we headed out back.

''I need to go shopping later. So can you drop me off back here after please'' I asked as I slipped my jacket on.

''sure. Can I join you?'' he smiled and kissed my neck.

''of course'' I smiled happily.

He lifted me by my waist and kissed my lips, softly.

Without another thought, I melted to him and wrapped my legs around him.

He moaned in my mouth and started walking.

''jasper!'' I gasped as his pace picked up and he began running with me still clung to his front.

''darlin. There's nothing to hit. I'm going straight through the field this time. Do you trust me?''

''do you need to ask? Mr empath. You no I trust you''

he smiled ''its impolite to assume''

''my southern gentleman'' I sighed

''I'm all yours sweetheart'' he said before kissing me again until I was dizzy.

I hadn't even realised we had stopped moving until my back was pressed against a wall.

Jaspers hand were holding me tightly. One on my back and on the back of my head.

His lips moved across my jaw to my neck.

''you have five minutes until eight'' he whispered.

I could feel his lips brush my ear as he spoke. It was heavenly.

''what can you do in five minutes, cowboy?''

his fingers moved under my jacket and caressed my side.

''how about coffee?'' he whispered.

I laughed and smacked his chest.

''jasper Whitlock. Your a tease!''

he grinned ''well its only fair. Just looking at me is a tease from you!''

''I am not'' I laughed

''so, coffee'' he asked

''make it and I'll be right in'' I touched his face, lingering at his lips.

''I'll go change'' he turned and was gone.

I walked into the barn in a daze.

''hello fudge'' I called happily

''someone's cheerful today''

I jumped and turned around.

Nick was sat on a bale of hay in the opposite stall from fudge's.

''nick. You scared me. What are you doing here?''

he smiled ''sorry, gorgeous. Fudge is getting sold so I need to get him ready''

''your selling fudge!'' I felt so sorry for the poor horse.

Being sold off like a used car.

''well technically he's already sold'' he grinned.

I wanted to smack him.

''the new owner will be picking him up in three days''

I ignored him and got to work.

''what are you doing for lunch?'' he asked from behind me.

''going shopping'' I replied

jasper appeared at the door.

I smiled over at him. He made my heart ache.

I was falling pretty hard.

Please don't break my heart!

He came over and leaned on the beam next to me.

Nick and jasper completely ignored each other.

''fudge has been sold'' I told him.

I knew he would be upset. He loved riding that horse.

He could tell by my emotions that I was upset too.

I really felt bad for the poor thing.

''how much do you want for the horse?'' he asked nick with his eyes still on me.

''he's already been sold'' nick sneered

what a dick!

''thirty thousand'' jasper told him.

Nick's mouth opened and closed a few times.

''your too late'' nick said.

I could tell he was just doing it to be an ass.

''fifty thousand'' jasper said calmly

''jasper you could buy a few horses for that'' I said

nick just rolled his eyes and turned to me.

''how about dinner tonight?''

I hung up the brushes and kissed fudge's neck.

''busy, sorry'' I told him

jasper smiled sexily and held out his hand.

I took it and followed him out of the barn.

He led me into his house.

His kitchen was beautiful. It was huge as well.

Everything was sparkling from never being used.

The walls were white and everything else was either black or silver.

He quickly made me a drink as I took it all in.

''I love this kitchen'' I told him looking round

''it loves you too. Darlin'' he grinned ''lets take your drink in to the other room''

I followed him through a stone archway in to the living room.

The first thing I saw was a huge TV on the wall.

''That's a BIG TV!'' I laughed.

Charlie would die if he saw it. It was about four of my big screen's put together.

He sat on a big squishy chair and pulled me gently in his lap.

''hi'' he smiled

I giggled ''hi''

he held up the cup to my mouth.

I took a sip and moaned.

''you make them better than anyone. How do you do it?''

he tapped the side of his nose. ''secret''

I rolled my eyes.

''sorry about fudge'' he said seriously ''I'll talk to Jo and try and get him to let us buy him''

''us?. Jasper... I couldn't have a horse''

he looked confused ''but.... you were upset. I thought you wanted it''

my eyes widened with realisation.

''no. I just don't like how they are selling him off like an old car or something''

he looked amazed.

''what?'' I asked when he continued to stare.

He shook his head, smiling.

''everything you do either amazes me or surprises me''

I bit my lip and looked up at him.

''is that a good thing?''

he pulled me closer ''its a very good thing''

our lips were barely touching when I felt something hot on my leg.

I looked down and gasped.

The cup that jasper was holding had cracked down the middle. Spilling most of its hot contents on jaspers chest.

''are you OK?'' I asked worriedly.

He smiled ''vampire remember. I didn't even notice. I was too caught up in you''

smiled and turned my head to hide my blush.

I stood up to let him go change but he took my hand and led me upstairs.

''might as well show you the rest of the house'' he smiled.

Jaspers bedroom.... think pure thoughts!. We should wait.

He pointed out rooms as we passed. But I wasn't listening much.

I was too absorbed in the fact that I was on my way to jasper's bedroom with him.

''and this is my room. Although the bed has never been slept in. hell I don't even think its been sat on'' he chuckled.

The bed was hand carved like mine only without the four posts.

''did you make this one too?'' I asked running my hand along the wood.

He looked a little embarrassed ''you know about that, huh''

''why are you embarrassed?'' I asked confused

he turned away ''Alice always thought it was silly to want to make things. She said it was a pointless and that we should just buy the best''

I moved behind him ''I'm not Alice. I think your talented and brilliant and it is _not_ pointless! Just ask Dan how much I love my bed''

he turned to face me. ''see. You keep amazing me''

I kissed his lips lightly ''get changed'' I whispered.

He chuckled and went over to a wardrobe that also looked handmade.

I watched him in the mirror as he took his top off and went to put on another.

His smooth granite skin looked like it was covered in silver tattoos .

''jasper...?''

I moved towards him.

He pulled his jumper on and turned to me.

''jasper what's all those marks on your skin?''

he looked uncomfortable ''um... well...''

I lifted his jumper slowly.

He let out a shaky breath but didn't try to stop me.

I took his jumper fully off before I looked at him properly.

My hand flew to my mouth.

His body was covered in silver crescent shapes.

I lifted my right arm and pulled back the sleeve.

Looking from my wrist to jasper's scared body I felt anger wash over me.

''jasper. Who did this to you?''

**hello guys :)**

**happy new year everyone and thanks to everyone who sent me mew year wishes.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. My baby girl has chicken pox.**

**So right now she's itching all the time:(**

**Plus its her first birthday on the 7th**** . Poor little princess.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review :)**

**Rose xxx**


	8. Scars!

J. pov

I cant believe I was so careless as to let her see my scars without explaining first!

She was going to fucking freak.

I felt anger radiating from her.

''jasper. Who did this to you?''

I took a deep breath ''remember earlier today when you were thinking about my past?''

she nodded.

''how much do you know about it, darlin?''

''Edward told me a little. He said the woman who created you, used you to make her an army of new born vampires. And that you did some bad stuff in the beginning''

bad stuff! God I loved this woman.

''Bella, what I'm about to tell you is not very pleasant. I should have told you all of this before we..... I'm sorry.''

why didn't I tell her before. I'm so fucking dumb.

I cant lose her now!

She put her arms around me and held me close to her.

Her scent seemed to give me strength.

''I was twenty. My life was good! I was a major in the confederate army in Texas. My men were the best and we always won the battle.

One night I met three beautiful girls. They were around my own age but I was startled by their beauty.

The smallest girl, maria. Said she wanted me. The next thing I no, I'm burning for three days''

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed.

He feelings were calm but chances are that would change soon.

''Bella may I calm you if this story frightens you in any way?''

she smiled like an angle.

I moved quickly forward and captured her lips with mine.

This might be the last time I get to kiss her.

She looked a little breathless when I let go.

''sorry. I'll continue. After I woke up maria came and sat with me. She told me I was her major now and that I was to help her with the army she was raising. She brought a man in to the tent. Slit his throat and threw him at me. I drained him''

I looked down at the floor.

''when the girls found out about my power they were very proud that they had found me but maria was even more so. She came to me one night after a few months and told me that Nettie and Lucy, her sisters. Were going to kill us both. I killed them both for her.

I was strong, I was a good leader and I was the best fighter in Mexico.

Soon her army was taking over half of America and it was all because of me. I sought out strong fighters and I turned them. I ripped apart family's just because maria told me to.

The newborns were a vicious fucking lot. They didn't know what to do with themselves. I tried to keep them all calm but it was hard keeping them all calm at once. A few times some of them broke free and attacked me. They didn't live to do it again''

Bella's emotions were confusing me. She wasn't scared Or repulsed. All I felt was sympathy and sorrow.

''it felt wrong after I was no longer a new born myself and when maria told me to dispose of the useless ones I felt disgusted at myself.

I had made a good friend by the name of peter. One night maria told me to dispose a few weaker fighters, peter stopped me. He had fallen in love with one of the new borns. A woman called Charlotte. I let them run away together.

Maria didn't no. but some time later peter sneaked in to see me. He told me about the world out side of maria's army.

I ran away. No more killing. I had killed thousands, I wanted out. I later found Alice at a diner. And you no the rest''

she was silent for what seamed like ages.

I slowly moved closer until I was stood on front of her.

''Bella'' I said softly.

she reached out one hand and lightly traced one of the scars.

Her emotions were still calm.

She stood up and looked me in the eyes.

I held my breath.

''if your waiting for me to scream and run, its not going to happen! Everyone has a past jasper. So yours is worse than most peoples, you were made to be like that. That wasn't your fault. I will never judge you. And these...'' she ran her finger across my scared chest ''these are part of you. Never hide part of you away. Your not that person anymore''

she leaned in and kissed one of my scars.

She fucking kissed it!

Her soft warm lips were pressing onto each one of them.

No one had ever said any of those things to me or kissed my scars.

Every single person I had told of my past had been either frightened. Disgusted or scared of me. And they were all vampires.

And here's this human, telling me it wasn't my fault and kissing my scars while feeling totally calm and trusting!

I couldn't get my head around it.

She kissed up my neck and stopped to look at my face.

Her smile was dazzling.

She will be a stunning vampire!

Wait. Slow down here cowboy. She might not want to change.

_She was willing to do it for Edward!_ A part of my brain said.

I shook my head to get rid of my inner babbling.

''no one has ever said anything like that to me Bella. Thank you''

tell her you love her! Tell her. Do it. Tell her!

''I think we should tell Emmett'' I said.

Her eyes lit up ''really?''

''yeah. Maybe we should leave out this part though for now'' I said kissing her lips softly.

''so were neighbours'' she laughed. Her laugh made my cold heart squeeze.

B. pov

we walked hand in hand back through the house.

I felt giddy with excitement.

Jaspers story had only made me love him more.

Did he really think I would be repulsed or run away from him?.

I knew he was haunted by his past but he looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after he told me.

We headed out of the back door and walked at human pace, just in case nick the dick was watching.

Jasper had been spot on with that name. He was a dick.

Every few minutes jasper would lean over and kiss some part of my face.

My lips , my cheek, my nose, even my eyes. I loved it.

Once in my house, I practically ran to my phone.

''hey, tink'' Emmett answered on the first ring.

''hey em. How you doing?''

''so, so. What about you?''

''I'm great. Listen, I have something to tell you''

''oh god your pregnant! I knew I should have used protection''

jaspers head snapped up and he frowned.

I rolled my eyes

''funny. Emmett. Do you want to know what I need to tell you of shall I hang up now?''

he laughed ''sorry grumpybell. Tell me please''

''guess who my neighbour is?'' I asked happily

''err...... that actor dude you fancy the pants off. What's his name? Ben something?''

''Ben Barnes. I wish. But no''

jasper was now frowning at me.

I laughed and ran my ringer down the crease in-between his beautiful eyes.

''who is it then?'' Emmett asked

jasper held out his hand for the phone.

''hold on'' I told Emmett.

I handed the phone to jasper and got up to make a drink.

''thanks for giving me your new number, jackass''

''jasper!'' I heard Emmett boom.

I smiled.

Jasper laughed ''how you doing bro?''

I headed upstairs and got my wallet.

''Bella'' jasper held out my phone as I came back downstairs ''he want you''

''hello?''

''why didn't you tell me?'' he asked

I sighed ''you didn't want anyone to no where you were and jasper didn't want anyone to no where he was so I....... I'm sorry em''

''hey, I'm not mad. Don't stress. I'm just glad its jazz and not Eddie boy''

''yeah, about Edward I need to tell you something about him''

we don't talk about the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett and I had a silent agreement not to go there.

''he's not back is he?'' he growled.

I had never told him what Edward had said to me but Emmett was still mad at Edward for leaving me.

''oh god no. you no what. Never mind. It can wait''

''is it important?'' he asked

I laughed ''not anymore''

''OK. Tell me whenever''

''I gotta go em. I need to go to the pharmacy before lunch''

he laughed loudly ''let me guess. Morning after pill?''

''don't be so vulgar. Emmett!''

he laughed again and hung up.

''he's not mad about me living next door'' jasper said from behind me.

He ran a cool finger down my hot cheek.

''I no. he's just glad its not Edward''

I got my keys and pulled jasper to the door.

He held open the car door for me.

I got in and he was beside me already.

Shaking my head, I started the engine.

The stereo started playing the CD that was already in.

_I tear my heart open,_

_I sew myself shut._

_My weakness is, that I care too much._

_And our scars remind us,_

_that the past is real...._

_I tear my heart open,_

_just to feel._

''well if that isn't a sign, I don't no what is'' I laughed

he smiled and kissed my hand.

We drove in to town in silence. Both just happy to listen to the music playing.

I began to get nervous as I pulled up.

''where to first?'' jasper asked as we got out.

''uh.... I need to go ask some one a question at the pharmacy''

he looked at me strangely but nodded.

We crossed the street and entered the shop.

A bell chimed somewhere in the back and a tall bald man came out, wearing a long white coat.

''hello, dear. How can I help you?''

''hi. My name is Isabella swan. I believe Dr glen has sent you.....''

he cut me off.

''oh yes, yes. Hello Isabella. My name is David mills. Wont you take a seat''

I smiled and took a seat in front of the desk he was pointing to.

Jasper was looking thoroughly confused.

I squeezed his hand gently.

''now. I received the documents this morning. Everything will be the same only I can give you stronger doses if you would like''

the man said. With a kind smile.

''thank you Mr mills, that would be wonderful''

''it says in your notes that you refused the operation. Are you still not willing to do it?''

I shook my head ''no. but thank you''

he smiled sadly ''OK. I'll just go get you your pills''

as soon as he had gone out of earshot, jasper turned to me.

''what's going on Bella?'' he looked scared.

I sighed ''I'll explain outside. Its nothing to worry about'' I smiled and kissed his cheek.

The man came back and handed me a small white box.

''take one on the first day of every month''

'' thank you Mr mills'' I smiled and handed him the money for my pills.

He nodded and I walked out.

Jasper's hands were at my waist as soon as the door closed behind us.

''what's wrong?''

''not here!'' I took his hand and led him back to the car.

I got in and put the box of pills in to my bag.

''Bella. Your killing me here''

''its OK. There's nothing to be worried about, seriously.'' I took a deep breath ''Two years before I moved to forks. Someone broke in to my house. It was a older boy from school. He didn't like it that I wouldn't go out with him.

When I came home and went upstairs he attacked me and tried to.... force me''

jaspers beautiful face was twisted with worry and anger.

''I got him off me and tried to run but he caught up with me at my bedroom door. I put up a fight and he pulled out a bread knife.

The knife went straight through by back and stopped just short of coming out through my front.

The boy panicked and ran for it. My mother found me not long after and took me to the hospital.

They wanted to remove my now useless womb, but I wouldn't let them.

The doctor said that I could never have children, but I still didn't want them do it.

Ever since then when my body should be ovulating. I get bad pains, hence the pills''

I smiled sadly.

''what was his name? The little fuck that tried to kill you'' jasper asked in a dangerous voice.

''it doesn't matter. The past is the past and we cant change it''

he looked murderous ''no we cant. but I can rip him apart him with my bare hands''

I took his hand in mine. ''thank you, But no''

his face looked like he wanted to ask me something.

''what is it?'' I asked.

''did... does the Cullen's know?''

''Carlisle does. He's seen it in my hospital files but nobody else does'' I told him.

He stayed silent for a minute, just looking at me.

''actually, I was surprised none of you figured out that something was wrong'' I said shaking my head.

He looked confused ''why?''

I laughed ''a house full of vampires didn't wonder why the human, teenage girl never had to stay away from them for a couple of days every month?''

''oh god yes. Bella I'm so sorry. I bet you thought we were all ignorant ass holes'' he put his head down.

Was he for real?

''jasper... I was glad that no one found out. I didn't want a fuss made. And Edward would have been unbearable''

he looked up at me and smiled slightly.

''That's true. He can be a bit obsessive''

''understatement'' I said rolling my eyes.

''I'm sorry'' he said, leaning forward to brush my lips with his.

''its in the past. I don't dwell'' I smiled ''do you wanna see my scar?''

he laughed ''hell yeah''

I leaned forward and lifted my top.

''impressive'' he said.

I gasped as I felt cold lips press to the scar on my back.

The gasp turned in to a moan as I closed my eyes.

''mmmm''

I opened my eyes as I felt cool breath on my face.

''do you have any more scars I can kiss?'' he asked huskily.

''tons'' I breathed as he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I was dizzy and My head was spinning but I didn't pull away.

My body moved on its own accord to press itself to his as the kiss got more intense.

A loud wolf whistling brought me back to reality.

Two men were stood watching us. I blushed and turned my head away.

Jasper glared at them as I started the engine and drove away.

I found the clothes store pretty easily seeing as it was the only one in town.

As soon as we entered the store I turned to leave.

''what's wrong?'' jasper asked trying to hide his grin.

''I'm not sixty. Or a lumberjack'' I said as I walked back outside.

Mental note to self! Buy clothes online.

''lets just go fill the car's tank then we'll head home.... unless you need anything?'' I asked as we got back in the car.

He smiled and took my hand ''I've got everything I need right here, darlin''

my cheeks warmed as my heart melted.

Once we got to the gas station, I filled up the tank and headed inside to pay.

''Bella?'' a male voice asked from behind me as I stood in the que waiting to pay.

I turned ''Ryan. Hey'' I smiled at the bar tender from the Halloween party.

''how are you?'' he asked and rubbed his hand down my arm.

''I'm good, thanks. How bout you?'' I asked edging backwards.

''great. although I didn't get a chance to dance with you the other night''

I smiled ''maybe next time, huh''

''I'll hold you to that'' he grinned

crap! Not another Tyler I hoped.

''Bella'' jasper said as he appeared beside me holding a news paper.

I smiled and took it from his hands.

''hello again Ryan'' he smiled tightly.

I had to turn to hide my grin.

Ryan said hi then left.

My phone started blurting out barking noises.

I jumped but smiled widely as everyone looked at me funny.

If only they knew how funny it was that this ring tone was a dog barking.

''Jake!'' I said happily.

''hey bells. Have you missed me?''

I smiled ''how can I not miss you. No one has tried to crush me with a hug in days''

he laughed loudly ''fuck. I miss you. When you coming home?''

''a few years Jake. Get used to it''

he sighed ''how about I come stay with you for a bit?''

uh oh!

''uh... I..what about billy and Sam and.... everything?''

''I'm sure they can manage without me for a week or so'' he sounded like he was chuckling.

I looked at jasper who was eyeing me suspiciously.

''now's not a good time, Jake'' I said as I handed the man behind the counter my money.

''why?'' Jake asked.

I wanted to groan in frustration.

Jasper walked silently beside me to the car.

He took my keys from me so I could talk while he drove.

''its complicated'' I sighed in to the phone.

''how so?'' he wasn't going to let this drop.

''it just is. Hows Charlie anyway? Have you been to see him''

I wanted to change the conversation.

''he's OK. Other than the strange phone calls''

''what phone calls?'' Charlie hadn't mentioned anything.

''didn't he tell you? Someone keeps ringing up and asking for you and when Charlie says that you've moved they ask for your address but wont tell him their name''

the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

''male or female?'' I asked

''male. But the accent changes'' he said. I could tell it was worrying him as well.

''strange'' I said

''don't worry though we'll find out who it is. My moneys on newton''

I laughed ''no. mike wouldn't. Plus he was really nice to me after Edward left''

Jake snorted ''yeah to get in your pants''

''your just like Emmett. Not everybody wants to get in my pants''

''hey. I'm nothing like whatever his name is. I'm way better looking and you know it''

''sure you are. I'm going. Bye Jake''

he laughed ''OK. Bye bells. Love ya''

''love you too Jake''

I hung up.

I let out a huge breath.

Jasper turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised.

''that was Jacob black. He's my dads best friends son'' I told him.

He just nodded but stayed silent.

After about five minutes I knew something was wrong.

''jasper?''

he pulled in to a siding.

''is Jacob black your ex?'' he asked. Not looking at me.

I was a little shocked. ''god no! Edward is my ex. Jakes just a friend. My best friend to be exact''

''I thought Emmett was your best friend?'' he asked finally looking at me.

''well... Emmett is my best vampire friend whereas Jake is my best werewolf friend''

''Jake's a what!'' jasper hissed.

''yeah. Jake and some of the guys at la push are werewolf's. I believe Carlisle met his great grandfather years ago to make the treaty''

''wait! Let me get this right. Your two best friends are a vampire and a werewolf'' he shook his head.

''yep'' I smiled.

He laughed ''god Bella. I don't think you were ever meant to be human. You find mythical creatures everywhere''

''story of my life'' I sighed ''did I tell you my mother is a banshee?''

his eyes widened.

''I'm kidding'' I laughed.

''that wasn't nice, darlin'' he pouted.

''aww'' I leaned in and kissed hi pouted lips ''I'm sorry''

''so you and Jake....?'' he asked

''are friends. I've known him since I was little. He wanted more but I never thought about him that way. I love him. But only as a brother''

he relaxed visibly.

''good'' he said and started the car.

''were you jealous?'' I asked as a grin spread across my face.

''yes'' he said facing me.

I was shocked by his honesty. ''why?''

''I don't no. I guess I saw him as competition. Plus you and him have history together''

''jasper we may have history but you and I have a future and a whole lot of memory's to make. Jake could never compete with you. You win hands down''

jasper smiled ''I'm sorry for acting like a fool''

''its OK. Your kinda sexy when your jealous'' I smirked.

''oh yeah''

''yeah'' I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

I didn't want to distract his driving.

We were almost at his house now.

''want another coffee. Since the last one got spilt'' he asked with a grin.

''sounds good''

hmm maybe I can show him more of my scars.

Or better yet see how far down his go.

Stop it Bella.

He looked at me strangely ''you OK? Your emotions are a little crazy. I've learned how to block emotions fairly good but some strong ones still affect me''

''I'm fine'' I smiled and thought about chairs.

I noticed a dark blue car parked next to the house as we pulled up.

Jasper looked confused and got out.

I opened the door before he could get it for me.

''hello son'' Carlisle said as he stepped forward from the stabled, closely followed by Esme who ran to jasper and kissed his cheek.

''Carlisle!'' jasper said looking panicky.

I stepped out of the car.

''hello'' I said. Trying my best to smile.

''Bella!'' said Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

Wearing identical shocked expressions.

**Hello :)**

**did anyone else find it odd that Bella's periods were never a problem in the books?**

**A house full of vampires would have had a bloody frenzy :)**

**anyway. Thank you to everyone who sent my little girl get well wishes. I really appreciated them.**

**Let me know what you all think and please review.**

**p.s A few people will be happy to know that Emmett and his new friend will be coming to happy valley very soon!**

**Rose xxx**


	9. Carlisle, Esme and angela!

J. pov

I noticed a dark blue car parked next to my house as I pulled up.

Strange. I'm not expecting anyone.

I got out and heard Bella open her own door before I could get it for her.

The horse's scent was too strong to smell anything but him.

''hello son''

Carlisle was Coming out of the stables. Fuck!

Esme was just behind him. She ran forward and kissed my cheek.

''I missed you'' she whispered. Love was rolling off her.

''Carlisle!'' I said trying not to sound panicky.

I had given Carlisle my address as soon as I had moved in but this was the first time they had stopped by.

I heard Bella step out of the car.

How the hell was I going to explain this.

Both Carlisle and Esme turned to the source of the noise.

''hello'' Bella smiled. Looking like an angle.

''Bella!'' both Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

If this wasn't so awkward a would have laughed at their identical facial expressions.

Even the feelings of confusion and surprise were the same.

''Bella. Oh my baby!'' Esme cried and ran over to pull Bella in to her arms.

''I've missed you so much dear''

''I've missed you too. Esme'' Bella said as tears fell from her eyes.

I wanted to kiss each one away but I had to stop myself.

''Bella. I'm so happy to see you'' Carlisle said and hugged her after Esme.

I could feel surprise and pure love radiating off my adoptive parents.

They both loved Bella like she was their own daughter.

And Bella loved them the same way.

It was a very touching moment.

''not to ruin our reunion . But what are you doing here Bella. In Alaska. And with jasper? Its all very confusing'' Esme laughed.

''I moved into my uncle's farm house next door'' Bella told them.

Esme laughed. Sounding better than she had since we all went our separate ways.

Carlisle looked from me to Bella and back again as realisation dawned on his face.

Shit! I shouldn't have called him for advice before. Although I didn't tell him about Bella, he was bound to put two and two together.

''and what are the chances of the two of you becoming neighbours'' Esme said taking Bella's hand.

''I no. our first meeting as neighbours was one I'll never forget'' Bella laughed.

Neither will I. Just thinking about that night was making me twitch.

''lets go inside. Bella here is owed a jasper special, cup of coffee'' I said and turned to lead them all in.

I'm going to tell them about us. I wont lie to Carlisle or Esme. They have been too good to me over the years and I will not lie to them.

''jasper. I was wondering if you and I could go hunting together. I haven't been for a few days and it would be nice to catch up'' Carlisle said as we all went in to the kitchen.

''sure. That sounds good. I was going to go hunting today anyway. Let me just make Bella her drink'' I told him.

''jasper I can make my own drink, you know'' Bella frowned.

''yeah. But mine are nicer than yours. You said so yourself'' I chuckled and got out a mug.

''true'' she laughed.

I wanted to kiss her so bad. But how would Carlisle and Esme react?

As I handed Bella the mug, I brushed my fingers against hers.

''will you be aright?'' I asked

she rolled her eyes ''its Esme. Not the big bad wolf''

''no. Jacob's not here'' I chuckled.

She shot me a dirty look. Oops.

''I'm only joking, darlin'' I told her.

''hmm'' she frowned.

''I'll be back soon'' I told her and Without thinking I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Esme's eyes widened and Carlisle looked a little smug. Probably at his theory being confirmed.

''ready?'' I asked him.

He nodded, still smiling and headed out.

I smiled at Bella and Esme then followed him.

We ran in silence for a couple of miles.

''your in love with Bella'' he said as soon as we stopped.

I sighed and nodded.

''I didn't mean for it to happen Carlisle. But it did and I do love her''

he was silent for a minute

''and how does Bella feel?'' he asked.

''the same I hope. I mean, its early days but with Bella its different'' I told him.

He sat down on a large rock and looked deep in thought.

''what about Edward? She's his mate. I know they split up but I have no doubt in my mind that he will want her back''

I hissed and a loud growl erupted from my chest.

''jasper! I'm shocked at you. Why would you react like that against your brother?''

he asked for it.

''do you want to what my so called _brother _did to break up with Bella?''

that got his attention.

''what do you mean?'' he asked.

''I mean. Mr fucking perfect. Told Bella that everything that happened to make our family fall apart, was her fault!''

he looked like he was going to be sick.

''he blamed everything on her. Said that she was responsible for breaking our family up''

now it was Carlisle's turn to growl.

B. pov

jasper smiled at me then Esme and followed Carlisle out.

Esme turned to me with wide eyes.

'you.... and.... jasper.....? she said.

I just nodded ''I think I love him Esme''

tears filled my eyes and she had me in her arms in seconds.

''oh, sweet heart. Why don't you start from the beginning'' she said kindly. ''how did you end up here?''

I waited until my breathing was even then started.

''I needed to get away from forks and my uncle gave me the perfect excuse. He was going to Australia for three years and didn't want to rent his house out. He and jasper had become friends and he asked jasper to look out for me''

I let out a laugh.

''when jasper came across to say hello, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. We talked, It was nice. He and I had never really had a chance to get to know each other before and I guess we just.... clicked.''

Esme nodded and sat back.

She looked like she was fighting her emotions.

''when did the two of you actually get together?'' she asked.

I smiled. ''last night''

she looked shocked ''but the two of looked so comfortable together''

''we are. Our feeling for each-other were there but we only admitted to them yesterday''

I shook my head. Was that really only last night? I was shocked. It seemed longer.

''Bella, dear. I know that the two of you are happy. But have any of you told Edward?''

I felt my blood boil.

''this has nothing to do withhim!'' I said harshly.

She looked confused. ''but he loves you. He loves you both''

I laughed bitterly ''Edward doesn't love me. I don't think he ever did''

''I know my son, Bella. He loves you more than life itself.''

I fought the urge to scream.

Luckerly I looked away and caught sight of the time. It was almost time to feed fudge.

''excuse me Esme. I need to feed the horse'' I stood up and rushed out of the house.

Once in the barn. I walked over to fudge and fed him a sugar cube.

The tears fell from my eyes without my consent.

I might be over Edward, but the hurt is still there.

The horse snorted and nudged my shoulder.

I smiled weakly and started to get to work.

The tears seemed endless and continued to fall.

''_we were fine! I ruined everything. We ruined everything!''_

I could still here Edward's words in my ears.

''_I love you Bella, but I cant stay with you and resent you for the rest of our __life's_''

''_I wish I'd never met you. I'm sorry, but You made everything go wrong._''

''shh. Baby, don't cry. I'm here now''

I turned and was eloped in jasper's arms.

''jasper'' I sighed.

''What's wrong darlin?'' he kissed the top oh my head.

''I was talking to Esme and she brought up Edward. I didn't know how to tell her what he said and it just made me remember. I'm sorry''

''Bella, darlin. You don't have to apologise. Its OK. He hurt you''

he put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look at his.

As soon as my eyes met his, I was lost.

I saw all his love and knew I loved him.

''I love you, Bella'' he whispered.

More tears fell down my face. This time happy ones.

He loved me.

''I love you too, jasper''

suddenly his lips crushed mine.

My hands knotted in hi hair and he lifted me up by my waist to wrap my legs around him.

''I love you'' he sighed against my lips.

All too soon my feet were back on the floor.

I looked at him questioningly.

''Esme'' he told me as the barn doors opened and then she was in front of me.

Her eyes were shining with tears that she could never spill.

''Bella'' she sobbed and pulled me to her.

''I'm so, so sorry. We had no idea. How could he!'' she said, sounding angry.

Jasper winked at me and left us alone.

''Bella. None of what happened before was your fault! Our family was broken before you were even born''

I nodded, unable to speak.

''Alice was the one who started this by going to that other man. And Carlisle and I had a few problems but we sorted that out and were happy again but Emmett and rose hadn't been happy for years. She was too stuck up for my emmy''

I let out a shaky laugh ''that's true. He's much happier without her''

her eyes widened ''have you spoke to him? Do you know where my emmy is?''

I bit my lip. Shit. Emmett was going to kill me.

''yes. Emmett was the only one who stayed in contact with me after everyone went away''

she was heaving with dry sobs now.

''I'm so ashamed. We should never have left you. What kind of mother am I''

''Esme. I don't blame any of you. Well except Edward and Alice. But you should not feel ashamed. Your a brilliant mother''

she looked up. ''so you'll forgive me?''

''there was never anything to forgive'' I smiled.

''do you think Emmett will see me?'' she asked.

She looked so sad.

''I'll make sure he will. He's spending Christmas with me'' I told her.

''he always did love you'' she smiled.

I smiled.

''lets get inside. Jaspers made you lunch. I must say, I'm happy with how jasper is. He's changed and he's happy. Thank you for making him happy'' she said.

''he makes me happy''

I grabbed the envelope with my wages in and followed Esme inside.

Something smelled delicious.

I smiled at the sight of jasper cooking in the kitchen.

Carlisle was sat at the table with his head in hi hands.

Esme went over to him and began talking to him quietly.

He looked over at me. He looked so upset.

I had never seen him looking so sad.

''Bella. I'm so sorry for what he put you through. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you?''

I went and hugged him.

''its not your fault. There's nothing to forgive. I love you both''

he hugged me tightly. ''Edward will pay for what he did to you'' he told me.

I shook my head ''its not worth it''

''it is. Your worth it'' he kissed my forehead ''nobody, and I mean _nobody. _Hurts my family and gets away with it''

''get in line, Carlisle'' jasper said.

He took my hand and led me to a chair.

''jasper this looks delicious. Thank you''

he kissed my cheek and smiled.

It still amazed me how good he cooked.

My phone began to ring.

Crap, what if That's Emmett.

I pulled it out and sighed with relief as I looked at the caller id.

Angela

''hello?''

''bel..la'' Angela sobbed.

''Angela. What's wrong? Are you OK?'' I was instantly panicked.

jasper, Carlisle and Esme were all watching me intently.

''I just..... I just caught Ben....... with my.....my room mate'' she sobbed.

''oh Angela. I'm so sorry. Take a deep breath. Where are you?''

I heard her take a breath and blow it out.

''I'm in the cafeteria at the university of Alaska'' she said shakily.

I turned to jasper.

''how fast can you get me there?'' I asked.

''Bella. Its a fifteen hour drive from where you are'' Angela said.

''an hour'' jasper said quietly.

''can you wait in the cafeteria for an hour. I'm coming to get you. Your coming to stay with me'' I told her.

''Bella. You cant come all this way. I'll just book a flight back to forks. My parents are in France for the next month so I'll have the house to myself. I hate it here. I'll be glad to leave''

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

''Angela. After everything you did for me when Edward left, do you honestly think that I'd let you go through this alone. If it wasn't for you and Jake I don't think I'd even be alive today''

I heard gasps from beside me and wanted to kick myself.

''just stay where you are. I'll be there soon'' I told Angela and hung up before she could reply.

''Bella'' jasper said.

I turned to look at him. He looked like he was going to be sick.

He pulled me in to his arms and held me tight.

''I'll call ahead and get you a car to come home in'' Carlisle said and pulled his phone out.

Esme handed me my jacket and smiled at me.

''were very proud of you for helping your friend like that''

''thank you Esme. But I don't think you'd be proud if you saw what I'm going to do to Ben''

she laughed softly ''I'm sure he deserves it''

I nodded and pulled my jacket on.

''ready?'' jasper asked.

I nodded ''are you sure you don't mind taking me?''

he rolled his eyes ''do I mind'' he tutted.

''we'll see you tomorrow sometime'' Carlisle said kissing my cheek.

Jasper picked me up bridal style and shot off.

I laughed as everything around us blurred.

Every now and then he would kiss my head and whisper that he loves me.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew jasper was saying my name and telling me we were there.

''that was quick'' I said as he set me down on my feet.

He took my hand and led me across the campus.

Once we were at the main building he turned to face me.

''I'll go get the car then come and find you''

''thank you jasper. This means a lot to me. I owe you'' I grinned.

'hmm? You owing me. Might be fun'' he smirked.

I leaned in close to him. ''it will be. I want to repay you for this morning as well ''

his eyes darkened and his kissed me hungrily.

When we broke away we were both breathing heavily.

''I wont be long'' he said.

I winked and walked up the steps to the main building.

Now all I had to do was find her.

I had left my phone on jaspers kitchen table and I didn't know her number.

A group of people were stood at the top next to the doors.

I decided to ask them.

''excuse me'' I said. They all turned to face me. ''can you tell me where the cafeteria is please. I'm meeting a friend there''

a tall boy with light brown hair and sparkly green eyes held out his hand.

''I'm lee. I'd be happy to show you the way''

I shook his hand ''Bella'' I told him.

He said bye to his friends and held open the door.

''so Bella. You obviously don't go here. Where you from?'' he asked as we walked down a corridor.

''I live in happy valley''

''nice. Do you live alone?''

he reminded me of mike.

''yeah but my boyfriend lives next door'' I just though id tell him I wasn't single.

Just as I thought he looked disappointed.

''the cafeteria is just through them doors'' he told me, pointing to a set of double doors.

''thank you. It was nice to meet you'' I smiled and walked away.

I felt his eyes following me.

As soon as I walked in I saw her.

She was sat at the table in the middle with her head in her hands, much like Carlisle had been sat not too long ago.

Everyone around her was just staring at her. Not even comforting her or anything.

I ran over to her and she looked up.

''Bella!'' she cried.

I hugged her tightly.

''you shouldn't have came all this way. How did you get here so fast?''

crap. How was I going to explain that one.

''we were already not far from here'' I said as I pulled her towards the door.

I gave everyone who was staring at her a dirty look. And walked out of the door.

''who's we?'' she asked.

''me and jasper''

''jasper hale?'' she asked shocked.

I nodded.

''oh my god. Bella your blushing. Are you going out with jasper?''

I nodded again.

''way to go Bella'' she giggled ''thank you. I'm feeling better already''

''That's what I'm here for'' I grinned ''have you got your stuff?''

she shook her head and looked down. ''Ben is still in my room, waiting to speak to me''

''good'' I smirked ''come on. Lets go get your stuff''

we walked along a few corridors and went outside.

''my dorm is just there'' she pointed to a building across from us.

I jumped as I felt a cold hand slip in to mine.

''hello again Angela'' jasper said calmly.

''hey, lover boy'' she grinned.

Jasper chuckled and kissed my cheek.

''were going to go get Angela's things then we can go'' I told him.

''would you like me to go and get them. And you two can wait in the car?'' he asked.

My kind, sweet, thoughtful and sexy man. God I love him!

Angela looked as if she was considering it.

''you can go with jasper to the car if you like. I want a word with Ben'' I told her.

''Bella. Don't. He's not even worth it'' she tried.

''no. I'm sorry Angela but I cant. He's hurt you. Your my human best friend and I wont let him get away with it''

''human best friend?'' she giggled

oops.

''oh you know what I mean'' I waved my hand.

Jasper was laughing.

We had reached her room now. She hesitated at the door.

I moved past her and opened the door.

''Angie....'' Ben jumped up and ran towards me. He stopped when he saw it was me.

''Bella?'' he looked shocked to see me ''jasper?'' now he looked thoroughly confused.

I fought the urge to laugh and walked towards him.

''Angela. Pack your things'' I told her.

She grabbed a big sports bag from under one of the beds and moved over to a wardrobe.

''Angela. Please. Let me explain'' Ben begged.

''no! You don't deserve her attention. How could you Ben? What the fuck were you thinking?''

he looked at me with a scared expression on his face.

''Bella.... I....I didn't......I was.......I..''

''you what?'' I hissed at him. ''you were weak? You were lonely? You needed attention? What was it Ben?''

jasper came over and put one hand on my shoulder.

''calm down, darlin''

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

''What's he feeling?'' I asked under my breath, knowing he could hear me.

''sorry for himself. I don't feel any regret or remorse from him'' he whispered to me.

That got me mad.

''tell me, Ben. Are you sorry for what you have done? And I will know if your lying''

he nodded ''yes. I'm sorry'' he turned to Angela ''I'm so sorry. It wont happen again, I promise''

jasper growled quietly ''he's lying''

''you fucking lying bastard'' I shouted at him. ''how long have you been cheating on her?''

Angela looked over at us. Tears were streaming down her face.

''tell me the truth, Ben. I at least deserve that'' she told him.

He put his head down ''about three months. But I'm sorry, baby. I really am''

that was it.

For the first time in my life I pulled my hand back and punched him as hard as I could on the nose.

He fell backwards as if I was watching it in slow motion.

''ohmygod!'' Angela gasped.

Jasper smiled widely and made a sound like a purr in his throat.

Ben didn't get up.

I rubbed my knuckles.

''you knocked him out'' Angela said. She sounded like she was torn between pleased and upset.

''he'll live'' jasper shrugged.

''you ready?'' I asked her.

She nodded quickly. And walked over to us.

Jasper took her bag from her and left the room.

I followed. Just as I turned to see if Angela was behind me, I saw her kick Ben in the balls.

''cheating bastard'' she spat.

I burst out laughing.

She giggled and hurried to catch up with us.

We left the building and made our way across the road to get out of the campus.

''goodbye Bella!'' someone called out as we got to the car.

What the fuck?

Jasper, Angela and I all turned to see who is was.

The boy who showed me to the cafeteria was stood waiving at me.

I waved back half heartedly.

Jasper was shooting daggers with his eyes.

''lusting after my woman. God dammit. I'll rip his fucking head off'' he was muttering.

I laughed and kissed his lips softly.

''does jealous jasper want to play later?'' I asked once Angela was out of ear shot.

His eyes darkened and he growled sexily.

**Hello :)**

**poor Angela :( don't worry I have big plans for her.**

**Thanks again for all the well wishes for my baby, I'm happy to say she is much better.**

**Please review and have a good day =)**

**Rose xxx**


	10. Twin flames!

FYI.** Got a treat for you at the bottom of the page. A naughty one too!**

J. pov

we drove for a few hours, until I heard Angela's stomach growl.

''are you two hungry?'' I asked.

''a little'' Bella said. While Angela nodded in agreement.

Bella was sat in the back with Angela.

Poor girl was a wreck. She was hurting bad. Every ten minutes I kept sending her waves of calm, hope and relief.

Calm so she wouldn't get too upset. Hope, so she felt like life goes on. And relief so that she felt glad to be rid of a cheater.

My Bella was doing a brilliant job of making her feel better.

She was telling Angela about happy valley.

''but, seriously I am so glad that you will be staying with me just so the men will leave me alone. There must be ten men for every one woman in happy valley'' she laughed.

The sound made my chest ache. I loved her so much.

''oh god. Really? Why is there so many men?'' Angela asked.

I watched in the rear view mirror as Bella shrugged and rolled her eyes.

''beats me. But it's kinda annoying being the centre of attention to all those leeches''

she then burst out laughing.

I could feel embarrassment and amusement and a little bit of homesickness? What the heck?

Angela and I looked at her strangely and she slowly calmed down.

I sent them both a wave of calm and added a huge dose of love and affection for Bella.

She smiled at me through the mirror.

I pulled up to a McDonalds for the girls to get something to eat.

We all got out and headed inside.

The place was empty.

''I'm just going to the rest room. I bet I look like hell'' Angela chuckled.

Bella pulled me close to her as soon as we were alone.

We were stood in a corner next to some stairs.

''instead of driving through the night, can we go to a motel or something?'' she asked.

''sure we can, darlin. Are you tired?'' I pushed a few stray hairs from her face and stared into her eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed me hard.

I knew that if I opened up and tested her emotions, I would take her right there and then in this nasty smelling fast food joint.

''I'm not tired one bit cowboy'' she growled ''I'm feeling energetic''

Oh fuck! I almost came in my pants.

''what do you plan on doing with all that energy, darlin?'' I drawled

she bit her lip sexily.

''did you know that the most powerful voluntary muscle in your body is your tongue?''

she ran her tongue along her lips.

My breath came out in pants.

''I guess if I give my tongue and mouth a good exercise, it might help. If you have any other ideas, I'd be happy to her them''

she was now impossibly close.

I could smell her arousal and feel her lust.

I gripped her hips and pressed my solid erection in to her.

A groan slipped through her soft full lips and her eyes rolled back then closed.

''I don't want to wait jasper'' she whispered ''I want you. All of you''

I wanted to pick her up and run to a motel. Shit, I probably wouldn't even make it to the car. But she deserved better than that.

Her first time will be painful enough without me rushing it because she's got me horny as fuck.

''and have me you shall, darlin. I will never deny you anything'' I told her.

She opened her eyes and I all but got lost in them.

''hey love birds. Are we going to eat?'' Angela chuckled as she rounded the corner.

I handed Bella a fifty.

''I need to sit down'' I grinned at her.

She looked down at my still bulging cock and licked her lips.

''so not helping'' I growled as I walked past her to go to one of the booths and think about trees and grass.

Anything to make my hard on go away.

If I had a heart beat it would be pounding.

I felt nervous!. I hadn't felt like this since I was alive.

Being with Bella was the best thing that ever happen to me.

Tonight was going to be special. It would be a first time for the both of us.

Bella's first time ever and my first time with a human. Not to mention our first time together.

I knew without a doubt that making love to Bella would be like nothing I had ever felt before.

Before I became a vampire, I had never been with a woman. So I had no idea what it felt like to be with someone warm and wet.

Oh fuck, I need to stop thinking.

Instead I thought about how much I needed Bella.

It was selfish of me to think like this but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be her first, her only and her last. I wanted her to be with me for the rest of existence.

We needed to have that talk soon.

The girls came back and sat down.

Whatever it was that they had on their trays smelt disgusting.

''not hungry, jasper?'' Angela asked.

''he can share mine'' Bella said and held a fry to my lips.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she giggled.

Reluctantly I opened my mouth and let her shove it in.

it tasted like dirt and salt.

she looked amused.

I spent the rest of the time on the phone, calling a nearby hotel and booking two rooms.

By the time we reached the hotel it was 10:30pm.

I booked us in as Angela and Bella said good night and quickly coughed up the dirt flavoured fry.

Angela was on floor three and Bella and I were on floor 5.

The elevator ride was fun.

I kept sending waves of lust and arousal towards Bella.

Her knees were weak, she was holding on to my arm so hard that if I had been human, it would have broke something.

"well, this is my floor'' Angela said as the elevator stopped.

"thank you both, for everything. It means a lot to me, knowing that I have such caring friends''

''you would do the same for me'' Bella said ''That's what friends are for right?''

Angela smiled ''true, goodnight guys. And thanks, jasper for the room''

''my pleasure Angela. Get some sleep''

she walked down the corridor, carrying her bag.

I pressed the number 5 and pulled Bella towards me.

As soon as our lips touched, I let out a sigh.

Every second I spend away from those lips, is a second I spend missing them.

The doors opened and I picked her up, bridal style.

''jasper! Put me down'' she giggled.

''not a chance'' I growled, playfully.

''you, miss swan. Are going to be pampered and your not allowed to complain''

she raised her eyebrows at me ''is that a fact?''

''sure is, ma'am'' I tilted my head at her.

She bit her lip and smiled.

''then by all means, Mr Whitlock. Pamper away''

I got the room door opened and carried her over to the huge bed and gently placed her in the middle.

I bent to place a kiss on her nose.

''stay here'' I whispered.

Moving at vampire speed, I started running a bath. I added some red bubble bath and went back in to the bedroom.

She smiled then a look of horror clouded her beautiful face.

''what is it, darlin?'' I asked sitting beside her.

''fudge''

I looked at her questioningly.

''he needs feeding and his water changing in the morning'' she said.

''ah. Well, phone Esme. She will gladly do it for you''

she nodded ''poor fudge. He wont be here after tomorrow. Dicky nick, said he would be getting picked up tomorrow''

I didn't need to open up and feel her emotions to know that she was sad.

''sweetheart. I will get us some horses'' I pushed her hair back and seared in to her eyes.

She smiled ''thank you, jasper. But as I said before, I don't want a horse. Not right now anyway. I'm way too clumsy''

something about that statement made my cold heart tingle.

I smiled and kissed her softly ''one day'' I whispered, handing her my phone.

I went back into the bathroom while she was on the phone to stop the bath.

There was a phone on the wall, which I used to call down to the main desk.

When I went back in to the bedroom, Bella was off the phone and was taking off her jumper.

I lent against the door frame and watched as the material slid up over her soft creamy skin.

I took in a deep breath, taking in her scent.

Not once since we had been together in Alaska, had I needed to control my thirst to be with her.

It's like it isn't there.

Bella doesn't even smell like food to me. I found myself wondering if she ever did?.

Angela smelt like every other human did. But even when she was in the car, I had perfect control.

Damn Alice and her lies.

''jasper Whitlock! Are you ogling me?'' Bella tried to sound firm but giggled.

''I sure am, darlin'' I growled.

She winked and began to unbutton her jeans slowly.

My breathing hitched as I watched.

''I'll have our clothes dry cleaned, for tomorrow'' I told her, trying to keep my eyes on her face.

She raised one eyebrow and walked over to me.

''I think you'd be blushing, if you were human'' she grinned.

I sighed shakily. ''OK, I'll admit it. I'm a little nervous''

she looked shocked.

''are you sure you wanna do this?. It's going to hurt. I promise to calm you as much as I can, but its still going to hurt''

''jasper, I know what I want. And I know it's going to hurt. so what. Waxing hurts, but I still do it'' she smiled

''do you want to?'' she asked, biting her lip.

''more than anything'' I told her honestly.

''then stop talking'' she whispered and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to me.

She made a little moan into my mouth that went straight to my dick.

My hands roamed down her back to her still unbuttoned jeans.

I gently pushed them down over her butt and thighs then without breaking the kiss, I lifted her so they fell off.

She wrapped her legs around me, pressing herself to me as close as possible.

My hands gripped her hips as I moved her down to feel my hardness.

She moaned again and began tugging on my shirt.

I walked us over to the bathroom and sat her on the counter top.

She looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe that she was mine.

I let her take off my top as I placed open mouth kisses along her collar bone and shoulders.

Her bra straps fell away as my fingers made quick work of the fastening and I kissed moved along her bare chest.

I felt her jump and looked up at her questioningly.

''sorry'' she giggled ''my foot fell in the bath water''

I chuckled and stepped away from her.

She pouted and tried to pull me back.

''do you want to get in?'' I asked.

She looked like she was deciding.

''yes'' she said finally, hopping off the counter.

She toppled and almost hit her head before I caught her.

I kissed her temple ''careful, darlin''

her blush rose on her cheeks.

I went to get one of the big fluffy towels and take her clothes out for the maid to take to be dry cleaned.

When I returned she was already in the bath.

Her hair was pulled up on her head. Curls were falling down her shoulders.

She looked stunning.

I stood and watched her form the door.

She blew bubbles at me off her hand and laughed.

This Bella was so much more easy going and happier than the Bella I met in forks.

Without warning, she stood up.

Her glorious naked body was only covered by a few milky bubbles.

Immediately my dick was solid.

She saw the movement in my pants and grinned. ''thanks'' she smirked.

I had her wrapped in the towel and laid on the bed before she could blink.

''damn, jasper. That was impressive. How good are you at ironing?'' she grinned.

I laughed and began to dry her off.

Her towel was open.

She squirmed a little. I felt a little embarrassment and nervousness coming from her.

''beautiful'' I breathed and bent to kiss away the rest of the bubbles.

As soon as my lips brushed at her heated skin, her arousal filled the air.

I inhaled deeply. My cock was aching to be near her.

She reached out to unbutton my jeans and my hips thrust forward as her pinky finger brushed my shaft.

She grinned and seemed to gain a little confidence.

''commando, jasper?'' she laughed.

I grinned ''being around you makes my pants uncomfortable quite a lot. This way is easier''

she blushed and pulled me down for a kiss.

Kicking my jeans off, I moved up so I was above her.

She was trembling but not from the cold.

I didn't feel any fear or any indication that she wasn't comfortable. Just anticipation and plenty of want.

Her tiny hands moved down my chest and round my sides.

I felt her smile against my lips as she gripped my ass.

I was positioned at her entrance now.

Her hips bucked forward and I very nearly entered her.

It would be way too painful for her to do that.

I trailed my fingers down her body as I took one of her sort nipple in my mouth.

She moaned my name making shiver.

My hand was now at her dripping wet centre.

I pinched her clit between my thumb and finger.

The sensation causing us both to groan out loud.

I gently grazed her nipple with my teeth and pushed one finger in to her. She gasped and arched her back as her head went back.

''ah...fuck, Bella'' I hissed.

She was so tight and hot, not to mention soaked with her essence.

I couldn't help it. I took the finger out and brought it to my mouth.

Her sweet taste exploded on my tongue.

I returned my finger inside her and began gently stretching her.

He was loving this. Her emotions were all over, making me have to work hard to restrain myself from cuming all over her.

After a few minutes I added a second finger.

She was stretching nicely and I only felt a little discomfort with her pleasure.

''jasper!'' she panted as I felt her insides begin to clench.

I moved down quickly to replace my fingers with my tongue.

''oh.....ohhh...fuck.....ohh... jasperrrr'' she screamed as she withered on the bed.

Her hot sweet juices filled my mouth.

I moaned as I swallowed them down then lapped up the excess wetness.

She pulled me back up to meet my lips with hers.

Without warning she thrust her tongue into my mouth.

I felt a fresh wave of wanton desire hit me as she tasted herself in my mouth.

Pulling back she licked her lips.

''mmmm, I taste good'' she pulled me back down as if to kiss her but instead she licked my lips then around my mouth.

My breath was coming out in pants.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

''make love to me jasper'' she asked and bit her plump bottom lip.

Before she had time to breath, I had a condom on and was positioned ready for her.

I felt a little confusion mingling with all her desire and want.

''a condom?'' she asked.

''my venom'' I explained.

She just nodded.

Her heart was pounding and her skin already had a slight sheen of perspiration.

''are you ready for me darlin?'' I asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

''relax'' I whispered in her ear. I began kissing her neck and nibbling at her delectable skin.

She nodded again and closed her eyes while wrapping her legs around me.

''I love you'' I told her as I slightly pushed myself in.

I sent her a wave of calm and lust.

she gasped but didn't stop me.

Her eyes were tightly shut.

I let her get used to the size of my end for a minute then pushed in further.

''ohhhhh......damn darlin. Your so hot and tight'' I moaned.

This was like nothing I had ever experienced. She was tighter than my hand when I made a fist.

She was feeling slight pain so I took her pain and sent her more calm . when she was more relaxed I pushed further.

One more push and I would break through her barrier

one more push and she would be mine.

I captured her lips with mine.

Our tongues danced with one another.

I took the opportunity to push myself quickly and completely inside her.

She gasped and opened her eyes wide.

I felt her pain. I also felt her blood run down my balls.

Shit, what if I lost control!

''are you aright, darlin?'' I asked not daring to breath.

I sent her more calm and love.

She nodded ''yeah..... it just....you are BIG''

I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face.

''thanks''

she slowly moved her hips around in a circle causing me to moan and pull out a little.

I slowly pushed back in still not daring to breath

''is this OK?'' I asked.

''it doesn't hurt as much now'' she panted.

I continued to move out then slowly back in, setting a steady slow rhythm.

I felt her muscles relax inside her and I knew she wasn't in any more pain.

I let myself open up to feel her emotions and was hit with so much ecstasy, it made my knees weak.

''faster, jasper'' she cried.

I looked down at her beautiful face and pumped faster.

Her eyes were filled with so much lust and love, it was over powering.

She was moaning and gasping now, her hips were thrusting up to meet mine.

Without thinking I breathed in and was shocked by what I felt.

The smell of her blood didn't tempt me in the slightest.

While she smelt delicious, it wasn't the smell of food. It was the smell of love. My love.

That means we must be......

my heart filled with so much love.

I gripped the side of the bed and began to pump in and out freely.

''harder!'' she screamed.

Nether of us were going to last long now.

With each thrust I pushed harder in to her, going deeper with each one.

She was screaming now.

Her pleasure was too powerful for me to hold on any longer.

I sent her my own pleasure so it mixed with hers and she began to climax hard.

Her body was convulsing. With one last hard thrust a exploded more than I ever had before.

We cried out together as our bodies came down from their high.

I buried my head in her neck as we both breathed deeply.

We didn't speak, we didn't need to speak.

I quickly took off the condom and moved Bella so she was under the quilt.

She grinned when she felt what was underneath the blankets.

''heated blankets. One on top and one on the bottom'' I told her.

She pulled back the sheets and I climbed in beside her.

''I love you'' she told me as she snuggled in to me.

''I love you more'' I kissed her cheek.

She laughed ''not possible''

''Bella do you believe in fate?'' I asked quietly.

''depends on what you mean'' she asked, turning to face me.

''like soul mates''

she thought about it for a moment.

''like love at first sight?'' she asked.

I propped my self up higher.

''no, love at first time can be wrong and that love could go away. What I mean is when you find somebody who is your equal your other half. The twin to your soul. Some say that our souls are like twin flames. And that we spend our entire life searching for the other half. And when we find our twin soul, our life's will be complete''

she was silent so I continued.

''vampires have a way of finding our soul mates. We could live next door to our soul mate and never know........ until we smell their blood. The missing half of ones soul would not smell like food to the vampire or we could accidentally kill them therefore killing half of ourself''

''do you know anyone who has found their soul mate?'' her voice was so quiet that if I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

''yes. I know of three actually. A vampire's soul mate is always a human. Esme and Carlisle are soul mates. He found out as he was turning her. My friend peter, and his mate Charlotte are soul mates........'' I paused.

She looked up at me when I didn't continue.

I smiled and kissed her nose.

''you and I are also soul mates''

I heard her sharp intake of breath and she turned her full body to face me.

''how do you know?''

''your blood doesn't tempt me, darlin. And the fact that I love you more than life itself''

her eyes filled with tears.

''how did we not know before?'' she asked as the first tear slipped from her eye.

I wiped it away with my thumb.

''you have never bled while being anywhere near me before''

she kissed my lips and clung to me tightly.

''we were meant to be together?'' she asked against my lips.

''without a doubt, darlin'' I told her.

She tried to fight it but a huge yawn was trying to take her over.

I chuckled ''go to sleep sugar. We have eternity to be together and I'll be right here when you wake up''

''mmkay'' she sighed and lay down.

She was asleep in minutes.

I lay beside her and closed my own eyes, holding her warm body to my strangely also warm body.

I made a mental note to buy a few heated blankets for back home.

I never wanted to spend another night apart from my love, my life, my soul mate.

**Awww fluff :)**

**so sweet.**

**And thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I have 145!!!!!! woohoo!**

**Now, I promised you all a treat.**

**How many of you have heard about poor jasper's aka Jackson rathborn's script for eclipse going missing and ending up on the net?**

**Well if anybody wants to read it send me a massage with your email and I will sent you the script.**

**it is AWESOME!!!!!**

**the film will be amazing and jasper is in it LOADS ^_^**

**p.s please review =)**

**love ya**

**Rose xxx**


	11. surprise!

B. pov

The first thing I thought when I woke up was 'please don't let last night have all been a dream'.

The second thing I thought was how hot I was feeling.

Then I felt warm fingertips, running up my thigh.

Wait! Warm?

My eyes snapped open.

''well, good morning pretty lady. How are you feeling today?'' jasper smiled.

I instantly relaxed ''mmm, morning. I feel good. I love these heated blankets''

''me too. I plan to buy a few. did you sleep well?'' he asked.

''like a log'' I grinned.

He kissed my lips softly. I was desperate to deepen the kiss but wanted to brush my teeth first.

''breakfast will arrive in about five minutes. I sent the same to Angela's room. I hope she wont mind being woken up'' jasper said. A little crease was forming between his eyebrows.

''I'm sure she will love it'' I told him as I got out of bed.

I realised I was naked and blushed furiously. I also noticed how sore I was. My thighs and groin were aching.

Jasper laughed ''Bella, you are my soul mate. There is no need to ever be embarrassed. Especially at being naked''

he was beside me in a blink.

He took my hand and pulled me over to a full length mirror.

I closed my eyes before he could stand me in front of it.

''open your eyes'' he whispered in my ear.

He was pressed against my back, making me realise that he too was extremely naked.

I opened my eyes and instantly found his own golden orbs, watching me.

He looked down at the mirror. His hands trailed over my shoulders, down my breasts and across my stomach.

''see, perfect'' he said softly.

My breath hitched as I felt and watched him lower his face to my neck and kiss my pulse point.

''mine'' he said between kisses.

I couldn't agree more.

Someone knocked at the door, bursting our little bubble.

I shook my head.

''that will be our breakfast'' jasper said slipping on a white robe.

''_our _breakfast?'' I laughed.

He winked and went to get the door.

I slipped in to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Without my own shampoo, I didn't bother to wash my hair. So I was out in less than five minutes.

My clothes were on the counter top when I stepped out of the shower.

I quickly got dressed and went back out to see jasper.

I was sad to see that he was also dressed.

''Angela called. She said thanks to us both for breakfast and everything. And that she will meet us down stairs after we have finished''

''OK'' I said and kissed him softly.

The food was delicious. Pancakes with fresh cream and strawberry's.

After that we decided to go get Angela so we could hit the road.

She was sitting in the reception, playing on a psp.

''I didn't know you were into video games'' I laughed.

She looked up and smiled guiltily.

''yeah, I didn't used to. But since leaving forks, I have discovered a whole world of things I love that I could never do before''

''why couldn't you do them before?'' I asked.

She laughed ''are you kidding. The daughter of a preacher and a prude. I wasn't allowed to do anything. That's why we don't speak anymore''

''wait. You don't speak to your parents?'' I asked. I was shocked. Angela was always so close to her family.

''we got in to a huge fight about me going to collage. They didn't want me to. Thought I would get pulled in to a world of drugs and sex'' she laughed again ''we haven't spoke all year''

''Angela I'm so sorry'' I said and put my arm around her.

''are you girls ready?'' asked jasper, who had just checked us out.

We both nodded and followed him out.

Soon we were back on the road.

I sat once again, in the back with Angela.

We talked about all the reasons why she should be glad to be rid of Ben.

''and its not like I'll be single forever'' she was saying ''you thought you would never fall in love again and look at you''

''exactly'' I grinned and rubbed jaspers shoulder. He smiled at us through the mirror and winked.

Angela leaned in close to me.

''Edward was cute and all, but jasper is gorgeous''

I giggled. Fully aware that jasper just heard every word.

''I hope your not fancying my soul mate, miss Webber'' I grinned.

She faked shock and whispered ''me?. Never. Besides, I was always in to Emmett''

I almost choked, I was laughing so much.

''shhh!'' she laughed.

Jasper had turned his laugh in to a cough as his phone began ringing.

He handed it to me.

''hello?'' I asked, trying not to laugh.

''good morning Bella. How is everything?'' Carlisle asked.

''good morning, Carlisle. Everything's great, were on our way home now'' I told him.

''good, good. How is Angela doing?''

''Angela is doing OK. We are just talking about how much better off she is and how much fun were going to have''

Angela smiled.

''That's great'' Carlisle chuckled. ''can jasper speak or is now not a good time?''

''he's driving'' I told him.

I knew that jasper could talk on the phone and drive at the same time. Hell, he could probably talk on the phone, write a letter and play the guitar, while driving and still be safe.

''oh, OK. Well tell him that peter called and we will see you all soon'' he said.

''OK, thanks Carlisle. Tell Esme, thank you for seeing to fudge for me''

''no problem, Bella. Bye''

''peter called'' I told jasper for the sake of Angela. I knew he had heard both sides of the conversation, perfectly.

''great. I bet they are coming to visit. I haven't seen peter and char for years'' he told us happily.

Peter and Charlotte were the soul mates that jasper had told me about last night. And from what Edward had told me, peter was like a brother to jasper.

I couldn't wait to meet them. I hoped they like me!.

As if reading my mind, jaspers eyes caught mine in the mirror.

''peter and char, are going to love you Bella. Char's always wanted a sister but she hated Alice'' he grinned.

That made me feel better.

I loved Alice, but I could never forgive her for what she did to jasper. Although, if she hadn't have left. jasper and I might never have figured out we were soul mates.

It was all so confusing.

''do you girls mind if I push the speed limit a little?'' jasper asked about three hours later.

''I knew it was killing you to stick to the limit'' I laughed. Angela joined in.

''I don't mind at all. I'm dying to see Bella's house and the sooner we get there the sooner Bella and I can crack open a bottle of wine'' Angela said.

Both jasper and I stared at her with open mouths.

''what?'' she giggled ''I told you, I can finally do things I want now. And its not like I'm going to get sloshed''

I just smiled and shook my head.

We stopped at a gas station about two hours later to stretch our legs.

Angela and I went in to grab some snacks and a bottle of wine for later.

''uh... do you have any id?'' asked the spotty guy at the till.

I leaned on the counter.

This is the trick I had mastered in port Angeles when I was going through my drinking phase last year.

''I do have id. But I left it at home'' I looked down and pouted.

''would you let me off this time?. I promise you I'll show it to you the next time I see you''

''I'm not sure. My boss......'' the boy began.

''how will he find out?'' Angela asked, stepping up beside me.

The boy was now looking between the two of us. His face turning red.

Jasper walked through the door.

''wanna check my id?'' he asked, walking over to me and wrapping me in his arms.

''no, sir. I believe you'' the boy said and bagged up our things.

''smart boy'' jasper said and threw a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

''the lust coming from that boy was terrible'' he whispered in my ear as we all walked back to the car. Angela was walking in front.

''is that why you scared him half to death?'' I chuckled.

''hey, the guy can lust after anyone he wants. Anyone except my girl''

''aww, baby. Jealousy looks so good on you'' I grinned.

He kissed my lips and pulled me closer.

''get used to it darlin. You bring out a whole new part of me, including a jealous part''

Angela was now making barfing noises in the car.

Jasper laughed.

''shut it you. Or I'm telling Emmett about your little crush!'' I smirked as I got in beside her.

She narrowed her eyes ''you wouldn't''

I smiled sweetly ''try me''

''please don't. I don't want the ice maiden coming after me with a baseball bat'' Angela made a face ''no offence jasper''

he laughed ''none taken''

''anyway, Rosalie wouldn't come after you. She and Emmett broke up'' I told her.

She tried to hide it but both jasper and I both saw the expression on her face before she calmed it.

It was want.

She blushed a little and put her head back on the seat.

A huge yawn took over her.

''I didn't sleep too well last night'' she told me.

''why didn't you say something?'' I rolled up my jumper and placed it on the back seat ''lay down and relax''

''I cant sleep in a car'' she laughed.

''humour me?'' I asked.

She rolled her eyes but agreed.

I climbed over to the front, next to jasper.

''it's not going to work'' Angela said as she put her head down.

I looked over at jasper who winked.

The next thing I heard were Angela's deep and even breathing.

''works like a charm'' jasper grinned.

I reached over and took his hand ''thank you. How long will she be out?''

''she's in a deep sleep. She'll wake when her body isn't so tired'' he shrugged.

''how long till we get home?'' I asked.

He pulled up. ''about an hour''

I raised one eyebrow at him and laughed ''What's with the stop? Do you need to pee?''

''funny'' he rolled his beautiful eyes.

I still couldn't believe he was mine.

''I pulled up, because I realised how long it had been since I last kissed you'' he said huskily.

I opened my mouth to reply but he had gone.

''and I really needed to kiss you!'' he said appearing at my door.

He had me out of my seat on sat on the bonnet in seconds.

His eyes darkened as he held my face in-between his strong hands.

''Bella, last night was one of the best nights of my life''

''one of?'' I asked ''What's top five?''

he stayed silent for a few seconds.

''the top one hundred best moments of my life, have all been spent with you''

I grinned ''really?''

he nodded ''when you moved here and we got to know each other, I realised that in all my time on this earth, both alive and dead. I had never really being living. I had been existing and there is a huge difference.''

he kissed my lips softly.

''my top five, in no particular order are. When you first kissed me. When you first said you loved me. Last night. The first time I came to your door and all you had on was that tiny bikini and the first time I tasted you''

I nodded and smirked ''they are mine too. Except, instead of me in a bikini. Its you as a cowboy''

''why, thank you ma'am'' he laughed and held me close.

''I love you'' he whispered

''I love you more'' I smirked.

''not possible'' he picked me up and placed me back in the car.

''lets go home'' he said starting the engine.

The speed he was going would frighten most humans, but not me.

Jasper made me see everything in a new light.

I couldn't wait to join him as a vampire.

Angela woke up about five minutes before we reached my house.

She sat up and stretched.

''wow. I feel great'' she smiled.

''good afternoon sleepy head'' I turned and grinned at her.

''where are we?'' she asked, peering out of the window.

''home'' jasper told her as he turned up my drive.

''oh my god!. Bella, this place is amazing'' she whistled.

''wait till you see the hot tub'' I grinned.

''cant wait'' she grinned back excitedly.

''I'm going to head over and see Carlisle and Esme. Get something to eat'' jasper said whit a wink as I got out ''I'll be back shortly''

I leaned over and kissed him. ''bring them back with you''

he nodded and said goodbye to Angela, then drove off.

As soon as I let us in to my house, Angela threw her arms around me.

''thank you, Bella''

I hugged her back ''your welcome. Are you hungry?''

''famished'' she laughed and wiped the tears that had slipped down her cheeks.

''you go look around and I'll fix us something to eat'' I told her.

She took her bags upstairs and I started on spaghetti bolognese.

''your house is amazing!'' Angela sighed 10 minutes later.

''thanks. I love it'' I grinned.

We sat down at the table to eat and I noticed my mobile phone was sitting on a piece of paper.

I took the paper.

Bella

thought you might want this.

Your home is beautiful.

Esme x

I smiled and picked up my phone.

62 new messages and 203 missed calls.

''what the fuck!'' I said out loud.

''What's wrong?'' asked Angela, who was happily digging in to her food.

I showed her the screen.

''whoa!''

I checked the missed calls.

1 from Jake.

1 from Dan.

2 from Charlie.

199 from Emmett.

I almost choked on my pasta.

I clicked the first message.

1

**Hey, can you give me jazz's**

**number.**

**Em x**

2

**yo. you not talkin to me?**

**Em x**

2

**OK. what the hell?**

**What did I do?**

I skipped down to the last few.

59

**Isabella swan! What the hell is going on?**

60

**where the fuck is jasper?**

**Jasper if you've fucking hurt **

**her, I'll rip you to shreds and dance around the fucking pyre.**

I couldn't read anymore.

I quickly got his number up ad called him.

It went straight to voice mail.

''fuck!''

**Emmett. Chill, I'm OK.**

**Jasper and I went to the fetch Angela**

**last night and have been travelling all day.**

**I forgot to take my phone.**

**And jasper would never hurt me you ass!**

**I'm sorry for scaring you.**

**Bella xx**

**''**What's with Emmett?'' Angela giggled.

I sighed. ''he's a little protective of me''

**''**isn't hehere?'' she looked confused.

''no, he's in England. Esme and Carlisle are here. But I don't know how long for''

she nodded and ate in silence for a few minutes.

''Bella?'' she asked as she finished.

''hmm?''

''does Edward and Alice know about you and jasper?''

I shook my head. ''its nothing to do with them''

then I laughed ''Alice, probably knows. Damn pixie knows everything!''

''she did always seem to know something no one else did'' Angela giggled.

I poured us both a glass of wine and we headed over to the couch.

''I want this!'' Angela said looking around. ''I want a new life''

I smiled ''it worked out great for me. Maybe a new life is just what you need''

''do you ever feel like you don't belong in this world?'' she asked after a minute.

I stiffened. ''your not going all suicidal on me are you?''

she laughed and smacked my arm.

''no! Its just...... I feel like I don't fit in with everyone else anymore. Except you and jasper for some strange reason. I was always scared of the Cullen's before. But now I don't feel intimidated by jasper, like I used to. Is that weird?''

I laughed ''Angela. That is just how I felt when I first moved to forks. You were the only person that I felt comfortable with. Then I met Edward and his family and I knew that I was meant to be with them. Does that make sense?''

she nodded.

''Bella ,don't think I'm a freak for saying this but......... ''

suddenly the front door burst open.

''Bella!''

we turned to see Emmett and another man running into the house.

''Emmett?'' I asked, shocked.

He pulled me from the couch and in to a bone crushing hug.

''don't ever fucking do that to me again!'' he hissed in my ear.

''I'm sorry..... Emmett.......but I.....cant.....breath''

he put me down but still held on to me.

''I misses you so much, you big old bear'' I laughed, throwing my arms back around him.

''I missed you too little sis'' he boomed.

I let go and stepped back.

''Angela! Hey, its good to see you. How you doing?'' he asked and pulled a very surprised Angela in to a hug.

''uh... hi, Emmett. Its good to see you too. I'm good thanks, what about you?'' she blushed.

''I'm great'' he said. ''Bella. Angela. This is my friend will. Will, these are the girls. Angela is a friend of ours from forks''

I turned to the other man who had came in with Emmett.

A tall and lean man with jet black messy hair and honey coloured eyes stood staring at me.

He was gorgeous! Besides jasper, he was easily the best looking male vampire I had ever seen.

He also had his bottom lip pierced, which made me really curious.

''hello, will. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella'' I held out my hand.

He ignored my hand and pulled me into his arms.

''I've heard a lot about you. Its a pleasure to meet you'' he said in a English accent.

''you smell amazing'' he added and sniffed my hair.

''okaaay. Awkward much'' I looked at Emmett who laughed.

''nice to meet you too Angela'' will added and kissed Angela's hand.

I get hugged and sniffed and he kisses her hand like a total gentleman!

''fuck. Bella. I was scared to fucking death. I thought something bad had happened'' Emmett said as he pulled me over to the couch.

''like what?'' I asked, rolling my eyes.

''well since you said about jasper being your neighbour I thought maybe something had happened'' he shrugged.

''That's ridiculous Emmett. Jasper would never hurt me! Ever!''

''accidents can happen, tinker bell'' he said softly.

I huffed. ''not with jasper''

now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

''how did you get here so fast? I thought you were in England'' I asked.

''we were coming here anyway, so we just sped up a bit'' Emmett shrugged.

''so where's jazz? I want to introduce him to will''

''he went home for a while. Esme and Carlisle are at his place'' I told him. Nervously biting my lip.

''do you know how sexy that is?'' will asked watching my mouth.

''down boy'' Emmett laughed as I blushed like a tomato.

Angela chuckled and came and sat down.

She looked slightly confused but happy at the same time.

''are you OK, with them being here?'' I asked Emmett.

He shrugged ''sure. It will be good to see them again''

he turned to will ''looks like you will be made in to a true Cullen''

I was looking at wills piercing. How the hell had he don't that?

Vampire skin was too tough to pierce with a needle.

''like what you see?'' he grinned at me.

''how did you...? I mean, your piercing. How?'' I asked.

''werewolf tooth'' he grinned.

My eyes widened and I turned to Angela.

Crap. This was going to be hard to explain everything to her.

''That's the name of the shop'' Emmett explained and winked at me quickly.

She nodded.

''so. Can we stay here. Little sister?'' Emmett asked, showing me the puppy dog eyes.

I laughed ''sure. But don't you want to stay with jasper?. His house is way bigger''

''hmmm? Stay in a house with dudes. Or in a house with two gorgeous girls? Decisions, decisions'' will said then laughed.

''well if you promise not to break anything. You can sleep in my uncles house across the yard'' I told them.

''or we could just stay here. Its not like we need a bed'' Emmett laughed.

Angela looked at him oddly.

''I... I mean we could sleep on the floor or what ever'' he amended.

''I could always bunk with you'' will winked at me.

Oh shit!

Angela burst out laughing ''your funeral'' she told him.

I smiled at her and took her glass.

''refill?'' I asked.

She nodded. ''do you have a xbox?''

''we do!'' Emmett boomed, standing up. ''in the truck. Be right back''

he walked out as I went over to the kitchen and refilled Angela's glass.

This Wine really was quite nice.

''so'' will said from behind me quietly.

I turned to face him.

''your the human that Emmett is so protective over''

I looked over at Angela but she couldn't hear us.

''That's me'' I smiled and put the wine away.

''at first I thought he was in to you, you know. But I see now that its purely brotherly'' he leaned against the fridge.

''yeah, em and I are like family'' I smiled.

''do you have a boyfriend. Bella?'' he asked with a grin.

As if on que. My phone rang.

''excuse me'' I said and hurried to answer it.

It was jasper.

I took my phone and ran upstairs.

''hello'' I said as soon as I was in my room.

''hey darlin. I miss you''

I sighed as I heard his voice ''I miss you too. I have a surprise for you, but mostly for Esme. Will you bring them over?''

he chuckled ''That's what I'm calling for. Have you and Angela eaten yet. Because we could all go out''

''I made spaghetti. Just come over. I cant wait''

''OK. OK. Were on our way'' he laughed.

''thank you. See you soon'' I grinned.

''I love you'' he told me.

''I love you too. Hurry up!''

he laughed and hung up.

I smiled and shook my head.

''what. The. Fuck!.''

I turned to find Emmett stood in my my door way.

**Yay Emmett's here!**

**Who is the mysterious will and how will he fit in to the story?**

**Please review and have a good day :-)**

**hope you all liked your scripts ;)**

**Rose xxx**


	12. In on the secret!

B. pov

''Emmett!''

He looked angry ''again, I repeat. What. The. Fuck.''

''I can explain'' I said quickly.

I knew we should have told him.

''go, ahead'' he growled.

''how much did you hear?'' I asked quietly.

''I'm a vampire, Bella. I heard it all. What the fuck happened since you moved here?''

''we fell in love'' I told him.

He looked shocked but still a little mad.

''why didn't you tell me?''

''we was going to but we didn't know how you would take it'' I said, sitting down on my bed.

He was silent for a minute. Looking like he was fighting with himself.

he let out a huge sigh.

''you deserve to be happy Bella. And if jasper is what makes you happy, then I'm OK with it''

my head snapped up. ''really? Your not mad?''

''yeah I'm mad! I'm mad as fucking hell. But only at the two of you not telling me''

without warning I ran and jumped on him.

''thank you Emmett. I'm so sorry for not telling you''

he chuckled ''its OK. I forgive you''

he turned and carried me down stairs.

''is everything OK?. We heard shouting.'' Angela asked.

''yeah. it seams Bella here, has hooked up with jasper.'' Emmett said as I sat down.

''old news'' Angela rolled her eyes.

Emmett's booming laugh, filled the room.

''so when did this actually happen?'' he asked me with one eyebrow raised.

''at the Halloween party'' I told him. smiling at the memory.

His laughter died on his lips.

''what!'' he hissed ''you mean, when I called you and you were....? you were with him. It was his voice I heard?''

''yeah, kinda'' I said quietly.

I was now the colour of a beetroot.

His beautiful face was suddenly twisted with rage.

''oh no! Please don't tell me....'' he was clenching his jaw so tight, I thought it might snap.

''what?'' I asked.

'' TELL ME HE DIDN'T FUCK YOU!'' he shouted.

''Emmett!'' will warned ''calm down man''

''CALM DOWN! HE COULD HAVE KILLED HER!''

''Bella. Did you and jasper have sex on Halloween?'' will asked.

I was mortified.

''no'' I said, trying to make myself disappear into the back of the couch.

''and have you had sex with him since then?''

''I really don't see how that is any of your fucking business'' jasper's cold voice voice said from the front door.

''I'll take that as a yes'' Emmett said as he ran to the door.

He didn't even go at human pace ether.

I heard Angela gasp but couldn't take my eyes away from the pair of moving blurs.

J. pov

I didn't want to hurt my brother but I would if I had to.

He may have strength and muscle power but he was still no match for me.

''STOP!'' Bella screamed.

''jasper!'' Esme cried ''Emmett!''

''boys. That's enough'' Carlisle shouted.

With one final move, Emmett tried to get a hold on me. I easily flipped him over and grabbed his arms behind his back.

I placed my foot in the middle of his back.

One tug and he wouldn't be masturbating for a while.

''jasper. Please'' I heard Bella sob.

I turned and looked at her.

She was in the strange man's arms, crying. Angela was sat beside her with eyes as wide.

''fuck!'' I muttered and dropped Emmett.

I was beside my love in seconds.

''baby, I'm sorry'' I whispered as I pulled her out of the strangers arms.

''what the fuck just happened?'' asked Angela, shakily.

''Angela. Dear. How lovely to see you'' Esme said and sat beside the girl.

''Emmett. I know you mean well, but Bella is more than safe with jasper'' Carlisle was saying.

''how the fuck do work that one out?'' Emmett replied.

I could tell he still wanted to fight.

''she is his soul mate!'' Carlisle said simply.

That shut Emmett up.

His mouth hung open.

''fuck. That's some serious shit'' he said finally. ''jazz. Bella. I'm sorry guys''

I nodded and pulled Bella tighter to me.

The man was watching me from the sofa with narrowed eyes.

''what the fuck are you looking at?'' I asked.

He smirked ''not you'' and averted his gaze down to Bella.

I growled deeply making Bella jump.

''What's going on?'' Angela asked again.

''oh crap! Angela'' Bella said and ran to her friend.

Esme and Carlisle were sharing a look.

''Angela, dear. I will tell you the truth but you need to promise never to tell a soul'' Carlisle was saying.

''okay'' Angela said slowly.

Bella got up and went in to the kitchen.

Emmett came and stood beside me.

''sorry bro'' he said clapping his hand on my back.

''its OK, em. You were just looking out for Bella. I appreciate that''

I watched as the stranger got up and followed Bella.

''who the fuck is that, dead man'' I growled.

Lust was rolling off him towards my Bella, and I didn't like it one bit.

Emmett laughed.

''That's Will. He's cool man. I think your gonna like him''

''not when he's looking at Bella like that, while feeling what he's feeling''

''dude. Bella's a stunner. All guys look at her like that'' he shrugged.

I watched as Bella poured out two glasses of wine and drained one.

''my kind of girl'' the dead man laughed.

If he carried on like that, the nick name I had given him was going to come true.

''I don't usually drink'' Bella was saying. ''I'm just a little stressed. I'm worried about how Angela is going to cope''

he touched her hair. ''did you know, that massage is the best way to sooth away stress''

I'm going to kill him!

I moved over to him before he had chance to blink.

''move your hand. Before I remove it for you'' I growled.

He turned and smirked but removed his hand off her shoulder.

''relax dude. We were just talking''

''conversation over'' I hissed.

Bella took my hand.

I let her pull me over to the couch.

''he was only joking'' she whispered.

''no. he wasn't. I don't like him Bella''

she handed Angela a glass and sat down beside her.

B. pov

Angela was promising to never tell anyone to Carlisle.

''now. You may have noticed that our family is a little different'' he was saying to her.

''you mean the fact that your all amazingly beautiful. Or that you never eat any food. Or that your not supposed to be actually related but you all have the same skin colouring and matching eyes!''

the Cullen's were all looking at her with matching expressions of shock.

I laughed and nudged her. ''yes, he means that''

''I spent a lot of time watching your family at school'' Angela said then blushed.

She smiled shyly at me and jasper.

Emmett! I grinned.

''you see. my family and I have a secret. A big secret'' Carlisle told her.

''does Bella know?'' she asked and turned to me.

''yes. I have knows since I moved to forks'' I said.

She nodded.

''there's no way to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to say it'' Carlisle took a unnecessary breath and continued.

''my family and I are vampires!''

Angela's eyes widened. She turned to me as if for confirmation.

I nodded ''its true. But not like the movie kind'' I rolled my eyes.

''the Cullen's don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood. That's why their eyes are gold''

''so you don't hurt humans?'' she asked quietly.

''oh god no!'' Esme said ''we live as humans. We are a family''

Angela nodded.

She stayed silent for a few minutes then let out a breath.

''if Bella's fine with you all being vampires, then I am too. I trust her. And I will keep your secret'' she said finally.

I hugged her tightly.

''oh Angela, I'm so glad that I'm not the only one that knows. Well other than Jacob''

''Jacob knows!'' Angela squeaked.

shit! Now I had to explain about that.

''who is this Jacob? And how does he know about us?'' Esme asked.

''Jacob black. He's one of my best friends'' I explained.

''Jacob's a werewolf'' jasper told them.

''Epharaim blacks grandson!'' Carlisle gasped.

''fuck Bella. How long have you known about him being a wolf?'' Emmett asked.

''since you all left. I spent a lot of time with Jake. And one day he stopped coming to see me. Anyway long story short. Half the guys on the reservation are werewolf's''

Angela giggled ''only Bella could find vampires then when they leave find werewolf's''

''you can say that again'' Emmett laughed and plopped himself down beside Angela who blushed.

''Jacob was the one who told me about you all being vampires'' I told them.

Then I remembered about the treaty.

''that was before he was a wolf though. He didn't know it was true. He thought it was just a story''

''Bella, relax'' jasper laughed.

I sighed and leaned in to him.

He gently kissed my lips.

''hey!'' Emmett warned ''just because I give you my consent doesn't mean you can do it in front of me''

''you gave us your consent?'' I laughed.

Emmett scowled.

Angela held up her hand.

''question'' she asked ''how old are you all?''

''I am over three hundred and sixty-two years old'' Carlisle told her.

''wow!'' she whistled. And turned to jasper.

''one hundred and sixty-six'' he smiled.

She turned to Esme.

''one hundred and fifteen''

lastly she turned to Emmett.

''I'm the baby. Ninety-four'' he grinned widely.

She then turned to Will.

''I was born in thirteen sixty-two'' he smirked.

''wow!'' both Angela and I gasped.

''your so old'' she giggled ''none of you look your age''

just then, my phone began to ring.

Dan.

''excuse me'' I said and went up stairs to speak.

''hello'' I answered as I flopped down on my bed.

''hey bells. Hows you?''

''great. what about you?'' I asked.

''same old. I met a woman. Going out on a date tonight'' he sounded nervous.

I laughed ''is the great Daniel Matthew swan nervous?''

''shut up, I like her OK''

I laughed again ''OK. I'm sorry''

''hows things?'' he asked to change the topic.

''never better. Although, I'm still the centre of attention. And there is no clothes stores, unless your a lumberjack or you use a zimmer frame!''

he laughed loudly. ''I miss that stupid town''

''oh, I have a friend staying with me. Angela. She caught her boyfriend with her room mate so jasper and I went and got her. You don't mind do you?''

''of course I don't mind. Its your house now'' he said.

''thanks. She's a good friend''

''hows my good friend whitey? I haven't spoke to the pale mofo in ages''

''he's here actually. Do you want a word with him?'' I asked.

''yeah sure''

''jasper?'' I called. Not bothering to raise my voice.

''you two spend an awful lot of time together'' Dan was saying ''What's up with that?''

''you sound like Charlie'' I laughed and avoided the question.

Jasper sat beside me and kissed my neck lightly.

''jasper's here. I'll speak to you soon uncle Dan''

''OK kid. But don't you think that I didn't notice that you avoided the question''

I laughed ''I love you''

''I love you too. Goodbye''

I handed jasper the phone and turned to leave.

He grabbed my hand.

''hey Dan. Hows it goin?'' he asked.

I mouthed the word 'bathroom' and left the room.

Once in the bathroom, I used the toilet and washed my hands.

After running a comb through my hair and pulling it up into a messy bun, I went back in to my room.

Jasper was laid on my bed.

''hey'' he grinned lazily.

''hi'' I smiled.

I got onto the bed beside him and rested my head on his chest.

''so, Dan asked me what my intentions were towards you'' he chuckled.

I groaned ''he didn't!''

''he did''

''what did you tell him?'' I asked.

He lifted my face up to look at him.

''I told him that I have fallen deeply in love with you. And that by some miracle, you love me back''

''that I do'' I grinned.

''gimme some sugar, darlin'' he growled sexily.

''jasper!'' Emmett called out from down stairs. ''don't push me!''

I held my finger to my lips, telling him not to make a sound.

He grinned as I kissed my way slowly up his jaw.

When I got to his lips, I licked all the way round their delicious shape.

A sexy growl escaped his chest.

''JASPER!'' Emmett shouted . Suddenly he was beside my bed, looking pissed.

''Emmett. I could have been naked!'' I told him, trying not to grin.

He shot jasper a dirty look and picked me up.

I laughed as he ran a vampire speed down the stairs and threw me on the sofa.

''what did you do?'' Angela giggled.

''kissed my boyfriend'' I shrugged.

She laughed again.

''how are you doing?'' I asked ''it's a lot to take in''

She looked thoughtful for a second ''do you know. I actually feel ok with this. Like I said earlier. I always felt like I didn't fit in. well now we know the answer''

I looked at her questioningly.

''we were meant to find the cullens. We both feel like we fit in with them. Sure I didn't before, but I felt differently then''

That made sense. I nodded.

''how about we all check out Bella's Jacuzzi'' Emmett asked after a minute.

''great!'' Angela beamed at him.

Obvious much, I smirked.

''he hasn't shut up about your Jacuzzi, since you told him about it'' Will told me.

''what? I like the bubbles'' Emmett said with a pout.

''Bella?'' Angela asked with pleading eyes.

''sure. Why not'' I laughed and got up.

''lets go change'' Angela squealed.

''Carlisle and I are going to head back over to Jasper's'' Esme said.

She flitted over and kissed both mine and Angela's cheeks.

''welcome to the family'' she smiled at Angela.

Angela beamed with pride.

After they had left. Angela and I made our way to our rooms to change.

''Emmett!'' I called down from the top of the stairs.

''yeah, bells?''

''you are **NOT** getting in my Jacuzzi, naked!''

''awww, Bella'' he whined.

He and Will went out to the truck to get their bags.

I laughed and went back to my room.

Jasper was sitting on my bed, waiting.

''hey, cowboy. Wanna help me change?''

He smiled lazily. ''sounds like a plan darlin''

I turned and locked the door.

Not that it would keep Emmett out, but he would get the message.

I took off my clothes as I walked over to my drawers.

After a rummage, I held up two bikinis.

''white or green?'' I asked.

He thought for a minute then got up. Walked over to my clothes closet and opened it.

What the hell was he doing?

After a minute he held up a long blue, thick night gown.

''how about this?'' he smiled.

Oh my god!

I rolled my eyes. ''not a chance''

''its nice'' he laughed ''and I covers a lot more than the tooth floss your holding up''

''I know. it covers everything up. Charlie made me wear it when Jacob used to sleep over'' I chuckled.

His face dropped.

''Jacob, slept over? Like in the same bed?''

''yeah, loads of times. It was nothing sexual. I just felt better when he was around''

He nodded but still looked kinda upset.

I held up the two bikinis again.

''white'' he said them moaned.

''what?'' I laughed.

''I just visualised you in it'' he said and moved towards me.

''and? Did it look good?''

He ran his hands down my body slowly.

''too good. I think we should stay in here, tonight''

I rolled my eyes as I put on the garment.

''if that dead man, has even one lustful feeling about you. I Will rip his dick off and cook it in the oven'' he hissed.

My eyes widened ''Okaay! A little drastic maybe''

He pulled me closer to him. ''Bella, I'm a jealous bastard when it comes to you. I cant help it''

I smiled ''I'm yours Jasper. Forever. It doesn't matter if a million guys lust after me, you're the one I belong to''

His eyes darkened ''mine'' he whispered.

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly ''yours'' I breathed.

My hands moved down his chest, to the waist of his jeans.

I undid them and took his already hard dick, in my warm hand.

Will I ever get used to his size?

''darlin?'' he asked, a little breathless.

''shh!'' I said as I got down on my knees.

I ran my hand up and down his length a few times and kissed his tip.

A hiss escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

With one hand, I reached up under his top and lightly scraped my nails down his chiselled abs.

He looked down at me. Lust and love radiating from him.

That gave me the last bit of courage I needed.

I looked up in to his eyes and took him in my mouth. The contrast between the two were amazing.

I glided my hot mouth down his cold shaft. His moans made me wet.

I was amazed to find out that it didn't make me gag.

Maybe it was because I had no tonsils.

Either way I was glad.

I smiled slightly around him as I slid him down my throat.

''ahhh…. Fuck. Bella………ohhh oh oh fuck…. that's amazing!''

I was always a sucker for encouragement.

Setting a rhythm, I pulled all the way out and went back down on him fast.

His hands wound round my hair.

_remember to breath, Bella! _I told myself.

''I….. wont…..last'' Jasper panted.

I hummed and he thrust his hips forward.

''sorry'' he hissed.

I just looked back up in to his eyes and worked him faster.

This was fun. I was enjoying it.

''fuck…..ohh, darlin move. I'm gonna cum''

I pushed him deep in my throat as I felt him shoot his cool load.

He tasted divine. Like them large round rock lollies you get at carnivals.

I swallowed and licked up his member before pulling him out of my mouth with a 'pop'.

He immediately pulled me to my feet and kissed me roughly.

''fuck. No. one. Has. Ever. Done. That. To. Me'' he said between kisses.

''I need to be inside you. NOW''

I giggled as he picked me up by my ass and pushed me against the wall.

''what about the others?'' I asked.

''fuck em'' he smiled sexily and slipped my bikini bottoms to the side.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door.

''guys. Emmett and Will are fighting. I think em's trying to get up here and Will's trying to stop him'' Angela sounded amused.

Jasper groaned loudly and rested his fore head on my shoulder.

''were coming'' I called out.

''no your not'' Angela laughed ''Emmett cock blocked you!''

I laughed and Jasper set me down on my feet. But not before he slipped two fingers inside me. He pulled them out and sucked all my juices off.

''that Will have to keep me going till tonight'' he whispered and kissed my lips quickly.

I re arranged my self and opened the door.

Angela was waiting next to the bath room in a red bikini.

I wolf whistled as I walked towards her.

She grinned and hooked her arm through mine as we walked down stairs.

Will was sitting on Emmett's chest on the floor.

''I swear to god'' Emmett was saying ''I'm going to fucking kill him''

''Emmett!'' I said sternly ''did you and rose keep your hands to each other when you first got together?''

He didn't say anything. Will let him up and he brushed himself off.

''I didn't think so. And she wasn't your _**soul mate**_**''** I told him. Putting emphasis on the last part.

I knew I had him there.

He hung his head.

I patted his massive arm.

''I know your only trying to protect me. But em. I don't need protecting from Jasper. I love him and he loves me''

He nodded and looked up at me.

Suddenly he realised what I was wearing. His eyes shot to Angela.

Hmmmm? What's that about?

His eyes widened as he looked her up and down.

I spotted Jasper stood halfway down the stairs with a stunned look on his face.

He caught my eye. I tilted my head towards Emmett then to Angela.

He smiled then nodded slightly.

I didn't see that one coming! Well Angela yeah but Emmett?

Will stepped up beside me.

''what's happening?'' he whispered.

I smiled and shrugged.

That brought the two out of their staring trance.

Angela blushed and took my arm.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

''come on'' she said and pulled me in the direction of the Jacuzzi room.

The boys followed, all muttering quietly.

We were the first in to the tub.

''I'm in love'' Angela sighed as she slid down in the water.

I laughed until she threw me a dirty look.

''you know what I meant''

''sure, sure'' I grinned.

My smile dropped as Jasper, Emmett and Will all came in wearing nothing but shorts.

Angela's eyes were wide as saucers, across from me.

Jasper came and got in beside me.

Will got in on my other side so he was on Angela's left.

Emmett grinned and plopped down on Angela's right.

''home sweet fucking home'' Emmett boomed ''don't mind if I take up permanent residence here, tink''

''what is it about Jacuzzi's that you love so much?'' I asked with a grin.

If it was possible for a vampire to blush, Emmett would look like a tomato.

''I…..uh…..I like to………..uh…'' he didn't know what to say.

'' Emmett Cullen. Lost for words!'' I laughed.

He grabbed my foot under the water and pulled.

Causing me to slip under.

''what the fuck, Emmett'' Jasper was shouting as I re surfaced.

''Jasper, I'm fine'' I said spitting water out.

Angela laughed. ''I cant believe I'm sitting in a Jacuzzi with three vampires''

''welcome to my world'' I giggled.

''hasn't anyone other than Bella ever found out?'' she asked.

''a few have suspected but we moved house a lot'' Emmett shrugged.

She looked curious ''can I ask how you all became vampires?''

The room went silent.

''maybe that's a question for another time. I know! How bout we have a game of truth or dare?'' Will grinned.

Emmett beamed. He never missed the opportunity to play this.

''how about it Bella?'' Angela asked.

I looked at Jasper who's jaw was stiff with tension.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his ears.

''yours, remember'' I breathed, knowing what was wrong.

He relaxed and nodded.

Emmett grinned '**'**then let the games begin!''

**Hello fellow fan fictioners **

**Let me know what king of questions you want to be asked in the truth of dare game.**

**Thanks to all my reviews, I love reading them all.**

**Over 200 now, wooooooop!!!!**

**Rose xxx**


	13. Truth or dare!

J. pov

"okay guys, but I have a few conditions" I said as Emmett got excited.

He groaned. "and what would they be?"

"Bella and I don't do anything that Will piss each other off"

Emmett nodded.

"and you keep the sexy stuff for you single people, unless its something for Bella and I to do together"

"party pooper" Will laughed.

I growled causing Bella to giggle.

Her hand ran around my back in the water.

"fine. Agreed. Tink and jazz get the pg13 shit" Emmett grinned then turned to Angela.

"are you sure you wanna get in to this? It could get brutal" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"bring it on" she grinned.

He looked delighted. "then by all means. Be the first. Angela. Truth or dare?"

She smiled mischievously "dare"

"Angela Webber. I dare you to flash me"

Her eyes widened "not with everyone else looking!"

"I'll cover the others eyes" Bella laughed "and close my own"

Bella moved forward and covered mine and wills eyes with her warm hands.

I shut off my senses so I wouldn't feel what everyone was feeling.

"wooooooop!" Emmett boomed. "attagirl, Angie"

Bella removed her hands and laughed at Angela's blushed face.

"Bella" Angela said "truth or dare?"

Bella bit her lip "truth"

Emmett groaned "pussy"

We all laughed and Bella splashed his face with water.

"what's it like to sleep with a vampire?" Angela smirked.

I expected my angel to blush but she didn't she just grinned.

"words cant even begin to describe it. But I highly recommend you try it" her eyes flickered to Emmett and she winked.

My little minx.

Emmett looked like he would be bright red if he were human.

Will was laughing loudly and Angela looked embarrassed.

"hey, can we set a dare for someone to do at a later date?" Bella asked.

Emmett nodded

She then smirked and turned to Will.

"Will. Truth or dare?"

"dare" he smiled.

I really didn't like him. He was far too good looking, and his feelings towards Bella pissed me the fuck off.

"I dare you to come on to a man of my choosing!"

His face dropped "what! Like try it on with a dude?" he looked disgusted.

Everyone was laughing loudly.

I turned and kissed Bella's lips.

"fine" huffed Will. Who then turned to me.

"Jasper. Truth or dare?"

"dare" crap. I had set myself up. But I couldn't say truth or Emmett would never let me forget it.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett. Right here right now!"

I gulped and turned to Bella.

She smirked and patted my cheek "don't worry sweety. I wont get pissed off" she then laughed and high fived Angela.

Emmett grinned and made kissy noises at me. "pucker up jazzy"

If I were human I would have been sick.

"what happens if I don't?" I asked.

"you have to streak through town, not quit being a fucking pussy and kiss me"

I resisted the urge to hit Emmett and leaned forward.

Bella and Angela was in hysterics. Will looked smug.

I squeezed my eyes shut and quickly pressed my lips to Emmett's.

Emmett was too quick for me. As I pulled away he grabbed my head.

"oh jazzy, baby" he cried and pulled my mouth back to his.

My fist connected with the side of his head.

"oww" he laughed and rubbed it.

I pulled a still laughing Bella on to my lap.

"I need to be with my girl" I told Emmett "you say anything and I'll rip your legs off and keep them for a week.

I pressed my lips to Bella's and quickly thrust my tongue in her mouth.

The last of her laughter turned in to a moan as she tangled her hands in my hair.

My second in command came up to greet her as her tongue danced with mine.

Emmett and Angela were chatting quietly and I could feel Will staring at us.

Feeling smug. I slipped my finger inside Bella's bikini bottoms and lightly stroked her bundle of nerves.

She gasped against my mouth and thrust her hips forward.

"Jasper!" she hissed in warning. I just smirked and winked.

She climbed off me but kept her hand over my bulging shorts under the water.

"Emmett" I smirked with one eyebrow raised "truth or dare?"

"dare, mother fucker!"

"I dare you to touch your buddy Will. On his ass. Bare!"

Emmett's grin did not drop one bit. "I know I'm not gay so this shit don't bother me" he laughed.

Will on the other hand looked revolted.

"come on man. Whip it out" Emmett grinned.

Will stood up and slowly pulled down his shorts to reveal one side of his ass.

Emmett reached out his left hand and grabbed wills ass cheek.

Once the laughter had died down, Emmett smirked at Bella.

"truth or dare, little sis?"

She groaned "dare"

His eyes sparkled mischievously. "I dare you to change clothes with Angela"

"now?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. She turned to Angela who shrugged and began to remove their pants under the water.

The girls giggled as they swapped. When they removed their bra's they shielded each other.

Emmett was amazed that they actually did it. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"right. Jasper. Truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"truth"

"if I got turned in to an animal, and you had to have sex with me to turn me back. What animal would you like me to be?"

Everyone around us roared with laughter.

I really didn't know what to say.

She smiled sweetly and raised her eyebrow.

God I loved this girl.

"well. If I had to pick an animal and it was you. It would be a Siberian tiger"

That is what I imagine Bella would be if she was an animal.

She grinned and purred.

My turn!

"Angela. Truth or dare?"

She looked at Bella who nodded.

"dare"

"in the next two days, you have to do at least five sexual things to Emmett. Not actual sex but something sexy. At any time when I tell you to"

She blushed and nodded. Totally avoiding looking at Emmett.

Emmett an the other hand caught my eye and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"Will. Truth or dare?" Angela asked.

"truth"

After what Bella dared he was being cautious.

"when was the last time you had sex?"

"twenty years ago" he answered honestly.

"whoa!" both Angela and Bella said.

"that was before we were even born" Bella laughed.

Will smiled "sweet little Bella. Truth or dare?"

I growled lightly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"truth" she said, stifling a yawn.

"you said earlier that you know a fair few werewolf's. have you ever slept with one?"

"yes" she replied with out a second thought.

"WHAT!" both Emmett and I shouted.

She told me she hadn't? and she bled the first time? And….. I was so confused.

"tell me your joking" Emmett growled.

She rolled her eyes "he said _slept_ with one not had sex with one"

Angela burst out laughing and I let out a big breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I have shared a bed with a werewolf but I have never had sex with anyone but Jasper" she looked at me and smiled.

I instantly felt bad for doubting her.

"Emmett. Last one then I'm going to bed. Truth or dare?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes.

"truth"

"do you have a crush on my friend Angela?"

Angela gasped and turned red.

"yes. I do" Emmett told her then turned and winked at Angela.

I smirked and stood up. Bella reached for my hand.

"good night guys" she called as I wrapped her in one of the towels.

"wait for me!" Angela called and joined us.

"Xbox, em?" Will asked.

Emmett grinned "your on" he smiled at us all and headed back out to the living room.

Bella Angela and I all headed upstairs.

"I cant believe he likes me" Angela sighed quietly to Bella as she stopped in front of her room.

"thanks again you two" she said before going inside.

I picked Bella up and ran with her to her bedroom.

She got changed as I lit a fire.

As she got in bed she suddenly felt sad.

"what's wrong, darlin?" I asked.

"we don't have a heated blanket" she pouted.

I moved over to her and kissed her forehead.

"we can go get a few tomorrow. I can stay on top of the covers for tonight"

"you Will not!" she said sternly "I'll put another pair of pyjamas on and you Will get your sexy ass in this bed"

Dominant Bella was sexy as hell!

It took everything I had not to take her right there.

She got another pair of pyjamas out and put them on.

We climbed into bed and held each other.

She was asleep in minutes.

Once again, I woke up feeling boiling.

I groaned and threw off the covers.

Jasper wasn't beside me.

I got up and stretched, grabbed some light brown leggings and my long cream jumper dress and headed to the bathroom.

My shower was quick but nice.

I braided my hair in a long plat to one side of my head.

Angela was just coming out of her room as I walked out.

"morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

She grinned sleepily "like the dead"

"you go take a shower and I'll make breakfast" I laughed.

"thanks" she yawned.

I went down stairs and smiled at the sight.

Emmett and Jasper were playing on a game and trying to put each other off.

Emmett had Jasper pinned sideways on the couch while Jasper had his foot on Emmett's face.

I laughed and headed over to make coffee.

Jasper was beside me in seconds.

"morning" he kissed me lightly.

"mmmm, morning" I sighed.

"coffee and breakfast is already done" he said as he poured me a cup.

"thank you, baby" I smiled and pressed my lips to his cool cheek.

"I cant take all the credit, sugar. Emmett helped"

I turned to look at Emmett.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"thank you, emmybear" I walked over and kissed his cheek also.

"Angela likes eggs, right?"

I grinned knowingly "she sure does"

Suddenly I noticed someone was missing "where's Will?"

"he's gone on a hunting trip" Emmett said as he got up and joined us at the table.

"he kinda felt like a fifth wheel after last night" Jasper grinned as he placed a plate of food in front of me.

"is he coming back?" I asked.

Jasper frowned.

"yeah, he said he would be back in about a week" Emmett told me.

"morning all" Angela said as she came down the stairs.

"morning" Emmett jumped up. He held out a chair for her.

Both myself and Jasper both stared at him with open mouths.

We had never seen Emmett act like a gentleman.

"Emmett and Jasper made us breakfast" I grinned at her.

A plate was placed in front of her.

"wow, really. I didn't think you guys could cook, I mean you don't eat"

"we have a lot of spare time to learn" Jasper laughed.

"thank you" she looked up at Emmett "both of you"

I poured her a coffee and raised my eyebrows at Jasper.

He shrugged a little and smiled.

"Will the two of you be ok while Jasper and I head in to town?" I asked as we finished out food.

Angela looked nervous but Emmett grinned "sure, I'm not going to bite her or anything" he laughed.

Angela's eyes widened, making him laugh more.

"we'll be fine. I'll thrash Angela on the Xbox" he smirked.

"huh, fat chance. You may be a vampire but I've got the thumbs of a ninja" she grinned.

"lets go. You and me. Right now!" he boomed.

"your on"

They both went over to the TV and sat down.

Jasper and I just smirked at each other.

He jerked his head towards the door.

"were going now. Is there anything you want picking up?" I called as I collected my purse and keys.

"I'm good, thanks" Angela replied with a smile.

"yeah, I'd like a grizzly. Extra angry. To go" Emmett said without looking away from the screen.

I rolled my eyes. "ok, see you both later"

We walked out and headed towards my car.

I opened my mouth to ask about Emmett but Jasper put his finger to his lips.

'not here' he mouthed.

We drove for a couple of miles before he stopped.

"I think Angela is Emmett's soul mate!" he said as soon as the engine was off.

My eyes widened "seriously?"

He nodded.

"how do you know?" I asked as a wide smile began to form on my face.

"just certain things. He looks at her like I looked at you when you first moved here. His emotions are all over as well. Last night when Angela was speaking to Will, Emmett was so jealous I though he was going to tear Will a new one"

He laughed and rested his head back.

My excitement was growing by the second.

"we have to get them together!" I cried happily.

"that we do, darlin" he chuckled.

A thought suddenly hit me.

"if Angela is Emmett's soul mate. That means that even after my change, Angela and I can still be friends"

"after your change?" he asked, his lips tilting up at the corners.

I put my head down "that is if you….. If you want to change me"

I was suddenly on his lap.

"are you kidding me? You just made me the happiest man in the universe"

His smile was wide and his eyes shone.

"are you sure?" I smiled.

"Bella. I would gladly turn you tomorrow if that is what you want"

My excitement was almost too much to contain.

"Bella. Darlin. Calm down" he said excitedly "I can control what emotions I feel from other people now days, but that's a bit strong"

"ooops. Sorry. You can calm me if you like" i giggled.

I suddenly felt calm and loved.

I sighed and snuggled down into his chest.

"so, when do you want me to turn you?" he asked and kissed the top of my head.

"soon" I whispered.

I felt him smile against my hair.

"I love you" he told me and sent me a wave of pure love.

"I love you more" I grinned.

He shook his head "not possible"

He started the engine as I moved off his lap.

We drove to a big store that I had never seen and went inside.

Jasper bought two heated blankets for the bottom and two for the top.

"why so many?" I asked as we walked back out to the car.

"if we get em and Angela together, they might be needing some" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed as I got in.

On the way home we talked about how we could get them together.

"lets all go out tonight" I said "to that place we just drove past in town"

He raised one eyebrow "a karaoke bar. Bella?"

"yes. It Will be fun"

He laughed and nodded.

We thought that if Emmett thought someone else might snap her up, he would act on his feelings.

"so basically, I need to get Angela plenty of attention" I asked.

He nodded "but not yourself" he scowled "you already get enough"

I laughed and shook my head.

"you told me to dress sexy. If two girls are going to go to a karaoke bar dressed sexy, especially in this town. Heads are going to turn"

He scowled again.

"well, I'm just going to have to make sure every one knows your mine"

I leaned over and kissed him lightly "all yours"

We arrived home and headed up the drive.

Jasper winked at me.

Operation, emmetgela has begun!

**Hey guys **

**The long awaited 'get Emmett and Angela together' chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Now, I have a totally random question to ask.**

**In the twilight books, which actor could you picture playing Demetri?.**

**I realllllllly need help finding someone to picture.**

**I'm writing a new story as red moon is almost finished *sob***

**Let me know who you think. It would be much appreciated ****J**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Rose xxx**


	14. Singing and stages!

J. pov

The plan was set. Bella was going to get Angela all dolled up and we were going out.

If our plan works, Angela would be getting plenty of attention and Emmett would get all jealous and realise that he likes her.

I'm still not a hundred percent sure about her being his soul mate thing so I would have to look more in to it.

I couldn't wait to hear my girl sing.

Em and I were ready and waiting for the girls.

"what's taking so long?" he asked for the tenth time.

I laughed "its only been an hour, em"

We had just got back from hunting and got dressed. He thought they would be ready by the time we got here.

He scowled. "why are we going to a karaoke bar?"

"Bella thought that it would be fun" I smiled "plus, I wanna here you sing"

He rolled his eyes.

"ready" Bella called from upstairs.

"about time" Emmett mumbled.

Angela appeared at the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a tight red long top with a gray belt around her stomach and gray leggings with shiny red high heels.

She looked great.

"wow" Emmett whistled.

"you sure are going to turn heads tonight, Angela" I smiled.

Just as I thought, Emmett growled lightly.

"thanks. Bella dressed me, So I dressed her. You are going to die of happiness when you see her" she giggled.

Uh ohh!

Then I saw her. And my pants became uncomfortable.

She bit her lip and winked at me.

Her long legs were bare and stretching endlessly from a short, tight gray jumper dress with a baggy neck line.

Her hair was curled and tousled and the make up she had on made her look naughty.

I wanted to take her there and then.

The icing on the cake was the boots.

gray Ankle length with a sweet little bow at the back and a four inch heel.

"no way Bella!" Emmett growled "my little sister is so not going out in that"

She laughed and came to stand with me. "this coming from the man who sent me the slutty vampire get up not so long ago!"

I couldn't speak. I just looked her up and down with my mouth open.

This is the girl who used to constantly wear jeans and shirts.

"do you like it?" she asked me, twirling.

"hell yeah I like it. But darlin, don't get mad when I get totally jealous when everyone looks at you"

She giggled "I can live with that"

"are we ready?" Angela asked.

Emmett was looking at her with a pained expression.

I kept my guard up so I didn't have to feel everyone's emotions. Some strong ones would still get through but most would be blocked.

Emmett drove Bella's truck, while the girls were in the back.

Every few minutes he would throw Angela a look of longing.

I had a shit eating grin plastered to my face. I know I was going to be right.

And Angela was perfect for Emmett. As much as I love my sister, rose was never for em. Deep down she was in to bad boys who liked danger and Emmett is a big kid.

We arrived in town and I was beside Bella before she had even got out.

She kissed my lips softly. Her mouth was glossy and red. Sexy as hell!

"yours remember" she whispered and lightly stroked my second in command.

"damn right" I replied.

Bella and I walked in to the bar first. I could almost taste the lust being thrown at our girls.

Emmett growled. I would have laughed but I was too busy fighting back a growl of my own.

Emmett got us all drinks, while I took the girls to find a table.

It looked like everyone from fucking town had came to the karaoke bar.

This was going to be a long night!

B. pov

The place was heaving. As usual, the unnatural amount of men all had their eyes on us. Only this time they looked like it was their birthday and Christmas all rolled in to one.

"whoa! You weren't kidding about all the men. it's a little creepy" Angela said.

"I told you. Seriously, I'm thinking about opening a DVD store that sell only porn. In this town I'd be a millionaire" I giggled.

Jasper sniggered and pulled my chair closer.

"so, is it working?" I asked quietly so that only he could hear me.

"like a charm, darlin" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered causing him to grin.

Emmett returned and handed me and Angela a glass of wine each and jasper a beer.

A small balding man was on stage doing a bad version of Elvis's suspicious minds.

I spotted Darren talking to Joe.

"Angela, come meet someone" I said and got up. I winked at Jasper and pulled Angela across the room.

"hey, darren, hey joe" I said as we got to them.

Hey Bella, you look great" darren said.

"hello again Bella. You look stunning as ever" joe said and kissed my hand.

"thanks guys. This is my friend Angela. She is going to be staying with me for a while"

"hello" Angela smiled.

"nice to meet you" joe said with a smile.

"so Will you two be singing later?" darren asked her.

"hell yeah, we Will. As a matter of fact, that's what we are going to do right now" Angela laughed.

My eyes widened.

"Bella relax. I'll even pick the song for you" she grinned.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

This is what we came for right?.

We said goodbye to darren and joe and went back to our table.

"who's going first?" Angela asked us all.

"me" Emmett grinned and pulled Angela over to the d.j to choose songs.

Angela came back giggling.

"what's so funny?" I asked just as the music started.

I immediately started laughing.

Jasper looked confused.

"_I said he's so sweet, he makes her wanna lick the rapper. So I let her lick the rapper"_

Emmett began. He actually sounded good. Angela was practically drooling.

I nudged Jasper and smirked.

Everyone was watching Emmett now.

"_okay, lil' mama had a swag like mine, she even wear her hair down her back like mine. I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin. Man, she aint never had a love like mine, but man I aint never seen an ass like hers. That pussy in my mouth had me lost for words, I told her to back it up like burp burp and she make that ass jump like shczerp shczerp"_

He was grinding himself against the mike stand.

Angela and I were crying with laughter.

"what the fuck is he singing?" asked Jasper.

"lollipop" Angela laughed.

Jasper just shook his head.

I noticed a woman at the bar, eyeing Emmett up. Angela glared at her.

"put your claws away kitty!" I giggled.

"_shawty wanna l-l-lick me like a lollipop, she said I'm like a lollipop. Saying he's so sweet, make her wanna lick the rapper. What'd she do?. So I let her lick the rapper_"

Emmett took a huge bow and jumped off stage.

Everyone was clapping for him.

"ohmygod, Emmett that was brilliant!" I laughed.

"you have talent" Angela grinned.

"yeah, and strange taste in music" laughed Jasper.

"my turn!" Angela squealed and went up on stage.

My nerves picked up. Jasper sent me calming vibes mixed with confidence.

I turned and kissed him, until Emmett coughed.

Angela was stood on stage. All lights were on her.

It looked great.

"_closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough and it was al in vain, time starts to pass before you know it your frozen_"

She had a great voice anyway bit this song seemed to be made for her.

Emmett was breathing heavy and his eyes were glued to her.

"_but I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing……………. You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open_"

She looked directly at Emmett and winked.

He positively beamed.

"she sounds like an angel" Emmett sighed.

Jasper and I looked at each other and smirked.

Emmett's head turned to jasper.

"here. Number six. Listen to it. Your singing it with Bella after me" he said to him and handed him an I pod.

Jasper just chuckled. "okay"

"_you cut me open and I, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. Ah ahh_"

Angela finished to a huge applause.

She skipped over to us.

"get up there, Bella. Its your jam" Angela grinned.

That could only mean one thing. I laughed and my nerves vanished.

I got up and walked on stage.

A few people whistled. I didn't dare look at Jasper.

I took a deep breath. This song was one of my favourite's and I could sing to it in my sleep.

I heard the guitar start and my leg was already moving.

Emmett and Jasper would be shocked at how this song made me.

"_oh sweetheart, put that bottle down. You've got too much talent. I see you through those bloodshot eyes. There's a cure, you've found it_"

I glanced over at our table. Angela had a huge grin and Emmett and Jasper were gawking.

"_just give up the game and get in to me, if your looking for thrills then get cold feet. Oh no I do not hook up, up I go slow, so if you want me I don't come cheap. Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve……… oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep. Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight, to say goodnight_"

"she's amazing!" I whispered. The way that she sung and moved with confidence made me shocked as hell.

Where the fuck did this come from?

"she won the la push, talent contest with this last year" Angela grinned.

"who know belly had it in her" Emmett laughed.

I was trying desperately not to pay attention to all the lusting after **my **girl.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of want so strong it would have floored me if I were not sitting.

I looked around to see who the motherfucker was when I caught his scent.

Edward!

I spotted him just in front of the door with Tanya and Kate.

I nudged Emmett.

He made to get up but I stopped him.

"they haven't seen us" I told him quietly.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded at Bella "I don't want to ruin this for her"

He nodded and sat back.

"_oh, sweetheart put that bottle down. Cause you don't wanna miss out_"

The whole place erupted for her as she did a small curtsy and walked back to me.

Edward be damned!

I got up and ran to her. She squealed in delight as I picked her up and span us in a circle.

"darlin, that was amazing" I said and dipped my head to kiss her.

A growl from the back of the bar made me smile and kiss her deeper.

"your turn, cowboy" she grinned.

I kissed her one more time and gave her a quick slap on the ass.

She was getting it hard tonight.

Once I was on stage, I looked out to the crowd. Emmett had picked the song.

Bella and Angela were wolf whistling.

I could see Edward glaring. Tanya and Kate looked shocked.

Looking back at my girl, I began.

"_words like violence, break the silence. Come crashing in, into my little world. Painful to me. Pierce right through me, cant you understand. Oh my little girl_"

Bella was looking right in to my eyes and biting her lip sexily.

I winked at her.

"_all I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my arms. Words are very, unnecessary, they can only do harm_"

As I continued to sing, I focused on Edwards emotions.

Rage, jealousy, lust, remorse, want, anger, pain, love, betrayal… I stopped before I messed up the song.

Why the hell would he be feeling those things?

He was the one that left Bella. He had no right to think any of that.

"_all I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my arms. Words are very, unnecessary, they can only do harm_"

I finished the song and winked at the crowd.

As I got to our table I noticed Bella looking at me oddly.

"what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"your sexy when you sing" she grinned.

" your just sexy all the time" I grinned.

"barf!" Emmett laughed.

Angela smacked his arm "don't be mean. its sweet"

That shut him up.

"Bella?" I turned to find Darren smiling at her.

"hey darren" she smiled back.

"would you like to do a duet with me? You were really good. You both were" he added smiling at Angela.

Emmett scowled.

"I'm actually doing one with Jasper in a minute. How about you Angela?" she asked with a grin.

"Angela's going to sing with me" Emmett said quickly.

"I am?" Angela asked.

"yes. Lets go" he pulled her up and practically ran to the stage.

I laughed as they rushed away "thanks darren"

"anytime" darren laughed and clapped a hand on my back before walking away.

"did I miss something?" Bella asked.

"I asked darren to come and ask you guys to sung, knowing that Emmett would do that"

"genius" she grinned and kissed me.

I wrapped hands around her back and pulled her closer.

"testing, testing. Jasper get your fucking tongue out of my sisters mouth and watch me sing" Emmett said into the microphone.

Almost everyone in the club laughed. _almost._

I laughed and pulled Bella to my chest.

The music started and I knew that this was it.

"this is it" Bella whispered excitedly as Emmett started.

"_there's always that one person that Will always have your heart. You never see it coming cause your blinded from the start. Know that you're the one for me, its clear for everyone to see ooh baby, you Will always be my boo_"

his hand was on his chest and he has his head cocked to the side.

This was going to be good.

Angela ran her hand down his chest as she walked past and I saw his shiver.

"_I don't know about ya'll but I know about us and uhh, it's the only way we know how to rock_"

She moved her body, so she was facing him as he sang the next part.

"_it started when we were younger you were mine, now another brother's taken over but its still in your eyes. Even though we used to argue it alright. And if we haven't seen each other in a while but you Will always be my boo_"

This was really entertaining.

"they look so good together" Bella sighed.

"darlin, I have to tell you something" I told her kissing her head.

"shhh! Tell me later"

Angela pressed herself up against Emmett as she sang now.

"_yes, I remember boy, cause after we kissed I could only think about your lips. yes I remember boy, the moment I knew you were the one I could spend my life with. Even, before. All the fame and people, screaming your name. I was there and you were my baby_"

They were that close by the end of the song that they were practically making out.

Bella was beaming.

They came off the stage with people asking for more. There was no denying it. Those two were totally made for each other.

"that was hot" Bella giggled to her friend.

"so is Emmett" Angela whispered.

Emmett's grin looked like it would touch his eyebrows.

"right guys" a tall man on stage was saying "this has turned out to be the best karaoke night ever. And a man has just come to me and said he is absolutely desperate to get up an stage" he looked over at our table "do you mind if someone else go on before you?"

I shook my head.

"great. On with the show" he smiled and hopped off the stage.

"Bella, I think you should know………." she cut me off with a kiss.

"sorry. I needed to do that" she giggled.

A song started and she turned towards the front.

"oh my…."

Edward was strolling on to the stage.

Edward!

"oh my god!" Angela gasped.

What the hell was Edward doing here?

I turned to Jasper. " they turned up when you were singing" he said.

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your night, darlin"

I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't.

A slow tune was playing and I turned to Edward.

"_I'm not a perfect person… There's many things I wish I didn't do…. But I continue learning… I never meant to do those things to you… and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know…… I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you_"

I was sorry to say that he sounded like an angel when he sang.

But what the fuck was he doing looking at me while he was doing it!

If I were a vampire right now I would rip him in half.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you… Its something I must live with everyday… And all the pain I put you through… I wish that I could take it all away.. And be the one who catches all your tears…that's why I need you to hear….. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you_"

"I'm going to kill him!" Jasper growled.

"and I'm going to burn the motherfucker and dance around the pyre" Emmett added.

I was so mad. "why the fuck is he looking at me?" I asked loudly.

Edward shot me my favourite smile.

"fuck you!" I shouted loudly and got up.

I was out side before I realised I was shaking with anger.

"darlin"

I turned and buried my head in Jasper's chest.

"why Jasper? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?"

"I don't know, baby girl. But I intend to ask him. Why don't you and Angela head home" he said and kissed my forehead.

"what about you?" I asked.

"are you ok Bella?" Angela asked as she and Emmett came outside.

I nodded "just a little surprised"

"we need to have a little talk with our so called brother" Emmett said menacingly.

"then I'm staying too" Angela and I said at the exact same time.

Emmett snorted.

"no, we should all go home and calm down. We should tell Carlisle and Esme as well" Jasper said and led me to my truck.

We were on the road minutes later.

Jasper and I were in the front.

Angela had her head on Emmett's shoulder in the back.

"what I don't get, is why he was staring at you like that" angel was saying. "I mean, god. The last time you saw him he was saying that he loves you but cant stay with you cause you broke up his family. What a dick!"

"I know exactly what he was thinking" Jasper growled.

We all looked at him.

"from what his emotions told me, he wants you back"

"what!?" we all shouted.

"is he insane?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged.

I could tell he was upset by all of this.

Our night had took a drastic turn and I needed to make it better.

There was no way in hell I was letting Edward fuck up my life again!

"Jasper?" I asked. He turned to me "can I use one of your dares for Angela, please"

He looked shocked then amused "sure, darlin"

I lent over and kissed his cheek "thanks baby"

Turning to face Angela and Emmett, I grinned wickedly.

"Angela Webber. For your first sexual stunt. You have to kiss Emmett all the way back to our place"

Emmett looked delighted.

"but he doesn't have to breath. I do" Angela gasped.

I burst out laughing. "you can stop to breath. But no talking!"

"well, a dare's a dare" she grinned and winked at me before grabbing Emmett's head and pulling it towards her own.

She had waited years to do that.

I smirked and turned back to Jasper who was looking at me.

Shrugging, I put my hand on his thigh as he continued to drive.

About ten minutes later, I looked in the rear view mirror and almost choked on a laugh.

Emmett and Angela were in a very passionate embrace and were kissing eagerly.

And by the sounds of Angela's heavy breathing. She didn't even stop to do that.

I giggled silently and turned to Jasper.

He had a look of deep concentration on his face.

I cocked one eyebrow at him in question.

"empath, remember" he whispered through his teeth "I'm trying not to feel anything"

Awww, poor baby.

We arrived home a few minutes later.

Jasper and I got out of the car and went inside.

"looks like someone's a pit pre-occupied" I laughed as I sat down.

"are you ok, Bella?" he asked taking my hands.

"sure, I'm fine. I was annoyed but I feel better now I'm home"

Just then, the love birds came stumbling through the door.

Angela's lipstick was smeared and now Emmett was wearing the same on his grinning mouth.

"thinks for the great night, guys" Angela smiled happily.

"it was our pleasure" Jasper said.

"are you ok, bells?" she asked me.

"sure, I'm good. Jasper and I are going to go to his. There's two heated blankets in that bag for you. It gets cold at night" I told her with a wink.

She blushed but smirked "thanks"

"Emmett. Why don't you fit it for me?" she asked sweetly.

I heard a bag rattle and saw a blur of white that was Emmett.

"he's an eager beaver" she giggled.

"are you ok?" I asked her. She know I wasn't just asking if she was ok in general.

"never better" she grinned.

Jasper already had a bag of things for me, including our own heated blankets.

I kissed Angela's cheek and told her to ring if she needed me.

"ok, ok. See you in the morning. Love ya. I'll call if I need to" she rushed.

"sounds like someone else is just as eager" Jasper grinned.

Angela just winked and closed the door after us.

I hopped on Jasper's back and we ran across the field.

Turning, before we got too far away. I was just in time to see that Emmett and Angela were back in each others arms, through the big bedroom window.

**Yay, for Emmgela!!! **

**Booo for Edward!!! **

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Please check out my new story ****The guard.**

**Although I will warn you it will get very rude! ;)**

**Please review**

**Rose xxx**


	15. Apology!

J. pov

We had only go halfway across the field before I heard Angela moan Emmett's name.

I shook my head I tried not to listen.

Besides, I had bigger things to think about. Like the fact that my dick of a brother showed up. Along with the two sister sluts from hell!

Bella must have sensed my distress because she stroked my cheek lovingly.

As we got to my place I let Bella climb down but immediately took her into my arms.

"are you ok, darlin?" I asked.

She looked up at me "Jasper. I'm fine, really. I will not let Edward fucking Cullen, mess with my life again. So what if he came back. I'm yours"

I smiled "god I love it when you curse"

She kissed me softly. "lets go set up these blankets"

"yes ma'am" I drawled.

I carried her in to my house. Maybe I should ask her to move in with me? No, she lives her farm house.

Maybe I should move in with her?

"what's got you all deep in thought?" she asked and smoothed out the crease between my eyes.

"nothing to worry about sugar" I kissed her head.

There was a note on the table from Carlisle.

**Gone hunting. **

**Will be back in the morning**

**Hope you all had a good night **

**Carlisle x**

"I should call them" I aid and picked up the phone.

"hello, son. How was your night?"

"well, apart from the part where Edward showed up and sang some soppy song while staring at my mate, everything was great"

"he what!?" he sounded angry.

"yeah, he turned up with Tanya and Kate"

I heard Esme hiss in the background. She didn't like the sisters very much.

"we Will be back at dawn" Carlisle said.

"ok. See you soon" I said before hanging up.

"they Will be back in the morning" I told Bella.

She nodded and yawned.

"lets get you to bed" I smiled and carried her upstairs to my room.

I put the blankets on while she was in the bathroom.

"you know" she said as she got in "I'm starting to think that there's a fair few advantages to having a boyfriend with super speed"

"you like speed, huh. Just wait and see what I'm going to use my super speed for next" I smirked as I got in beside her and held her close.

"I don't think fast sex would be that appealing. I'd prefer for you to last longer" she laughed.

"just you wait until you wake up, little lady. I'll get you for teasing me"

"hmm, is that a promise?" she asked sleepily.

"that it is, my love"

"Jasper?"

"hmm?" I was stroking her hair back.

"sing to me please?"

I kissed her lips and pulled her closer.

"_when I see your smile, and tears roll down my face. I cant replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find. Deep inside me, I can be the one._

_I Will never let you fall_.

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you, sends me to heaven_"

"I love this song Jasper" she said but she was already asleep.

I stayed beside her and watched her beautiful face. She was mine.

Edward can go rot in hell. And if he even thinks about trying to come between us, I will rip him to pieces.

I don't know how much time actually passed as I lay watching this angel.

She was comical when she was asleep. She said my name a lot but she also said

'burn his balls, Jasper' then told Edward to 'go fuck himself'.

Carlisle and Esme arrived back at about five.

I kissed Bella's head and turned off the blankets so she didn't over heat.

"where is he staying?" asked Carlisle as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"I don't know. We left when he was on stage"

Esme looked angry.

"what the hell is he playing at?" she fumed.

"I don't know, dear. But if he hurts my daughter again there Will be trouble" Carlisle said.

I had never seen him this angry.

"she has been through enough. And my so called son just keeps making thinks worse"

"Carlisle, you cant always fix things in Bella's life. She is Jasper's mate now. And I'm sure Jasper is wondering what we are talking about" Esme said and smiled sadly at me.

Yes. I was wondering.

I looked at them questioningly.

Carlisle sighed "has Bella told you about what happened to her before she moved to forks?"

"you mean about that fucking sick shit that tried to kill her?" I growled.

He nodded. His jaw was tight.

"I wanted to find him and rip him to bits"

"I beat you to it, son. That animal is long gone" he hissed.

What!?

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not proud of what I did. But I'm not ashamed of it either. I went and found the person responsible. And it turns out, he killed another girl not long after he did that to Bella"

"what did you do?"

"I made him write out a confession for all his crimes then I snapped his neck"

Wow!

"I love Bella like she was my own. And I would kill again if anyone hurt her" he said.

"I'm proud of you Carlisle" I told him and shook his hand "you're a good man and a brilliant father"

He half smiled "now. What are we going to do about Edward?"

"I saw we ask him to come over and have it out here. That way Bella wont have to deal with him alone" Esme said.

Carlisle and I both nodded.

"I'll call him" Carlisle said pulling out his phone.

"I'm going to make Bella breakfast" I said and turned to the fridge.

Esme was giving me a happy/proud look.

"what?" I asked her with a smile.

"I'm just so proud of you" she said and hugged me then pulled back "where's Emmett and Angela?"

I snorted "the last I heard. Emmett was taking her to heaven and she was mistaking him for god"

Esme looked confused but Carlisle laughed.

"good for them" he said and put the phone to his ear.

"hello Carlisle" said Edwards annoyingly smooth voice.

"Edward. I hear your in town"

"your in Alaska?" he sounded shocked.

"yes. Were visiting Jasper. Would you like to stop by"

"where's Bella?" Edward growled.

"she's upstairs asleep. Why don't you come over so we can all talk. Emmett is here too. Well, he's over at Bella's"

I heard Edward growl again and tuned out.

Focusing instead on Bella's pancakes.

When Carlisle was done, I called Emmett.

"sup, jazz" he answered.

"hey lover boy. Get your ass over to mine. Dickward is on his way"

He growled "I'll be right there"

"hows Angela?" I smirked.

"she's great. Can I bring her?" he asked.

"sure, she's part of the family now too"

"ok we'll be there soon"

He hung up.

Realization dawned on Esme's face.

"ohhh" she said then laughed. "my boy's are all growing up"

Carlisle and I laughed.

"excuse me while I go wake Bella up" I said as I spotted Emmett and Angela walking across the field.

I carried her tray upstairs.

She looked so beautiful with her hair fanned out around my pillow.

The blankets had all been kicked off and her legs were spread.

With a smirk, I put down the tray and crawled onto the bed.

"Bella" I said softly and dropped a kiss on her left knee.

She didn't move.

"Bella. Wake up" I said in a sing song voice "the position your laid in, is giving me naughty thoughts"

I saw her smile for a second.

I placed another kiss on the inside of her thigh.

This time she moaned and opened her leg's further .

Her delicious scent filled my senses.

"ready or not darlin, here I come!" I said huskily.

I flicked my tongue up her slick slit.

Oh my god! That taste. I wanted to dive in it and drink from the inside.

My name rolled off her tongue.

Hmm? Maybe I should make this quick. Its not like I could stop now that I've started.

I pushed one finger inside her

My tongue seamed to have a mind of its own. Much like my second in command.

_Down boy. You can come out to play with Bella later!_

I started with circling her button with my tongue as I worked her using my finger then moved on to letters of the alphabet. Well a certain six letters anyway.

J…A…S…P…E…R

She was soon withering under me.

"oh fuck…..so good" she moaned.

She was go god damn wet! My face was soaked.

I eagerly lapped up every drop.

J…A…S…P…E…R

MINE!

She was close now. I increased my speed and sent her a little of what I was feeling. soon she was cuming, hard.

I replaced my dripping finger with my mouth and drank up her sweet nectar.

I rested my chin on her mound and looked up at her beautiful flushed face.

"morning darlin" I grinned lazily.

"god, I love you" she sighed "and good morning"

"I love you more and I made you breakfast. Although it might be cold now"

"thank you. And it even if the food is cold, it was so worth it" she grinned.

"Carlisle and Esme are back and Angela and Emmett should be here by now. We have an unfuckingwelcome visitor coming" I told her.

She groaned and dropped back onto the pillows.

"I'm going back to sleep!"

I laughed and pulled her on to my lap.

"we need to do this" I said as I held her face gently.

"I know" she sighed "I'll be right down"

"good girl" I said and slapped her ass as she got up.

I headed back downstairs and found Emmett in hysterics in the living room.

"something smells good!" he grinned and sniffed towards me "what is that? Strawberry's? honey?"

I laughed "shut up! Before I tell Angela your sniffing her best friends juices"

He smirked "ahh, Angela. Now that girl, is one kinda fruit I wouldn't mind eating every day!"

"so I take it your night went well?"

He sighed "jazz. She makes me feel things, I haven't felt since I was human"

"do you wanna hear my theory?" I asked.

He nodded "shoot"

"I think she's your soul mate"

"dude. Really?" he asked.

I nodded "that's my theory. I could be wrong"

He just smirked.

"good morning Jasper" Angela said as I left Emmett and walked into the kitchen.

"morning Angela. Would you like some breakfast?" I asked.

Esme positively beamed.

"no thank you. Emmett cooked for me earlier. Is Bella up?"

"yeah, go on up. She's just getting ready" I told her.

I sat on one of the tall stools next to Carlisle.

"there here!" Esme said as we heard a car pulling up in front of the house.

"let him come to the door" Carlisle said.

Strong feelings of anger and jealousy were coming from Edward.

Tanya was feeling hurt and betrayed and Kate was feeling jealous and annoyed.

Edward knocked at the door and Esme went to open it.

"Esme" Edward said and made to kiss her cheek.

She turned away from his touch and walked back over to Carlisle.

He looked from them over to me and Emmett. When his eyes met mine, his nostrils flared and he growled.

"what the fuck is going on here?"

"Edward! Language" Esme said sternly.

"Esme, Carlisle. I'm sorry but I don't know what's going on"

"its not that hard to work out, Edward" I said coldly.

"speak again and I Will kill you!" he growled.

Esme didn't give me chance to reply to him. She slapped him across the face.

"that's for my daughter!" she hissed.

He couldn't have looked more shocked.

"I thought we raised you better!" she cried.

"don't you dare talk to him like that!" Tanya screamed and moved towards Esme.

"or what tanya? You'll hit me. Go ahead, id love an excuse to rip your head off and shove it up your…."

"Esme!" Carlisle said. His lips were twitching.

Bella and Angela were on their way down.

All eyes shot to Edward.

Both girls were laughing as they entered the kitchen.

The laughter died as soon as they spotted the trio.

Emmett went to Angela's side as Bella narrowed her eyes at Edward and walked over to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly.

"you son of a bitch!" Edward shouted and ran at us.

All I saw was red. Someone was running at **MY MATE!**.

I turned Bella so she was behind me and grabbed Edward by the throat.

"what? don't you like it that someone knows how to make her happy? Knows how to do the things she likes?" I hissed in his face.

I thought about a few moments Bella and I have shared.

The first kiss. Her kissing my scars. Tasting her. Her telling me she loves me. Fucking her. Her getting on her knees and deep throating my cock. Swallowing my load.

To put the last nail in the coffin. I thought about the moment I told her we were soul mates.

I felt his knees go from beneath him and he sagged down to the floor.

"Edward!" tanya cried and ran to him.

I walked back over to Bella.

"what's wrong with him?" she asked quietly.

As he heard her voice, his head shot up.

"Bella. I'm sorry" he said in a weak voice "I'm so sorry"

"for what Edward? For telling her she broke our family, For leaving her, For lying, What are you sorry for?" Carlisle sounded pissed.

Edward didn't answer. He only had eyes for Bella.

"I love you Bella. I was just overly stressed and angry. Listening to everyone's thoughts was getting to me" he cried.

"spare me, Edward" Bella hissed "Alice was cheating on Jasper before I was even born and you blamed it on me. You blamed everything on me. I loved you, and you broke me. But do you know what. I'm glad you did. Because it brought me here, to happy valley. And I fell in love. I found my soul mate"

I was so proud of my girl.

"but Jasper cant be your soul mate!. I'm the one your meant to be with" Edward cried.

It was pitiful.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"what the fuck Edward! Then what am I to you?" Tanya hissed and went right in his face.

"you will never be anything to me tanya. Not while Bella is alive"

Damn, Eddie. That was low.

She spat venom in his face then slapped him.

"you will be sorry you ever messed with me, Edward Cullen"

With that, she turned and stormed out.

Esme turned and slapped Edward again "who are you!?"

He hung his head in shame.

"how stupid are you, Edward?" Angela said coldly. "first you break Bella's heart. Then you say something like that to the only other woman stupid enough to be with you. No offence Bella"

Bella smiled and nodded.

"and no offence to you, Angela. But stay out of this" Edward growled.

Emmett growled at Edward.

"ohh" Edward said as he looked at Emmett.

He had obviously seen into his mind.

"congratulations''

Emmett nodded tightly.

"maybe you should go, Kate" Carlisle said "this is a family discussion"

"they're not family" kate said, looking from Bella to Angela.

"they are more family that you will ever be" I growled.

She narrowed her eyes at me then stalked out.

"what do you have to say for yourself, son?. " Carlisle asked Edward.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry to my family for not telling you what I said. And I'm sorry to Bella for everything I did that hurt her. I couldn't keep her in our world. After James almost killed her, I realised that she would only get hurt. And that I had to make her think that I didn't love her. I couldn't just say it, she would never believe me. So I had to say something to make her let me go. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I have the worst punishment in the world, I have to see the love of my existence in my brothers arms"

The whole room went quiet.

"why didn't you just turn her then?" asked Angela, quietly.

"because I wouldn't damn her soul like that. I love her too much to condemn her to living like this for the rest of forever"

"damn my soul? Do you honestly think you have no soul?" Bella asked

He looked up at her and nodded "I do"

"well that's the biggest load of fucking bullshit I ever heard" Angela laughed.

"Angela! Language" Esme said.

"sorry Esme" Angela smiled and turned back to Edward. "I have known this family, properly for a whole of two days. And I know that each and every one of you has a soul. Look at Esme. So loving and motherly. Carlisle, so kind and thoughtful. Always thinking of others. Jasper. He ran all the way to the university of Alaska, with Bella in his arms. Just to come and get me. Then drove all the way home. And Emmett. He might be silly and act like a big old idiot, but he has a big heart. And he cares for his family more than anything I have ever seen. Even you Edward. You have a good soul. Never doubt that"

Everyone was staring at her.

"yeah. I'm deep!" she grinned.

Emmett pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"can you ever forgive me Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked down at my angel.

"I dint know Edward. You hurt me, a lot. Its going to take time to forgive you"

He nodded "its more than I deserve"

What an asshat! God. I wanna rip out his balls and shove them in his mouth. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness.

A loud barking sound was coming from Bella's ass.

Angela laughed but Bella groaned.

"I really don't need this right now" she said as she pulled out her phone.

Just then Esme's mobile began to ring.

She pulled it out.

"its Alice!" she said sounding shocked.

"answer it. I've got a bad feeling" Bella said as she answered her own phone and walked into the living room.

"alice?"

"Esme. Put Jasper on. Its important" alice said quickly.

I took the phone "what?"

"Tanya is going to the volturi. I just had a vision"

"and why should I believe any vision you have alice?" I hissed.

"because I just saw Bella and Angela die!"

**Ooooo its getting intense.**

**Sorry for the late update. My life has been hectic!**

**Getting there though **

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Rose xxx **


	16. No point waiting!

B. pov

"hello" I said as I sat on jaspers squishy chair.

"hey bells. How you doin?"

"I'm good Jake. What about you? Hows Billy?"

He sighed "I'm ok. Missing you though. And Billy's still a pain in the ass"

I laughed "you love him really"

"true. So, what have you been up to?" he asked.

I really did miss Jacob. He was my best friend.

"oh ya know. Country life" I laughed

"you turning hillbilly on me bells. Have your teeth started to rot away yet?"

I gasped and laughed "Jacob! That is not nice. These people are very nice and…."

I broke of as I heard Jasper shouting.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!"

Okay. So Alice didn't call with good news I take it.

"what was that?" asked jake.

"Bella. I think you aught to try and calm Jasper down" Angela said as she walked in.

Crap!

"is that Angela?" jake asked "what the fuck is going on bells. Who is Jasper and why is Angela there?"

I smacked my hand to my head.

"Angela is kinda living with me now. Long story short. Ben cheated on her and she caught him" I sighed.

"Ben's a dick. Who's Jasper?"

I took a deep breath.

"Jasper's my b….."

"Bella. Can you come in here please?" Edward said from the doorway.

Angela was making shut the fuck up gestures at him. He just looked at her.

"THAT'S THAT FUCKING LEECH!" Jacob shouted.

Edward growled.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH THAT COCK SUCKING, FUCKING PARASITE?"

"Jake. Calm down, I can explain" I said.

"THE FUCK YOU CAN! HE BROKE YOUR HEART, BELLA. I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD TAKE HIM BACK, I'M……"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKE!" I screamed back at him. He was seriously annoying me.

"I am NOT back with Edward. Nor will I ever be back with Edward. I don't expect you to understand what has happened but the only way I can explain it is like your imprinting. I have found my soul mate. And it is not Edward!"

I heard him take a shaky breath then the line went dead.

"well that went well" I said sarcastically.

People were still shouting in the kitchen.

"why was Jacob black phoning you?" asked Edward through clenched teeth.

"like it's any of your business" I say and walk past him.

As soon as I walk into the kitchen, Jasper pulled me into his arms.

"what's wrong?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath.

"Tanya is going to the volturi" he said.

Edward had told me a little about the volturi. They were the royalty of the vampire world.

"so?" I asked.

"alice had a vision of both you and Angela dead" Emmett said.

I noticed he was in the same kind of embrace with Angela as I was with Jasper.

"ahh! We know the secret" I nod.

I still don't see what the big deal is.

"well I was going to be changed soon any way so why not just speed it up a little" I shrugged.

Jasper looked at me "god, I fucking love you"

With that he kissed me until my head span.

"what about Angie?" asked Emmett.

We all looked at Angela.

"hey, I'm with Bella on this one. Turn me" she smiled.

Emmett laughed and squeezed her tightly.

"Angela is Emmett's soul mate" Edward said from the doorway.

"thanks a fucking lot, dick. I wanted to tell them myself" Emmett said harshly.

"ohmygod!. how did you find out?" I asked as I hugged Angela.

"I cut my ankle when we were in the shower" she laughed.

"I'm so happy for you both" Esme cried and hugged Angela then Emmett.

"Angela. Are you sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett growled.

"I'm sorry Emmett but she has only just found out. She needs to know what she will be giving up. This is different than with Bella. She knows what she is giving up" Carlisle said gently.

Emmett sighed and nodded. "I told her the basics last night"

"three days of excruciating pain. Never see my family again. No babies. Go blood crazy for a year. Yeah I get it" Angela said "look. I thought about this all night after he told me. I have been secretly in love with Emmett since the first day I laid on him and if he is my soul mate there is no way in hell that I am not going to turn. If he really is mine then I want him forever"

Emmett beamed and kissed her forehead.

Carlisle nodded "when you put it that way"

Esme's phone began to ring again.

Jasper picked it up and put it on loud speaker. More for Angela and me.

"tell me it changed, alice!" he growled.

"I see the volturi coming and leaving. Both Bella and Angela are vampires" alice said.

Jasper picked me up and span me in a circle.

"I'm happy for you all" alice said happily.

I kissed Jasper's cheek and smiled.

"you know what, alice. I forgive you for everything you did" Jasper said "and if you and your mate ever want to visit, your more than welcome"

That shocked the shit out of me. And by the looks of everyone else it shocked them too.

"oh jazz. You don't know how much that means to me. I am soooooo sorry and I missed Bella more that anything" alice gushed.

I stayed silent.

"alice. I will call you tomorrow. We need to make preparations" Esme said.

"okay. Bye everyone. And congratulations'' alice said then hung up.

"where do we go?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"we go to peter and charlottes !" Jasper said. His voice was muffled by my hair.

"but Jasper. They will have to be changed as soon as possible"

Carlisle said.

"I know. There place is in the middle of nowhere and its not too far from here. I'll call him" Jasper said and took out his mobile.

J. pov

It rang once.

"speak of the devil and he shall ring" he said with a laugh.

"I need to use your place in Alaska" I said.

"I know. We are on our way there right now. You are going to need our help"

That yoda like mother fucker!

"I should have known" I laughed.

"I cant wait to meet her jazz" he sounded like he was smirking.

"we will be there sometime tonight" I told him.

"I know that as well. Char and I will be there tomorrow"

"ok. I'll see you soon Pete"

"and tell Emmett. If he breaks more than one, I will rip him a new ass hole"

I opened my mouth to ask what the fuck he was talking about but he had already hung up.

I laughed and shook my head.

"he is one fucked up freak!" Emmett grinned.

Bella looked at me questioningly.

"peter knows things. Its kinda like his gift" I told her.

She nodded and smiled "I cant wait to meet them"

"they are going to love you, darlin" I kissed her softly.

Behind us, Edward was throwing out strong emotions of jealousy and hurt.

"I guess since the girls are your soul mates. You wont be needing me" Carlisle said.

"would you mind keeping an eye on my house?" Bella asked.

"of course we will" Esme told her.

She smiled at her adoptive mother.

"and you both know what to do?" Carlisle asked.

I rolled my eyes. I had turned hundreds more people than Carlisle.

He laughed "ok. Emmett. Do you know what to do?"

"err. Bite her?" Emmett smiled, dimply.

"I'll show him" I told Carlisle who looked terrified at the thought of Emmett's 'bite her?'

"why don't we get changed at the same time?" asked Angela.

Bella's face lit up "yes. That way we will wake up at the same time"

I looked over at Emmett who shrugged.

"sure" I said.

Both girls looked happy.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was going to turn my angel. I get to keep her forever.

Edward was devastated. I wanted to punch him so badly.

"Jasper" Bella said softly. I looked down at her. She is so beautiful.

"I'm going to take Angela home to pack a few things to take to peters"

"ok. Em and I will be there soon. I love you"

She smiled and kissed me "I love you more"

"not possible" I laughed at our little routine.

"awww. You guys are so sweet" Angela said.

Emmett came and stood by me "sweet my ass. That was sickly"

Angela looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm joking!" Emmett laughed.

"welcome to the wonderful world of soul mates" Carlisle laughed "and get ready to be bossed arou….." he shut up after a look from Esme.

She smiled and patted his cheek.

"excuse me" Edward said and walked out.

I smiled. Asshat!

Carlisle and Esme said good bye to Bella and Angela.

"we will be there as soon as you wake up" Esme was telling her new daughters.

Soon, after one more kiss. The girls leave to pack.

Emmett is practically bouncing up and down.

"who knew Emmett had a little Alice in him" I smirked. But really I wanted to bounce along with him.

"shut it dick. Why did you forgive the midget anyway?" he asked.

"I was wondering the same thing son" Carlisle added.

"if she hadn't have cheated on me. I wouldn't have moved here. And I wouldn't have Bella" I shrugged "at the time I thought she broke my heart. But after falling for Bella, I now know that the love I felt for alice was nothing compared to this"

Everyone nodded.

I turned to Emmett. "Angela is much better for you than rose was"

"I know. Rose was just wrong for me. I loved her at first. But damn that girl is hard work" he shook his head.

"I'm going to go pack" I told them as I turned and left the room.

Hmmm? What does one wear to turn the love of their life in to a vampire?

I smiled as I saw my answer.

Jeans, white t-shirt and cowboy boots of course!

B. pov

"are you ok, Angela?" I asked.

She seemed happy but I had to be sure.

She turned to me. We were walking across the field to the farm house.

"I'm great, Bella. Really" she laughed.

"I hate my life. My parents hate me. My life is miserable and I never fit in. for years, I have been secretly in love with Emmett Cullen. We are meant to be together. Just like you and Jasper. Plus, I got to do it with my best friend beside me"

I smiled and nodded.

"what do you think we will look like?" she asked as we reached the house.

"I don't know but our eyes will be bright red" I laughed.

"cool. And after drinking animal blood for a while they will turn gold right?" she asked.

I nodded "I'm a little nervous about the blood thing"

"why? Its only blood. Once we change it will be as tasty as chocolate" she giggled.

I hadn't thought about it like that.

Just because it makes me pass out as a human doesn't mean it will as a vampire.

We walked up the stairs and went in to our rooms.

"don't pack anything you will miss" I called out.

"why?"

"in case it gets destroyed!" I replied.

"ahh. Good thinking" she laughed.

It took us an hour to get everything we wanted to take in to our bags.

I was so excited. I was finally going to be Jasper's equal.

Sure he can do the whole emotion mumba jahumba, but I was finally going to be the same as him.

Same skin texture and temperature. Same speed and strength……… actually, for the first year I will be faster and stronger!

I am so going to beat Emmett at arm wrestling.

I didn't realise I was laughing until Angela looked at me funny.

"I was just thinking about how for the first year, we will be stronger and faster than our men" I grinned.

She laughed and smiled mischievously.

"don't let it get to your head, darlin" Jasper chuckled from the door way.

I smiled at him and ran in to his waiting arms.

"all packed?" he asked us.

I nodded.

"angie? Why have you packed clothes?" Emmett called from her room.

"what else would I pack, dumb ass?" she laughed.

Em appeared in the doorway. "baby, after your change. Were only leaving the bed room to hunt!"

She threw a shoe at him "fucking perv!"

I was laughing so hard, I snorted like a pig.

"what are you laughing at? Your not even leaving the bedroom to hunt. I'm going to make peter bring us breakfast in bed every day" Jasper growled and kissed my neck.

"I cant wait" I said and licked his lips.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper sighed and released my leg which he had pulled up over his hip.

"later" I winked.

He grinned lazily and Emmett scowled.

"I will not listen to you……you….. De-flowering, my baby sister!"

We all cracked up laughing.

"baby. I'm pretty sure he already de-flowered her" Angela said and kissed his cheek.

His face softened at her touch.

"besides" Angela continued "we wont even hear them with all the noise we will be making" she winked.

Emmett growled at her and started kissing her neck.

"I need to go phone Darren" I said and start to dreg my heavy bag.

"why do you need to phone him?" Jasper asked while he took my bag and lifted it like it was a pillow.

"oh, didn't I tell you? I want to have vigorous sex with him before I'm changed" I smiled sweetly.

His teeth snapped together and his jaw tensed.

I giggled and walked downstairs.

"not funny!" he said and ran around me.

"your mine" he growled as he lowered his face to meet mine.

"forever" I agreed and kissed him softly.

Jasper made Angela and I drinks as I called darren.

"hello?"

"darren. Its Bella"

"hi Bella. How are you?" he asked happily.

"I'm great, thanks. What about you?"

I liked darren. He was a good guy.

"I'm good. Just working at the mo"

"that's what I'm calling about. I'm going out of town for a while so I wont be having any deliveries"

"ok. Are you going anywhere nice?" he asked.

"Jasper is taking me to meet his family" I smiled. In a way he was.

Peter is like his brother!

"that's great Bella. Tell Jasper I said hi. And I hope you have a nice time"

He was suck a sweety.

"I will. Thanks darren"

"bye Bella"

"bye"

I sighed as I put the phone down. "I hope darren finds a nice girl for himself"

"he will, darlin. He's a good kid" Jasper kisses my cheek and hands me a mug of Jasper special coffee.

"I smell coffeeeeeeeeee'' Angela laughed as she came downstairs, riding on Emmett's back.

"not just any coffee. Jasper's coffee" I grin at her.

"what's so special about _Jasper's coffee_?. Did you add your own venomy cream?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and sprayed coffee in his face.

"ewe. Smella!" em pulled a face.

"you're the gross one" Angela said and gave him a shove.

"just you wait till I can beat you up" I smirk at him.

"yeah, yeah. In your dreams" he rolled his eyes.

"so what do you girls want to eat on your last night alive. Your going to be changed tomorrow"

"pizza and whiskey" I said "I want to get drunk just once before I'm changed"

"sounds like a plan" Angela grinned.

Jasper grabbed my keys "ready?"

I jumped up on his back and kissed his neck. "ready"

We were out the door and on the road in seconds.

Jasper and I went to get the whisky while em and Angela went to get the pizza's.

"I swear, if they get anchovies I will scream" I said as we made our way to the till to pay for our liquor.

Jasper smiled and kissed my neck.

The man who was serving was a strange character.

He didn't take his eyes off me.

Jasper threw the money on the counter and growled.

"you had better stop looking at my wife before I rip your eyes out and make you eat them!"

The guy just smiled at me and handed Jasper his change.

"mother fucker!" Jasper said and grabbed the guy by his throat.

"Jasper, stop!" I said and placed my hand on his shoulder.

The man was turning purple.

"this is your fucking lucky day" he growled and threw the man to the side.

He turned to me. His eyes were pitch black even though he and Emmett had just gone hunting.

I pulled him in to my arms. "lets go" I said.

Hi picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I placed soft kisses along his cold neck.

"so, wife huh?" I asked.

He pulled back to look at me, while still walking.

"soon to be" he smirked.

I laughed "who says I'm going to marry you?"

"you will"

I shook my head "if that was your version of a proposal mr Whitlock, it sucked!"

He laughed and kissed me.

"it's a good job I love you" I said as he pulled away.

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs Whitlock"

The others weren't back yet.

He sat me on the bonnet of my truck.

"so is that a yes?" he asked after a minute.

I turned to look at him.

"Hmmmm?" I cocked my head to the side.

He growled and pulled me closer "Bella?'

"yes, it's a yes" I laughed.

His lips crushed mine.

I felt his love wrap around me like a blanket.

He stepped away from me and smiled. He looked like a god.

"Isabella marie swan" he got down on one knee " you are my soul mate and the love of my existence. You are smart and funny and sexy as hell. And by some miracle you want me too. I didn't plan on doing this today and I'm sorry it's on some random street corner in the dark. But Bella, will you marry me?"

Tears were falling down my face.

He pulled out a plain black ring box from his pocket and opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful ring. It was silver with a round diamond on the face and small diamonds on the side.

"ohh Jasper. Its perfect!" I sobbed "of course I'll marry you"

He took my left hand and slid it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

"it was my mothers. And before that, it was my fathers mothers"

He stood up and kissed me passionately.

"get a room" Emmett said as they walked towards us "uh oh. Why's Bella crying?"

"were getting married!" I cried.

Angela squeeled and hugged me tightly. We were hugging and squealing and jumping up and down.

The men let us have ten minutes before prizing us apart.

"congratulations Belly fluff. Get in the car. The pizza's getting cold" Emmett said as he hugged me.

"I am going o kick your abnormally large arse when I wake up after my change" I growl.

"hey!" he said as he slid in beside Angela "my arse is not large"

We all laughed. Emmett would probably spend about an hour in front of the mirror now. Checking out his own ass.

We set off again.

I watched as the last bit of sun disappeared. That was going to be the last sunset I see with my human, living eyes**.**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I'm currently re decorating all my house so time is something I haven't got a lot of at the moment.**

**But don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Link to Bella's ring is on my profile.**

**I'm thinking about doing a one shot of Emmett and Angela's first night together and how they discovered they were soul mates in the shower ^_^**

**Please review **

**Rose xxx**


	17. Peter and Charlotte!

J. pov

I had finally done it. I had asked my girl to marry me.

We were almost at peter and charlotte's place now and I could feel both Bella's and Angela's nerves coming out.

I could also feel their determination.

The first pizza was already gone and the girls were already a little giggly from the whiskey which they were drinking from the bottle.

"women!" muttered Emmett and rolled his eyes.

I smiled and turned back to the dirt trail that the house was on.

"were here" I told them.

"finally" laughed Angela "I've needed a pee for two hours"

"awww, baby. You should have said. We could have stopped so you could go in a bush or something" Emmett said.

Bella giggled "real romantic, em"

I pulled up next to the big stone garage.

"whoa, this place is amazing" said Angela as she got out.

"what is it with vampires and having big houses?" Bella asked.

"we like to show off" I told her as I kissed her neck from behind.

I led everyone inside. This place had changed a lot since the last time I was here.

Peter must be going with the times.

"Xbox. Sweet" Emmett said and plopped himself down in front of the TV.

Angela quickly joined him.

Bella rolled her eyes at them and turned to me "care to check out the bed rooms, mr Whitlock?"

"absolutely, soon to be mrs whitlock" I smirked and picked her up, bridal style.

She kept a firm hold on the bottle in her hand.

"this place is nice and all but kinda creepy with all the stuffed animals" she said as I carried her upstairs.

"that's peter for you. He has strange taste. Char's taste is much better" I told her as I opened up one of the many doors.

A massive room decorated in creams and reds with gold coloured furnishings.

"nice. We'll take it" Bella smiled.

I places her gently on the bed and put both our clothes away in the closet.

I was just about to join my angel on the bed when I smelt him.

Peter.

Son of a bitch was early.

"Bella. Peter and charlotte's here"

She sat up "already? I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow"

"me too" I took her hand and led her back down stairs.

"well lookie here. Not every day that dinner just walks into your house" peter said.

Emmett growled and turned to face peter who was perched on the windowsill.

"Emmett, relax. He's joking" Bella laughed.

"your girls smart, major" peter smirked and walked over to her "and real pretty too"

Bella blushed "nice to meet you peter"

He took her hand and kissed it lingeringly. I felt a spike of lust come from him.

A small growl escaped my throat.

"Jasper whitlock! didn't your mamma ever tell you, its rude to growl in the presence of a lady" charlotte laughed from behind me.

The small blonde appeared in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you" she laughed.

"I missed you too, char" I kissed her cheek "come meet my Bella"

"I don't know about _your _Bella" peter laughed "I may just have to turn her and keep her myself. What do you say char?"

"hmmm. I think your right. Nice to meet you Bella, Hun. Take no notice of peter, he's all talk and no balls" charlotte said and hugged Bella.

"where's Angela?" peter asked.

"present!" Angela smiled as she walked downstairs. "I was in the bathroom"

"hello Angela. I'm charlotte and this is my idiot of a husband, peter"

"nice to meet you both" Angela smiled.

I was proud of both girls. Most humans get scared when they meet someone with blood red eyes for the first time.

"so why are you guys early?" Emmett asked.

"we decided to have a race home. Which I won by the way" charlotte smirked.

"char, babe. I just like to watch that sweet little ass of yours as it runs in front" peter said quietly and gave her a slap on he bottom.

Emmett boomed a laugh and turned back to his game.

It looked like Angela was kicking his ass on some fighting game.

I sat on one of the huge chairs and pulled Bella down on to my lap.

"so edwierdo didn't take the whole 'I'm banging your ex' thing too well then huh?" peter asked.

Bella laughed "no, not exactly"

"yeah, he came to my house. With his new girlfriend no less, and told Bella he wanted her back" I snorted "dick"

"never did like him" peter smiled "how a man could go over a hundred years without getting laid is just plain fucking creepy to me. The guy must have the bluest balls on the planet"

"here, here" Emmett laughed.

"why are you boys so vulgar?" charlotte said as she shook her head.

"because we're manly" said Emmett and banged his fist on his chest.

"so when's the big day?" peter asked Bella.

She looked confused.

"the wedding" peter laughed.

"how did you……?" she began.

"know? I know everything" he winked.

She looked at me "we didn't set a date. After the change, sometime"

"well, seeing as though you wont be going in to a church for a while. Why don't you do it here?" peter asked.

"wow, really? I'd love that. This place is beautiful" Bella said excitedly. She turned to look at me "is that ok? I mean, this is your wedding too"

I loved this woman so much. If she was any other woman she would have gone ahead and done what she wanted for the wedding but not my girl. My girl was one in a million.

Emmett. Pov

All this talk of weddings was making me mess up my game play.

For me, the perfect wedding would be a small do with my family and a couple of grizzlies for afters followed by a sex marathon then shooting some zombies with my new wife.

I loved that Angela was into games. She was good too. Almost too good.

Not that I'd admit it but she whooped my ass on fight night round 4.

She was talking weddings with Bella and charlotte now.

I wonder if she would marry me? Naa its way to early to ask anything like that.

Although we were going to spend eternity together.

If someone would have told me four years ago that the geeky human I used to fantasise about in the lunch room was my soul mate, I would have laughed at them.

But the truth is. I think deep down, I knew.

From the moment we stepped foot in forks high school, I had a thing for Angela.

It was like a pull.

Then Edward asked me to help him set Angela up with that midget Ben.

He knew I had a thing for her but didn't say anything. She was human and I had rose back then.

But even though she got with the midget, she was still the star of many fantasies.

I brushed her long dark hair away from her neck and placed a kiss just below her ear.

It was scary to think that in a few hours, I would be sinking my teeth in to the same spot. Making her mine forever.

"you ok, baby?" she asked "you look deep in thought"

I smiled "yeah, just thinking about tomorrow"

"ahh the day you get to taste me" she giggled "what do you think I'll taste like?"

"well, judging by your scent, I'd say cherries" I shrugged.

She raised one eyebrow "cherries?"

"yep. You smell like cherry pie. Its very distracting when I'm playing against you on a game. So if you ever win, you'll know why"

She narrowed her eyes at me "why cant you admit that I'm better that you"

"because he had a penis and two balls! And saying someone is better than us is just something we cant do. Especially a woman. I'm sorry girls but it true. Its right up there with not being able to stop and ask directions. We have too much pride" peter said in a serious tone.

Jasper and I both laughed.

"fancy a swim, girls? Lets leave these manly men to measure there dicks in peace" charlotte said with a smirk.

"now there's an idea!" peter grinned.

Both Bella and Angela got up.

"we don't have anything to swim in" Angie said.

Charlotte shrugged "it's a heated pool. Swim naked"

Jaspers head shot up "charlotte!"

"ooops. Sorry major. couldn't help that one. She's just my type" charlotte said and winked at Bella.

Bella and Angela looked confused.

"charlotte and peter have a very open relationship. And both like their women" Jasper explained.

"yes. And let me just say this now. You are all more than welcome to share our bed" peter smirked.

Both Jasper and I growled.

Peter threw his head back and laughed.

The girls all disappeared through a door at the end of the room next to another set of double doors which I'm guessing lead to a kitchen.

"so. Are you really ready?" peter asked after a minute.

"ready for what?" I replied.

"to turn your girls" he rolled his eyes.

"I am more than ready. Forever with Bella. Hell, I cant wait. I'd do it tonight if she'd let me" Jasper said and laid back and stretched.

"I guess I'm ready. A little nervous but like Jasper said. Forever with our girls. Its worth the nerves"

"couldn't have put it better myself. But I can tell you this. There is no need to be nervous, Emmett. Your going to do great and Angela is going to be fine" peter told me.

He was stretched out in a similar position to Jasper.

The resemblance to the two old friends was scary. They could easily pass as brothers. The only difference is peter has brown hair and is a little shorter. Oh and the red eyes.

Some of the cullens don't like peter and charlotte. Alice hated them, I know that for sure. Rosalie didn't like outsiders so she didn't like anyone and Edward looks down on them because of their diet.

Edward. What a dick he is.

That stuck up virgin looks down on everyone.

Jazz and peter were talking about hunting so I sat back and thought about my girl. Man, she was perfect for me.

I couldn't wait to take her to try grizzlies. She was going to love them.

Rose never liked to play with her food. She was scared of it ripping her clothes or messing her hair or something.

God knows why. Between her and Alice, they had more clothes than a department store.

Now me and jazz have both found our soul mates and chances are they will like what we like.

True mates usually do. Like Esme and Carlisle. They both like doe. Say it's the sweetest blood imaginable.

Peter and charlotte both like human, obviously.

And I don't know any other soul mates.

Strange that three of our family members have all found theirs. Its not that common.

All I can say is that, I'm not complaining one bit.

I get to keep Bella as my little sister and Angela as my mate for the rest of forever.

I love my life!

B. pov

I was surprised at how much I was enjoying myself.

Peter and charlotte were lovely. A little forward, but I liked that. They were comfortable and it made me comfortable.

Angela look like she was having a good time too.

Charlotte had found us all swimsuits so now we were all messing around in the pool.

This was the coolest pool ever! It was under the house.

The whole room looked like a cave with built in lights. It was great.

And the water was like bath water temperature. It was perfect. The steam from the water made everything look magical and spooky.

"so are you girls nervous?" charlotte asked as we all leaned back against the side of the pool.

"I am, but I'm not" I laughed "I know how much it will hurt but I know that I Jasper forever when its all done. So it will be more than worth it. I just hope my eyes are focused by then. Because I cant see shit at the minute"

"your drunk" she giggled. "And the change Is only for three days. It could be worse" Angela shrugged.

"true" charlotte nodded "and just wait until you can have real vamp sex" she wiggled her eyebrows.

We all laughed "how different from normal human sex is it?" Angela slurred.

Charlotte grinned wickedly "were faster, we have more stamina and we don't ever get sore. Plus we don't sleep"

"Emmett said something about not taking me on a bed for the first time after the change. What's that about?" Angela asked her.

"like I said more stamina. We tend to go a little hard and furniture is just not made strong enough for us. Peter and I must have been through more furniture that half of America put together"

God! I couldn't wait.

"I saw that grin" charlotte giggled at me. "and let me just say how happy I am that Jasper finally found you. He's a new man with you. He actually smiles now and he loves you more than life itself"

I sighed and pushed my feet out so they were floating in the water "I love him so much, it hurts. He's everything to me" I hiccupped.

"and I will actually like being your sister, I don't think a day went by when he was with Alice that I didn't want to pull her pixy head off and shove it up her tiny ass" charlotte laughed.

Both Angela and I giggled.

"I'm serious. She wouldn't even let him dress himself. He had to wear what she picked out for him"

"should my ears be burning" Jasper laughed as the guys all appeared by the pool.

"if they were, I'd be worried seeing as your dead" charlotte smiled.

I got out of the pool, wobbly.

"easy there, darlin" Jasper laughed and steadied me.

I didn't feel drunk until I stood up. Then the room/cave was spinning.

My eyes crossed in the middle as I tried to see straight.

Emmett was laughing at Angela who was now on her knees and attempting to crawl to the stairs.

"get the lushes to bed. Its going to be a long day tomorrow" peter laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Jasper picked me up.

I called goodnight to everyone and the next thing I know, I'm in our room.

"why is peter's" _hic_ "house spinning?" I asked "ahh crap. I got the hic ups"

Jasper chuckled "its not, darlin"

"who the hell would want a spinny" _hic_ "house? Its crazy. He's a crazy vampire" I giggled.

My phone started barking.

"Jacob! Hey. Listen" _hic_ "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I lived next door to Jasper but" _hic_ "I knew that you would go mental and I didn't want to" _hic_ "lose you"

"are you drunk, Bella?" he asked.

"yep. Drunk as a skunk, although" _hic _"I don't think skunks even get drunk" _hic_ "Jasper. Do skunks get drunk?" I turned to him.

"no darlin, they don't. you get in bed and I'll speak to Jacob for you"

I sighed and kissed him gently "mmkay. Bye Jake. Love you"

Jasper took the phone from me and I took off my clothes.

I kept thinking to myself that I should really listen to what was being said but my brain had other ideas.

As soon as my head hit the pillow it felt like the bed was spinning.

I clenched my eyes shut and was asleep in minutes.

_**Hey guys. **__**sorry for the late update. I had already written this chapter and the Emmett and Angela, one shot but either me or my fiancée accidentally deleted the folder they were in so I had to write this one again.**_

_**I know its not as long as usual but the next one is going to be the change and I thought it needed its own chapter.**_

_**Please review ^_^**_

_**Rose xx**_


	18. authour's note!

Hey people. Just a quick note telling you all that the one shot of Angela and Emmett's first night together is up now.

Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review

Rose xx

( )_( )

* _*


	19. Painless!

J. pov

I tried not to groan as Bella's mobile began barking.

Jacob!

"Jacob! Hey. Listen" _hic_ "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I lived next door to Jasper but" _hic_ "I knew that you would go mental and I didn't want to" _hic_ "lose you"

She sounded adorable.

"are you drunk, Bella?" I heard him ask.

She smiled "yep. Drunk as a skunk, although" _hic _"I don't think skunks even get drunk" _hic_ "Jasper. Do skunks get drunk?" she turned to me.

"no darlin, they don't. you get in bed and I'll speak to Jacob for you"

she sighed and kissed me gently "mmkay. Bye Jake. Love you"

She handed me the phone and began undressing.

"Jacob?"

"what the fuck do you want leech?" he said through clenched teeth.

"listen to me, pup. And listen good. You may have been able to pull this crap with Edward but not me. I am older, wiser, and stronger than that asshole"

He was silent for a second.

"what do you want. And why is Bella drunk?" he asked.

"that's what I want to speak to you about. I don't know if you know about the volturi or not, but anyway. The volturi is like the kings of the vampire world. They make the rules and they call the shots"

"get to the point!"

I resisted the urge to growl "the main rule of the vampires is don't tell humans about us"

"I guessed as much. Go on" Jacob said.

"someone went and told the volturi about Bella and Angela knowing out secret"

"WHAT! What's going to happen?" he growled.

"Alice had a vision of the volturi coming and killing them both. But…."

He cut me off "I'm coming to get them. What is it with you fucking parasites? Not got enough vamp chicks, you have to go steel ours"

"Bella was never yours" I growled.

"she could have been. Whatever. I'm going to go get the pack then we are coming to get the girls"

"that's not possible. Bella is my mate and Angela has mated with my brother Emmett. They are going to be turned tomorrow. That way the volturi has no reason to attack them"

Jacob was breathing heavily "like hell your going to change them. Have you dill weeds forgotten about the treaty? You bite them and we kill you. Simple as that"

I smirked "I'm sorry to ruffle your fur, but Emmett and I are not cullens. I am Jasper Whitlock and my brothers name is Emmett McCarty. We were married to cullens that doesn't make us cullens"

Jacob growled. He knew I had him there. "you son of a fucking bitch! You bite Bella and I will kill you myself"

"careful dog. that's my mamma your cursin there"

"listen to me, man. Please. Bella tends to make rash decisions. Think about Charlie. What about if you guys split up?"

I was getting angry now. "this isn't a rash decision. Bella is my soul mate. She has agreed to become my wife. The only thing left to say is this. If you want to continue being Bella's friend, you need to stop with this enemy shit. We don't kill humans and nether will Bella or Angela. This is the only way. Would you rather be burying our best friend?"

He let out a sigh "no"

"then are we going to have any problems?"

Almost thirty seconds later he answered "I'll speak to the pack and explain. Have Bella call me soon okay"

I closed my eyes in relief "thank you, Jacob. I will have her call you"

"Kay. And Jasper?"

"yes?

"look after her. She's a special girl" he sounded like he was crying.

"I will. I love her more that anything" I told him.

"okay" he said and hung up.

I looked over my angel and smiled. She was sleeping with her mouth hanging open.

I contemplated getting in bed with her but we hadn't brought the heated blankets and I didn't want to make her cold.

Instead I kissed her softly and went to find peter.

Emmett was walking down the hall as I left the room.

"hey, em. Angela asleep?"

He chuckled "yeah. After barfing in the sink"

I was so glad I couldn't drink.

"I spoke to Jacob" I told him as we walked down the stairs.

"Bella's furry friend?"

"yeah. I told him that we were no longer cullens. I'm a whitlock and your McCarty. That way the treaty wont be broken tomorrow"

He huffed "still, it would have been good to have a good old beat down with the bitches"

"female dogs are bitches, em" charlotte laughed as we sat down.

Emmett shrugged "same thing"

"did they puke?" peter asked with a grin.

"Angela did. It was gross, she made me hold her hair back" Emmett shivered.

I chuckled "Bella just fell asleep"

"poker time, boys!" peter clapped his hands together. He turned to charlotte "away with you wench! Its man time"

Emmett and I were in stitches until charlotte gave us both a smack around the head.

"remember the last time you called me a name, peter" she said with a smirk as she walked upstairs.

Peter's face dropped.

"what did she do, man?" I asked.

He closed his eyes "I called her my slut while we were having sex. ….she bit my balls off and kept them in her handbag for a week"

Emmett was laughing so hard, he fell off the chair.

We played poker for hours. By seven am I had won over fifty grand and one of peter's cars

"that's it. You fucking cheat!" Emmett huffed and threw his cards down.

I just laughed and collected my winnings.

Charlotte appeared "the girls are awake. I sent them both to get showers while I make them breakfast"

I went up to get changed and see how my girl was feeling.

Peter threw me a box of pills "for her head" he said giving me a knowing wink.

"thanks yoda"

Bella was sitting on the bed with her head between her knees.

"urghhhhhhh" she groaned "I'm never drinking again"

"here. Take these" I handed her

She smiled at me and took the pills. I got onto the bed and held her close to me.

We didn't talk, we just enjoyed the feeling of one another.

After about fifteen minutes Bella sighed "I feel better now. Thanks Jasper"

I kissed her softly.

Today I get to make her mine forever. I couldn't fucking wait!

As if reading my mind Bella smiled "so, you get to bite me today"

I chuckled "that I do, darlin. How are you feeling?"

"okay I guess. I'm a little nervous but I'm not scared. I know what I want"

I kissed her again "me too, sugar"

She got up to dry her hair and I headed off to get a shower.

As the hot water ran down my cold body I thought about all the things that Bella and I could do once she was changed. no surprise that the first thing I though of was sex!

The next time I would make love to her I wouldn't need to hold back. Three days and we would have our happily ever after.

My head had finally stopped feeling like it was being crushed.

Thank god I would never drink again after today. Well only blood.

I shivered slightly. The blood thing is still a little problem but I'm sure that I'll be alright.

I put my hair dryer down and looked at myself in the mirror. My dull brown eyes would be red the next time I looked at them. Then after a couple of months they would turn golden like jaspers.

I was actually excited. I couldn't wait to not be so breakable.

The sex would be life changing I could tell. Jasper wouldn't need to hold back.

"Bella?" Jasper called from the bathroom.

I walked over and popped my head in "yeah?"

"can you hand me a towel, darlin"

A towel? It was right beside the shower door.

"uh. Okay" I said and walked over. He opened the door and I held it out to him.

"I cant reach" he said with out looking at me.

I rolled my eyes "lazy much, Jasper"

I moved closer so I could reach my arm inside the shower.

Wet strong arms were suddenly pulling me under the hot spray.

"Jasper!" I squeeled "I just dried my hair"

He didn't reply. He just smiled and covered my mouth with his.

I moaned as his cool tongue invaded my mouth. I was soon saturated.

The white t-shirt I had on was completely see-through and the lace bra wasn't hiding much either.

Jaspers hands ran down my sides and his kisses moved along my jaw.

"I couldn't wait until after the change" Jasper whispered as he unbuttoned my jeans "I hope you don't mind"

God, he sounded so sexy!

"does this look like I mind?" I asked as I ran my hands down his perfect body down to his already solid erection.

He growled as I began pumping him in my hand.

My t-shirt was suddenly gone. I looked down to find it ripped in two on the tiled floor.

"sorry, darlin. I'll buy you a new one" mumbled Jasper from where his head was buried in my chest.

I giggled and ran my hands through his hair as he tugged my jeans down.

"fuck, Bella" he said as he saw I didn't have panty's on.

I opened my mouth to say something when he suddenly plunged his tongue into my wet slit.

"oaaahhhh" I moaned and let my head roll back.

He lifted on of my legs and placed it over his shoulder while he was on his knees in front of me.

I was seeing stars as his tongue worked its magic. Faster than I thought imaginable, I was Cumming hard.

He held me by my sides as he moaned and lapped up my nectar.

He stood up as I recovered from my orgasm and pulled me close for a kiss.

I could taste myself on his tongue. "I need you Jasper" I told his and wrapped both my arms around his neck.

He lifted me by my waist so I could wrap my legs around him.

"baby, I need you too" he said huskily and slid me down his once again hard cock. I moaned into his neck.

It felt different this time. More…….. Sensitive, somehow.

"ah fuck. That feels amazing…….. So fucking hot and tight" he hissed.

Then I noticed what was different. No condom.

Fuck it. I was going to be changed soon anyway.

I let my head fall back so the water was running down my neck and between our joined bodies.

I was crying his name like a chant.

He bent forward and sucked on my nipple "mine" he growled.

"yours…. All yours, baby" I panted.

I would never take a shower without getting turned on from now on!

"I'm so fucking close" he grunted. The sound was enough to make me clench around him.

He thrust in one last time and I felt his cold load shoot inside me.

We both stood there shaking in aftershock.

"I love you. soon to be mrs whitlock, the sexiest vampire on the planet" he grinned.

I laughed "and I love you. Mr whitlock. Already the sexiest vampire on the planet"

We held each other for a while then got cleaned up.

Jasper wrapped me in a big fluffy towel and carried me over to the bed.

He dried me and brushed and dried my hair.

"I can do it myself you know" I giggled.

"I know. But its my fault you got wet again" he smirked.

"well worth it" I told him and kissed him gently.

As soon as we were dressed, we went down to the kitchen.

Everyone was there.

"morning" I said as I sat next to Angela. She smiled and poured me some coffee.

"thanks" I smiled.

I grabbed a bagel "so when are we getting nibbled?" I asked.

"as soon as your ready" Jasper laughed.

"how about after we finished breakfast?" Angela asked. I could tell she was as eager as I was to get this over with.

"sounds like a plan" I grinned.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look then nodded.

"you two need to go hunt" peter told them.

They kissed us and sped off out of the back door.

"how about we go get the room ready?" charlotte asked when we were finished "peter do the dishes" she added.

Peter frowned and began clearing plates away while muttering to himself.

Charlotte led us up to a massive room on the top floor. It had a big soft looking bed and a giant window.

Candles were scattered around.

"this is where you will be changed. I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible" she told us.

"what's all this?" Angela asked as she walked over to a tray full of needles and small bottles.

I felt dizzy as I saw the needles and had to grip on to charlotte.

"my genius idea. You wont feel a thing through the change" she grinned proudly.

We both looked at he questioningly.

"I wont go into detail but this one" she held up a bottle of some liquid "will put you into a deep sleep. Almost coma like. And this one" she held up a long thick needle "will make your whole body numb. Kinda like what they give to women who have caesareans. I promise you wont feel a thing"

"wow. You are my new hero" Angela laughed.

"I know. Charlotte. I love you. Your brilliant" I told her and hugged her while avoiding looking at the needles.

"I take it she told you her master plan" said peter from the doorway.

We nodded "she's a genius" I said.

"enough of the praising. You'll give the woman a big head. I don't want her getting ideas. Soon she'll want to wear trousers and start voting" he shivered.

The three of us all glared at him.

"ah fuck! You three are going to be trouble when your all vamp bitches" he shook his head and walked away.

We spent the next hour choosing something to wear for when we woke up. Charlotte said it should be something stunning so she showed us her wardrobe.

I chose I long red silk halter dress with a side split. And Angela chose a dark blue velvet dress which would come just below the knee and hung off her shoulders.

Jasper and Emmett returned about half and hour later.

You could feel the excitement in the air as we made our way back to the 'changing room'.

"don't you want to go drop a log or something before we get started?" Emmett asked.

I burst out laughing "Emmett! that's disgusting"

Angela hit him with a solid silver lamp. "well I don't need to drop a log. But I do want to pee one last time"

"me too" I said.

After we had both been to the toilet we got onto the bed.

Charlotte was going to change our clothes an the last day for us.

She came at us with two small needles and two large ones.

"I need to numb your backs" she said and moved behind us.

Jasper took my hand "you okay, darlin?"

I nodded and closed my eyes "hate needles"

He chucked and kissed my forehead. I felt a little prick in my back followed by what felt like scratching.

I kept my eyes closed for a minute "can you feel that Bella?" charlotte asked.

"no. what am I supposed to be feeling?" I asked.

"nothing. that's why I'm asking" she laughed "now. You might feel a slight pushing sensation on your spine"

I took a deep breath "I'm right here with you darlin" Jasper said soothingly and sent me a wave of calm.

I smiled at him.

"done!" charlotte said and moved to place the stuff in the bin.

She got more needles and moved over to Angela who had her own eyes closed.

Soon, I couldn't feel my legs.

"uhh. This is so weird" I said. Jasper gently laid me back against the pillows. I was shortly joined by Angela.

"right. Well the guys are going to bite you now and insert their venom and then I am going to give you both another needle in your arm to put you to sleep"

Charlotte said.

I tried to nod but my head wouldn't move. I scowled but couldn't even do that.

"I love you" I slurred.

Jasper smiled "I love you more"

"nossst plosshubl" I said. He chuckled and kissed my lips.

I couldn't feel him.

"lets do this" I heard Emmett say.

"remember I love you" Jasper said as he brought my left wrist up to his mouth.

His eyes never left mine as he kissed my skin before bearing his teeth and sinking them in.

I didn't feel a thing! It was freaky.

He kept it at his mouth for a minute before licking the wound and picking up my right hand. He repeated the process of kissing the skin then sinking his teeth in.

Watching Jasper do this was strangely turning me on.

"easy there tiger" he grinned and picked up my left leg. He bit my ankle then just behind my knee. He did the same with my right leg.

He then kissed back up my arm to the crease of my elbow. By the time he had dome the other arm I wanted him inside me.

"soon darlin" he whispered "I love you Bella. And when you wake up we will have our forever"

I heard him tear the skin at my neck.

"forever" he whispered again.

Charlotte appeared in front of me now.

"well done all of you. I'm just going to give you these before you begin to feel the pain"

I tried to show her my thanks with my eyes.

She smiled and then moved around to my left to where Angela was with Emmett.

My eyes immediately began to feel droopy. The lights were dimming and the last thing I remembered was jaspers voice.

"sleep well my angel. I love you"

Emmett and I hadn't left the girls sides for the past two days.

You could see the changes in them. Both girls hair was longer and thicker. Their skin was harder and their colouring was getting paler.

Bella seamed to glow. She was amazing.

"huh. Check it out, their tits have gotten massive" Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes but looked over Bella's rack. They had gotten bigger. I cant wait to give them a good seeing to.

They roughly had about eighteen hours to go.

Charlotte had been spot on with the drugs. Nether girls had felt a thing.

Two hours later, Emmett was pacing the room.

"what if she doesn't want me? What if she sees me with her new super vision and thinks I'm ugly" he said.

I laughed "fuck em. Where the hell did that come from?"

He shrugged "their vision will be like ours. And its a lot better than human vision. She will really be seeing me for the first time"

Oh fuck! He's right. "what about when Bella see's my scars? She's gonna think I'm a monster!"

Peter burst out laughing. We both turned to find him leaning against the doorframe laughing his ass off.

"have you two lost your balls or something? Seriously. _what if she thinks I'm ugly?_" he laughed doing a high pitched girly voice "_when she see's my scars she'll think I'm a monster!"_

Emmett and I both laughed. It did sound silly when he put it like that.

"them girls love you. They are your soul mates and they will love you warts and all" he continued.

"right guys. Out" charlotte said as she came in carrying two long dresses.

I kissed Bella's now cool lips and followed peter downstairs. Emmett was right behind me.

"here fuckers" he handed us both a jug of blood. It was elk.

"to new beginnings!" peter said.

"new beginnings!" we both said and drained the jugs.

A ear-splitting scream came from upstairs. My heart dropped.

"charlotte!" peter cried as we all ran back up stairs.

Peter stopped dead on the landing. Charlotte was laying in pierces in front of the closed door.

Everything was happening in slow motion.

I heard what seamed to be all the windows in the house shattering and smoke alarms started going off all throughout the house.

"save them!" charlotte gasped as peter picked her up. He was sobbing dryly.

Emmett and I burst the door at the same time. It was less than seconds since we had heard charlotte scream but the room was full of flames and smoke.

"oh god no! please no!" I screamed and ran through the smoke.

"BELLA!?" I shouted "ANGELA!?"

The bed was empty. Emmett fell to his knees.

I let out a scream of fury.

The window was smashed and the girls were gone!

_**didn't see that one coming did you?**_

_**Hope you liked it please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	20. Confusion!

I was awake. That must mean that I am now a vampire. I smiled a little but kept my eyes closed. I felt so different. So strong.

I could hear and smell someone beside me. Angela! I couldn't wait to see her but I wanted Jasper to be the first one I see with my new eyes.

I would just wait for him to come.

Why wasn't he here? And where was Emmett?

I had a strange feeling in my throat, like I needed to cough. It was tickly and uncomfortable.

Everything smelt so strange. I could smell every little thing. The musky air. The silk of my dress. The smell of cherry that was Angela's scent. Hell I could even smell the floor we were laying on.

Wait!? Floor?

Before I could process the thought anymore I heard a beautiful voice saying my name.

"Bella?"

I could tell it was Angela, but she sounded like an angel. Like the softest bells of heaven.

"Angela?" I asked then gasped at the sound of my voice. It was soft and sweet yet sexy and seductive. The kind of voice that could make the devil himself smile. My throat was aching now.

"open your eyes Bella" she said. Something was wrong! I could feel it.

My eyes opened and I was immediately terrified.

I was instantly up on my feet and in a crouching attack position.

I begin to panic "Angela!?"

"I'm right here, Bella" she said. I turned my head and spotted her right behind me I'm very much the same position as I was in but with her back facing me.

"where are we?" I asked and tried not to get distracted my new wonderful eyesight or the sound of my voice.

"I don't know. But I can tell you one thing" she said.

"what?" I asked.

"were not in Kansas anymore toto"

I snorted "we wake up in what looks like the Texas chainsaw massacre guys basement and you say something like that. You are so made for Emmett"

She chuckled but it was forced.

"where do you think we are?" she asked.

"I don't know. But were going to see someone we know soon" I told her. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

"how do you know?" she asked.

I straightened up out of my crouch and turned to face her.

"I don't kn….. Ohh… Angela!"

"what!?" she looked around sounding panicked. She hadn't known I was looking at her because she had been looking around.

"your gorgeous" I said as I looked her up and down.

Her skin had gotten paler and her hair was about a foot longer. She now had plump lips and big wide eyes. Even being scarily red, they were stunning. Her body had changed too. She wasn't straight and lanky anymore. She was curvy with hips and boobs.

Her mouth was hanging open "ohmygod! Bella. You look like a fucking goddess"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"so what do you think happened?" I asked as I walked towards a big metal door.

I was shocked but very impressed at how graceful and fast I moved.

"okay. This feels weird" Angela said as she appeared beside me.

I just nodded. I needed to get to Jasper.

Turning in a full circle I took in the room. It was about thirty feet wide and long. It was pitch black but our new eyesight allowed us to see perfectly. It was dusty as hell and it smelt disgusting. Like off meat and maggots. There was no furniture or anything. It was completely empty. I turned back to our only way out.

My guess is that the thickness of the metal door was about two foot.

I turned to Angela was rubbing her throat.

"awkward isn't it" I said and rubbed my own throat.

"where's Emmett and Jasper" Angela sobbed dryly.

I hugged her tightly "I don't know. But we are going to find them"

We were suddenly blinded by light. The walls seamed to be made of light. I grabbed Angela and we both ran to the furthest corner and crouched down.

A loud angry snarling sound made me jump until I realised that it was coming from me.

"STAY BACK!" said a male voice from behind the metal door.

I heard a grinding noise and the door opened.

"who are you and what the fuck do you want with us?" I was a little shocked when I heard myself speaking.

A tall man with dirty blonde sort hair walked in.

He smiled when he saw us "dibs on Bella" he smirked as he looked me over.

A smaller man with long, bright red hair stepped out from behind him and leered at Angela.

I growled loudly. That was an awesome sound.

"why are we here?" Angela said also growling.

We were crouched down ready to fight if anyone came closer to us.

"are you girls hungry?" the first one said.

Our growls got louder. Both men just laughed.

"well its dinner time, so enjoy" he said and turned around.

"no, please. No. I'll do anything please" another male voice sobbed earning another laugh from the two vampires.

A human man was then thrown to the floor. "have fun girls" the smaller man grinned then closed the door.

"are you okay?" I asked the man on the floor.

He span round "oh god, please don't kill me!"

I opened my mouth to tell him it would be ok but I was hit with the most mouth watering scent I had ever experienced.

It was like fresh baked cakes and bread only a million times more sweet.

My mouth pooled with something that tasted like nail polish remover.

I swallowed it back.

"Angela. Hold your breath. don't breath" I said.

She was shaking beside me but nodded.

It was easy to not breath but felt strange.

Every instinct in my body was telling me to eat this mouth watering man but I couldn't. he was someone's son. Possibly somebody's brother although he looked too young to be married.

"my name is Bella. This is Angela" I told the man.

He still looked scared "Scott" he said.

"Bella I'm scared" Angela said from beside me.

I hugged her to me "me too, Angela. But I wont do it. I wont kill a human"

She shook her head "I wont either. It just hurts so much"

"I know" told her and kissed her head.

"your not going to kill me?" the human asked.

"until about fifteen minutes ago we were both human too" I told him.

"what are you now?" he asked.

"vampires. Our mates changed us and we were supposed to wake up and be with them. Instead we woke up here" I said.

The pain in my throat was burning. It felt like someone had scrubbed it with that wire stuff you use to clean pans with.

"wait. You chose to be like them?" he asked and jerked his thumb towards the door.

"not all vampires are like them. Our mates and our new family only feed from animals. And so will we" Angela said.

"but…..if you don't……..eat me…..wont one of the others?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. He was right. We had to protect him some how.

"whoa….what's going on!?" he cried.

I opened my eyes. He had a shimmering red outline around his entire body.

"I don't know! I wanted to protect you" I said with my eyes wide.

"ohhhhh. Emmett told me, he thinks you're a shield" Angela said. She suddenly smiled.

I looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"what could you possibly be smiling about?" I asked.

"I can no longer smell him. Can you?"

I stopped holding my breath. "no. his scent is gone!"

"your doing this?" he asked.

I nodded "as long as I can keep you like that, we wont be able to smell you. You have to understand that we are what they call newborns. We have better control because we knew what we were getting ourselves into. But we are still extremely thirsty"

"okay. And thank you for not killing me" he smiled slightly.

"he's way to hot to eat" Angela said quietly. Too low for scott to hear.

I shook my head at her.

"see what else you can shield" she asked.

I closed my eyes. My mind now felt huge. Like I had added another brain to my skull.

One particular part was working on its own. It was keeping scott in the shield. I didn't even have to think about it. I tried Angela.

"Angela. Are you covered too?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"yes. Bella this is amazing. It will help us escape"

I just nodded. I focused again on scott. I could see the outline of the shield in my mind. It was pulsating.

I thought about protecting myself and opened my eyes.

We all had shimmering red outlines. I reached over to poke Angela.

My finger wouldn't go past the outline.

I laughed out loud "they cant touch us"

A few hours went by. We talked and got to know this Scott person. I figured the more we know him the less we would want to drain him when we got too hungry.

He was nineteen. Ex model turned mechanic. Pretty much a whiz with anything with an engine. His parents and younger twin sisters were killed in a car accident a month ago, so he had no family. And his main goal in life was to find his one true love.

He was a total sweety. Esme would love him to death!

"Scott. I promise you this now. When we get out of here, and we will. I promise you will have a place in our family" I told him.

He smiled "thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me.

We told him all about ourselves and the cullens. He was really interested in joining us.

The door began opening again. "scott get behind us" Angela said.

Our outlines turned invisible but I could still it there.

"hello Bella" said a male voice.

My heart dropped the same time as my jaw.

I was running as fast as my legs would allow.

Emmett and I had jumped through the broken window as soon as we had found the bed empty.

The girls scent was mixed with three other vampires. And one of them smelt awful.

We had been running only about fifteen minutes when the scents suddenly stopped.

"fuck!" I shouted and kicked the nearest tree in half.

"helicopter" Emmett said.

I nodded.

"what do we do now?" he asked. I wanted to snap at him or take a swing but he was going through the same thing so I couldn't.

I hated feeling so helpless.

"lets go see if charlotte's alright. We need to find out who took them" I said.

He nodded and began running.

About halfway back to the house he took out his phone.

"Emmett, hey" Alice said happily.

"don't 'hey' me you fucking bitch. Why didn't you say anything?" he growled.

"what!? What are you talking about?" she asked sounding shocked and hurt.

"I'm talking about Bella and Angela being taken from their bed while they were going through the change!" he shouted.

Alice gasped "who took them?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE'D LIKE TO FUCKING KNOW!"

I took the phone from him "did you see this?"

"no! Jasper I swear. The only thing I saw was the vision I told you about. The volturi coming. But there not going to be there while later"

I let out a shaky breath "okay alice. Sorry for accusing you"

"I understand jazz. I'm coming to help find them. They are my friends too"

"okay" I said again.

"I'll see you in a few hours"

I hung up and handed Emmett his phone back "she didn't see anything"

"how do you know she's not lying? It wouldn't be the first time" he hissed.

"I just know" I said. I could tell she wasn't lying. She sounded too upset. She really did love Bella.

We arrived back at the house. Peter was sitting on the gravel with charlotte on his lap. I could still see the faint lines gluing themselves back together all over her skin.

"I'm so sorry" she was sobbing "I tried to stop them but it was all so quick. And then a wolf thing attacked me… I'm so sorry"

Wolf?

Peter looked up at us with murderous eyes "we find them and we kill them"

I nodded and crouched down next to charlotte "honey it wasn't your fault" I told her "but what was the wolf thing you were talking about?"

"I don't know what it was. It was huge" she said.

Emmett was growling now.

"were they all wolves?" I asked. She shook her head "only one. There were two male vampires but I didn't know them"

I nodded and kissed her head "its okay. We'll get them back"

Without another word, I raced upstairs to our room.

There was broken glass everywhere and everything was soaked from the sprinklers.

I got Bella's mobile out of the bedside table and looked down the contact list.

"where are they?" I growled as soon as he answered.

"who?" Jacob asked.

"belle and Angela!"

"how should I know where they are. I thought you were turning them" he asked sounding confused.

"we did turn them. Then on the last day some motherfucking vampires took them from their bed"

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! I TRUSTED YOU!" he shouted.

"don't play dumb with me Jacob. One of your mutts was with the vampires! Now where are they?"

If he didn't tell me soon, god help me I will tear him limb from limb.

"oh no!" he whispered.

"oh no, what?"

"tell me where you are. Were coming to help find them"

That shocked the shit out of me.

"you do know that when we find them, Bella and Angela will be like me"

He sounded agitated "I know! Just tell me where you are"

I told him both this address and my own in case we go there.

As soon as I hung up I ran back outside.

"what did the dog say?" Emmett asked.

"they are coming to help but he sounded troubled. I think he knows something"

"I called Carlisle. They should be here in a few minutes" Emmett nodded.

He looked like he was breaking apart.

I clapped my hand on his back "we'll find them" I told him.

But inside I was falling to pieces.

"Jared!" I gasped.

"Jared!" Angela said at the same time.

"hello girls" he smiled. His perfect white teeth stood out against his smooth russet skin.

"your working with the vampires?" I asked.

"yes. I had to change. I couldn't not be here" he said.

"why? Why would you help your enemy?"

"because they are no longer my enemy. They turned Kim" he told us.

I groaned. Kim was his imprint.

"who turned kim?" Angela asked.

"Victoria!"

"oh god no!" I hissed "how could you help her? After everything. What about the pack?"

"I am no longer part of the pack" he said quietly.

I stood up "jared. Help us. Please. We were your friends"

He shook his head "I'm sorry Bella but our leaders want you dead"

Rage took over me and I dived on him.

He didn't even see me coming. I tackled him to the ground before he had a chance to phase.

"you mother fucking traitor!" I hissed at him.

He was shaking. I knew I had to either kill him of get the hell off.

I ducked my head to his neck and let instinct take over.

My teeth pierced his skin like a warm knife sliding into butter.

Warm blood filled my mouth. It tasted like a dog would smell when it got wet. Disgusting! I remembered Jake telling me his blood was poisonous to vampires if they drink it so I pushed as much venom as I could into his vain.

Immediately he began screaming in pain. I jumped off him and spat his own blood into his face.

"bitch!" I said and gave him a solid kick to the stomach.

Angela started clapping. She really was a female Emmett.

Scott was watching me wide eyed. All that would have happened too quickly for his human eyes to see.

I winked at him. I felt so good. Better than I ever had before. Other than this horrible situation we were in, I loved being a vampire so far.

Jared was still screaming when two females arrived. One was kim and the other was a pretty girl with short brown hair.

"what did you do you fucking bitch?" kim screamed and ran to help jared.

"giving a traitor what he deserved" I told her.

"I'm going to kill you, Bella" she hissed as she picked jared up.

"good to see you kim" Angela called as kim disappeared through the door.

The other girl looked from me to Angela to scott.

"you didn't kill him?" she asked looking very confused.

"we don't kill humans" I told her.

"then what will you eat?"

"animals" Angela said and stood up to join me.

"we can survive off animals!?" she looked amazed.

I nodded.

"I'm Katy" she smiled.

I shared a look with Angela. "I'm Bella"

"Angela"

"I'm sorry this has happened to you. I know you found your mates and were taken from them" katy said. She was still at the door.

We could have attacked her and gotten through but we didn't know how many were on the other side.

"do you know what happened to out mates and our friends back home?" I asked.

She nodded "jared attacked a female while two others took you but they left before the males got there"

"charlotte!" both Angela and I cried.

"he didn't kill her. Only dismantled her, so to speak. She should be ok by now"

I sighed in relief "thank god"

"I need to go. But I will be back" Katie said and smiled. As soon as the door closed I sat back down.

"so who's Victoria?" Angela asked.

I told them about James trying to kill me and how Edward had sucked out the venom while Jasper and Emmett killed him.

"so she wants revenge. A mate for a mate and all that crap! I'm telling you, when I get out of here, I am going to rip victoria to shreds" I growled just as the door was opening again.

"poor Victoria" a small girl with chin length black hair laughed. I could tell she was pure evil. Her eyes seemed to gleam. We were all on our feet instantly.

"I finally get to meet _the_ Bella swan! The silly human who makes vampires fall for her" the girl sneered.

"are you blind bitch" I spat "do I look human?"

Her eyes narrowed "I see why Jasper likes you. But _i_ don't like you, Bella"

"feelings mutual, hell whore!" I smiled.

"hell whore, no. but I do recall Jasper calling me _his _whore once. While he fucked my brains out" she smirked.

"who the fuck are you?" I growled.

"so sorry. Where have my manners gone" the girl giggled and held out her hand.

"I'm Maria"


	21. Escape!

**j. pov**

I was pacing the room as we waited for Jacob and his dogs. I hated feeling so useless.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and much to everyone's surprise, Rosalie, arrived about an hour ago. Rose was even being nice.

I thought she would go mental about Emmett and Angela but as soon as she came in ,she wrapped her arms around him and told him how sorry she was and that we would get her back if it was the last thing she did.

She then hugged me and told me how sorry she was for being a bitch to Bella before. And that when she was safe and back with us, rose would do anything to make it up to her.

"the mutts are here!" peter said from the chair where he was sitting with charlotte on his lap. He was being extra protective of her after what happened.

We all smelt them. It was disgusting.

Edward was at my side in an instant. "if they are hiding something, I'll find out" he said. I just nodded my head.

We all headed out to the porch to meet Jacob.

Esme was still sobbing quietly as we spotted six extremely large boys.

The two at the front were biggest though. They all looked alike somewhat too. Short dark hair, russet skin and bright white teeth.

Carlisle stepped forward. "thank you so much for coming"

One of the front runners shook his outstretched hand.

"Bella and Angela are like family to us too" he said then introduced everyone to us.

Carlisle made the introductions on our half except he called peter, charlotte and myself Whitlock's and Emmett McCarty.

Jacob was the other front man and he was glaring at Edward. Pure hatred was radiating from him.

The leader Sam, went on a run around the property. When he returned he was grimfaced. He turned to the pack and nodded.

Edward growled.

"what?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Each one of the pack members was feeling sad and betrayed.

"one of our own is indeed involved" Sam said sadly.

I took a step forward and he held up his hands "let me explain. The imprint of one of our brothers was turned into one of you. I expect our imprinting is somewhat like your soul mates. We have to be what our imprints want us to be. And we have to please them. Kim was Jared's imprint when Victoria took her"

We all hissed. Victoria! "I was going to rip her to bits with my bare hands.

"where is he?" I growled.

"he left the pack five months ago" sam said.

"but you can still find him, right?" Emmett asked. The pack exchanged looks and Edward shook his head slightly at Emmett.

"FUCK!" Emmett shouted and punched a tree.

"but we will help you" Jacob said.

I nodded "thank you all"

Soon we all went inside. Carlisle and sam were searching the internet for areas with a lot of missing persons while Esme and charlotte were in the kitchen making a mountain of food for the boys to busy themselves.

I was sitting on my own, thinking about what to do when Jacob came and sat beside me.

"so you and bells are getting married huh?" he said.

I nodded.

He patted my back "congratulations, man. She's a great girl. You're a lucky man"

"you don't hate me?" I asked, shocked.

He shook his head "I can tell you love her. Really, love her" he said scowling at Edward.

"I _do _love Bella. I have always loved Bella" Edward growled.

"sure, sure" Jacob rolled his eyes and turned back to me "but I can see you will be good for her. Your not bad….. For a leech"

My lips turned up slightly "and your not too bad yourself…… for a pet"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"found something!" Carlisle said excitedly.

"where?" we all asked.

"it seems a fair few tourist have vanished and no body's have been recovered" Carlisle said reading something on the screen.

"where?" Emmett and I repeated impatiently.

"at the grand canyon"

**

* * *

**

b'pov

When the girl told me who she was it was like I had tunnel vision. She was all I could see.

I didn't even have to think before I was in front of her.

"you!" I hissed.

She clapped her hands together "I'm so glad Jasper speaks of me!"

Four male guards were suddenly beside her all roughly the size of Emmett.

"I am going to rip you apart!" I told her.

She smiled "I doubt that. But I appreciate your effort"

I was on her before she had even realized I had moved. I had to admit, I was fast. Even for a vampire.

I sunk my teeth into her neck, feeling the solid skin come away in my mouth.

"she's getting good at that" I heard Angela say.

The guards grabbed me now and threw me against the wall. But not before I grabbed Maria's right hand and tore it from her arm.

I straightened my self up and waved at the bitch with her own hand.

Angela was laughing loudly as she joined my side.

"high five" she said and clapped her hand against the one in my own hand.

"give it back!" Maria hissed.

I smirked "no, I think I'll keep it as a souvenir, me and Jasper can burn it together on our homey moon"

She crouched down to lounge at me and growled.

I beckoned he forward with her own hand. "bring it bitch. If I'm gonna die, I'm taking you to hell with me"

Something that looked suspiciously like fear flashed in her eyes before she let out a scream of fury and ran from the room.

The four guards didn't know what to do with themselves.

"how ya doin" Angela waved at one. They also left the room.

I tossed the hand down on the floor and gave it a good kick towards the wall.

That hand had touched _my_ Jasper. I didn't want to even think about it.

"who was she?" Angela asked.

I sighed and sat back down on the floor. "that was the woman that turned Jasper"

"Jasper's your mate, right?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"so she was his sire" he added.

"yes. But she only created him so he could run her vampire army. Jasper is very talented and he is an excellent fighter. She tried to make him into a monster and for that I am going to kill her"

Angela chuckled "remember how quiet and shy you were when you moved to forks. And how geeky and shy I was. Look at us now"

I laughed at how silly and naïve I was back then.

"yeah, who would have thought that I would be marrying Alice's husband and you would be mated with the gorgeous Rosalie's, hulk of a man"

Angela sighed "I miss my Emmy-bear"

"I cant believe he lets you call him Emmy-bear" I laughed.

Scott was looking at us like we were crazy.

"your family sounds great" he smiled sadly.

"hey" I said and took his warm hand in mine "I told you before. Your family too now" my shield around him was still working great. We couldn't smell him at all.

He smiled and gave my hand a slight squeeze "thanks"

"oh Esme is going to smother you with love" Angela grinned. I nodded in agreement.

He looked between the two of us. "I'm so glad your not like those out there"

"so are we" I smiled.

Someone was opening the door again. Angela quickly grabbed the hand as we stood up in front of Scott.

The small girl with the short brown hair popped her head in.

She smiled and flitted over to us. It was strange but I didn't feel the need to defend myself from her.

"I got you something" she said and pulled out two flasks.

"its only from big horned sheep but I figured it would do" she said handing us the flasks.

"you brought us blood!?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"why would you help us?" Angela demanded.

"because I don't want to be a killer. I never knew we could drink animal blood. I was always told we could only survive on human blood" Kate explained.

"how old are you kate?" I asked her.

"I got turned two years ago three days before my eighteenth birthday"

"well thank you. For helping us"

She smiled at me and nodded "I heard you attacked Maria" she giggled.

"yeah. I plan to kill her before we escape"

"how are you going to escape?"

"like we would tell anyone that" Angela rolled her eyes.

Kate looked sad. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I want to go with you"

I narrowed my eyes at her "really?"

"yes. I hate it here" I felt nothing but truth coming from her.

"holy shit! Your telling the truth" I gasped.

She looked confused "of course I'm telling the truth"

I laughed and shook my head "no, I meant I can feel your telling the truth"

"you're an empath!" Angela gasped "how come you get two powers and I don't have one!" she pouted.

"you haven't tried anything. You might have one" I told her.

"I need to go. Drink the blood and I will get you some more" kate said.

I unscrewed the lid. The sweet-tangy scent was nothing like Scott's mouth watering goodness but I drunk it eagerly anyway. The taste exploded in my mouth. It was rich and thick. It wasn't the nicest thing in the world but I wasn't going to be picky. Plus I was so glad that I didn't puke at the sight of it.

I finished and handed the flask back to kate. "thanks" I said. Relieved that the burning in my throat had calmed down a little.

She smiled "I'll try and get you something different next time. It wasn't the tastiest thing in the world was it"

"you had animal blood!?" Angela asked as she handed her own flask back.

"I told you. I want out" she said and turned back to the door. "I'll be back soon"

With that she was gone.

"okay. That was odd" Angela said.

"but good. We stand a better chance of getting out of here alive with her help" I said.

Angela nodded "true. And I like her hair"

I giggled as Angela ran her hands through her own hair "what does her hair have to do with anything?"

Angela shook her hair "I don't know. But ever since I woke up I keep thinking about hair and looks"

"oh no. you've crossed over to the dark side!" I groaned.

"me! Look at you. Your like a walking talking Aphrodite. Your stunning"

I rolled my eyes "hate to state the obvious, Angela. But I cant actually see myself"

"well your gonna have to trust me on this one. Scott. Is Bella hot?" she asked and cocked her head.

"hell yeah……I mean. yeah, she's……. yeah" he stammered.

I giggled. "thanks" I was extremely glad I couldn't blush anymore or I would have been as red as scott right now.

"can vampires dye their hair?" Angela asked looking like she was miles away.

"maybe Emmett would like me as a red head"

"okay. Random much" I giggled. My mouth dropped before the giggle ended.

Angela was running her hand through her hair which was turning a vibrant red colour.

"Angela!" I gasped "look at your hair"

She looked confused but pulled a piece round to her face. Her eyes crossed as she noticed the colour change.

"okay. I am officially awesome!" she smirked.

* * *

j. pov

We set off at once. The pack insisted on coming with us so we would have to take it slower than normal so they weren't seen.

Alice and her mate Adam had arrived just as we were setting off. She hugged me tightly. I was glad that I didn't hate her anymore. And I was ready to buy her a new Porsche when she spoke for the first time.

"I just had a vision. The girls are ok. They are in a room underground somewhere" she looked from Emmett back to me "and you will be so proud of them. They are in a room with a human man"

Everyone had cringed, expecting the worst.

"Bella is protecting him. The girls refused to eat him"

We all shared looks of amazement. I couldn't believe it. They were hours old and refusing human blood. Not only that but protecting him too. Words could not describe how proud I was.

All I was thinking about was getting my mate back in my arms. I couldn't wait to see her as a vampire.

"she is stunning" Edward whispered. I was a little pissed off that he had seen her before me. But he couldn't help it. He saw her through Alice's mind.

Alice was now telling Emmett what Angela looked like.

My mind wandered back to Bella. She must be so scared. They both must.

What must they have thought when they woke up to Victoria?

I dread to think!

If she's hurt them or worse, I don't know what I'd do. Yes I do. I would end my self. I would kill Victoria and her posse of mindless zombies and then I would walk myself into the nearest fire. No way could I live without my mate!.

"you really love her don't you!" Edward said quietly from beside me.

"more than anything" I told him.

He nodded "I'm happy for you both. Just treat her well"

"I always will. I just need to get her back. I need to feel her in my arms"

"cant we just leave the dogs behind and go get our girls?" Emmett asked.

A few of the pack growled or barked at him. He just shot them the finger and kept running.

I understood where he was coming from but they were helping us.

"Emmett. The pack are here to help" I told him.

He just scowled.

It was only seven o'clock in the morning. At this rate we would be there by tomorrow evening at the latest. The girls had already been gone a day and a half now.

I felt like I was loosing my mind. The only thing I could do was keep telling myself that I was getting closer to her. No matter how slow I had to go.

I couldn't get over how big the wolves were. I wasn't with the cullens when they had met the others before so this was a big shock to me.

I had to admit that Jacob was an alright guy. I wanted to hate him for being so close to Bella before I had her but I couldn't. I could tell he loved Bella and was willing to take her friendship whether she was human or not and for that I respected him.

He also made me feel a little better by saying that he thinks Charlie will like me.

Carlisle suggested that we should hunt at around noon.

Emmett, Edward and I all refused but were soon out voted by everyone else.

I was stressing about how long it would take when we were suddenly surrounded by deer.

Everyone was looking shocked and confused except for Alice and her mate.

She kissed his cheek "thanks sweety"

He smiled slightly. He was a little shy. "I can control the minds of animals"

I was very impressed. And so were everyone else by the looks of it.

We all quickly drained the animals and buried the carcases. We were running less than fifteen minutes later.

"that's a handy gift to have" I said to Adam as we ran.

He was a little nervous around me. I wasn't sure if it was because he was sleeping with my wife before or because of my scars but I didn't care about the past anymore. I had Bella now.

"it makes you lazy though. When you can just make your meal walk up to your front door"

"are you kidding. That would be awesome. Take out. Vamp style" Emmett half smiled.

Carlisle must be to preoccupied with wanting to get the girls back because he didn't even question adam about his power.

"he lost Bella once. He doesn't want to lose her again" Edward told me.

Before I could reply we all stopped. We had all smelt the same thing.

Vampires!

* * *

B. pov

It had been a few hours since we had come up with the perfect plan.

Kate had been back with more blood and we had told her the plan. She was going to help with the actual break out. She had also told us where we were as well. I was shocked as hell to find out that we were under the grand canyon. In a old government testing place.

Angela had been practising her power. It was awesome. She could change not only her own appearance but mine and Scott's too.

Escaping was going to be easy as breathing.

We just had to get four guards to come inside our 'cell'.

Both Angela and scott had to talk me out of going straight after maria and victoria.

"do you want to see your Jasper again or would you rather let them hell whores kill you?" scott said finally.

I sighed "your right. Thanks scott"

He smiled "anytime"

We had become rather attached to scott in last two days almost. He had been through hell and back with his life and he was such a nice guy. He had no family left whatsoever. Not even a distant cousin or anything. Both his parents had been only children and both sets of grand parents were already dead when his own parents and sisters were killed.

He hated his house. He hated his job and he hated his life. He even asked us to change him there and then so he could stay with us.

We told him that it wasn't possible yet as we were both newborns and would most defiantly kill him.

Angela was changing his appearance to amuse us all. She gave him long blonde hair and full pouty lips. With his already extremely handsome looks he looked like a very pretty girl.

"he could give Rosalie a run for her money" I giggled.

Angela laughed and made him have a bright green Mohican.

We heard the door opening.

Kate appeared with another girl. This one was tall with long black hair.

"this is stormy. She's going to help us escape. She knows your friend charlotte" Kate said.

"hi" stormy said "I work as a spy for the volturi. I am no part of Maria's sick army and I will help you all escape. I am curious though. How you stopped yourself from eating the human"

"the _human_ is named Scott and we drink from animals, not people" I told her.

Stormy smiled "I take it your Bella" she held out her hand "good job for taking a chunk out of the bitch"

I grinned and held up the hand "I took more than a chunk"

She laughed delightedly. "well we aught to get going. Victoria is planning on coming down here as soon as the other guards get back from their hunt"

That was just like Victoria. Too much of a coward to come and see us alone.

She'll get what's coming to her. I guarantee it.

"I'll bring four guards down here" stormy was saying "then I'll mess with their memory and you change yours, Bella's and Scott's appearance to look like the guards" she said to Angela.

The plan was going to work better than I ever could have dreamed. I was just planning on attacking the guard and taking their appetence. This was way better.

"are you ready?" she asked.

"wait. Wont the guards know if you messed with their memory?" Scott asked.

Stormy narrowed her eyes at him. She was probably not used to being talked to by anyone but vampires.

"I can control peoples minds. Nobody here knows. So I can make them think they have to wait here and make it so they didn't see a thing"

"impressive" I smiled.

"thanks. Now, are you ready?"

We all nodded. She left the room.

"scott when we get out of here I am going to need to carry you on my back" I told him.

"what! Why? You're a girl, I'm much too heavy" he protester.

I rolled my eyes "I'm a vampire, remember. I can lift a car over my head with one hand if I wanted to. And besides, we need to make a good run for it"

He sighed but nodded "might as well leave my balls in the corner" he muttered.

We all laughed.

Suddenly four mean looking guards were in front of us. A smiling stormy was behind them.

"change in to them" she told Angela.

Angela looked like she wanted to be sick but closed her eyes.

I had the strangest sensations running through my body. I looked down and laughed when I saw a big muscular male body where my own should be.

Angela, scott and Kate were all now big beefy vampire men.

"oh god this is weird!" Angela said. We all giggled because she still sounded like Angela.

"if anyone talks to you, scott will have to answer" stormy said.

We all nodded. I ran my hands down my new temporary body.

"so this is what it feels like to have a penis" I mused.

Angela chuckled. "I don't think this guy even has a penis" she grinned and patted her crotch.

Stormy was tapping her foot impatiently.

"oh, right. Lets go" I said and walked through the door.

Kate span a huge dial. Locking it in place as we took our first few steps to freedom.

_**Hey, don't worry still loads of drama coming up. This is only the beginning!**_

_**Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews. I hope you liked it.**_

_**Rose xx**_


	22. Free!

**bella **

We stepped out and were in a dark, damp corridor. It would have been freezing if I were human and I felt sorry for Scott.

"when you get out, you need to run as far away from this place as you can. Don't stop and keep your scent masked like you are doing now" stormy was saying quietly.

We all nodded.

The severed hand from the hell whore was in my pocket. I was glad that Angela had been able to copy the big oafs clothing as well when she changed our appearance.

Emmett was going to love her power. No doubt it would become a big asset in the bedroom.

As we walked along the never ending corridor, I thought about Jasper.

I missed him so much! I couldn't wait to see him. Feel him in my arms. I wonder what he will think to the new me.

Suddenly we came to some very steep iron steps.

"the hatch is at the top. Be careful, there will be many vampires out there" stormy said.

I heard Scott gulp and I reached out to hold his hand. He smiled gratefully at me.

"this would be so much better if you didn't look like a dude" he chuckled weekly.

I smiled and shot him a wink.

"I'll go first. Angela, you and scott second then Kate at the rear" I said. I don't know why I was taking the lead role but it felt right so I went with it.

They all nodded.

My throat was starting to burn again now and I was once again truly grateful of my shielding gift. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt scott now. He felt like one of us.

The steps were creaky and wobbled a little too much for my liking. But with my new found ability's and grace, I was fine.

After about fifteen minutes, we came to a hatch.

I turned and looked down at where we had just climbed. I was glad that vampires couldn't get queasy. Because I would have thrown up. We were so high up.

"remember. We are going to hunt. There is a tourist tour an half an hour. If anyone asks, we are going there" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"how did you know what time the tour is?" Kate asked "even I didn't know that"

I shrugged "I don't know. It was just a feeling and I knew it was right"

Angela giggled "yoda"

We all looked at her like she had gone insane.

She rolled her eyes "peter!"

Oh god, yeah. that's what he gets. I shook my head to clear it.

"we'll talk about it later. Lets concentrate on getting the hell out of here"

"well said" Scott muttered. His teeth were chattering and he was shaking.

"watch out. It will blind you at first" stormy said before throwing open the hatch.

Sunshine blinded me. I scrunched my eyes tightly shut.

"fuck!" I hissed.

Angela was beside me doing the exact same thing.

I opened my eyes slightly and blinked a few times.

It hurt my eyes but at the same time it was beautiful. There was a million different colours in the light and most of them I had never seen before.

"OOoo, we look pretty" Angela said as she watched my face "although we'd look better in our own forms"

She turned and the light made her face sparkle.

"are you ready?" stormy asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

We all nodded.

"good luck to you all. I hope to meet you all again some time" she smiled.

"hopefully next time we wont be held hostage" I smiled "but thank you" I hugged her.

She nodded and left through the hatch.

We all took a deep breath at the same time and climbed out.

My first instinct was to crouch down in to a fighting stance when I saw all the vampires. I had to stop myself or that would have been a dead giveaway.

I could see Angela fighting the same thing when she and came out.

There were at least eighty vampires all scattered about.

I noticed a pile of human bodies over in the corner next to some rocks.

Shit! I suddenly panicked. Scott's heart beat.

I closed my eyes and imagined Scott's now invisible shield to stop sound from getting out.

I let out a sigh when he came into view with no heart beat.

"Kane!" called a male's voice from behind us.

We all turned, not knowing which one of us was supposed to be 'kane'.

A hulk of a man was grinning at me.

"Maria says I can have that Bella girl to play with. Wanna come watch?" he smirked.

A growl was desperately trying to break free from my chest.

"were hungry" Angela answered for me in a deep voice. It might have been funny if we weren't trying to escape.

"who asked you?" the vampire growled.

I shook my head at the hulk.

"suite yourself. More fun for me" he grinned nastily "oh the things I'm gonna do to that tight little ass of hers….." he trailed off as he opened the hatch.

I wanted to rip his dick off and shove it in his mouth.

Angela grabbed my arm. I didn't even realise I was about to go after the asshole.

"we need to go. Now!" she said quietly.

I nodded and we began walking at a fast pace. We needed to get out of sight so I could carry Scott without been seen.

We reached the trees and without a word a had him on my back before he could blink. I lifted the noise part of the shield so we could hear him.

"could have warned me Bells" he grumbled. I smiled at the word Bells. that's what my dad and Jacob call me.

"I advise you to hold on tight and keep your eyes firmly shut" I told him.

"er, okay" he said and tightened his grip.

"lets go" I told Angela and Kate.

We set off at the same time. Running was my new favourite sport. It was exhilarating. I felt so free. And damn was I fast!.

"oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" scott was chanting behind me.

I laughed and reached my hand behind me to pat his back.

"this is amazing!" Angela yelled as we ran.

Kate was giggling. "I have never run like this. I love it"

I don't know how long we had been running but I noticed that it was getting dark.

"how long have we been running?" I asked.

"about eight hours" kate shrugged.

Wow! "we need to find somewhere to stay for the night"

"huh?" she looked bewildered.

"scott needs to rest and he needs food" Angela told her. I loved it how we were always on the same wave length.

We ran for another hour or so until we reached another city.

"look for a hotel" I said absently as we slowed down. I let scott down and laughed at his wobbly legs.

"don't worry. When Edward first took me running I almost passed out" I told him.

"Edward?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "my ex"

"ah" he smiled.

"hotel" Angela called from in front of us.

"uh, guys. don't we need money?" kate asked.

"crap!" I muttered.

"no problem" scott said as he pulled out his wallet.

I hugged the man "you are brilliant!" I sighed.

He smiled lazily "that's me" his lazy smile reminded me of Jasper. God I missed him.

"everyone hold still. I'm going to make us, us again" Angela said as she closed her eyes.

When I looked down, I was me again. I sighed in relief and ran my hands down my silk clad body.

We all walked towards the big white building. And for the first time in my life, I couldn't wait to see myself in the mirror.

**jasper **

We all stood and waited for the unknown vampires to get closer.

Emmett and I were at the front. Jacob was beside me growling.

A female came out in front of us. She was tall with long jet black hair.

"stormy!?" charlotte gasped.

We all turned to look at her.

"hello charlotte. Long time no see" the woman smiled.

"what are you doing here?" charlotte asked as she walked forward. Peter followed her closely.

"I came to tell you that Bella and Angela are safe" the woman explained.

I shot forward "where are they?" I growled.

"I helped them escape about an hour ago. They are with another vampire and a human male"

"what vampire? What human?" Emmett asked.

The woman rolled her eyes at Emmett's tone.

"the vampire is named kate. She wanted out and took a liking to your girls so she left with them and your girls have become quite attached to the human male. Bella invited him to live with her" she laughed.

What?

I couldn't help the white hot jealousy that soared through my veins.

"where did they go?" I asked.

She shrugged "they went that way" she pointed to our left "but I wouldn't try and find their scent. Your girls are quite gifted" she smiled.

"gifted how?" Emmett asked.

"amazing!" Edward breathed "magnificent!"

I was getting really fucked off that he could see everything.

"why is Bella holding a severed hand?" he asked the woman.

"what!?" I hissed.

The woman laughed "are you Jasper Whitlock?"

I nodded stiffly.

"then you are going to love this. Your mate attacked your ex" she smirked.

I looked at Alice and raised one eyebrow.

"not her! The other ex" the woman laughed.

My knees gave way and I sank to the ground.

"oh god no!" I cried.

Edward and Jacob were both growling deeply.

"don't worry" the woman said "Bella totally kicked Maria's ass"

How? Bella is a untrained newborn. Maria is centuries old and is very well trained.

Jake nudged me with his nose as I stood up.

"why is maria helping Victoria?" I asked. Hissing both names.

"apparently, maria made victoria. But long story short victoria came for help to kill the cullens and maria jumped at the chance to try and win you back. But once she found out you had found your true mate she got pissed"

"oh my poor baby" Esme sobbed "are my girls alright?"

The woman turned to Esme and smiled "they are fine. Victoria made two guards throw a human in with them so they would get a taste for human blood but Bella and Angela both refused. Bella has the human in some sort of shield. Seriously, god help whoever tries to hurt the human while he is in Bella's care. She is quite the little fire cracker. Not only did she attack maria, but when the werewolf" she looked at Jake "came to see them and refused to help them, she attacked him too"

We all sucked in sharp breaths.

Jake whimpered beside me. Suddenly he was stood beside me. Completely naked.

"did Jared hurt her?" he asked "I swear I'm gonna kill that mother fucker"

She shook her head "he didn't get the chance. I got a look in his head as Kim carried him out. She asked him to help them but he said that victoria wanted then dead so he wouldn't help so she called him a traitor and tackled him. Very impressive. You need to be careful. The volturi will want her, if not both of them for their powers. But Bella in particular as she has more than one"

More than one!?

"what power does Angie have?" Emmett asked excitedly.

The woman smiled "she turned herself, Bella, kate and scott in to very large male's"

"gross!" Emmett said.

The woman laughed "she is a lot like you. I can see why you would be mates"

"what did you mean when you said Bella had more than one?" I asked.

"a few vampires have been known to have two powers" Carlisle said "its not common, but its not unheard of"

"well from what I gathered she already has three" the woman said.

We all gasped. Three!

She nodded "shield. I saw in Kate's mind that she has empathic ability's and she knows things. Angela said something about a yoda?" she shrugged.

I looked at peter who grinned widely "I knew she'd be like me"

I was doing a happy dance in my head. Bella had empathic ability's!

"where would they have gone?" Rosalie asked.

Alice had her eyes tightly closed, trying to see.

She sighed and opened them "nothing. It must be Bella's shield. Its too strong"

"my advice, is that you go home and wait for them" the woman said.

"not before I kill maria and victoria!" I growled.

Emmett nodded "same here. Nobody messes with our girls"

The woman rolled her eyes again "trust me. Your girls can handle themselves. And besides, as soon as maria found out they escaped they all fled"

"fuck!" I said and Emmett punched a bolder turning it to rubble.

"I must go now. God luck" she smiled.

Charlotte hugged her and said good bye.

"thank you" I told her as Carlisle shook her hand "for helping them"

She grinned and nodded "they would have escaped anyway. I just helped get some guards down to them"

And then she was gone.

"lets go home" Carlisle said with a hand on both mine and Emmett's shoulders.

"yeah lets go. I'm actually excited to see what the girls look like" jake laughed.

I smiled then shook my head "uh, jake. Could you put some pants on?"

**bella**

I made sure my sense of smell was completely cut off as scott and I made our way to the front desk.

"hi, can I get a room for the night please" he said to the man at the counter.

The man looked up from the screen he was looking at with a bored expression. As soon as his eyes hit me I felt his lust.

I suddenly felt sorry for Jasper having to feel this all the time.

He continued to stare at me with his mouth open for another five minutes.

"room!" I said giving him a pointed look.

"oh…. Uh… yeah…. Sorry" he handed Scott the key.

Scott threw some money at him and laughed as we walked off.

"poor guy" he chuckled.

"poor guy? Poor me! I felt his disgusting lust" I shuddered.

"you could always ask Angela to make you ugly" he smiled.

"I could also ask her to give you a vagina!" I smirked.

He laughed loudly.

"so you want a vagina?" Angela smirked as we all walked to the lift.

"no thanks, I'll pass" he chuckled.

We walked to the room and went inside. Scott ordered room service as soon as he spotted the phone.

I laughed at the amount of food he ordered.

"what? I haven't eaten in days" he laughed.

"how about _we_ go find some juicy four legged animals to nibble on. I could eat a cow. Literally" Angela giggled.

I nodded "me too. Will you be okay while we hunt?" I asked scott.

He nodded "sure. I'll grab a shower"

"okay, we wont go too far" I smiled at him.

He waved as he headed in to the bathroom. We went as fast as we could at human pace back out of the hotel.

Now that I thought about my thirst, my throat was aching.

I also felt how uncomfortable Angela felt. "damn empath" I muttered.

Angela looked at me oddly. "I can feel your thirst" I told her.

"sorry" she shrugged. As we ran.

I chuckled at her apologising.

"lake" I said and pointed towards the trees to our right. I knew there would be a large heard of deer there.

We took off and were on them in seconds.

I let my instincts take over. The animal didn't even know I was there as I snapped his neck. I didn't want it to suffer.

My teeth sliced through the buck's hot skin like it was made of marshmallow.

The hot salty yet sweet blood filled my mouth and I gulped it down greedily.

I sighed as the burn in my throat calmed down.

When the buck was drained, I buried the body and looked down at myself.

"urgh!" I was a mess. My dress was covered in blood.

"you too huh?" Angela said as she came up beside me. She was also covered in blood.

"we can clean off in the lake after" she shrugged.

"that was much nicer that sheep" Kate sighed as she walked towards us.

She too was caked in blood.

I heard a deep rumbling sound coming from behind us.

Turning we came to a cave entrance.

I looked at Angela and raised one eyebrow.

Two large, snorting bears stepped out of the shadows of the cave.

I immediately thought of Emmett.

"I'll leave these to you" Kate said and jumped up a tree to watch.

Angela and I smiled and crouched down.

One of the bears suddenly charged at Angela.

I laughed as her eyes widened before it hit her.

I dived on the other bear as it snorted again angrily.

The bear clawed at me. Shredding my dress but doing nothing to my granite skin.

I squeezed its head between my knees until it suffocated then drained it of its sweet blood.

The anger and fear that the bear felt before its death made it taste sweeter.

Strange!

"that was awesome!" Angela whooped as I straightened up from burying the bear.

Her dress was also shredded.

Kate laughed and jumped down from the tree "you guys look hilarious"

"I was hoping to have vigorous vampire sex with Emmett after I took down my first bear" Angela pouted.

I laughed and wrapped one arm around her "don't worry. Imagine the sex we can have now we're unbreakable" I wiggled my eyebrows. I was trying not to think of Jasper because it was making my chest ache.

Angela grinned "can we go home now?"

"we need to find some clothes first and let Scott sleep" I told her.

"I know" she sighed "so tell us, kate. What's vampire sex like?"

Kate looked uncomfortable and I could feel her embarrassment.

"I, uh…. I haven't ever…… I mean, I've never…"

"you're a virgin?" Angela asked.

Kate nodded.

"good for you" I smiled "I'm glad I waited. My first time was with my soul mate and it was magical" I sighed. I missed Jasper so much.

"yeah. I gave my virginity to my ex and he went and cheated on me with my room mate" Angela growled.

Kate gasped "what a horrible person"

"dick more like" I snorted.

Angela nodded in agreement. "how are we going to get some clothes?"

I thought for a second "how do you feel about theft?" I smiled.

She laughed "hell yeah"

"then lets go shopping" I smirked.

"I don't know guys. Maybe we should ask scott to lend us some money or something" kate said.

"and walk into the hotel like _this!_" I asked and motioned down at my tattered dress.

"oh yeah. I guess we have to then"

"why you so against stealing?" Angela asked as we walked at human pace down to the river.

"my family was always kinda old fashioned. Thou shall not steal. No sex before marriage, that sort of thing" she shrugged.

Angela snorted "try having a minister as a father"

We washed off in the river. I was amazed that the water felt warm to me. If I were human and taking a dip in a lake at night time in the middle of November I would be freezing my ass off"

The run back to town dried off the flimsy ripped silk.

It must have been late because everywhere was deserted.

We found a big-ish clothing store and went round the back.

I cut a small circle in the glass with my finger nail and reached through to unlock the door.

We made our way to the front of the shop and took a look at the selection.

I grabbed a paper bag from on to p of the counter. No point putting on nice clothes before I shower.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a vest top. I could put these on to go back to the hotel then shower and out some fresh clothes on. I grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt for Scott as well as a hoodie.

I made my way over to get some new underwear. I picked up some red lacy shorts and matching bra. I needed to get a bigger size bra though because the change had altered my body a lot.

I got a thin gray sweater that would show a little of my midriff off and tight black low rise skinny jeans.

I wanted shoes too as I was barefoot. I settled on some flat gray pumps.

"ready" Angela called out.

I made my way over to where she and Kate were. They were already dressed in sweats and t-shirts. And holding bags.

"you should get dressed in here" kate said.

I nodded and let the ripped silk dress slide down my body. I didn't mind being semi naked right now. Not after waking up a vampire, in a strange place held by two of the most psychotic bitches in the world!

"damn, girl…. Jasper is gonna love that body!" Angela giggled.

"shut up perv" I laughed and flicked the dress at her.

I slipped the sweats on and reached for the vest.

"put your hands up and turn around. Slowly!" a male voice said from somewhere behind us.

_**Dun dun dunnnnn ^_^**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I had family staying over this week so not had much chance to write.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will be the reunion.**_

_**Sorry for you all not being able to see when the pov's changed last chapter. I wrote then but some times when I upload it doesn't show.**_

_**Anyway. Please review.**_

_**Rose xx**_


	23. Home!

**jasper**

It was midnight when we finally reached peters house. Esme and charlotte went into the kitchen to make the pack some food.

"Maybe we should go back and try a few different routs home" I said to Emmett. He nodded "yeah, that way we can find them before they get here"

We both turned and started to leave.

"I think you should wait" Edward said from behind us.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't give a flying fuck what you think!" I hissed.

"fuck you Jasper!" he shouted and came forward.

I was shocked to hear Eddie boy use a cuss word. I could feel from Emmett that he was too.

"this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I love Bella more that life itself. Its killing me not knowing where she is or if she's okay" he said angrily.

I looked at Emmett once before I shoved Edward hard, sending him flying back into a tree.

"it is NOT as hard for you as it is for me! Just because you shared a few months with Bella and kissed a couple of times does NOT make you love her like I do. She is MY MATE! My fiancée! and don't you forget that it was YOU who broke her heart! YOU who made her think the entire family hater her! YOU who brought Tanya here and fucked everything up!" I got right up in his face "I should rip your head off you cowardly little bastard. But even though everything you've put her through, Bella still wouldn't want you to get hurt. You should thank her" I growled.

"Jasper" Carlisle said from behind me.

I hadn't realised that everyone had come outside.

"that's enough son" he said kindly.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "I'm going for a run" I said and took off.

I had been running for about ten minutes when Jacob caught up with me.

We were only a few miles from my house so I kept going.

I showed slightly to keep at Jacob's pace. Until we reached my land.

It felt good to be home. Jacob phased back and stepped beside me.

"nice place" he nodded.

I didn't answer. My legs felt like jello as I sat on the floor next to the barn.

"I need her back" I said quietly "I cant stand to be without her. Not now"

He crouched down beside me "she _will_ be back! I know Bella. And I know she will want to get back to you as fast as she can"

I started to tell him thanks but as soon as I opened my mouth I smelt them.

The volturi!

"Jake, run back to the others and tell them the volturi is here. Alice wont have seen it because you're here" I told him. He nodded once and took off.

I got up and walked calmly round the side of my house.

Four men were walking up my drive.

"ahh, Jasper. I take it you know why we are here" Aro said.

I nodded "but it was a wasted journey. The women that tanya spoke of are mine and my brothers soul mates. They are now both vampires" I told him.

"is that so! May I?" aro held out his hand.

I nodded and placed my hand on his.

"exquisite!" he gasped "Isabella"

I held back a growl.

"you are a very lucky man, mr Whitlock" he smiled.

"thank you" I smiled tightly "I know how lucky I am"

"and to see that she almost ended up with Edward. Foolish boy he is" he shook his head "even as a human she was stunning"

The three men behind him exchanged looks.

"ahh. Do you not have them back yet?" he said, even though he could see the answer.

"not yet. The girls have escaped and are on their way home" I told him.

He nodded again "Maria!" he hissed "we will stay to make sure your mates return safely"

I was so shocked my eyes went wide.

"master?" the biggest man asked. He was about Emmett's size in muscle but shorter.

"yes Felix. We are staying. I wish to meet Jasper's mate" his eyes twinkled.

I didn't like the look in his eyes one fucking bit!

**Bella **

"put your hands up and turn around. Slowly!"

We all froze. "oh shit!" Angela giggled quietly. "what do we do?" Kate asked quickly and too low for the man to hear.

I quickly put a shield around the man I could sense behind us, just to be sure.

"do as he says" I laughed. Her eyes went huge. "oh come on, kate. _We_ are vampires. What could one human man possibly do?" Angela said.

I turned to face the man. "could I at least cover myself up, officer?" I smiled.

The mans eyes wandered down my half naked body with his mouth open.

"drool much" Angela sniggered lowly.

"officer?" I said again and cocked my head.

"uh….. Yeah. Yeah. Go ahead" he said shaking his head.

I smiled and slipped the vest on "thank you"

"you girls are in a lot of trouble" he said still sounding a little dazed "breaking and entering and theft"

"we are all _very_ sorry, officer" Angela said and stepped up beside me "we lost our clothes"

He looked at each of us "are you girls sisters? Ya'll look alike"

"yes sir, we are sisters. We were swimming in the lake and some sort of animal took our clothes. We couldn't go home naked so we came here" I said stepping forward with my hands raised "please don't arrest us. I was going to come back tomorrow and make a donation. I swear!"

Now that I was closer to him and he could see me properly his jaw dropped.

"my names Bella" I smiled and held out my hand.

"I'm….uh…I'm tad" he said breathlessly. I knew I was dazzling him and after being on the receiving end with Edward I felt sorry for this tad.

He took my hand "Bella, your freezing!"

"that's why we needed clothes. We were swimming naked in the lake and had to walk miles to get here" I shivered.

"so are you going to arrest us, Tad?" Angela asked.

I heard kate make a whimpering noise.

The man smiled and took out his wallet. He pulled out a few notes and placed them on top of the donations box.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I will however give you girls a lift. Its not safe for three beautiful girls to be out on their own at this time of night" he smiled.

Kate sighed in relief and Angela giggled softly "you're a fucking natural!" she whispered so only the vampires could hear.

"oh thank you, Tad" I told him and kissed his cheek.

His face flushed making my mouth fill with venom. How did Jasper and Edward ever stand to be near me?

"thank you, Tad" Angela said and kissed his other cheek.

"thanks" kate muttered shyly.

I was glad that Tad didn't say anything about the bags we were carrying.

"how did you cut the hole in the glass?" he asked me as we walked back out of the shop.

"it was already like that" I said thinking quickly.

He nodded and led us round the front.

"you are my new hero, Bella" kate whispered.

I smiled "I do kinda rock don't I"

Tad opened the back door of his cruiser and motioned for Angela and kate to get in.

"look who's favourite" Angela smirked so only I could hear.

"Bella" he smiled and opened the passenger door for me.

"thank you" I smiled and slid in.

Angela told him the hotel address and we set off.

"so I couldn't help but notice the colour of your eyes. What are they contacts?" Tad asked, looking across at me.

I looked at Angela through the rear view mirror.

"yeah… uh, kate was born with eyes like this. So Angela and I both wear red contacts so she's not alone" I told him.

"sorry kate" I whispered.

"that's very nice of you. Not many family's would do that for each other" he said and stole another glance at me.

"our family isn't like other family's" Angela said.

"yeah. We stick together" Kate added shyly.

"you and Bella look close in age" he said looking at Angela in the mirror.

"we're not actual sisters. We are blood related but both mine and Kate's parents died and we were sent to live with Bella and her family. it's a rather big family" Angela told him.

He smiled "really, how big?"

"well, there's the three of us. Four boys, two more sisters and Bella's mom and dad" Angela smiled.

I was glad she had counted Scott as our brother.

"wow!. Twelve of you! Where do you all sleep?" he asked amazed.

"we don't all live together. Most of us have our own places" I told him.

"oh yeah, where do you live, Bella?"

"Alaska" I told him. I didn't need to tell him where exactly.

We were almost at the hotel now.

"thank you so much" Angela said when he stopped. "yes. Thank you" kate smiled as they both got out.

"Bella?" Tad said. I turned to face him. He handed me a small card.

"my phone number. In case you ever wanted to talk or anything" he blushed.

I smiled "thank you. For everything"

He nodded "goodnight, Bella" he leant across and kissed my cheek.

Angela whistled as I got out of the car. "you are bad ass. I cant believe we got out of that one"

"I know. I thought we were going to get arrested" kate giggled.

"all in a days work" I smirked and brushed imaginary crumbs off my shoulders.

Tad beeped and waved before pulling away.

"if Jasper was here Tad's eyes would have been up his ass from the way he was eye fucking you" Angela laughed as we walked towards the elevator.

I rolled my eyes.

Scott was already asleep when we got in. "dibs on the first shower!" I said and ran to the bathroom.

"bitch!" Angela laughed.

I set the taps as hot as they would go. I couldn't wait to get under it and practically ripped the clothes from my body.

"ahhhhhhh" I sighed as I stepped in. it was perfect.

Their were small bottles of vanilla body wash and vanilla shampoo.

I closed my eyes. This time tomorrow, I would be back with Jasper. I couldn't wait!

As soon as I got out I grabbed a towel and closed my eyes. Their was a full length mirror on the wall near the door and I still hadn't seen myself.

I moved in font of it and took a deep breath.

Slowly I opened my eyes "ohmygoddddd!" I gasped. I was beautiful. No scrap that. I was stunning. Angela was right, I looked like a goddess!

"she found a mirror" Angela laughed from the other room.

My lips were full and pouty and I actually had cheek bones! My eyes were bright and the lashes were long and curled. The redness didn't even bother me after spending time with peter and charlotte.

I already knew my hair was longer but even wet I could tell it was thicker and shinier.

My eyes wandered down my body. "holey mole!" I whispered in awe.

"really Bella? Holey mole!" Angela laughed. "what's wrong with holey mole?" asked Kate.

I chuckled and ran my gaze over my body. I opened my towel, reviling my nakedness.

Not to be big headed or anything, but I was by far the hottest person I have ever seen!

Little plain old Bella turned into a fox. I laughed.

"Bella stop checking out your own ass and get out here already. We need to shower too" Angela called.

I sighed and re-wrapped my towel. After one last look I walked out.

"spoil sport" I mumbled as she ran past me.

Kate was sitting on the couch watching some program about pianos.

"do you play?" I asked as I got dressed.

"no" she sighed "I'd love to though"

"I'll ask Edward to teach you once we're home" I told her.

Her whole face lit up "really?"

I nodded "yeah. Edward id the best pianist I have ever seen. I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

"your turn" Angela said as she came out.

Kate grabbed her stuff and went into the now empty bathroom.

"do you think we will get home today?" Angela asked as she came and stood beside me.

"yes. I will not spend another night away from Jasper" I told her.

"thank god! I was starting to forget what Emmett tastes like"

"ewe" I laughed "that's gross!"

She smirked and shrugged.

It was les than two hours later that Scott woke up and showered. He was extremely grateful for the clothes and laughed when we told him about out encounter with the police.

The place was buzzing with excitement. Angela and I were excited to be going home and scott and Kate were both nervous and excited.

Scott was a little more scared than kate, being human an all.

"are we ready to go?" he asked as he shoved the last piece of pancake in his mouth.

"finally!" Angela sighed "you eat like a snail"

"at least I can eat, Dracula" he smirked.

We all laughed. It was amazing how we all got on. "do you wanna save this?" Angela laughed and handed me the card with Tad's phone number on it.

I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry, but have you _seen_ my fiancée!" I tossed the card in the trash.

"yes, Jasper is particularly yummy" Angela giggled.

"hussy" I gasped in mock horror "keep your eyes on your own bear of a man"

"I plan to. And every other part of my body for that matter" she smirked.

"I am right there with you on that one" I laughed and high fived her "I can not wait to see Jasper"

"well lets hit the road then" Angela laughed.

I handed Scott, Maria's hand to put in his packet for me. He pulled a face but pocketed it for me.

The weather was miserable and drizzling with rain.

We walked out of the hotel and headed round back into the tree's.

"okay. Hop on Joey" I said to scott.

He raised one eyebrow "joey?"

"yeah. Your like my own personal koala" I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"it's a good job my momma taught me not to man handle a woman" he growled.

"oh like you could" I laughed and pulled him up onto my back.

We set off. With each minute I was getting more and more excited. I bet the poor cullens were going out of their minds! Alice wouldn't have seen what happened because Jared was helping. I wonder what happened to him?

"hey Kate?" I said as we raced across woodland. She looked over to me "what happened to Jared?"

"I'm not sure. The last I saw of him he was all mutated and resembled some sort of spawn" she shuddered.

"good" I said "just you wait till I tell Jake he's helping bitchtoria"

"where are we?" scott called.

"we passed Dawson's creek about an hour ago" kate told him.

"what! Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone and seen where the show was filmed" Angela huffed.

I rolled my eyes. We ran for a few more hours until I heard and felt Scott's stomach rumble.

We stopped at the nearest truck stop so scott could grab a bite to eat and go to the toilet.

"thank god!" he sighed "my bladder was about to pop"

"why didn't you say something?" I laughed as he all but ran to the rest rooms.

"I don't know. I'm a gentleman" he said just before he ducked in the door.

"men" I muttered and shook my head.

"cant live with em, cant live without em" Angela agreed.

Kate just laughed.

"I'm going to make it my mission to find you a man" I told her with a smirk.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"what's with kate?" scott asked as he came out.

"Bella's going to find her a man" Angela laughed.

He laughed "what's so wrong with that? Its not like you've never had a boyfriend"

Kate didn't say anything.

"ohmygod, kate. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked looking at her with concern.

She shook her head "my parents forbid it"

Nobody said anything else on the matter as we walked into the tiny diner.

Just as I had predicted, the place was full of truckers.

I was hit with a tidal wave of lust as we walked in.

"ewe" I said as we took seats in a booth.

A waitress came and took our order. Us girls got a plate of fries to share so we didn't look suspicious.

The food looked great but smelt like dirt. I couldn't believe I had loved this stuff until a few days ago.

"what are girls like you doing with a guy like him?" a cocky looking man asked as he leant against the table across from ours.

Scott opened his mouth to answer but Angela beat him too it.

"he has the biggest dick in America and the fastest tongue" she smiled and ran a finger down Scott's arm.

Scott grinned and winked.

"plus" I added "he can go hours and hours without needing a break. Tell me……. Bubba" I said reading his name tag "could you handle the three of us at once?"

The man looked embarrassed.

Angela looked down at his crotch "I'm guessing not"

We all laughed as the man walked off.

"god, I'm glad I'm on your side" scott laughed as we headed back outside.

"you ready joey?" I smiled. He was so stuck with that name now.

"urgh. I'm gong to be stuck with that name aren't I?" he groaned as he hopped up on my back.

I nodded "yep" I said popping at the p.

We talked for the next few hours as we ran. Getting to know each other more.

Kate really was sweet but she had let a very shielded life. She told us that this was the first time she had ever worn clothes like the ones she had got from the store last night and they were only jeans and a t-shirt. She said her father always made her wear a long sleeved shirt, buttoned all the way up and dress pants.

"bet you looked lovely" Angela laughed.

"that's probably why you never had a boyfriend" scott chimed in.

We all nodded in agreement.

Not long after, the heavens opened. It was raining so hard that even our vampire sight was having trouble seeing through it. "should we stop?" Angela asked, looking at scott.

"no, I'm fine. Just keep going" he shouted over the roaring noise of running through the rain.

Five hours later, we were in Alaska. It was still raining and had turned bitterly cold. I was really worried about scott who was shivering violently on my back.

I pushed as fast as I could to make it to happy valley.

It was well into the early hours of the morning when we finally reached the town. I had never been so glad in my life.

Scott was openly coughing and sneezing now. I needed to get Carlisle to take a look at him.

At last. After what felt like forever. I was home. _we _were home!

We would get scott dry and warm then go find everyone.

"na…na…nice p..pplace" he shivered.

"thanks. Take your clothes off" I told him as soon as got my door open.

He managed a small chuckle and began taking his clothes off.

"Angela. Go and get a quilt and one of them heated blankets" I told her.

"kate, fill the kettle and put some soup on the stove"

"b…b…bossy little t….t..thing aren't…t ya" he smiled.

"damn right" I smiled and took the quilt from Angela. I wrapped both the blanket and the quilt around him and quickly made a fire.

He soon had a mug of coffee and a bowl of chicken soup. Thankfully the shivering had stopped but the sneezes and coughs hadn't. we left him to eat while we got dried and changed

"I could get used to this" he smiled and put his head on my shoulder "being waited on. You can all call me master from now on" he grinned.

"not likely, joey" I smiled and kissed his head.

"right" I said excitedly "I'm going to head over to jaspers house and find a way to find them"

"I'm coming too" Angela said jumping up from Scott's other side.

"okay. Will you two be alright for the next half an hour or so?" I asked.

They both nodded.

Angela and I left through the back door and headed over the familiar field to jaspers house.

**Jasper**

To say that the atmosphere was somewhat awkward was a total understatement.

Everyone was sitting or standing around my kitchen. Carlisle was talking to the volturi. Alice and her mate were talking to a few of the pack members. Edward was sitting on his own deep in thought. And Emmett, rose, peter, charlotte and I were talking to Jacob.

"here Jake, darling. You didn't eat much before" Esme said as she handed jake a huge plate of food.

His face lit up "thank you Esme" out of all the wolves, Esme had taken to Jacob like he was her own. And not that I would say anything but jake adored Esme. He told me that she reminded him of his own mother who had died when he was younger.

"we should go looking again" Emmett said as he paced the kitchen again "its been too long. Vampires can run from the grand canyon to Alaska in just over a day and a half"

"how about we take our conversation outside" peter said suddenly with a twinkle in his eye "we don't want Emmett ruining Jasper's floor"

I looked at him oddly but followed him out all the same.

We headed around the front.

"something is going to happen" peter said as soon as we were at the bottom of the drive.

"what!?" I asked at once.

He shook his head "I'm not sure. I just know that something is going to happen and that Bella is going to be really mad"

"Bella!" my head snapped up "where is she?"

"shhh! You'll see her within the next hour. I know that much" he said.

"oh thank god" I sighed. Emmett did a back flip and punched the air.

"does anyone else think the Italian dudes are shifty?" jake asked.

We all nodded.

"I don't trust them one bit. And the leader seen a little too keen on Bella. I mean yeah who doesn't dig bells, but god. The guy has never even met her and he's acting like she's the most precious's thing in the world" jake said.

"enough guys. Its time" peter said and looked out towards the direction of Bella's house. "there back!"

Rose ran up to tell the others while the rest of us just ran along the main road.

If I was alive my heart would have been pounding as I got closer.

As we got closer I could smell her. I could smell them all.

They must have only been back fifteen minutes or so because their trails were still fresh in the rain.

I raced up her drive and ran straight in without knocking.

"Bella!?" I said as soon as was over the threshold.

"she's not here" a female vampire said. She looked scared but not as scared as the half naked human male that smelt strongly of my fiancée!

A small growl escaped my lips.

"easy major" peter said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"where did they go? Who are you?" Emmett demanded.

"I'm Kate. This is Scott" the girl said and stood in front of the man "Bella and Angela went over to Jasper's house about five minutes ago"

"fuck!" I muttered.

"typical" Emmett chuckled.

"where are they?" Esme said as soon as the other arrived.

"looking for us" I told her.

She smiled and went inside. Happiness was rolling off her now that the girls were at least close to us.

"hello, I'm Esme. This is my husband, Carlisle. We are Bella and Angela's parents so to speak"

"hello. I'm kate. This is scott" the girl smiled though she was still terrified.

"were not going to hurt you" Edward said and smiled. Obviously seeing how scared from her thoughts.

The rest of the family all filed in to the room. As well as the pack and the volturi.

The two strangers shared a look of sheer terror.

"Jasper!" I heard my angel cry just before I was hit with a force that was my Bella.

Damn she was fast! I didn't even sense her coming. Neither did the others by the feel of their shock.

I looked down at her and wanted to weep. She was a goddess and she was all mine.

I kissed her head then her cheeks then her eyes. Muttering how much I had missed her and how she would never leave my side again.

"fuck Bella you're a …." I started but she cut me off with her lips.

Somewhere in the back of my brain, I heard Emmett and Angela finally reunited but I was too caught up in my mate.

Her mouth was moving against my own and her arms were around me. I wanted to take her here and now.

"heh hem" Aro coughed fakely.

"rude much" Bella said to him.

He looked shocked. We were all shocked but also proud.

"mom!" Bella cried and threw herself at Esme.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was stunning. She was radiant. She was strong. She was mine.

Esme was dry sobbing as she hugged Bella with Carlisle. Emmett and Angela were still kissing and hadn't even blinked at Aro's fake cough.

I chuckled but kept my eyes on my girl.

Now that I wasn't in Bella's embrace other feelings came flooding at me.

Mostly lust!

The three volturi were staring at Bella in awe. I looked over to Edward. And while he was sending off enough lust for Bella himself he was also glaring at the volturi.

"Bella!" Alice squeeled "look at you. Look at both of you" she said looking at Angela who was busy hugging Esme.

"oh alice. I missed you" Bella said and crashed into the pixie.

The two hugged and laughed.

Edward was stood beside them awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"come here" Bella said to him and hugged him tightly "I missed you" she said and kissed his cheek.

His love for her was staggering but he knew she didn't feel the same way anymore.

"Emmett McCarty! Where's my hug?" Bella said sternly.

He grinned and span her in a full circle "my girls are hot!" he laughed and set her back down. He kissed her cheek "I'm glad your safe"

"Bella I am so sorry for being a bitch to you. Please forgive me" Rosalie cried and pulled Bella into a hug before she could answer Emmett.

"uh….. Okay rose. But their isn't anything to forgive. We're sisters" Bella told her.

Rose hugged her again just as Angela squeeled.

Bella turned and gasped "ohmygod!" both girls ran and jumped on various members of the pack.

"hey! You don't smell! Jared smelt vile but you guys don't?" Angela asked confusedly.

Bella laughed and let go of Jacob. The sound was like music. "we still have our second skins on"

Angela smiled "that explains it"

I looked at Carlisle and raised my eyebrow. _second skin_?

"oh shit! I'm so sorry. Everyone this is scott and kate" Bella said and walked over to the couch. She smiled at the pair and took the mans hand, pulling him up off the couch. I couldn't help the jealousy that ran through me. He sneezed "sorry" he mumbled. Angela handed him a steaming mug of coffee. He smiled his thanks.

"Jasper" Bella said and motioned me forward. I went to her side.

"Jasper, scott is special to me. But you have no reason to feel jalousie. We have all formed a bond over the past few days and scott is my new brother. I really hope my favourite men can all get along"

I was looking into her blood red eyes and I lost all sense of anything I was thinking. She dazzled me!

Edward chuckled.

I shook my head in a daze and held out my hand to scott "Jasper Whitlock. Pleased to meet you. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine"

Bella beamed at me and kissed me softly.

Suddenly I was almost knocked to my knees by a dose of lust.

"what the….?" Bella laughed looking round.

Rosalie was staring at scott with fire in her eyes. She flitted over and held out her hand "hi I'm single" she smiled.

We all laughed as Scott's eyes widened "I'm scott, also single" he told her then sneezed.

"I'm afraid scott caught something when we were running earlier. It was raining and he was on my back" Bella said as Angela rubbed Scott's arm.

Esme and Carlisle were speaking to kate about where she was from and I was glad to feel no fear from her. She was still nervous though but that was understandable.

"Isabella" Aro said stepping forward and holding his hand out.

Bella narrowed her eyes "ahh it's the rude man who interrupt's mates reuniting"

Aro chuckled "please. Call me aro"

"Bella" she said and took his hand. His eyes widened "amazing!"

"excuse me?" Bella said.

"I cant hear your thoughts" he said in awe.

Bella shrugged "neither can Edward"

"yes" said aro "but I am a lot more powerful than Edward!"

Bella shrugged again.

"so how about you all tell us how you escaped. And I am desperate to know how you fought your thirst to protect Scott" Carlisle said proudly.

"ahh. Speaking of the human" aro said.

"here we go again" Angela chuckled.

Bella's eyes flashed "he is not 'the human' his name is scott!"

Aro smiled "Isabella, dear. To me he is merely lunch"

Bella growled. Is it sick that the sound went straight to my dick? Because it totally did.

"Bella my love. We have rules. The boy can not be allowed to live knowing what we are" aro told her.

"over my pile of fucking ashes!" Bella growled. God damn. She was sexy!

"make that two piles" Angela said joining Bella.

"three" Kate added and flanked Bella's other side.

"and you know that we will fight with our mates" I said and stood in front of Bella. Emmett doing the same with Angela.

She smiled and moved in front of me. Showing me that she didn't need protecting and that she was in charge. My mate was the best!

Aro sighed dramatically "oh dear!"

I could feel how scared scott was but I could also feel his determination as he spoke up.

"Bella. Stop. I wont let you get into trouble or worse for me. If I have to die then so be it. But please don't do anything to get yourself killed"

Esme let out a sob.

"stay out of this Joey!" Bella said.

Joey?

"Bella, Angela, kate. please" scott pleaded "please don't do this. Your mates needs you. Your family needs you. I'm single and I don't have any family. Please just stand aside"

Bella turned and glared at him "yes you _do_ have a family, scott. You have us. And we need you_. I _need you. And I am not going to let this prick hurt you"

She turned back to aro.

His eyes were shining. "I think you should join the volturi, young Isabella"

"its Bella and no" she hissed.

"aro, maybe we could talk about this" Carlisle said as he held Esme "the boy says he has no family. Let him stay with us and when he is ready, I will turn him"

Aro looked like he was thinking "Hmmmm. No! I would wisely advise you to stand aside. It would be a shame to destroy such beauty" his eyes roamed down her body.

"keep you eyes to your fucking self" I hissed. He just laughed.

"one last chance Bella. Think about your family" aro said.

Bella crouched down "I _am_ thinking of my family"

"lets just do this quickly, shall we" aro smiled. We all tensed. By this time the whole family and pack had joined us.

"Felix" aro said simply.

We all waited for him to attack.

"oh no!" both Bella and peter cried at the same time that Edward shouted 'no'.

Felix surprised us all by pulling out a shiny black hand gun and shooting scott squarely in the chest!

_**Ohh no! poor Scott ….**_

_**Sorry I took so long to update. I have been making a video for happy valley.**_

_**Its on you tube now. Check it out. Its not brilliant as its my first but its not bad and I'm kinda proud that I figured out how to do it lol.**_

_**http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=a5HBq4FEK64**_

_**Please review **_

_**Rose xx**_


	24. Damn, im fast!

**Bella **

It was as though the world was moving in slow motion. I knew that Felix wasn't going to attack us by force a second before he pulled out the gun.

The bullet flew through the air, hitting Scott in the chest.

What kind of vampire uses a fucking gun!

"Carlisle! Help him" I shouted and dived at the huge man.

"Bella!" my family called.

Nobody was going to stop me. I was on felix before he had even lowered the gun. One sharp twist and his strangely large head was dangling from my hand.

The smile hadn't quite died on his face.

Aro looked shocked but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling.

He was shocked, astonished, impressed but mostly scared.

I quickly set a shield around my friends and family so nobody could get in and nobody could get out.

I threw Felix's head into my fire with a growl.

"how fucking dare you!" I hissed at Aro "what did he do to you?"

"you just made a huge mistake, Isabella" aro said. He nodded to the small man.

The boy smiled and looked at my family.

I folded my arms over my chest and smiled. Somewhere in my mind, I could feel something trying to get in through my shield.

"master….. I… I cant get to them. There's something stopping me" the boy said to aro.

I laughed. "and your not going to get through. Go ahead, try and get them"

Both the man with aro walked towards where the crowd was all stood. We couldn't hear them and they couldn't hear us. I had also cut off everyone's sense of smell in their. So Scott's blood wouldn't affect anyone.

I had figured out that I could make dome like shields and do pretty much whatever I wanted with it.

Just as I thought, the men couldn't get close to anyone.

"well would you look at that!" I smiled.

"so powerful!" aro breathed.

"yep"

"join us, Isabella" he said excitedly "join us and have everything your heart desires"

I placed one foot on the huge body of felix "I kinda already have all that. So thanks but no thanks and my name is Bella!" I said and gave the body a swift kick on to the fire. it's a good job my fire is big!

"let me kill her master" the tall male said.

"patients, Demetri" aro said.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at my family. They were all shouting and trying to get out but I couldn't hear a word. I smiled at Jasper.

"I shall make you an offer, Bella. Join us or we kill your mate" aro said with narrow eyes.

"how can you do that? You cant even touch him" I sneered. My anger was bubbling again.

"you cant keep him in a bubble forever, dear child" aro laughed "And Demetri here is the best tracker in the world. He will find your precious Jasper and then he will pay for your mistakes"

My eyes saw red "thanks for the heads up" I said before darting forward and grabbing the back of Demetri's head. I tugged. A loud metallic grinding sound filled my room as his head came away. Damn, I was fast!

"I thought your guards were supposed to be tough?" I said as I threw the head and body an to the now purple fire.

The smallest boy let out a wail of despair and dived for me. This is what I had been waiting for! A real fight.

He crouched down and began circling me.

"so your alec. Hey, I've heard of you! Your one of the witch twins. Your sister is called jane or something, right" I asked as I circled with him.

He didn't answer.

"hey, maybe when I kill you, she will come to try and avenge your death and I can kill her too" I smiled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed and ran at me. I easily ran around him. I didn't want to kill him straight away. I wanted to show aro that I wasn't to be fucked with.

I kicked alec in the back and sent him crashing into the table which smashed to bits.

Sorry uncle Dan!

I was on him soon as he was on his feet. I grabbed both his arms behind his back and gave a quick tug.

"no! wait…please" aro begged.

I turned to face him. Keeping hold of alec by the hair.

"why should I?" I hissed "you had my brother shot. You threatened my mate! Tell me one good reason not to kill you both"

"because if you do, the whole of volterra and then some will come after you and your family" he said calmly with his hands up.

"why my family? They haven't done anything?" I asked turning my head to look at them.

I could see Carlisle working on scott and I began to panic.

"they would have If you weren't confining them" aro said smoothly "and that to me is reason enough"

"we'll see" I said and pulled Alec's head back. Soon he was on the fire too.

Aro was shaking his head "you foolish, foolish girl"

"yeah, yeah" I said and rolled my eyes.

I quickly removed the shield from my family, causing a fair few of them to fall over as they were leaning against it trying to get to me.

Jasper, peter and Edward were the fastest to me.

"you were amazing Bella" peter said proudly and kissed my head.

"sexy" Jasper said in awe "where the fuck did you learn to fight like that?"

"must be in my venom" I winked. He sent me a large dose of lust which I returned with my own.

"holy fuck!" he gasped as he felt it.

"watch him" I told them and nodded towards aro.

I quickly ran over to Carlisle and scott.

"ba…ad…..as..ss" scott smiled weaky.

A sob tore through my throat "come on little Joey. You gotta pull through this"

"I removed the bullet but he's losing too much blood" Carlisle said softly "I'm sorry"

"no!" I cried.

"cant we do anything?" Angela said from Scott's other side.

Rosalie was knelt at his head stroking his hair with a look of pure devastation on her beautiful face.

"nothing that will save his life" Carlisle said.

that's it!

"scott! Let us change you" I said and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"whh…at?" he asked.

"please. it's the only way to save you" Angela begged.

He looked from her to me "you….. Wan…tt..to….ke..ep…m..me…for…ever?"

"and ever and ever. I promise" I sobbed.

"ca…n…"

"I'll help you" Edward said as he knelt down beside me "I'm Edward. I will read your mind and tell Bella what you want" he smiled at scott.

"ah…h…. the…..ex" scott smiled.

I chuckled and kissed his hand "that's right. Now what's your answer?"

I felt Edward stiffen. "he wants you and Angela to do it"

Oh shit!

"ple…ase" he said.

"he doesn't want a strangers venom" Edward said to me.

I didn't like the lust that was pouring out of him every time he looked at me but kept it to myself for now.

"is it possible, Carlisle?" Angela asked.

Carlisle let out a breath "I'm not sure you would be able to stop"

"bullshit!" Jacob said surprising me "I know you can do it. Both of you. You wouldn't kill any one"

"thanks Jake" I smiled "but what about the treaty?"

"you're a Whitlock and angie's a McCarty" he grinned. I looked from him to the rest of the pack. They all nodded. Embry looked like he was crying.

I looked at Angela "what do you think?"

"you need to hurry!" Carlisle said.

Angela nodded.

"just push as much of your venom in as you can. When you bite down, the blood will fill your mouth. Try not to swallow but if you do, we are all here and wont let you hurt him" Carlisle said "I'm proud of you both"

I felt Jasper send me a huge boost of confidence.

"thanks Jasper" Angela smiled. I sent him my love and thanks.

His gasp told me he got it.

"love you, little Joey" I smiled.

"Bella. Above his heart. Angela, his neck. If you both get enough in him you wont need to bite anywhere else. Good luck" Carlisle said with a smile.

I ripped the rest of his t-shirt off and got in place. I was holding Scott's hand with my left and Angela's hand with my right.

The bullet hole was smaller thanks to Carlisle's venom sealing it a little but there was still plenty of blood coming out. It was strange how we could see it but not smell it. If only I gad gave him a full shield and not just one to cover his scents. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.

"ready?" Angela asked.

I bent my head over his heart and nodded.

"k…kkin…ky" scott chuckled weakly.

I rolled my eyes as the people around us laughed.

"1.………2.………..3!" I said and bit down. Just as Carlisle had said, blood filled my mouth. The burning in my throat was horrendous. It felt like it was on fire but I resisted the urge to swallow telling myself that it was forbidden.

It would be like eating Emmett! That thought made me want to laugh.

God! What is wrong with me?

I finally focused on pushing every bit of venom I could, into his body.

"that's it, your both doing great!" Carlisle said happily.

Scott began moaning after about five minutes.

"I think that should do it" Edward said softly and touched my arm "the change is starting"

I grabbed Carlisle's leg for him to come and lick the wound to seal it when we move.

"I'm ready, Bella. Good girl" he said. I gave Angela's hand a squeeze and we both pulled away at the same time. I got up and pulled her over to the sink.

I set both taps on and we both spat the blood down the drain.

I knew we couldn't drink the water but we could still rinse our mouths out with it!.

I was suddenly lifted into the air and span in a circle.

"you did it baby! I am so, so proud of you" Jasper said before kissing me passionately.

By Angela's moan, I could tell Emmett was doing the same thing.

"I'm back! Clear a space" charlotte said. She and surprisingly Paul ran in through the kitchen to get to scott. She had needles and the same kind of bottles that she had before we changed.

"the pack is a little protective of you girls" Jasper said. I nodded.

charlotte was getting ready to give Scott the needles.

"oh thank god!" I said "charlotte. I love you, you are brilliant"

She winked and I was shocked to feel her lust spike when she looked at me.

"you are way too stunning for your own good" Jasper murmured in my ear.

"All yours baby" I breathed and kissed him gently.

"mine" he growled lightly and tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth.

Edwards jealousy almost knocked me to my knees.

"done!" charlotte said.

"thank you charlotte" Carlisle said "he shouldn't feel anything now and will sleep through the whole change. Is there somewhere we can let him lay down?"

"I'll take him upstairs" Rosalie said and picked him up. She smiled at me as she walked past "thank you" she whispered.

Huh?

"what shall we do with him?" peter asked from the couch.

He was sat with his feet up glaring at Aro.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"it doesn't matter what you do. Your all going to die for this. You killed three of the best guard. That means death" aro said calmly. His emotions told me differently.

"that would sound much more impressive, aro. If I couldn't feel how fucking scared of me you are right now" I sniggered.

Aro growled at me, causing jasper to growl at him.

God, that was a sexy sound!

"why did you kill all three of the guards, Bella?" Esme asked from behind us. She was running her fingers through my hair.

"well, Felix shot scott. Then aro said that Demetri was the best tracker and he would find Jasper and make him pay for what I've done so I killed him. And alec wanted to kill me so I killed him too" I shrugged.

"so fucking hot!" Jasper said from beside me.

"Jasper! Think with your brain and not your penis for a minute" peter smirked.

"he's going to have us all killed" Edward said "he's been wanting to do it for years"

I growled and tried to dive at him. Jasper caught me round the waist.

"not yet, darlin" he whispered and pulled me closer to his body.

Carlisle shook his head "I'm sorry aro. I wont allow you to harm my family. And that boy upstairs was family as soon as Bella said so"

"so what. Now you kill me? Are you forgetting who I am?" aro spat "I am your rightful master"

"master? we will never bow down to someone like you" Jasper hissed.

"not that I'm a big vamp lover or anything, but why don't you run for president doc?" Jake asked Carlisle.

everyone chuckled.

"thank you Jacob. but I don't think that would be possible. for one, my family are thought of as freaks because of our diet. and two, aro has two brothers that help rule"

"kill em" Paul said with a shrug.

"who asked you, you smelly little mutt!" aro hissed at the pack.

"like we haven't heard _that_ one before" jacob said, rolling his eyes.

Carlisle looked over at Jasper and me and nodded.

aro must have suddenly realised that his time had come because his fear level was through the roof.

"I'm sorry we don't have anyone to take away your senses, like you so kindly do" Jasper smiled. knowing full well that we could if we wanted to. "do you have any last words?"

"your all going to pay for this!" aro said.

"so we have heard. aro volturi. may the gods judge you as you have judged others" Carlisle said and turned away.

before I had even realised what was happening, Jasper was on aro. his lips close to Aro's pale neck. like the deadliest caress.

jaspers eyes found mine as he tore through the once powerful leader.

a lone scream pierced the air as Aro was deposited on the fire.

"nicely done, major" peter nodded.

Jasper looked grim. he pulled me close to him and kissed me feverishly.

everyone's emotions quickly turned awkward and embarrassed. some even felt jealous.

after what felt like and hour, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"sorry, uh. you two were projecting" he said.

I looked around and sure enough, Esme was wrapped him. peter and charlotte were making out on the sofa. Angela and Emmett were heading out the door. Alice and her new mate were locked in each others arms and the pack, Edward and Kate were all staring at us, wide eyed.

"oops" I giggled. Jasper just smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"sorry" I muttered. Carlisle chuckled "its quite alright Bella. how do you feel? you were pretty impressive in battle, did it weaken you at all?"

"no, I feel fine. a little thirsty but nothing too bad" I shrugged.

"yeah, were going hunting" Emmett called from outside. Angela giggled. hunting my ass!

Carlisle shook his head "your control is amazing and your powers! I have never heard anything like it"

"I always knew you would be special, Bella" alice chimed and pulled me into a hug "but, god. your stunning"

I laughed. I was still a little uncomfortable with people saying that. I guess old habits really do die hard.

"do you want to go hunting, darlin?" Jasper asked.

"mind if I come too?" Edward asked.

"sorry Edward. But I'd like to spend some time alone with my fiancé" Jasper said and kissed my hand with his mothers ring on it.

Edwards face dropped "oh, alright"

"will you be ok?" I asked kate. She nodded "I'll be fine"

Esme smiled at me and continued to talk to kate. She'd be fine.

"okay, let me go check on Scott and we can go" I told Jasper.

He nodded. I could already feel his lust rising at the thought of being alone with me.

I knocked lightly on the bedroom door and entered.

"hey" I smiled at Rosalie "hows he doing?"

"great. I don't think he can even feel the burn" she said happily.

Happiness and love was radiating from her it was strange to feel what Rosalie was feeling. I always thought she was so cold. Turns out she's the complete opposite.

"I admire you Bella" she said quietly "when I found Emmett and carried him to Carlisle, it was more than hard. Words cant even describe how hard it was for me. But for you to do what you did. And on your first day as a vampire! Angela too. I'm am so amazed and proud of you both"

I opened my mouth to say something but she held up a hand "no, no. let me finish. I also wanted to thank you. You saved this man when you could have easily killed him. And being a new born nobody would have minded in the slightest. But you couldn't do it. And I will be eternally grateful"

Okaay! Rose is being extra nice. But why would she be so thankful?

"your projecting your confusion" she laughed "another empath, huh. And to put an end to your confusion, I'll tell you why I'm thanking you. As soon as I walked through your door, I knew I liked him. There was something about him" she said as she stroked his hair back from his face. "but as soon as Felix shot him, I felt something different. I realised that I love him. And I needed to be with him. Somehow I knew that if I could smell his blood, I wouldn't want to drink from him"

She looked up at me.

Ohmygod! "you think Scott's your soul mate!" I gasped. She nodded.

"do you want to find out for sure?" I asked.

"how? I cant smell him"

I sighed "I can take off his shield for a minute so you can have a smell" I explained.

"what about you. Will you be ok?" she asked suddenly excited.

"I'll be fine. I have my own shield up in case his slips. I just wish I'd given him a full shield instead of one that just masks his scent"

"hey, that isn't your fault! Who could have known that a vampire was going to use a god damn gun. I mean, come on! A vampire with a gun. that's laughable" she laughed.

"true" I chuckled "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

I closed my eyes and removed Scott's shield.

"he smells delicious but still the same as all humans" she said sadly.

I was about to put his shield up when I realized something.

"rose, before I knew I was Jasper's soul mate I smelt like every other human. Well a little stronger but the same anyway. It was only when he smelt my fresh blood that he knew"

Her excitement sky rocketed "so there might still be a chance?"

I nodded "you will have to give him a cut somehow. The bullet hole is closed and his wound is clean"

She nodded and picked up his hand. "here goes!" she kissed his wrist then lightly pressed her fingernail into his skin.

I couldn't smell a thing. But I felt her joyous feelings as she inhaled deeply.

Her emotions were flipping so fast I couldn't keep track of them. All I knew is they were all happy ones.

"congratulations'' I smiled as she licked the small wound to heal it.

She stood and hugged me tightly "thank you!"

"I'll leave you two alone. Jasper and I are going hunting" I told her.

She smirked "is that what your calling it"

I sent her a wink before I put Scott's shield back up and left.

"ready, darlin?" Jasper asked from the kitchen.

Apparently they hadn't herd what rose and I were just talking about. I'll leave it for her to tell.

"yeah. Let me just grab two things" I said and grabbed Scott's jacked. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a lighter.

"ready!" I told a confused looking Jasper.

I just smiled and took his hand. Leading him out into the night for our first hunt as equals.

_**Another one down ^_^**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	25. Hunting with jazz!

**Jasper **

We ran, hand in hand away from the house.

I raised my eyebrow at the jacket in her hand "cold, darlin?" I asked sarcastically.

She just smirked "you'll see"

We kept running for about thirty minutes until we came to a clearing in the thick woods.

"this looks like a good spot" she said with a smile. "for what?" I asked. _please say sex! Please say sex!_

It must have shown on my face because she laughed and kissed me softly.

I groaned as she pulled away. "to bury your past" she said with a glint in her eyes.

"or should I say burn it" she laughed and pulled out a lighter.

"burn my past?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out a second item.

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth "is that…?"

"uh hu. This is Maria's hand. The first piece of the hell whore that you get to burn" she smiled and twirled the pale hand that made me.

I couldn't believe she had ripped Maria's hand off. My girl was amazing!

"I promise you this, Jasper" Bella said and moved closer to me "I promise that one day in the not so distant future, I will be handing you the rest of her for you to burn. Peter and charlotte can join in too. For everything she put you through. For making you believe that you were monsters and there was no other way of life"

Fuckinghell! How is it possible that I love this woman more and more every day.

"thank you Bella. I am so proud of you and I love you more than life itself"

"I know" she smiled and held out the hand and the lighter.

I hesitated. I didn't want to touch it.

"how about we just put the thing on the ground and you can light it there" she said and knelt down.

I nodded. I felt like such a pussy. Unable to touch a severed hand. But it wasn't just any severed hand. It was her severed hand. The hand of pure evil.

I knelt down beside Bella and took a breath "burn bitch burn" I smiled and lit the lighter. I held the flame to the thumb first then to each of the fingertips.

Thick purple smoke started billowing up straight away.

Bella and I stood up and watched the hand burn.

All too soon, the hand was gone. All that remained was a tiny pile of gray ashes that smelt like a hell whore as Bella put it.

I rubbed the ashes into the ground with the bottom of my shoe.

"thank you, Bella" I told her and pulled her into my arms "my beautiful, sexy, strong, amazing, sexy, smart girl"

"you said sexy twice" she giggled.

"only twice" I said leaning down to capture those plump pink lips with my own.

She kissed me with so much passion and want. I thought I was going to combust with desire.

I actually pouted when she pulled away. "hunt first. Fuck later" she said huskily.

As the curse word fell from her lips, it made me painfully hard. Yeah most men get turned on my sexy underwear or lap dances. I get turned on by my fiancé beating people to a pulp and swearing. There is something so wrong with that but I couldn't care less. As much I'd love a lap dance from Bella, she turns me on without even trying.

She smiled and shot me a wink before taking off into the night.

Damn she was fast! Way faster that Edward. I took off after her.

"give me a chance baby" I called after her. Her tinkering laugh flowed back to me. "keep up cowboy"

I pushed harder. I soon caught up with her but I could tell she was holding back.

"moose" she said and vanished. _what the fuck!? How fast could she go?_

"you coming?" she called from somewhere to my right.

I shook my head and ran to where she was.

The sight in front of me made me stop in my tracks. Bella. My Bella. Crouched next to a big fuck off moose draining it of its salty nectar.

I couldn't move. This was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Blood was trickling down her chin and dripping onto her pale breasts.

Without thinking I moved towards her. A warning grow erupted from her chest as her eyes pierced mine.

I kept going until I was about a foot away. The growl coming from her was constant now. She dropped her catch and got ready to pounce.

All I could think about was having her. Kissing her. Touching her. Tasting her.

Her emotions were going haywire. She was on full attack mode. I didn't care. I needed her.

She pounced. I caught her around the waist surprising her. Before she had a chance to bite me I attacked her lips and shoved my tongue in. I could taste the moose blood in her sweet little mouth.

I could tell she was battling her emotions. She was still wanting to attack but desire was fighting through.

I pulled back slightly and licked off the remaining blood from her mouth and chin.

She moaned and kissed me roughly. It was our first rough kiss. It was full of power and want.

With a growl she threw me down onto the forest floor.

In the blink of an eye she was on me. Straddling my waist.

If we didn't get to it soon I was going to cum in my fucking pants!

She ripped my shirt to bits as she kissed and licked my body. My pants didn't last either. He own clothes were still on so I got to work removing them.

Since it would be the first time I see her immortal body naked, I wanted to go slowly. Bella however, had other ideas.

"get them off Jasper. I cant fucking wait any longer!"

I shredded them.

A soon as her panty's were gone she didn't wait one second before slamming down on my solid erection. "so fucking tight" I groaned. I couldn't even take in her new body. Her tight core made it impossible to think of anything but that.

Fuck! My girl was hot!

She closed her eyes for a minute "so good" she moaned.

I grabbed her hips tightly. God loved not having to hold back with her. She was going to get it now. Deep and hard. I hope she was ready!

I lifted her up by her hips and slammed her back down hard, thrusting my own hips up to bury my dick as deep as it would go.

She screamed my name. a new scream escaped her with every thrust.

I never imagined that sex could ever feel like this. Every movement that caused her pleasure made her project her emotions causing me to project them right back. That went on the whole time we were going at it.

"jas..per….. Fuck….. Make me….. Cum!" she cried.

I slowed my pace but kept going deep while I ran my hands down her body, over her taunt nipples down to her perfect clit. I very lightly rubbed her happy button until she was cuming around my dick. And boy did she cum. Like a fucking waterfall. I badly wanted to taste her but the need to get my own release was too strong. I flipped her so she was on her knees and I was behind her. We both moaned from the new position.

"cum deep Jasper" she cried. Holy shit! This was sexy as hell.

I thrust into her deeply a few more times getting deeper that ever before I shot everything I had into her.

I fell back, pulling her with me.

"holy shit, I love being a vampire" she laughed "that was……that was…"

"I know, darlin. That was unreal" I said and kissed the top of her head.

She turned to look up at me. I was surprised to see her frowning "you made me growl at you!"

"sorry, sugar. I just couldn't resist you. You looked so fucking sexy drinking from that moose"

She rolled her eyes but smiled "you should see me wrestle a bear" she winked.

"you wrestled a bear!?"

She nodded "first ever kill"

"I'm impressed" I chuckled and kissed her again.

She stood up. I immediately missed the contact. "I need to eat something else before we go back" she said holding out her hand "wanna join me?"

"hell yeah" I told her jumping up "and then you can tell me everything that happened when you woke up"

I had been dying to ask. We all had. But I wanted her to tell me privately, away from everyone else. Not to be a dick or anything, but I didn't want to share my Bella. It had just been the two of us and now it was the whole family, plus the newbie's and the whole pack too. I wanted Bella and Jasper time.

We found some more moose close by. Bella kinda liked moose. More than bear anyway. I was going to watch her take it down, and hopefully keep my self away from her this time! But she pulled me by the hand.

"together" she said.

I'd never seen or heard of two vampires sharing a meal like this. We are usually protective of our kill.

But then again, my girl wasn't like any other vampire. She was unique.

"one three. One…two…three!" we both pounced on the moose. We were still holding hands and our cheeks were touching as we drank greedily from the animal.

GOD! This was so..so….so sensual! Why don't all vampires do this?

I was definitely going to recommend it. I think Carlisle and Esme would love it.

"uh… Jasper?" Bella said suddenly giggling when we had finished.

"yes, darlin" I asked as I stood up from burying our kill.

"were naked and don't have anything to wear"

I looked down. Oh yeah!

I laughed with her "guess we need to be more careful in the future"

She wrapped both arm's around me "or, we could just bring extra clothes"

I smiled against her lips "I like the way you think, soon to be mrs Whitlock"

"I like the way you look, mr Whitlock" she said and kissed me.

Jasper junior twitched against her leg. "down boy" she laughed.

I kept her in my arms and looked into her eyes "Bella. while you were gone, I thought I was going to go insane. I missed you so much. More than I even knew anyone could miss another person. I was scared and angry. I need you to know that I'm going to be a bit clingy for a while. Please don't get angry. I couldn't survive being away from you again and not knowing"

She sent me all her love. It still shocked me when she did this. But I returned it with my own.

"Jasper. Baby. You can cling to me all you want. Hell, you could carry me around if you wanted to. I love you and I understand. I was so scared that you were hurt and that I wasn't going to see you again. I love you cowboy"

We kissed again but I stepped away before junior could react. But once I had gotten a good look at my girls naked body in the moon light, I couldn't keep my eyes off her or my dick down.

We made love up against a tree before we set off home. We walked slowly so she could tell me her story.

She told me about waking up and realising something wasn't right. How her and Angela reacted to Scott. When she got to the part about the wolf, Jared. I was growling so much she had to stop so I could calm down.

She asked me what happens when a wolf get venom into his system. a lot of venom. But I didn't know. She explained in perfect detain how she attacked him and how his imprint/vampire came and took him. I hissed when I heard what Maria had said to her about me. Sure I had been with her but it wasn't exactly by choice. If she picked you to come spend the night with her, you did it. If you didn't, you would become the vampire equivalent of a log for the fire. She was a cold hearted slut. Peter and I were favourites of hers. But she had a strange obsession with me.

Bella laughed as she told me about the look on Maria's face when she attacked her and how she had stomped her foot when she demanded her hand back.

It was morning by the time she was telling me about her first hunt.

"then we almost got arrested" she giggled.

"what! How?" I asked.

"well, we got kinda messy and ripped our dresses that charlotte had put us on so we broke into a store. I was just in the middle of getting dressed when a police man tells us to put our hands up and turn around" she laughed again.

"wait! How much, in the middle of getting dressed?"

"I had pants on" she shrugged.

"that's all!" I gasped. She nodded.

"so the guy say you half naked. What did you do?"

She grinned wickedly "I dazzled him"

I laughed at that "you could dazzle a fly, darlin. Your irresistible. I'm still not happy about the pervert cop" I huffed.

"pervert cop! He was a nice guy. He let me get dressed. He put some money on the counter to pay for our clothes. didn't arrest us _and_ took us back to the hotel. He was human. It's natural for him to be attracted to us. And yeah, he did fancy me and gave me his number. But _I _wasn't interested, nor will I ever be interested in anyone but you"

I couldn't help the jealousy. Bella was stunning. She looked like a goddess. I bet the human prick was hard as a rock. And giving her his phone number! I should rip his fucking balls out and make him eat them!

"stop the jello sea. Its green and mushy" she chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"you, Jasper whitlock, should never feel jealous of anyone. You are gorgeous and sexy and no one can compare to you. You're my soul mate. I'm yours and only yours. you're the first, only and last man I will ever sleep with and I love you"

I sighed "I know. And I love you too"

I kissed her nose "but I'm still going to ask Angela and Kate about the pervert"

She rolled her eyes "fine"

The house came into view just as the sun fully rose in the sky. My girl was shining like a diamond.

"what?" she asked when she realised I had stopped.

"you look like an angel" I breathed. She smiled and wrapped me in her arms.

"a naked angel" she smirked.

"_my_ naked angel!" I told her and kissed her lips.

"yours"

Suddenly laughter erupted from the house.

"what the hell?" Bella said looking confused.

I'm sure she could feel the amusement and embarrassment just as I could.

"how are we going to get in with out being seen?" I asked.

"run. Fast" she laughed.

I frowned "maybe we should go to my place first"

She rolled her ruby eyes "aww, is Jasper not fast enough to keep up"

I growled and slapped her peachy ass. I felt her lust spike.

"oh you like that didn't you" I smiled and slapped it again.

She nodded "the next time we go hunting I want you to spank me"

My naughty girl!

"you bet your ass I'm gonna spank ya, darlin" I was about to get carried away and take her again, when we heard laughter again.

"lets go see" she said giving me a small kiss before taking off.

I took off after her but couldn't catch up.

When I got to the door Bella opened it and handed me some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

I quickly dressed and headed inside.

Everyone was still laughing. I was about to ask what was so funny when Edward turned to face me.

I cracked up. Edward was stony-faced and was sporting a brand new pair of breasts.

Angela got up from Emmett's lap and hugged Bella. Whispering something in her ear. Bella laughed and looked at Edward.

"not to spoil the moment. But why does Edward have breasts?" I asked.

"he was acting like a tit, worrying where you two were and I wanted a laugh so I gave him tits" she smiled.

"well now we've all had a good laugh. Get them off me!" Edward growled.

"do you want a pussy to go with them tits?" Angela smirked.

Bella laughed so much, she snorted like a pig.

I could tell that Angela was still mad at Edward for the way he treated Bella. I was glad that Bella had Angela. She was a good friend to her.

Emmett came and stood beside me followed by peter.

"did you do it?" peter asked.

I nodded. I knew he was talking about the hand. Fucker knows everything.

"Bella said you and char can join us next time" I told him.

He smirked mischievously and Emmett's mouth flopped open like a fish.

"Bella wants peter and charlotte to join in!" Emmett gasped.

"yeah. didn't you know?" peter asked him "Bella has been dying for a piece of me" he winked.

"dibs on Bella first" charlotte said suddenly beside us.

Emmett looked like he was going to be sick.

Bella rolled her eyes and joined us "are you guys fighting over me?"

"are you going to fuck peter?" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed. Well all except Edward and Emmett.

"there fucking with you em" Bella told him and kissed his cheek. "I told Jasper that peter and charlotte can join us when we burn the rest of maria"

"rest of? You mean you..?"

"we just burnt the bitched hand" I told him.

He looked relieved "ohhhhh. Good fucking job too. No one is sharing my little sister!"

"here, here. Besides. If Jasper was going to share our bells, I'd be the first in line" Jake laughed.

"shut your fucking trap, dog" Edward growled.

Jacob was about to reply when Edward suddenly looked horrified.

Angela was smirking at him.

"excuse me" Edward said and walked out.

"where's he going?" kate asked from the sofa.

"probably going to go play with the pussy I just gave him" Angela shrugged.

The house irrupted with laughter once more.

"ohh my family" Esme cried pulling Bella, Angela and kate into a big motherly hug.

Our family was whole again. And more happier that we had been for decades.

_**Awww, fluff. **_

_**don't worry. Its not over. A few of you think that this story is done. It isn't. maria and victoria are still alive (sort of) therefore the story isn't over yet.**_

_**If you haven't already, check out my new story.. Hurt but not broken.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and please continue to do so.**_

(◕_◕)

_**Rose xx**_


	26. Vampy scott and guess who?

**Bella **

Three days had passed since we returned home. Life was great. Our family was back together and we were all happy. Well, almost all. Edward still hadn't forgiven Angela for giving him womanly bits. But other than that, life was good.

We are all stood around Scott's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. It should be any minute now.

He hadn't felt any pain at all And Rosalie had surprised everyone but me by staying by his bed the whole time.

I love that they are soul mates. Rose is perfect for Scott and he's perfect for her.

His heart was about to beat it's last beat.

Rose grabbed my hand tightly. She was nervous.

"Angie" Emmett whispered loudly. I swear that man doesn't know how to be quiet.

"shh!" Angela hissed.

"angieee" he tried again.

She glared at him "what!?"

"please baby" he pouted. We all groaned. She looked furious.

Ever since she had turned Edward into Edwina, Emmett had been begging her to do it to him.

He wanted her to give him tits and a pussy so she could sleep with him and it would be girl on girl…..sort of.

"Emmett McCarty. Our brother is about to wake up and you want me to give you a fucking pussy!"

"Angela, language" Esme chimed.

"sorry mom" Angela smiled then turned back to Emmett "I'll tell you this, Emmett. Tonight, I'm going to give myself the biggest dick you've ever seen, then, I'm going to ram it up your fucking arse! See how you like it"

Everyone was laughing. Esme didn't even comment about her language.

Emmett looked stunned but then nodded slightly "so if I do that will you give me my pussy?"

"ewe, Emmett" Alice cried.

"your gross" I added.

"gay fuck" Jacob called from down stairs.

"that's just so wrong!" Jasper said from beside me.

Edward just looked like he was going to be sick "please stop with the visuals, Emmett"

We all laughed again.

"calm down, everyone. We don't want to alarm scott" Carlisle said calmly.

I leaned back in Jasper's arms and watched scott. He was so beautiful. Like he was made to be a vampire.

The last DUM of Scott's heart sounded like a drum. We all held our breaths and didn't move.

His eyes opened and he looked around quickly. Instantly, he was on his feet crouched down.

His eyes moved over all of us.

"scott?" I said softly. He looked at me. "do you know who I am?" I asked moving in front of Jasper who had moved protectively in front of me.

Scott tilted his head slightly but didn't answer.

"scott. Do you remember me?" I tried again. Moving closer still. Jasper tried to pull me back but I waved him off.

"Bella?" scott said. His voice was velvety smooth like Edwards.

"that's right. Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

He looked deep in thought for a second then smiled "you saved me. You and Angela" his eyes sought out Angela.

He grabbed my hand making everyone gasp and pulled me towards him. Everyone moved towards us but there was no threat. He was hugging me.

"I have a family" he whispered in my ear.

"that you do, Joey. Forever" I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"aw, Bella. I get stuck as your koala even in the immortal life" he groaned. "yes you do" I giggled.

Angela hugged him next as I went to sooth Jasper's nerves. He looked jumpy.

"relax baby. I could have stopped him if he wasn't alright" I told him and kissed his soft lips.

I felt jealousy spike and tried not to roll my eyes. Edward was becoming a pain in my ass.

"my angel" Scott said. Huh? I turned to see what was happening. He was gazing lovingly into Rosalie's eyes "you stayed with me. I could feel you"

Rosalie smiled "I couldn't leave you"

"how about you take scott for a hunt, rose" I said. I could feel the burn in his throat and it was making me uncomfortable. My respect for Jasper was sky high nowadays. He had to put up with so much being an empath.

"aww" I said as rose took his hand and led him out of the window. They were going to have their first kiss while they were out.

"Bella. I think you and I need to work on your secrecy. You cant tell everyone everything you know. Where's the fun in that" peter said poking my arm.

"why cant I tell everyone what I know?" I asked him.

He sighed dramatically "ahh, because, young grasshopper. It is the way of yoda" he winked "plus. It makes us superior to everyone else"

"heh hem!" Alice coughed.

"even you tink" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes "just try and stop me from telling Jasper. I tell him everything"

"Belllllllaaaaaaa'' Jacob bellowed up the stairs.

I sighed "what?"

"get your sexy dead ass down here and cook up some grub!" he called.

"Jacob black! Cook your own fucking food you stinky mutt" I replied.

The pack all laughed.

"alright, alright" Jacob laughed "oh, and Bella……you have a visitor"

**Scott pov**

I knew of nothing. Nothing else in this world existed right now other than the goddess beside me. She smelt like sunshine and lilies.

Her golden hair danced in the wind behind her as we ran. She was exquisite.

I already loved her.

In less than a week, I had gone from lonely mechanic with no family and a fucked up life to getting kidnapped, almost eaten, saved by women, being cold as hell, shot, and finally…becoming a vampire. Correction. Becoming a vampire with a family. A big family.

And now I was on my first hunt with a angel.

She had shown me how to do it. I had already had four deer and was feeling great. It wasn't the tastiest thing in the world but it wasn't the worse.

"Rosalie?" I asked quietly.

Her beautiful face turned towards me.

"why did you stay with me?" I prayed to god that Bella didn't ask her to.

She looked away for a second "I don't know if now is the time to say…"

Say what?

"you can tell me anything" I told her. "and I in return will tell you everything about me"

She smiled "lets sit down somewhere"

We walked through the woods until we came to a small clearing. There was a waterfall to the right and everything sparkled in the moonlight.

She sank to the floor gracefully. I followed her lead and sat opposite her.

"before I tell you anything about what is happening right now, I need to tell you of my past" she said breathing in a shaky breath.

I nodded "alright"

She didn't speak for a whole ten minutes after that. I kept silent too so she could collect her thoughts. I had a feeling that whatever she was about to tell me wasn't something from a fairy tale.

"I was born in eighteen-fifteen" she began. I stayed silent still.

Soon she had told me all about her life as a human, or what she could remember of it. She told me of her engagement to that son of a bitch that called himself a man. She told me of her friend having a baby and how envious she suddenly became, and then she told me of that night.

The night that became her very own hell.

I was shaking with anger. I couldn't even think about what this goddess was telling me. My goddess.

She was telling me now, how she found Emmett and how she had to save him because he reminded her of her old friends baby.

Her story broke my heart.

By the time she was finished she was shaking with sobs.

I pulled her close to me, holding her to my chest.

"Rosalie. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Emotionally or physically" I told her as I placed both her hands over my un-beating heart.

She looked deeply into my eyes.

"I don't deserve your kindness" she said and turned away. "I am a horrible person. I'm bitchy and mean. I don't deserve you or my family"

I placed one finger under her chin and lifted her to look at me "rose, my love. You deserve us and more. The world isn't good enough for you. But if you let me, I will try my hardest to give you everything and anything you want in this life. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, you have been on my mind constantly. Even through my change all I thought of was you. I could feel you near me"

Her honey coloured eyes filled with tears.

"scott. The reason I stayed with you… is because, since seeing you, you were everything to me. And then I found out…..scott……you're my soul mate" she breathed out.

Oh goddess!

"I'm your soul mate…..you belong with me?" I asked in amazement.

She nodded.

She was mine! Really mine!

Bella had told me about soul mates while we were locked in the room before.

I had found my soul mate. Rosalie was my soul mate.

"scott?" she asked after a few minutes had passed "say something, please"

"oh shit" I said realising I hadn't said anything.

She giggled "Rosalie. My love. My soul mate. May I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask" she sighed and pressed her lips to mine.

My life was finally complete.

**Bella **

Who the hell could be visiting me?

I made my way slowly down stairs. A groaning Jasper behind me.

He obviously knew who it was but the scent was strange to me.

Oranges and spices…delicious.

Seaweed and lemon… not so nice.

"I only know who one is" Jasper told me as we reached the door.

I nodded and opened the door.

"honey I'm home!" Will beamed.

"Will!" I laughed throwing my arms around him "hey"

"hey yourself, hot stuff. Look at you! Your stunning" he said giving me a twirl.

I heard a familiar tut from behind him and stiffened. Oh no! oh hell fucking no!

"sup jazzman" will grinned. Jasper nodded.

"Bella. Jasper. I would like you to meet Jessica" Will said and pulled Jessica Stanley out from behind him.

A vampire Jessica Stanley!

"Bellaaaaa!" she squealed and hugged me tightly. I groaned.

"I found her in a car accident and had to turn her. She was all alone and dying" Will said.

"what a fucking saint!" Jasper said.

I held back a giggle.

"Bella, I cant believe you're a vampire. How weird is this, me and you both becoming vampires. Meant to be, right. And the cullens too! I could not believe it when I woke up after Will here bit me. I thought I was dead for sure. And what about that pain, huh? What a bitch, right. Oh Bella we are going to be such best friends. I can see it now. Me and you braiding eac……"

I slammed the door in her face.

Howls of laughter rung out behind me.

Everyone was laughing.

"why me?" I groaned.

"I feel your pain" Angela said sympathetically.

"Bella! That was just plain rude" Jessica said through the door "Angela? Is that you?"

"no" Angela replied.

Emmett laughed loudly and opened the door "welcome home, bro" he said clapping Will on the back.

Is it me or did today suddenly suck! Little did I know, by this time tomorrow it was going to get a whole lot worse.

_**Urghhhhhhh! What could possibly be worse than that, lol**_

_**I have put up a poll on my profile for who you all think kate should end up with. There's some good choices *evil grin***_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	27. Its On!

**Jasper **

Oh for the love of god, why!

Jessica fucking Stanley! I really hated that whining bitch. Harsh, I know but shit.

Even her emotions were sleazy. There was not one boy in the whole of forks high that she didn't lust after. And every time she even thought about me or my brothers, she would ooze lust. It was gross.

Being a vampire hadn't done much difference to her although she could talk a hell of a lot faster.

Bella was glaring at Will who looked scared.

"….and then she threw the last piece on to the fire" Emmett was saying to Will for the fiftieth time.

"she was total bad ass. A natural. I think it because she's jazzies mate. He's one tough mumba jahumba too" Emmett said.

Bella rolled her eyes. There was already a thin golden line around her iris's.

Feeling my eyes on her she looked up. every time our eyes meet, we both get blasted with our love for each other.

"I still cant believe you are with Jasper now, Bella" Jessica said "and Angela and Emmett. Who saw that one coming?"

Bella looked over to her and smiled "I know. Great isn't it"

I could tell she wasn't listening to what Jessica was saying.

"so what's going on with you and Will?" Angela asked her.

Will's head shot up and he shook his head slightly.

I bit back a laugh guessing that she'd already tried it on with him.

"he just wants to be my mentor" she shrugged.

"aww, why's that Will?" Bella asked with a evil smile.

"I er… I don't feel that way about jess" he said looking around.

"why you looking for?" Angela smirked. I swear her and Bella shared thoughts. They are so alike since the change.

"no one" Will shrugged.

"really? So your not looking round to see if Kate's here?" Bella asked.

Will swallowed loudly "no. why would I do that?"

"because you love her" Alice giggled as she skipped in.

Bella and Angela got excited "have you seen something?" Bella asked.

Alice grinned and tapped her head.

The mischief twins shared a look before each grabbing one of Alice's arms and dragging her to the kitchen.

I saw the red shimmer or Bella's shield then they were gone. couldn't hear them or see them.

My girl rocks!

"what do you think she saw?" Will asked looking scared.

I shrugged "beats me"

He sat down and twisted one of his lip studs nervously.

Emmett came and stood beside me. He had a huge smile on his face.

"what are you so happy about?" I asked "or do I not want to know?"

His smile got wider "I. Emmett dale, McCarty Cullen. Sucked my girlfriends dick and had my pussy licked by my insanely hot girlfriend!"

"aw, gross!" I laughed, punching his arm.

"what? It was the best thing ever! Seriously. Ask her to do it so you and Bella can try" he said seriously.

I shook my head "no thanks. Bella's a goddess. I'm more than happy with what I've got"

Kate walked in and Will sat up straight.

She smiled "has anyone seen Bella?"

"over in the corner, in her magic bubble" I told her.

She sat down at the table beside Jessica and Will.

"so Jessica. I hear you went to school with Bella and Angela. What were they like back then?" she asked.

"quiet" Jessica smiled "and shy. Nothing like the girls they are now"

"what were you like as a human, Kate?" Will asked.

She thought for a second "pretty much the same. Except I didn't speak much. My family were a little too strict on who I spoke to and what I did"

Jessica snorted "sounds fun"

I sent her my annoyance. She looked round in shock. She didn't know of our gifts yet.

"it wasn't that bad" kate said with a glare at Jessica "I didn't know anything else so I didn't know what I was missing"

Will took her hand "I'm sorry"

She smiled at him "thanks, Will. Tell me about you?"

I didn't need to be my ex wife of my fiancée or even my best friend, yoda, to know that they were meant to be together.

**Bella pov**

As soon as my shield was up I grinned. "spill!" I said to alice.

She giggled "how do you know I know something?"

"empathic bad ass, remember!" I smirked "now spill!"

"well" she said slowly "while I was hunting, I had a vision. A couple of visions actually"

She looked deep in thought.

"aaaand?" Angela and I said together.

Alice laughed "it was about kate. Her future could go two ways. One is with Will. And the other……. is with Edward"

We both gasped. I did not see that one coming.

"no!" Angela said "Edward doesn't deserve her. She's too nice for _him_"

"Angela. Be nice. Edward is a good guy" alice said.

Angela raised one eyebrow and looked at me "really?"

"ok, so he was a dick to me. But he's sorry for that and besides. Kate is a vampire. If he pisses her off she can whoop his ass" I told her.

She still didn't look impressed "I'm team Will!"

I rolled my eyes "I'm not sure. What were these visions like, alice?"

She smiled "like watching my very own TV show"

We all laughed.

"seriously though. With Will, she was happy and crazy. Like you two" she said.

"and what about Edward?" I asked.

"she was quiet and formal but still happy. Proper ladylike. Like a female Edward"

Angela and I shared a look.

"Team Will!" we both said.

"you guys are so alike" alice giggled again.

"wait!" Angela said suddenly "what the hell are we going to do about Jessica?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm all for using her as fire fodder" I laughed.

"Bella!" alice gasped "that was mean" she said but was smiling.

"boo!" Scott said suddenly as he joined us in our bubble. For some reason unknown. He could see and enter my shields like I could. Carlisle thinks its because we have a strong bond.

"hey you" I grinned.

"what's the secret meeting about this time?" he asked with a grin.

"kate" Angela told him.

"ahhh. Who's the lucky man then? Will or Eddie?" he chuckled.

We all stared at him "how did you know?" alice asked.

He rolled his eyes "Will cant keep his eyes off her and she's a vampire virgin like Edward" he sniggered "not that hard to guess at"

"show off!" I muttered giving him a nudge.

"Bella and I are team Will. Alice is all for mr VVP"

"mr VVP?" alice laughed.

"virgin vampire prick" Angela smiled.

"real mature" scott groaned.

"Ooo! Phones gonna ring!" I said and banished my shield. Jasper and Emmett were sat on the couch laughing. I smiled and grabbed the cordless phone.

"hello?"

"Bella?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"hey Jake. What's up. Did you miss me already?" I giggled.

The pack had left the day before. It was sad to see them go.

"Bella its Charlie" he said.

I froze "what is it, jake!?"

Everyone around me was listening closely.

"I just went by to see him and he's gone" he said. He sounded scared.

"gone where?" I growled.

"there was a scent. It was a couple of days old. It was Victoria's"

I heard all the plates in the cupboard smash. That happened a lot when I got mad or angry.

"I'm on my way!" I said and slammed the phone down.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me "we'll get him back" he whispered.

I just nodded.

I could hear alice calling everyone to get them back from their various hunts.

How did I not see this coming? I was supposed to know shit!

At that moment, peter and charlotte ran in.

"Bella!" they both said and hugged me tightly.

"I didn't know, peter!" I said into his chest.

"shhh. Its alright. We'll get him back. I didn't know either" he said as he rubbed my back.

Soon, the whole family was there. I was surprised at the sheer size of it.

It had gone from the seven original cullens. To sixteen in total.

I wanted everyone here so I could call Charlie's mobile.

I dialled and waited.

"ahhh, Bella. So good to hear from you" Victoria said sweetly.

"how about we end this now, bitch. One on one" I hissed.

"ohh no, no, no! that's not how it works, Bella. You know that"

I growled "where is my dad?"

"he's keeping Maria company. She's quite taken with the way he sounds" she giggled. Suddenly I heard Charlie scream.

"motherfucker! I'm going to kill you! You and the hell whore!"

She laughed again "see you soon"

The line went dead.

Everyone was silent. Both Angela and scott hugged me tightly.

"alice. See if you can get a vision of Charlie" I asked. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I see an old church. With white peeling paint" he eyes flickered "I'm getting something else……I see Charlie! He's in a basement, chained to a wall"

"can you tell where it is?" I asked.

She shook her head "no. but I'll keep trying"

"where would maria go?" I asked Jasper. He looked over at peter and back to me "she likes to play games. She'd go where no one would ever guess. Somewhere that isn't used anymore"

"I'm on it!" scott said tapping keys on my laptop. I ran to him. Rosalie was sitting beside him and gripped my hand tightly. I smiled.

"can you tell me what the weather was like where the church was?" scott asked.

"it was sunny and dry" Edward said from behind us.

Scott nodded and tapped more keys. He was impressive.

"the church was made of wood. It was white with a brown door" alice said still in vision.

"have a look at those" scott said to Edward and handed him the laptop.

I anxiously bit my lip and waited.

After what felt like forever but was really like, two minutes. Edward spoke.

"that one! Oklahoma!"

I nodded and ran out. Everyone was behind me. Nobody was as fast as me. Not even Edward and he was the fastest.

It was about five hours later that I stopped.

Angela and scott were beside me first followed by Edward and finally everyone else.

"we cant all go" I said "what if someone gets hurt!"

Jasper took my hand "we wont"

"there's a lot of them" I told him.

"I don't doubt that. But we wont be alone. I called Jacob. They are on their way to Oklahoma" he said as he rubbed my arm.

I sent him my thanks and love. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

Jessica sighed impatiently. And felt her annoyance.

"do that again, jess and I'll remove your legs and let you scrape to Oklahoma!" I spat.

She rolled her eyes.

I was already on edge and it didn't take much to piss the new Bella off. She'd better hope I don't decide to mess her up.

We took off again. I slowed down this time to run with Jasper. We sent each other calm and love. It really helped.

About two hours later, I was hit with fear. Lots of fear.

It was coming from kate. I took her hand as we ran "what's wrong?" I asked.

"they are going to want to kill me. I betrayed them and left" she said. She was terrified.

"listen to me, kate. I wont let anyone hurt you. You're my sister. If anyone tries to hurt you I will rip them to bits before they even know what's hit them" I told her seriously.

Will took her other hand. "I'll be beside you all the way, bunny" her face lit up.

I smiled at Angela and winked.

Alice stuck out he tongue at us.

The sun was setting again by the time we reached Oklahoma.

I had alice checking every half hour to see how Charlie was doing.

Those hell whores were going to pay for messing with my dad. He didn't need to know about this part of my life. I didn't want him in danger.

"we should all hunt" Carlisle said. The pack was due to meet us here soon. We all headed off in different directions.

Jasper, Emmett, Angela and myself went together.

We had only been hunting a few minutes when I smelt something delicious. Like bacon.

I took off. I had to have it.

"ewe, Bella!" I heard Emmett laugh. I didn't stop to ask what he was laughing at.

The animal was close. Finally I could see it. And holy shit! It was HUGE!

It was a wild boar and it was bigger than a bear.

Sensing me, the boar snorted and made a run at me. I jumped gracefully and landed straddling the animals back. I bent and sank my teeth in.

It was heavenly. Like chops and bacon. Strange.

I now had my favourite animal to eat. Its legs gave way after a minute and the boar dropped onto is belly. I kept drinking. I wasn't wasting a drop of this.

Jasper arrived and leaned against a tree to watch me. I knew it turned him on to watch me hunt. I felt the same about him.

Sure enough his lust spiked.

"holy motherfuck!" Emmett gasped from behind Jasper. "that's a huge bitch!"

I drained the last of the porky nectar and straightened up "that was delicious" I sighed. Jasper smiled and kissed me. Licking off the blood from my chin.

"dear god, that pig is giant! Is that even normal?" Angela asked.

I shrugged "I'm not complaining"

Jasper buried the boar-body and we went back to meet the others.

As soon as we reached them, I noticed that alice was lost in a vision.

"what it is alice? Is it Charlie?" I asked at once.

She shook her head "he's fine. There's someone with him……a man. He looks like him only younger"

My heart dropped. oh no!

"and there is a vampire woman. She's had her arms removed" alice continued "the younger man. He's trying to get to her but Charlie keeps telling him off. He shouted 'listen to me for once in your life, Daniel!'."

I closed my eyes "oh god! Not Dan too!"


	28. Lets do this!

**First of all, I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. every time I sat down to write this my mind went blank. But I sat down yesterday and wouldn't move until I got something. I ended up with this. **

**I would like to thank ****Macullen077**** for betaring this for me. ^_^**

**This chapter is for ****Bookworm073 ****who's birthday it is tomorrow.**

**~*~HAPPY~BIRTHDAY~*~**

**Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Jasper **

Both Bella and I took off as soon as Alice mentioned Dan. My girl looked ready to kill.

Jacob and a few of the others met up with us just as we reached Oklahoma. It was bright and sunny as the early morning sun shone down on us.

"Bella!" Jacob said hugging her tightly. "We'll get him back. I promise!"

"Them, Jacob. They have my uncle Dan too" she told him. Her eyes shined.

"We will get there within the next hour" Alice told us.

Kate was shaking like a leaf. I sent her some calm and a little courage. She smiled at me and mouthed 'thanks'.

"the church has two entrances. One at each end" said Scott. He had printed out a sheet about the church before he left. "Charlie and Dan are in the basement. I suggest we split up into two groups and take an end each"

Bella nodded "leave Victoria and Maria to me. Those sluts are going to pay once and for fucking all"

Nobody disagreed with her. We settled on who goes with who and decided that our group was going to be the fighting group. With the wolves there were eleven a side.

We stopped not far from the church to get into groups. As usual, Edward was being stubborn and wanting to go with Bella's group.

Bella just raised one eyebrow and tapped her foot. Needless to say, Edward cowered like a bitch.

"Kate. Do not leave my side. If you loose me immediately find Jasper" Bella said holding her sisters hands in her own.

Kate nodded. "and I'll be right beside you. The whole time" will told her. She smiled "thank you"

"lets do this" Bella said walking forward.

"Bella! Wait!" I said rushing to her side. As soon as she stopped, I kissed her with everything I have. She moulded herself to me and kissed me back.

When she pulled back she shook her head "this will be over before you know it. So don't be doing the whole, this could be the last time I get to kiss you, act"

I smiled sheepishly "okay"

The second group went around to the back of the church. As they were moving, I saw a red glimmer cover them.

I looked over at Bella. She shrugged "doesn't hurt to be shielded"

"Bella. Why don't you make us invisible so we can get inside and just rip them to bits" Quill asked.

Bella shook her head "I want them to see me coming!"

"damn, major!" peter chuckled "she is smoking, when she's in major mode"

I smirked and nodded in agreement.

Someone was laughing in the church, followed by a man's scream.

Bella tensed and ran.

"shit!" I said before taking off after her.

She ran straight to those brown double doors. They flew open without her even touching them. We were not even five feet behind her but as we got inside, there were already three vampires in pieces on the floor and she was on her fourth.

"holy fuck" peter breathed.

I charged into the fight. The other group had already ran in through the back.

The vampire I was fighting was big and sloppy. He took too long to swing his arm back giving me the chance to take his head clean off. The rest of him followed.

"I don't see the bitches!" Angela called as she got closer to Bella.

"they are in the lower levels" Bella replied as she took out another vampire.

"but wont they hear us and run?" will asked from behind me. He was finishing off the vampire that kate was fighting.

"I got this whole upper level sound proofed. Like I said, they wont know what's hit them" Bella grinned. Her teeth glinted in the light. She looked stunning.

"nooooo!" Carlisle shouted.

**Bella **

We all span round. A tall vampire with dirty blonde hair was fighting with Esme. I recognised him as the one who had come in and called dibs on me when Angela and I had first woke up. He was going to kill her.

Edward was trying to get into help her but it would be too late.

I ran. I pushed as fast as I could.

"what the…?" Edward said as I ran past him. The vampire was just about to sink his teeth in to Esme's neck when I grabbed his jaw.

"not this time, fucker!" I spat, giving him a pinch to the face. He stumbled back.

"go to Carlisle" I told Esme. She looked between the large blonde and me, frightened and shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Go" I said, giving her a small push as the blonde got up.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are just…..delectable" he said licking his lips. Jasper growled.

"its ok, Jas. I got this" I said without breaking eye contact with the man.

"oh, Bella. I was so sad when you got away. I had big plans for you. You spoiled them plans. But now you're here, I'm gonna make you scream for days"

Jasper growled again.

I just smiled "we'll see who's screaming"

His red eyes flashed. Lust was pouring off him. Sick fucker.

My smile widened as I saw that he was about to attack. I sent him fear and horror. His eyes widened "what are you doing?"

I sent him more fear with a little hysteria mixed in. "stop it!" he cried. I pulled it back in and lunged for him. He was strong but I was fast. And mad as fuck.

The growls coming from him were scary. He seriously didn't like getting his ass whooped by a girl.

In one last move, I flipped round and landed on his back.

"time to hear those screams, bitch!" I whispered before sinking my teeth into his neck. I tore at it, making his head come halfway off.

Boy did he scream. I left it hanging as I removed both his arms and legs. "want me to finish this?" I asked sweetly.

"fuck you, bitch!" he groaned.

"language" I said giving his hair a tug. His head came away. I dropped it on the floor "this is for trying to hurt my mother" I raised my foot and stomped on his head, causing it to shatter into granite like rubble.

I didn't have time to turn as another two vampires dived at me. They were identical. Twins.

Both were large and dumb. I smile evilly. I made them both stuck as I held them in place by a shield.

"watch" I said as grabbed both heads and pulled. Both men screamed. I made quick work of the rest of their bodies.

A whimpering sound made me spin. I knew that sound.

"Jake!" I cried and ran. I couldn't see him. There was chaos everywhere. Everyone was fighting.

"JAKE!" I heard Angela scream. She was in the far corner fighting a female. I spotted Jacob in the floor with two males trying to rip two of his legs off.

"NO!" I cried and ran. Jasper got there the same time as I did. We each grabbed a vamp and decapitated them.

"I got them. See to Jacob" he told me as he ripped the pair apart.

"Jacob!" I said reaching him. He was a mess. Blood everywhere. It looked like he had broken a good few bones too.

He phased back to his human form. He looked oven worse. I picked him up and ran him outside. "thanks, Bells. I owe you" he smiled weakly. "will you be ok?" I asked.

He nodded "I'll be fine. Go get Charlie"

I kissed his cheek and ran back inside. We were winning. There were not many left. Emmett ran outside to start a fire.

Scott met me at the entrance to the lower levels "hope you didn't think you were going alone" he said. "yeah, bitch. don't leave us" Angela grinned from behind him.

"fine. Come on" I said and reached for the door.

"wait for me!" kate said as she ran to me. Everyone else was still fighting and didn't notice us slipping out. I didn't want everyone there. I thought this was kinda fitting actually. Angela, Scott, kate and myself were the ones who grew close because of this, and I think it should be us that ended it.

The hallway was narrow and lined with wood. I masked all our scents and sounds as we walked.

"why are you doing this?" I heard Charlie ask. There was a sizzling sound followed by him whimpering.

"because, chief swan" Victoria sneered "your cunt of a daughter is too much trouble. She got my James killed then she took something that belonged to my friend Maria"

"my Bella is worth a million of you, you psycho bitch" Charlie spat. I heard her slap him as maria laughed.

"if Bella is a vampire like you say she is, then she is gonna kick both your mangy asses all the way back to hell you fucking whores" uncle dan said.

Maria growled "I told you, if you call me that again. I would….."

"would what?" I said stepping out of the hallway.

All heads snapped to my direction.

I quickly covered my dad and uncle so nothing could hurt them. And also so we couldn't smell them. Us still being so young and all.

"Bella. Your….here" maria said looking round.

"you bet your ass I'm here you fucking hag, now let them go" I growled.

"Bella!" Charlie said and smiled.

"hi dad. Hi uncle dan"

"hello, chief swan" Angela called. He looked shocked.

"how did you get down here?" Victoria asked. She was twitching. I had them trapped and she knew it.

"it was pretty easy actually. Your army didn't stand a chance against us" I said and walked forward. I noticed uncle dan was holding the hand of a vampire woman.

Huh. Must run in the family.

"what did you do?" maria gasped.

I shrugged "ripped them to pieces. You know"

Scott laughed behind me.

"you!" maria said pointing a finger at him "how are you not dead!"

He put an arm around both me and Angela "my sisters changed me"

"and you, traitorous little bitch!" maria spat at kate.

"hey! Talk to her like that again, and I'll have your fucking tongue. Nice stump by the way" I nodded to her hand.

"where's my hand?" she growled.

"I burned it with my wonderful fiancée" I grinned.

"Bella? Your engaged!" Charlie asked. I laughed "sorry dad. I was going to tell you"

"Jasper you sly dog" Dan chuckled.

All of sudden, Victoria screamed like a banshee and dived at me.

I caught her by the throat "screaming? Seriously, Vicky. What are you a fucking banshee?"

"get off me!" she said grabbing at my hair. I laughed "oh and a hair puller too. Why the hell was I afraid of you?. Even as a human I think I could have kicked your sorry ass"

She growled and snapped her teeth at me.

"you have had this coming to you since that day in the baseball field" I growled in Victoria's face "be sure to say hi to james and Laurent for me"

She screamed again but this time I ripped her head clean off her body.

"finish this" I said throwing her body behind me.

"gladly" Angela said.

Maria made to grab my dad bur couldn't get a hold because of the shield. She panicked and tried to get dan.

"no!" she cried when she couldn't. instead she pulled the vampire woman up and grabbed her throat.

"I'll rip her to bits!" she hissed.

"no! don't hurt her!" dan cried.

"scott. Unchain them, please" I asked as I sank into a crouch.

Marla looked around. She was really panicking now.

"let me go or I'll end her now!" she said.

I motioned for kate and Angela to move out of the way.

"go ahead, maria. Jasper, peter _and _charlotte are upstairs just waiting for me to bring you up so we can have a little bonfire. So go ahead. Run"

She dropped the vampire and made a run for it. I laughed and ran after her, catching her before she even reached the end of the hallway.

**Jasper **

"Get the fuck out of my way, peter!" I growled.

The mother fucker was blocking the door to get down to Bella.

"sorry major. She needs to do this. When she's ready she will come out" he said.

"fuck you, peter! That's my mate down there. She's down there with maria. Fucking maria, peter!" I tried to get past again.

I didn't want to hurt him but fuck. If he didn't move soon I was going to remove his fucking dick and insert it into his mouth.

"Bella's not the only one down there, Jasper" Emmett said "and if peter says they are ok, then I believe him"

"but if scott gets so much as a fucking scratch…. God fucking help me peter Whitlock, I will burn every part of you but your fucking eyeballs" Rosalie growled.

Peter gulped "duly noted, ma'am"

"good" Rosalie said.

"nooooo! Please, no!. I'm sorry"

What the….?

"get back!" peter said just as the door shattered. Behind it stood maria and behind her, holding both arms was my angel.

She looked like some sort of goddess of destruction.

"where's kate?" will asked.

"here!" kate said from just down the hall.

My body relaxed as Bella smiled at me.

"time to collect that promise, Whitlock's" she grinned. Peter chuckled and rubbed his hands "maria, maria. Not looking so good there"

"fuck you, peter!" she spat.

"who'd have thought it. The great maria. Taken down by a newborn" charlotte laughed.

Maria hissed "she is no normal newborn!"

"no" I smirked "she's my newborn"

"you hear that whore" Bella said in her ear "I'm his. He is mine!"

"Bella. Whore is not a nice word" her dad said from behind her. He was cut up and had a few burns but I couldn't smell him.

"sorry dad" Bella grinned "but this one really is a whore from hell and I'm sending her straight back"

"I'll start a fire" Angela said running past. She was carrying two arms.

"hey baby" scott said to rose as he followed with kate. Kate was carrying legs and he was carrying the torso of Victoria while kicking her head along in front of him.

Dan was following, with his arms wrapped around….what the fuck? A vampire.

"whitey, you pale motherfucker!" he laughed and hugged me tightly.

"its good to see you dan" I told him.

"your marrying my niece you dirty old bastard" he said while trying not to smile.

"do I look old?" I asked, feeling round my eyes for wrinkles.

"so its true" Charlie said "my baby girl is really getting married"

What! He doesn't bat an eyelash about her being a vampire but cause she's getting married he looks like he's gonna cry. Strange man!.

"yes sir. I asked Bella to be my wife and she agreed" I said.

He scowled "we will talk later, son"

Peter smirked and nudged me. I rolled my eyes and followed Bella.

She and charlotte were disgusting the best way to do maria in.

"aren't our girls sweet" peter said sarcastically.

I laughed.

"I think the rest of us should wait outside" Carlisle said.

The cullens and new additions all headed outside. Soon it was just me and Bella and peter and charlotte.

"Bella. I will love you forever for doing this" peter grinned.

"oh you'll love me forever anyway, Petey" Bella smiled.

"fucking freaks! Love is for fools" maria said.

Bella pulled her head back sharply "that bitch, is because you have never been loved. You're a heartless cold bitch"

Maria just laughed "fools"

"slowly" charlotte said to Bella with a glint in her eye.

Bella smiled evilly "piece by piece"

"may I?" charlotte asked. Bella nodded.

Quick as a flash, charlotte removed Maria's other hand and tossed in in to the fire that was in a hole in the floor.

She then took the right leg while peter took the left.

Bella stepped back and crossed her arms.

"you did amazing today" I told her as I nuzzled her neck "I was scared to death"

She laughed "silly. I'm your mate. I'm just as bad ass as you are"

"uh, sorry jazzman but I can honestly say that she is more of a bad ass" peter grinned and slapped my back "your up"

I took a deep breath and walked over to my maker.

She looked up at me and laughed "your pathetic"

"beg your pardon, but I'm not the one who's leaking venom all over and is about to be barbequed"

She spat in my direction "I should have just killed you when you were human"

"well you didn't. and I can actually thank you now I have something worth being here for. If you hadn't have turned me, I wouldn't have my Bella now. So thank you, maria"

"worthless. that's all you are. You are nothing without me" she said angrily. Bella growled.

"no maria. I am something. I am loved. And I am getting married. And unlike you, I am happy" I picked up her limb less body "and I'm going to be better that you by ending this now. Goodbye maria" with that I threw her into the fire.

The flames rose high and turned purple as she screamed.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist "that was very noble of you"

Peter nudged me arm "that was fucking stupid of you, more like"

"no it wasn't" charlotte said "we're proud of you Jasper"

"yes we are" Bella said and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"ok, I am a little. I guess" peter sighed "but your still an ass"

Two hands shot up and slapped him round the head.

"ow. That's not fair! You cant both smack me" he grumbled.

"oh but we can" Bella laughed "so get used to it"

He opened his mouth to speak, it but thought better of it.

"how about we go home and plan our wedding?" Bella asked.

"darlin, that is a wonderful idea" I smiled and kissed her "but first I need to go ask your daddy and your uncle for permission"

She laughed and kissed me again.

"good luck with that"

_**hope you all liked it. one or two more to go berore the end. i promise to uodate soon.**_

**_please review._**

**_Rose xx_**


	29. Bells's Bells

**Iknow, I know :( it's been ages. i'm still having blockage with this story. but we'll get there eventually.**

**Songs are- feel's like home by Edwina hayes and you can let go now daddy by Crystal shawanda **

**Bella **

**6 weeks later **

"Usually, I'd tell you to breath deeply and count to ten" Charlie said "But since you don't actually breath now, there's not much point"

I shot him a dirty look. The man thinks he's so funny!.

"Oh, come on, Bells. At least smile. It was funny" he laughed.

"It was a little funny" Angela said from the doorway.

"Not helping" I said and pulled on the lace gloves.

"Its not every day your baby girl turns into Dracula" Charlie said making fangs with his fingers.

I could hear Emmett laughing downstairs.

"Do I look like Dracula?" I asked, faking hurt. I looked down at my silk white robe and made sniffing noises.

"No! you look beautiful, Bella. Like a goddess. I was just…"

"She's pulling your dick, Charles" uncle Dan called from next door.

"Nice wording" Emmett commented.

I sighed "Unless you all want to be banned today, I suggest you all shut up!"

"Right. What's next?" Charlie asked.

"Bella is almost ready" Rosalie said as she pit the finishing touches to my hair. It was half up and half down in curls with tiny flowers scattered throughout.

My make up was light as I didn't need any now days. The dress was magnificent. Esme had made it.

It was a satin Basque style dress. The front was straight but the back had a knotted twist that made the skirt flow from just above my butt. It was beautiful.

"Right. Everybody….out!" Angela said loudly "Time to put the dress on"

When she said everybody, we all knew she meant Charlie.

He scowled and left.

All the girls were standing round, ohhing and ahhing as I slipped the dress on. It fit like a glove.

I turned to face them. "What do you think?"

They were all speechless. Must be a first.

"Oh, my baby!" Esme cried and hugged me tightly.

"Nooo!" was said from every other woman in the room. I laughed and gave Esme one last squeeze. She was my mother now. My own mother couldn't come because she decided to go back packing round Europe.

Alice rushed over and checked my dress for wrinkles.

Even as a vampire, I will never understand the obsession with clothes.

We stood around, giggling and talking until Alice clapped her hands together excitedly "It's time!"

I let out an unnecessary breath and nodded. The girls all filed out to wait downstairs.

Jasper and I were getting married in the field between uncle Dan's house and his.

Angela, Charlotte, Kate, Rose, Esme and Alice had done everything. They wouldn't let me or Jasper even see what it looked like.

I decided to have them all as my bridesmaids. I couldn't pick just one so I picked them all.

Angela and Kate were my maid of honours though.

I even asked Scott if he wanted to me my…master of honour?. He laughed at that and said he would help give me away instead.

Charlie didn't mind. He actually loved scott. Said he was the son he always wanted.

"Knock, knock" said a voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Jake!" I cried and threw myself into his arms "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, Bells. I wouldn't miss this for the world" he smiled.

Charlie was standing behind him, just staring.

"Oh wow" Jake said as I stepped back and smoothed my dress down "You look….magnificent"

"Not bad for a blood sucker, huh?" I smiled.

He grinned "No bad at all"

"You look beautiful, Isabella" my dad said thickly. "So beautiful"

I moved over to him and hugged him "Thank you, daddy"

"You know" Jacob said slyly "I may still object to letting you marry him. Even though he's a good bloke and I like him. I still might keep you for myself"

I rolled my eyes "Mess up my wedding and I'll kick your ass!"

He laughed "Sure, sure"

"Get ready" Angela called through the door.

"Shit!" I muttered and checked my reflection in the mirror one last time.

My eyes were now deep gold so I didn't look scary. Uncle dan on the other hand was only a week old and had bright red eyes.

"Well. Good luck" Jacob smiled.

I laughed and hugged him once more, leaning up and kissing his hot cheek "Love you, jake"

He squeezed me tighter "Love you, Bells"

"Alright. Enough of that of you'll make an old man cry" Charlie said gruffly.

I smiled and took his arm "Ready to give me away?"

"No" he muttered.

"Not without me!" Scott said as he walked in "Oo looking good little sis"

I laughed and gave him my other arm.

"See you all down there" Jacob said "And you better have food!" he called back as he left.

Wolves! So greedy.

We walked down the stairs and through the back door. I remembered the first time I opened it, when I had been in the hot tub and Jasper's face when he saw me.

I sighed. I couldn't wait to see him. The evil bridesmaids had made us spend the last two days apart.

When we turned the corner and the field came into view, I gasped as my eyes filled with venomous tears.

It looked like something from a fairytale.

Their were white silk canopy's to one side with a dance floor and tables. Then their was the isle. Tiny white lights and white and red roses covered the four archways that made the isle.

"I knew you'd cry" Scott sniggered "Big bad Bella. Killer of the Volturi guards and Maria's army, cry's at weddings"

I elbowed him, shutting him up immediately.

"Room for one more?" Emmett asked.

I laughed "Of course"

He bent and kissed my cheek "You look stunning, Bellybean"

"Don't call me that on my wedding day!" I hissed.

"Technically, its your wedding night" he shrugged.

Before I could reply, a piano started. Edward was playing for us. That made me want to cry more.

He looked up and smiled. His own eyes were filled with venom too. No matter what happened, I was glad I met him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have this life with my new family. I wouldn't have my Jasper.

"Move!" Angela hissed. I realised that I was standing still. I giggled and began to walk forward.

Then I saw him.

Jasper was waiting for me at the other end of the isle. Peter by his side.

He looked amazing in his dark gray tux. His eyes shined with the love that I could feel radiating from him.

I desperately wanted to run to him but was held back by my three escorts.

"Patients, eager beaver" scott chuckled.

"Shut it, Joey!" I mumbled.

Charlie shook his head. "Don't make me bang your heads together!"

"Sorry, dad" we both muttered.

He smiled.

I focused on my love and willed us to move faster.

We got there eventually and I was finally handed off to my soul mate.

After that, nobody else mattered. All there was, was him.

We both felt the love we had for one another and it was earth shattering.

Words was said and I felt a ring being placed on my finger and I felt my hands move to place one on japer's hand. But I was oblivious to anything but Jasper. He looked the same way.

I snapped out of my bubble when I heard Carlisle say that he now pronounced us man and wife.

Huh? What did I miss?

Jasper looked the same way but wasted no time in pulling me closer and kissing me senseless.

The crowd erupted in whoop's and cheers.

"Did you hear a word of what was being said, Mrs Whitlock?" Jasper whispered and he placed a kiss just below my ear "Because I think I blinked and missed it"

I shook my head "All I saw was you, Mr Whitlock"

He kissed me again but had to pull away when Peter told him he was projecting his horny ass.

I laughed and hugged everyone around me.

"Three cheers for Whitlock's!" Peter roared. Everyone cheered loudly.

We made our way to the dance floor and had our first dance as husband and wife.

Jasper's arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I placed my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose me wanna lose myself, in your 's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat this feeling lasts, the rest of my you knew, how lonely my life has how long I've been so if you knew how I wanted someone to come change my life the way you've done….It feels like home to me, it feels like home to feels like I'm all the way back where I come feels like home to me, it feels like home to feels like I'm all the way back where I belong."_

This song was perfect for us. Jasper was home to me just as I was to him.

I opened my eyes and looked up into his beautiful eyes. He smiled down at me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more" he winked.

"_A window breaks, down a long, dark streetAnd a siren wails in the nightBut I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with meAnd I can almost see, through the dark there is lightWell, if you knew how much this moment means to meAnd how long I've waited for your touchAnd if you knew how happy you are making meI never thought that I'd love anyone so much….It feels like home to me, it feels like home to meIt feels like I'm all the way the back where I come fromIt feels like home to me, it feels like home to meIt feels like I'm all the way back where I belongIt feels like I'm all the way back where I belong"_

Jasper bent and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. "You are where I belong" he said against my lips.

"Ditto" I breathed.

"You ready to make Charlie dry?" he asked.

I smiled "He wont cry. Charlie doesn't cry"

"We'll see" he smirked and patted my butt.

"Heh hem" my dad cleared his throat. Jasper turned and smiled before placing my hands in my dad's.

I clung to my dad as the music started.

"Your all grown up now, Bells" he said gruffly.

"We knew it would happen one day" I chuckled.

He smiled and gave me a squeeze "You'll always be my little girl"

My dead heart tightened.

"_Wind blowin' on my face. Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike.A five year olds first taste, Of what freedom's really was runnin' right beside me. His hand holdin' on the seat.I took a deep breath and hollered, As I headed for the street…..You can let go now, can let , I think I'm do this on my 's still a little bit I want you to know,I'll be ok now, can let go"_

"Oh Bella!" he sniffed and buried his head in my neck. He was crying. Actually crying.

"I love you daddy" I whispered and kissed his head._"I was standin' at the altar, Between the two loves of my one I've been a daughter, To one I soon would be a the preacher asked, Who gives this woman?.Daddy's eyes filled up with kept holdin' tightly to my arm, Till I whispered in his ear…..You can let go now, can let , I think I'm do this on my still feels a little bit I want you to know,I'll be ok now, can let go"_

I looked up and found Rosalie dancing with Carlisle close bye. He was afterall, he father. He made her. She looked over and smiled. _"It was killin' me to see, The strongest man I ever ' away to nothin' In that hospital room.'You know he's only hangin' on for you',That's what the night nurse voice and heart were breakin'As I crawled up in his bed, and said….You can let go now, can let little girl is ready,To do this on my 's gonna be a little bit scary,But I want you to know.I'll be ok now, can let can let go"_

I was sobbing right along with my dad by the end of the song.

Who knew we would be so emotional?. I sent him all my love making him jump.

"Still not used to that" he chuckled and wiped his eyes.

"Move it, old man. I'm next" said Dan.

"Hey! Just because you lot cheated" dad replied. "What ever happened to growing old gracefully?"

I rolled my eyes "Gross!"

Dan laughed "Yeah. Who wants wrinkles and saggy balls? No thanks"

"Ewe" I laughed "Do you have to talk about saggy balls on my _wedding day!_"

They both laughed at that.

Dear god by Avenge sevenfold started to play as Dan span me round.

"So" he said after a minute "Looks like you're stuck with me for eternity"

"I know" I said faking a groan "There goes my fun for the next five hundred years"

He growled playfully.

"I'm kidding" I laughed "I'm glad I get to keep you forever. And I now have an auntie too. Lisa is great, I really like her"

"As soon as I met her in Australia, I knew she was the one" he sighed.

He had been bringing her to meet me and so he could see about moving back home when Victoria and Maria's goon's had attacked them.

The d.j started to play I'm an animal by Neko case.

"I think this is my cue to cut in" chuckled Jacob from behind me. Dan span me round so I was in Jacob's arm's.

I would be dizzy from all the dance partner swapping if I was still human.

"I'm glad you came, Jake. I'm glad you all came" I looked round at the various members of the pack who were scattered around.

"Yeah, who knew little Bella swan would bring piece between enemy's" he laughed "But seriously. As if I would miss your big day"

"Who knows, maybe next time it will be you getting hitched" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes "Not likely"

We danced in silence for a while until Peter came and cut in.

"Yoda's privilege" he smirked and held out a hand.

"She's all yours. I'm going to get some food before it all goes" Jacob said, eying the food tables.

"Those wolf boys sure like their food, huh" peter mused.

"You have no idea" I said rolling my eyes "Jake alone once demolished twelve pizza's and eight chilli dogs. With fries!"

Peter laughed and twirled me round "So what's it like to be a Whitlock?"

"You tell me, brother" I smiled.

He opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly stiffened.

"Oh no!" I moaned.

"Get your dad out of here!" he growled and whistled for Jasper.

Jasper appeared beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"We have a problem" peter told him. "What's wrong?" he asked looking from peter to me.

"Why the long faces?" Jacob asked as he span past with Angela.

"Jake! Get Charlie out of here as fast as you can" I said hurriedly.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked, feeling our emotions.

Jake ran off to get my dad without another word.

"The volturi is coming" I told him.

"When?" he growled.

"Within the next hour" peter said.

"All of them" I added.


End file.
